I'll make it better  One Direction
by SadieKISHE
Summary: Cinq jeunes hommes, totalement différents. Avec des traits de caractères communs évidemment. Mais venant de différents horizons, avec une histoire et un passé à chacun. Ils n'ont pas les mêmes peurs, les mêmes envies, les mêmes souvenirs. Comme vous.
1. Zayn Jawaad Malik

** L**a vie prévoit différents chemins à chacun d'entre nous. Quelqu'un fois, nous en avons des communs qui nous unissent, nous restons sur la même route un bon moment, puis il arrive le jour où « les chemins se séparent ». Ça peut être brutal, inattendu et douloureux, comme l'inverse.  
>Nina n'aura rien choisi, elle aura même espérée s'être trompée.<br>** L**ondres, capitale anglaise, lieu de fête en ce samedi soir. Les bébés s'endormaient difficilement, les jeunes enfants tentaient de gagner quelques minutes de plus devant leur télévision, les adolescents cherchaient une occupation qui pourraient les sortir de leur quotidien, tandis que les plus vieux s'endormaient enfin après une dure journée de travail. Mais _elle_ se tenait devant une porte à hésiter bien plus qu'elle ne le devrait en se rappelant qui ils étaient.

►Flash

**«** -Tu sais bien que tu pourras toujours compter sur moi!

-Si tu réussis, tu vas m'oublier … _avoua-t-elle_.

-Mais tu sais bien que non, je croyais que tu étais d'accord avec tout ça ? _Demanda-t-il en allumant sa 3ème cigarette de la journée_.

-Arrête de fumer autant.

-Laisse moi tranquille avec ça, _répliqua le jeune homme_. Écoute Nina, ça va aller d'accord ? Tu sais parfaitement que je t'aime ! Ça fait huit mois qu'on est ensemble, comment veux-tu que je t'oublie du jour au lendemain ?

-Je sais pas justement. Qui me dit que ces mecs vont pas te faire faire des conneries ? _Argumenta la belle blonde_.

-T'es sérieuse ? _Rit-il_. T'as vu leurs têtes, ils ne feraient pas de mal à une mouche, je suis celui qui fait le plus peur du groupe à ce niveau là !

-Mouais, _répondit-elle avec une moue gamine collée au visage_.

-J'ai gagné, _lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille avant de tirer une longue taffe sur sa marlboro_.

-Je sais, t'es insupportable. **»**

Flash◄

** H**arry terminait son dernier verre de la soirée. Il ne se sentait pas capable de boire plus, ou alors il ne pourrait même plus marcher. Ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas de son meilleur ami Irlandais qui était affalé sur un des canapés de leur salon? Ce dernier avait surestimé sa résistance à l'alcool. Pourtant la soirée qu'ils avaient voulu donner en l'honneur de la sortie de leur album avait bien commencé. Beaucoup de filles, de musique, de quoi boire, le genre de soirée qui se passe bien et que l'on oublie pas. Sauf dans le cas de Niall et probablement d'autres ivrognes.

**«** -Hé Louis, _interpella le bouclé_, t'aurais pas vu Zayn ?

-J'crois qu'il est sur la terrasse, _répondit-il avant de repartir vers la cuisine devenue un bar improvisé._ **»**

** I**l s'y dirigea donc. Le jeune métisse y était effectivement accompagné d'une jolie brune et d'une clope qui ne semblait jamais s'éteindre. Il ouvrit la baie vitrée attirant ainsi l'attention du jeune couple.

**«** -Oui ?

-Y a une fille qui vient d'arriver, elle te réclame, _annonça Harry_.

-Euh … J'suis déjà occupé avec … euh … _dit-il en montrant la brune du doigt_.

-Estelle.

-Avec Estelle, _confirma Zayn_.

-Elle dit qu'on l'a appelé Vendredi et qu'elle vient spécialement d'une ville pas trop loin de Manchester pour toi, _soupirais-je devant son arrogance mal placée_.

-On a fait quoi Vendredi ?

-On a pris les invités dans nos répertoires.

-Oh et puis merde, elle a qu'à venir, je vois pas qui ça peut être, j'ai trop de merde dans le sang, _se plaignit-il_. **»**

** H**arry souffla, il aurait préféré faire autre chose que le messager durant sa soirée. Pourtant ça ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça. Il n'était pas d'humeur très festive ce soir, et l'air perdue de la jeune fille l'encourageait réellement à l'aider. C'était un jeune homme sensible, toujours à l'écoute, prêt à faire rire ou à réconforter ceux qu'ils aimaient. Derrière sa carapace de coureur de jupons, c'était un ami en or.  
><strong> I<strong>l retourna près de l'entrée pour diriger la belle blonde de Zayn.

**«** -Viens, il est dehors,_ lui dit-il_. Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton prénom ?

-C'est …

-Harry ! Louis a vomi partout et Hannah est partie. Du coup il pleure comme un bébé, _la coupa Liam, le deuxième blond du groupe._

-Bande d'irresponsable, _se plaignit-il_. Tu vois au fond du couloir, t'as la terrasse, il est là-bas,_ lui indiqua-t-il_.

-Merci, _chuchota la blonde._ **»**

** L**a jeune femme avança parmi les gens plus ou moins amochés. _Elle_ avait hésité des millions de fois avant de venir. De peur de ne ps le reconnaître. Aucune nouvelle depuis plus de six mois. Elle ne savait pas comment le prendre. Comme une rupture ? Comme une pause ? Ou simplement était-il trop occupé ? Elle savait qu'elle se voilait la face avec cette dernière proposition, et pourtant _elle_ espérait de tout coeur. L'odeur de la cigarette qui parvenait d'une grande fenêtre ouverte au fond du couloir la rassurait. Il était là.

►Flash

**«** -C'est dégueulasse cette odeur mon chéri !

-Arrête de te plaindre un peu, _souffla-t-il_.

-Tu pourrais être un minimum compatissant quand même !

-Nini, m'aimerais-tu si je ne puais pas ? Si tu ne pouvais pas râler à cause de moi à longueur de journée ?

-Mouais, _grogna-t-elle_.

-j'ai gagné, _répéta-t-il encore et toujours_.

-Je sais. **»**

Flash◄

**P**DV **Z**ayn :

** E**sther s'était rapproché de moi. Elle riait comme une bécasse à chacune de mes phrases. C'était agaçant à vrai dire. Ses mains caressaient mon dos, lentement, elle posa ses lèvres dans mon cou. Je profitais pleinement de la chute de ses reins tout en fumant, elle était réellement bien foutue celle là.

**«** -Esther …

-Estelle, _me coupa-t-elle_.

-Excuse moi Estelle, quel âge as-tu ?

-17 ans, pourquoi ? _Sourit-elle avant de reprendre ses activités_.

-Pour rien, _répondis-je_. **»**

** J**e regardai mon reflet à dans la baie vitré histoire de soigner une mèche mal placée. Mais je n'étais pas le seul à faire cela. _Elle_ aussi me regardait. Toujours aussi belle, aussi blonde. Je fus tellement surpris que je laissai mon mégot tomber sur l'épaule dénudée d'Élodie ou peu importe comment elle s'appelait. Que faisait-_elle_ là ? Pourquoi ? Me détestait-_elle_ ?

**«** -Aie ! Mais ça va pas ? _S'écria-t-elle._ **»**

**E**lle parlait à un mur, j'avais vaguement entendu ses protestations. La seule chose que je comprenais, c'était _son_ regard blessé, triste et humilié qui m'était adressé.

**«** -Louis, arrête de pleurer !

-Mais j'ai vomi partout, et Hannah, et ben elle a dit que j'étais dégoutant. Mais les carottes, c'est pas dégoutant ! Ni les salades. Elle racontait des salades ? _Demanda-t-il à Harry avec des yeux de petit garçon perdu_.

-Ok, je crois que la fête est finie là … Louis, tu voudrais bien dormir s'il te plait ? _Encouragea-t-il son meilleur ami_.

-D'accord mon lapin.

-J'me serais pas amusé de la soirée, _grommela le bouclé_.** »**

** I**l quitta la chambre de Louis et pénétra dans le salon bondé. Il éteignit brusquement la musique, cassant ainsi l'ambiance festive de la soirée. Tous les gens présents se retournèrent vers lui.

**«** -Merci d'être venu, mais je crois qu'il faut y aller maintenant, _annonça-t-il_. **»**

** L**es invités réguliers avaient l'habitude de ce genre d'interruption avec le groupe. A chaque fois s'en était un différent qui avait ramassé un de ses potes mal en point et qui stoppait tout. Une sorte de roulement automatique qui se faisait naturellement. Personne n'avait jamais douté de l'amitié qui régnait entre les cinq jeunes hommes.  
><strong> H<strong>arry se fit saluer de nombreuses fois, acceptant les remerciements, et s'excusant de la fin brutale parfois. Il allait presque saluer Estelle, mais elle était partie très vite étant furieuse pour une raison qu'il ignorait. En jeune garçon responsable, il commença à jeter les déchets, ramasser les objets trainants ça et là. Liam qui n'avait pas énormément bu l'aida.

**«** -Alors, elle était comment ce soir ? _Demanda le châtain clair_.

-Y en a pas eu, j'étais trop occupé à faire le messager et à coucher Louis.

-Hannah était vraiment pas contente, elle va lui faire la gueule un moment, _remarqua-t-il_.

-Tant mieux, il boira moins la prochaine fois ! Regarde moi Niall qui dort comme un gros bébé, _se moqua Harry_.

-Quel abruti, _rigola son ami_, et Zayn, il fait quoi ? Zayyyyn ? _Cria Liam_. **»**

** I**l ne reçut que de vagues cris provenant de la terrasse en réponse.

**«** -J'aurais compris ! Tu as réellement oublié ce que nous étions ? Toutes ses paroles ? Putain de merde Zayn, t'es qu'un connard ! **»**

** U**ne tornade blonde s'abattit dans le salon. Elle était tellement en colère qu'elle ne vit pas la caisse vide se trouvant malencontreusement sur son chemin. Elle trébucha et tomba en plein milieu de la pièce. Les deux jeunes hommes présents se précipitèrent sur elle pour l'aider. Mais elle refusa leurs mains et se releva seule, fière tout en se tenant le pied. Ce qui était plutôt paradoxal étant donné qu'elle avait l'air d'une gamine sautillant sur place.

**«** -Putain, fais chier, _se plaignit-elle_.

-Nina ! Tu vas bien ? _S'inquiéta Zayn qui était arrivé entre temps_.

-Toi, _dit-elle en le pointant du doigt_, tu ne me parles pas, tu ne me regardes pas ! Excuse moi, Harry c'est bien ça ?

-Oui, _répondit-il anxieux_.

-Tu aurais un peu de glace s'il te plait ? Après je m'en vais, promis !

-Mmm … Taisez-vous,_ intervint une voix ensommeillée_. **»**

** P**endant que le plus jeune des one Direction était parti à la recherche de glace, Niall s'était réveillé avec une migraine terrible. L'ambiance électrique qui régnait ne l'aidait pas à se sentir mieux. Liam lui aussi tentait de comprendre les regards désolés de Zayn et ceux de haine de la blonde. Habituellement, les filles savaient à quoi s'attendre avec les deux Dom Juan du groupe, à savoir Msr Malik et Styles. Ce dernier revint rapidement. Sans un mot, Nina prit la glace, l'appliqua doucement sur son pied en grimaçant. Puis elle se leva sous les regards des quatre garçons. Elle les salua brièvement et les remercia d'un hochement de tête, sauf Zayn qui lui reçut un regard de dégout profond. Et enfin, elle quitta l'appartement en boitant très légèrement.

**«** -Euh … J'ai loupé quoi ? _Demanda Niall._ **»**

►Flash

**«** -Ça va aller Nina, je t'appelle dès que je suis arrivé !

-Je viendrais au premier prime, promis, _dit-elle_.

-Tu sais autant que moi que tu ne pourras pas, tu danses le samedi soir, et le lundi matin tu as cours …

-Même ton odeur de porc va me manquer, _soupira-t-elle_.

-Merci mon amour, tu es la délicatesse incarnée ! _Sourit-il_. Faut que j'y aille, l'avion va partir.

-Embrasse-moi. **»**

Flash ◄

** L**a veille, ou plutôt le matin, Zayn était parti se coucher sans un mot. Les explications attendraient le lendemain visiblement.

** N**iall se leva vers 11h. Il ne se rappelait plus de sa soirée, de comment il avait atterri dans son lit malgré tout. Il avait encore abusé. Il secoua ses cheveux blonds d'un coup de main rapide. Puis, il se dirigea vers sa salle de bains. En voyant son reflet, il soupira longuement. Il avait réellement besoin d'une bonne douche pour chasser le zombie qui lui servait de corps. Durant ces quelques minutes passées sous l'eau, il tenta de se rappeler des brefs moments de la soirée, sans succès. En sortant de sa cabine, il attrapa un caleçon propre, un jogging gris et un sweat à capuche, les enfila et rejoignit le salon. A sa grande surprise tout était rangé et propre. _Harry avait du appeler une société de nettoyage dans la matinée_, pensa-t-il.

**«** -Tiens, le leprechaun est debout, _remarqua le jeune Styles_.

-Je suis le dernier ?

-Nan, on a pas encore vu Zayn, _soupira Louis qui ruminait sur son téléphone_. Hannah répond pas.

-Tu m'étonnes ! _Affirma Liam_. Ça faisait un mois que vous ne vous étiez pas vu, et tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est boire !

-Pourquoi il est encore couché Zayn, c'est un lève tôt ! _Demanda l'Irlandais_.

-Y a eu une fille.

-Quelle fille ? _S'interrogea soudainement Louis_.

-Attendez que je sois sorti dehors avant de parler dans mon dos, _grogna Zayn qui venait justement __d'apparaitre dans le salon._

-Ça serait cool que tu nous expliques, _osa Harry_.

-Y a rien à dire, j'vais fumer. Parlez pas trop fort. **»**

** E**t il sortit, se demandant à quel point il pouvait être con, stupide, égoïste, salopard …

**P**DV **Z**ayn :

** J**e m'éloignais du groupe en râlant. Ma journée avait définitivement mal commencée et je savais parfaitement que ça ne s'arrangerait pas. Je sortis une cigarette de mon paquet et la mit à ma bouche. Depuis trois ans que je fumais, je n'avais toujours pas trouver la motivation, ni même l'envie d'arrêter. Et puis après tout pourquoi commencer si le but premier est d'arrêter ? La nicotine avait pour don de me calmer, me détendre, j'en étais complétement dépendant. Je sortis mon briquet bleu pour enfin pouvoir tirer. Depuis que je _l_'avais revu, je ne pouvais cesser d'y penser. Nina. Un petit bout de femme, mince, belle, discrète la plupart du temps, grande gueule quand elle s'énervait. C'est ce que j'aimais chez elle, la force et la fureur qui s'échappaient d'elle pendant ses crises de colère. Je me retrouvais à chaque fois surpris de la puissance que cachait ce petit corps tout frêle d'apparence. Elle faisait de moi un homme soumis prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour ses beaux yeux verts, je n'étais plus le même à ses côtés. Mais grand diable comment avais-je pu l'ignorer pendant ces derniers mois ? Je ne me rappelais même plus de notre dernière entrevue avant mon départ. Je me sentais si nul et pitoyable d'avoir pu la blesser. Je tirais longuement sur mon mégot. Il fallait que je m'excuse, qu'elle comprenne que je ne voulais que son bien, et qu'avec moi c'était impossible. Mes sentiments n'avaient probablement pas changés, seulement je m'étais habitué à combler son absence par des aventures courtes, et je ne voulais pas plus la faire souffrir.

**«** -Zayn, _se manifesta Liam_.

-Oui, _répondis-je doucement_.

-Elle a oublié son portable qui est tombé en même temps qu'elle hier soir … _me dit-il en me montrant un Blackberry noir_.

-Oh … Il va falloir que je vous explique je présume ? _Devinais-je_. **»**

** L**es cinq jeunes hommes étaient assis, vautrés ou couchés dans les trois différents canapés du salon. Ils écoutaient attentivement l'un d'entre eux.

**«** -Elle s'appelle Nina, je la connais depuis … _Zayn réfléchit quelques secondes_, depuis que j'ai 14 ans. On était dans la même classe. Elle est très vite devenu la fille à qui je disais tout, celle avec qui je me suis senti moi pour la première fois, ma meilleure amie quoi. On s'est rapproché ainsi jusqu'à finalement se mettre ensemble, c'était huit mois avant la première semaine à Londres en tant que groupe si je me souviens bien, _raconta-t-il_. Elle est merveilleuse, toute discrète à l'extérieur, mais une vraie lionne à l'intérieur … J'ai passé un sale quart d'heure hier soir, vaut mieux pas l'énerver. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'était à l'aéroport pour venir ici.

-Mais, tu as rompu quand alors ? _Demanda Liam_.

-Et chez Simon en Espagne, tu nous avais pas dit que t'avais une copine ! _Râla Harry_.

-Ouais, je sais. J'avais pas confiance à l'époque, _avoua-t-il en se grattant le derrière du crâne, géné_. Et à vrai dire … Huum … J'ai pas rompu …

-Hein ? _S'étonna l'Irlandais_, comment ça ?

-Elle me manquait beaucoup au début, c'était dur, mais je voulais pas rompre. Je l'ai appelé les trois premiers mois, et après j'ai plus donné de nouvelles, je pouvais plus.

-Et elle ? _Demanda Louis qui s'était jusque là tu_.

-Elle est du genre à se faire des films et à s'écraser pour le bonheur des autres. Elle a du penser que j'avais besoin d'espace, de silence ... **»**

**P**DV **N**ina :

** J**'avais très mal dormi, revoyant cette salope caresser le cou de Zayn lascivement, revoyant simplement la peau métissé de l'homme, ou plutôt du connard que j'aimais malgré moi. Je soupirai longuement, rabattant la couette sur ma tête avant de crier. Je ne voulais pas me lever pour devoir me rendre compte que j'avais payé plus de 50 livres pour l'aller-retour Bradford – Londres, plus les frais d'hôtel payé d'avance pour une semaine entière, c'est à dire plus de 200 livres. J'avais en comptant tous mes repas et déplacements, du sortir 300 livres de mon compte pour voir mon ex-petit-ami se faire tripoter et sa bande de chimpanzés totalement saouls. Autant dire que je bouillonnais. Je préférais m'énerver que de me calmer et devoir réaliser ce que tout cela signifier. Et à vrai dire, j'étais plutôt douée à ça.

** A**yant faim, je me levais pour déjeuner. Un plateau m'avait été apporté. Doucement, je sirotais mon jus d'orange, ruminant encore et toujours contre l'autre crétin, pensant aussi à Bradford, à mon studio de danse que j'avais laissé entre les mains de mon collègue. Déclic. Soudainement, je me rendis compte qu'il ne m'avait toujours pas appelé pour que je lui donne le code d'accès aux vestiaires des professeurs. J'ai eu beau chercher dans toute la chambre, je dus me rendre à l'évidence : je devais retourner chez les abrutis récupérer mon blackberry qui avait dû m'échapper pendant ma chute.

**P**DV **H**arry :

** Z**ayn avait fini par nous dire qu'il aimait Nina, et ce pour toujours, mais qu'il ne se sentait pas capable de la rendre heureuse. Alors, il avait passé le reste de la matinée à fixer le cellulaire de la jeune fille de 18 ans posé sur la table basse, attendant probablement un appel. Elle reviendrait, mais je n'étais pas sur de l'efficacité de cette seconde rencontre.

**«** -Harry !

-Oui ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'on a aujourd'hui ? _Demanda Niall tout en frappant Louis qui marchait un bonnet sur les yeux dans l'appartement_, abruti tu vas te faire mal !

-On a de la promo à 16h, au Foot Locker d'Oxford Street.

-Ok, _remercia le blond_. **»**

** L**a sonnerie de l'appartement retentit. Chacun d'entre nous se redressant, ça ne pouvait être qu'elle. Zayn nous regarda suppliant, il fallait absolument qu'il lui parle, pour qu'il s'explique, mais avant tout, il fallait qu'elle veuille bien l'écouter. J'allais ouvrir sans plus la faire attendre.

►Flash

**«** -Zayn, c'était avec qui ta première fois ? _Demanda brutalement la jeune blonde de 16 ans à son meilleur ami_.

-Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? _Répondit-il surpris_.

-Arrête, je sais très bien que tu l'as déjà fait, mais comme tu ne me l'as jamais dit, j'aborde le sujet ! _Râla-t-elle_.

-T'as tort, je l'ai jamais fait, _dit-il sans gêne_.

-Vraiment ? _Insista Nina_.

-Ouais, j'attends la bonne, j'suis pas un connard. **»**

** 9** mois plus tard il l'avait trouvé, et deux ans après, il était devenu ce connard.

Flash◄

**«** -Nina, je me trompe ?

-Non, _affirma-t-elle timidement_. Je viens chercher mon portable.

-Entre, _l'invitais-je en m'écartant_. **»**

** E**n arrivant dans le salon, je pris Louis avec moi et nous rejoignîmes Niall et Liam dans la cuisine, laissant les deux ensembles.

**P**DV **Z**ayn :

** J**e m'étais levé à son arrivée. La voir me détruisait autant que me rendait heureux.

**«** -Nina, il faut qu'on parle, écoute-moi, _la suppliai-je_, 10 minutes, donnes moi 10 minutes. **»**

** E**lle me jaugea du regard, me mettant mal à l'aise comme elle savait le faire, me reprochant toutes les erreurs du monde par la même occasion, puis elle s'assit. Déjà une chose de gagnée.

**«** -Ça va ? _Demandais-je sans réellement savoir par où commencer et en entendant les mecs pouffer dans la cuisine_.

-T'es sérieux là ?_ Me dit-elle avec des yeux ronds_, tu me demandes si je vais bien … 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, _compta-t-elle lentement_.

-Ok, excuse-moi … Je suis con, j'ai paniqué. Ça faisait trois mois qu'on ne s'était pas vu, j'en pouvais plus. Plus je t'appelais, plus je me sentais mal vis à vis de toi, tu étais malheureuse et moi je vivais mon rêve comme un égoïste. J'ai pensé que si tu m'oubliais, tu vivrais pleinement ta vie, j'ai espéré que tu trouves quelqu'un d'autre pour que tu sois heureuse, quitte à ce que je pleure. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que tu n'attendais que mon prochain coup de fil. Et j'avais tort de ne pas avoir eu confiance en toi au point de … De te garder loin, mais avec moi. Tu mérites d'être heureuse … _terminais-je en baissant la tête_.

-Connard,_ pleura-t-elle_, viens tout de suite m'embrasser ! Mais profite bien, parce que c'est la dernière fois que je passe une année de ma vie à attendre un crétin qui se tape n'importe qui sans m'avoir officiellement largué. En passant, elle n'était pas du tout ton style l'autre pute de hier soir ! Brune, grande, mince, chaudasse du genre soumise, pas du tout toi !

-Ou pas toi tout simplement, non ? Lui dis-je en m'approchant d'elle.

-Oui, aussi. **»**

** M**es mains sur ses joues me semblaient irréelles. Ses yeux fatigués mais soulagés dans les miens aussi. Je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes, enfin. Depuis plus d'un an, je n'avais pas réellement embrassé quelqu'un, elle me possédait. J'étais enfin entier, enfin moi.

** L**es chemins qui se séparent finissent toujours par se recroiser. Soit pour partir ensemble sur une route aux belles promesses, soit pour se quitter une fois de plus et laisser à quelqu'un l'opportunité de vivre la joie déjà vécu aux côtés de cette personne. Le destin, tout simplement.


	2. Niall James Horan

L'amitié unit les êtres humains entres eux. Elle les soude, créant ainsi un lien. Solide ou pas. Elle peut détruire une personne, comme elle peut multiplier ses forces. Tout cela dépend. On peut aimer au point de vouloir tuer pour un ami, ou une amie. On peut aussi trahir cette dernière pour une autre ou un autre. Une action marche dans un sens comme dans son contraire.. On peut vivre, ou mourir.

**«** -Dernières recommandations, emportez de quoi vous couvrir, des pulls et des grosses chaussettes surtout !  
>-C'est bon Niall, on a plus trois ans ... <em>dit Louis<em>.  
>-On se demande des fois. On dormira dans la ferme aménagée. C'est une sorte de grange à côté de la maison de mes parents, on sera tranquille là-bas, <em>expliquais-je<em>.  
>-Il y a une salle de bains et une cuisine au moins dans ta ferme ? <em>S'inquiéta Zayn<em>.  
>-Non, non, on se lave pas en Irlande, ça fait plus rustique ! Mais oui ... Tiens, tant que j'y pense, tu pourras pas fumer dedans. C'est du bois, ça garde l'odeur et ça crame.<br>-Nina veut pas que je fume en Irlande, j'vais le faire, _essaya-t-il_ _de se convaincre_.  
>-C'est ça, on en reparle quand tu auras passer une journée à te bouffer les doigts tellement tu seras en manque, <em>rit Liam<em>. **»**

**I**l n'avait pas tort, Zayn arrêtait de fumer ? Seulement une blague. Nous allions passer deux semaines chez moi, à Mullingar. C'était la première fois que j'y amenais les garçons, j'étais impatient, et eux aussi visiblement. Ils allaient rencontrer mon frère qui habitait à Dublin et avec qui nous allions passer la fin d'après-midi avant de partir prendre le train.  
><strong>C<strong>hacun deux valises à la main, nous quittâmes notre appartement londonien pour l'aéroport. Notre avion décollait à 15h25, le temps de passer les contrôles et toutes les étapes encombrantes, nous devions y être à 13h30. Les heures passèrent plutôt vite avec les idioties de Louis. Bizarrement, Harry ne nous avait pas décroché un mot ou une remarque de la journée, ce qui était inhabituel et inquiétant de sa part. Par chance, je me retrouvais assis à ses côtés dans l'avion.

**«** -Hé, ça va pas ? _Demandais-je directement_.  
>-Je sais pas, <em>répondit-il sans me regarder<em>.  
>-Harry, tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire ...<br>-Non, je peux pas, _dit-il avant de mettre son casque sur les oreilles mettant fin à la discussion_. **»**

**J**'avais beaucoup de mal à comprendre son comportement. Lui d'habitude si ouvert, de bonne humeur, heureux, joyeux, enfin il correspondait parfaitement à l'image du mec de 17 ans qui profite de sa jeunesse et s'amuse. Contrairement à Liam qui lui avait la tête sur les épaules et les pieds sur terre, Harry se fichait du monde, il vivait l'instant présent sans jamais oublier de sourire. Mais bon, à cet instant, je n'avais pas envie de me prendre la tête. Je fis pareil que lui, augmenta le son de mon iPod au maximum et m'endormis très rapidement.

**E**nfin je foulais le sol irlandais. Cela faisait un peu plus de six mois que je n'étais pas revenu, et pourtant j'en avais grandement besoin. Respirer l'air frais de ma campagne devenait essentiel. Je devrais attendre d'avoir quitter Dublin, car à part l'odeur de pollution des voitures, l'air n'avait rien de plaisant.

**«** -Tu m'excuseras, mais pour l'instant ton Irlande n'a rien d'extraordinaire, _râla Liam_.  
>-Si les fans t'entendaient, <em>remarqua Louis<em>.  
>-Faut que je fume, <em>s'impatienta Zayn<em>.  
>-Zayn ! Il y a un peu plus de quatre heures, tu affirmais que tu ne voulais pas fumer en Irlande !<br>-Ouais, c'est vrai. Dites le moi à chaque fois. **»**

**J**e secouais la tête en riant. Ce serait un miracle s'il tenait jusqu'au lendemain. En cherchant rapidement, je retrouvais mon frère assis sur un banc, lisant un magazine.

**«** -Les mecs, Greg est là-bas, venez, _leur dis-je_. **»**

**N**ous prîmes nos valises préalablement récupérées et nous dirigeâmes vers lui. Il était plus grand que moi, blond, et avait les mêmes yeux bleus. Si la taille ne nous différenciait pas, on aurait pu nous prendre pour des jumeaux. Je lui ressemblais beaucoup.

**«** -Greg ! _Lui souriais-je grandement_.  
>-Niall ! Petit frère ! Ça fait un bail dis-moi ! <em>s'exclama-t-il<em>.  
>-Wow, son accent est pire que celui de Niall, <em>chuchota Louis à Zayn<em>.  
>-Je t'ai entendu abruti ! <em>Le brimais-je<em>. Greg, je te présente Louis, Zayn, Liam et Harry. Les mecs, voici Greg, mon grand-frère.  
>-Ravie de vous rencontrer, <em>assura l'irlandais en leur serrant la main chacun leur tour<em>. Bon vous déposez vos affaires chez moi et je vous paie à boire. Ça vous va ?  
>-Avec plaisir, <em>annonça Liam qui se faisait un peu moins timide<em>. **»**

**A**insi, nous le suivîmes à pied à travers les rues bondées de Dublin. J'étais très heureux de le revoir, de revoir cette ville. Et j'étais toujours aussi impatient de revoir Agate, une fois qu'on sera à Mullingar.

_De Agate 3 : __**«**__ Je peux plus attendre, je serais à la gare ce soir pour te voir. 3 __**»**_

**D**urant la visite rapide de Dublin faites par mon frère, je n'avais cesser de _lui_envoyer des messages, lui disant à quel point j'étais impatient de la voir, à quel point elle me manquait et à quel point j'avais besoin d'elle. Et malheureusement, ça n'avait pas échappé à Liam.

**«** -Avec qui tu parles depuis qu'on est ici ? _Me demanda-t-il en essayant de voir mon écran de portable_.  
>-Personne, <em>répondis-je un peu trop sur la défensive<em>.  
>-Greg, dis-nous, Niall a pas une copine cachée lui aussi par hasard ? <em>Questionna Louis en regardant Zayn intentionnellement<em>.  
>-Oh c'est bon hein ... <em>grogna ce dernier alors qu'il commençait à se ronger les ongles<em>.  
>-Euh ... Non, pas aux dernières nouvelles, <em>répondit mon frère après ma supplication discrète de se taire<em>. **»**

**L**iam ne semblait pas satisfait, mais se tu. Pour le moment. Tant mieux pour moi, ils connaitraient Agate en temps voulu, je ne voulais pas la traumatiser !  
><strong>A<strong>ssis autour d'une table dans un pub discret, nous racontions à Greg nos plus folles aventures avec les fans, les mets goutés dans les différents pays, la tournée avec les autres d'X Factor, les cadeaux les plus originaux reçus. Nous avions beaucoup rigolé, mais malheureusement, nous devions le quitter pour aller à la gare. Il nous y accompagna. Après qu'il eut dit au revoir aux garçons, il me prit à part pour faire de même.

**«** -J'étais content de te voir champion, _me dit-il avec un clin d'œil_.  
>-Moi aussi, alors tu les trouves comment ?<br>-Sympa, bien que le bouclé soit un peu renfrogné, le métisse, Zayn je crois, un peu sur les nerfs et Louis un peu agité, je les aime bien ! Liam est le plus calme, c'est reposant, ça fait du bien, _rit-il_.  
>-Ouais, c'est le normal du lot, <em>remarquais-je<em>. Bon va falloir y aller.  
>-D'accord, tu embrasseras Papa et Maman pour moi, <em>me dit-il en m'enlaçant rapidement<em>.  
>-Pas de soucis, à bientôt ! <strong>»<strong>

**J**e le quittai avec un dernier signe de la main, puis parti avec mes amis dans le train. Cette fois-ci, je m'installai avec Louis à mes côtés. Il avait l'air moins excité, plus sérieux que d'habitude.

« -C'est Harry, _m'annonça-t-il de but en blanc_. Je m'inquiète.  
>-Ouais ... Moi aussi, t'as pu lui parler ?<br>-Il refuse littéralement toute conversation, ça lui ressemble pas.  
>-On a deux semaines pour lui tirer les vers du nez, <em>annonçais-je en souriant de mon expression idiote<em>.  
>-Abruti ! Alors, c'est qui personne ?<br>-Euh ... Personne ? _Demandais-je sans comprendre_.  
>-Le « gens » avec qui tu as textoter toute l'après-midi !<br>-Vous êtes invivables ! _Me plaignais-je_. Vous verrez bien. **»**

**J**ustement, je venais à nouveau de recevoir un message de sa part. Elle m'attendrait derrière le local à vélo, pour ne pas que les garçons ne la voit tout de suite. J'étais assez surpris de sa timidité, mais je m'en fichais pas mal en fait. Elle était trop importante pour moi pour que je lui refuse quoi que ce soit. A long terme, ça deviendrait probablement un problème.  
><strong>P<strong>endant ce voyage, Zayn nous avait cassé les oreilles en venant me voir pour me demander où je pourrais acheter des cigarettes à Mullingar. Liam me devait 20 livres, il avait eu tort de croire que notre fumeur tiendrait jusqu'au lendemain. Bien qu'en Irlande la monnaie était l'euro, ils avaient tout de même quelques livres sur eux, comme moi, pour notre retour à la capitale anglaise. Les deux heures de train furent pénibles, inconfortables et longues. Nous étions tous fatigués, un peu énervés et nous avions très faim. Alors lorsque nous nous arrêtions enfin dans ma ville, nous étions tous soulagés et heureux. Nous récupérâmes nos valises, puis sortîmes de la gare pour attendre mes parents, toujours en retard pour ne pas changer. Cependant, ça m'arrangeais. Je devais m'absenter pour _la_retrouver.

**«** -Euh ... Zayn, tu veux que j'aille acheter tes clopes en attendant ?  
>-Oui ! <em>Cria-t-il presque<em>, je t'épouse quand tu veux si tu fais ça pour moi !  
>-Je crois que Nina ne serait pas contente si tu m'épousais, je reviens, j'en ai pas pour longtemps, <em>riais-je<em>. **»**

**J**e partis donc en direction du bureau de tabac le plus proche pour quand même lui ramener ce qu'il voulait. Et après, je la rejoindrais enfin.  
><strong>A<strong>près avoir rapidement acheté les cigarettes de Zayn que je rangeais dans la poche arrière de mon jeans, je filais discrètement au lieu de rendez-vous. Elle était là, petite rousse sautillant sur place pour se réchauffer. Adorable. Elle ne me vit pas immédiatement. J'avançais alors doucement dans son dos, une fois assez proche, je mis mes mains sur ses yeux. Elle sursauta.

**«** -Devine qui c'est ... _jouais-je_. **»**

**E**lle se retourna instantanément et me sauta au cou en reconnaissant ma voix. J'étouffais littéralement, mais l'odeur de violette que ses cheveux dégageaient pleinement à mon odorat me laissa envahir par son étreinte. Je resserrais alors mes bras autour d'elle.

**«** -Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Agate ... _lui murmurais-je à l'oreille_. **»**

**Q**uand enfin elle se détacha de moi, je pus voir son visage. Elle avait un immense sourire, ses joues parsemées de petites taches rousses étaient rougies par nos retrouvailles, ses yeux luisaient tellement. Elle avait l'air plus vivante et réelle que jamais. La voir autrement qu'à travers un écran d'ordinateur me rappelait à quel point elle était belle.

**«** -Ben, t'as perdu ta langue ? _M'étonnais-je_.  
>-Non ... Non, je suis juste ... Contente. C'est tout, <em>m'assura-t-elle la voix posée, soulagée<em>.  
>-Tu es sublime, <em>la complimentais-je<em>.  
>-Toi aussi faux blond ! Putain j'en pouvais plus ! J'ai tellement de chose à te raconter si tu savais. Je viens de passer six mois loin de mon meilleur ami. Il s'en passes des trucs ! Toi aussi faut que tu me dises tout !<em>Enchaina-t-elle beaucoup plus énergiquement et à une vitesse qui ne me surprenait même plus.<br>_-T'inquiètes pas pour ça, tu dors avec moi ce soir, et tu manges avec mes parents et les mecs aussi, on a toute la soirée ! _L'invitais-je_. **»**

**E**lle secoua la tête, habituée à mes invitations forcées, puis me prit à nouveau dans ses bras. Ça nous faisait beaucoup de bien de se retrouver. Ma meilleure amie. Je la connaissais depuis toujours étant ma voisine depuis ma naissance, nous avions le même âge et dès la crèche, nous avions développé une forte amitié. Quand j'étais encore au lycée, beaucoup de personnes pensaient que nous étions ensemble, mais ça n'avait jamais effleurer nos esprits. Notre relation était plus claire que de l'eau. Elle était ma petite sœur, mon journal intime, mon élément stabilisateur sur cette terre.

**«** -Il faut rejoindre les garçons, mes parents vont arriver et eux vont s'inquiéter, _l'informais-je_.  
>-C'est vrai que Mullingar à cette heure ci, c'est à peine fréquentable et très dangereux, <em>rit-elle<em>.** »**

**J**e passais mon bras par dessus ses épaules et l'amenais à la bande de fous furieux.

PDV Liam :

**A**lors que nous étions tous les quatre assis sur nos valises, fatigués, affamés et frigorifiés, j'aperçus Niall revenir avec une fille collée lui. Une jolie rousse de notre âge probablement. Nous nous levâmes tous surpris. Avait-il réellement lui aussi une copine cachée comme l'avait demandé Louis plutôt dans la journée ?

**«** -Nan mais je rêve, _souffla le plus vieux d'entre nous qui avait dû penser pareil_. **»**

**L**'irlandais s'approcha de nous, quand il vit nos mines mécontentes, il sortit un paquet de cigarette qu'il envoya à Zayn et nous sourit.

**«** -Mais non, c'est pas ma petite amie, _rassura le blond en riant à moitié_.  
>-Ils ont arrêtés de penser ça au lycée maintenant d'ailleurs, <em>dit la fille à notre ami<em>. Depuis que tu es célèbre je veux dire.  
>-Euh ... <em>entamais-je attendant que Niall nous présente<em>.  
>-Excuse-moi. Agate voici Liam, Zayn, Louis et Harry, les mecs, ma meilleure amie, Agate, <em>expliqua-t-il enfin<em>.  
>-Merci vieux pour les clopes, enchanté Abbie ! <em>Se trompa Zayn en fumant « enfin »<em>.  
>-C'est Agate, <em>rectifia-t-elle<em>.  
>-Désolé, j'ai toujours eu du mal avec les prénoms, <em>s'excusa-t-il<em>.  
>-Enchanté aussi, <em>nous rajoutâmes chacun notre tour<em>.  
>-Niall, quand est-ce que tes parents arrivent ? Je me pèle le cul et je suis crevé, <em>se plaignit Harry.<em> **»**

**T**ous surpris de l'entendre parler plus que pour dire trois mots, nous le regardâmes avec de grands yeux. Nous étions tous inquiets pour lui, il fallait bien que quelqu'un réussisse à le faire parler avant la fin du séjour.

**«** -Hum ... Les voilà, _répondit-il en montrant une grosse fourgonnette noire_.** »**  
><strong>R<strong>avis, nous prîmes tous nos affaires, saluâmes les Horan et montâmes à bord.

PDV externe :

**L**es adolescents avaient remplis leurs estomacs plus qu'ils ne le pouvaient grâce au festin fait par Mrs Horan. Agate avait beaucoup rit durant ce repas de retrouvailles, elle s'était immédiatement sentie à l'aise avec les meilleurs amis de Niall. Aucun n'avait la grosse tête, ou était impoli. Ils étaient même adorables avec elle.  
><strong>V<strong>ers 22 heures, l'Irlandais annonça à ses amis qu'il était temps d'aller à la grange. Zayn était un peu effrayé à l'idée de se retrouver sans le confort habituel dans lequel il vivait. Mais c'est parce qu'il n'avait jamais visité l'endroit dans lequel le blond les amenait.  
><strong>D<strong>'extérieur, on aurait réellement cru voir une grange à foin, comme celle de Smallville. Seulement lorsque Niall ouvrit une petite porte sur un des flancs de l'édifice, et qu'il virent l'intérieur, ils furent tous bouche-bées. Une vaste pièce faisant salon, cuisine et salle à manger s'étendait face à eux. Et sur leur gauche, un escalier menait à une mezzanine où se trouvait cinq chambres et une énorme salle de bains. La décoration était moderne et même temps un peu rural avec tout le bois qu'il y avait. Ce qui donnait un aspect chaleureux très accueillant. De plus, la télévision écran plat, la cuisinière en inox et la salle d'eau en carrelage noir montraient la modernité de cet endroit.

**«** -Niall ! Depuis quand votre vieille grange qui tombait en ruine est devenu un palace ? _Demanda Agate très surprise_.  
>-Depuis que j'ai touché le premier cachet d'X Factor, les parents voulaient la détruire, mais j'ai pensé que ce serait parfait pour les gars et moi quand nous serions ici, <em>expliqua-t-il<em>.  
>-Tu as très bien pensé, <em>avoua Liam les yeux visitant la pièce immense<em>.  
>-Bon, c'est super beau et tout, mais j'suis crevé. On dort où ? <em>Râla une fois de plus Harry<em>.  
>-En haut, il y a vos noms sur les portes, la salle de bains est au bout du couloir.<br>-Merci, _dit-il rapidement avant de monter avec ses deux valises_.  
>-Oh c'est mignon les noms sur les portes, <em>commenta Louis en tirant les joues de Niall<em>. **»**

**P**uis, chacun alla s'installer dans sa pièce respective avant de se retrouver au salon pour les plus courageux, c'est-à-dire Zayn, Agate et le propriétaire des lieux. Louis tentait en vain de joindre Hannah et Liam s'était probablement rapidement endormi. Quant au bouclé de la bande, il dormait aussi, épuisé de cette première journée différente pour lui.

PDV Louis :

**J**'étais allongé dans mon lit, désespérant de ne pas avoir de nouvelle d'Hannah, de ne pas non plus pouvoir aider Harry et de ne pas être à la hauteur des attentes de la plupart de nos fans. On pourrait croire que tout va bien lorsque l'on s'appelle Louis Tomlinson, qu'on a un succès international, de l'argent. Et bien non.  
><strong>J<strong>e tentais une dernière fois d'appeler ma petite amie.

**«** -Oui allo ? _Répondit une autre voix féminine_.  
>-Hum ... Je pourrais avoir Hannah ?<br>-Euh ... De la part de ? _demanda cette fille_.  
>-Louis.<br>-Oh ... Louis, comment dire ? Euh ... Je ne pense pas que ... Enfin ...  
>-S'il te plait, <em>la coupais-je<em>.  
>-Oui ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? <em>Entendais-je finalement sa voix<em>.  
>-Hannah ! Tu vas bien ?<br>-Ouais ... _répondit-elle sèchement_. Écoute, je sors avec Terry là, on se voit à ton retour d'Irlande ok ? Repose toi et profite de tes deux semaines avec les mecs. Tu les embrasseras pour moi. Bisous.  
>-Je t'aime, <em>dis-je trop tard<em>. **»**

**L**a situation était très claire, Hannah avait l'air de vouloir se débarrasser de moi au plus vite. Disons qu'elle avait besoin d'espace. Je réglerais ça dans deux semaines comme elle me l'avait dit. Il ne fallait pas que je m'énerve ou me tracasse pour ça . Il fallait que je m'amuse avec mes quatre crétins de meilleurs amis. Je songeais à notre programme du lendemain, j'irais bien me promener dans la cambrousse histoire de me familiariser avec le paysage. Puis je ferais plus ample connaissance avec Agate. Agate, la jolie rousse de Niall. Sa meilleure amie. Elle avait l'air plus folle que lui, et je n'arrivais définitivement pas à me faire à son accent tellement plus prononcé que celui du blond.

PDV Agate :

**T**ransformers 2 venait de s'achever. Zayn si je me rappelle bien était parti fumer, nous laissant seul Niall et moi. Alors que je me retournais pour lui parler, je le vis endormi, la tête en arrière et la bouche ouverte. Il était adorable ! On aurait dit un gros bébé. Je souris, puis lui secouai doucement l'épaule.

**«** -Hé champion, réveille-toi, _murmurais-je_.  
>-Hum ... Désolé, <em>se redressa-t-il<em>.  
>-C'est pas grave, on va se coucher ?<br>-Oui, _répondit-il encore ensommeillé_. **»**

**I**l se leva en titubant quelque peu, ce qui me fit rire. Il était du genre à dormir un peu partout quand il le pouvait et quand il voulait à vrai dire, une vraie marmotte. Il sortit dire à son ami que nous montions, puis m'invita à le suivre. Étant donné qu'il m'avait invité à la dernière minute, je n'avais aucune affaires avec moi. Il me prêta une chemise lui appartenant avant de me désigner la salle de bains. Il m'avait informé qu'il y avait deux ou trois brosses à dents neuves au cas où sous le lavabo et qu'il fallait que j'en prenne une. Je m'y rendis pour me changer. Seulement lorsque j'ouvris la porte, je vis Liam torse-nu, une serviette grossièrement attachée autour de ses hanches.

**«** -Oups, désolé, _m'excusais-je surement plus rouge qu'une pivoine en refermant_. **»**

**N**'était-il pas censé dormir depuis longtemps celui-là ? J'attendais alors pendant deux minutes devant la porte pour pouvoir prendre sa place. En y repensant, j'avais eu le temps de voir ses muscles bien dessinés, les gouttes d'eau tomber de ses cheveux foncés par l'eau sur ses épaules bronzées. _Il était vraiment beau ..._pensais-je.

**«** -Hum, désolé, j'aurais du fermer à clé, j'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir une salle de bains commune, _s'excusa-t-il en me sortant de mes pensées gênantes_.  
>-Oh, ça ne fait rien ... je ... Euh ... je vais y aller, <em>dis-je stupidement en m'enfermant dans la salle de bains<em>. Quelle idiote ! _M'insultais-je à voix haute_.** »**

**J**e secouai la tête devant ma stupidité. Puis je me déshabillai, et enfilai la chemise bleu pâle trop grande pour moi de mon meilleur ami. Je retroussais les manches pour ne pas les mouiller pendant que je me brossais les dents. Et pour finir, je me fis une tresse en épi sur le côté. Je dormais toujours les cheveux attachés. Autrement, je me sentais mal.

**« **-Alors, c'est lequel qui te plait ? _Me demanda Niall dans l'obscurité de sa chambre_.  
>-Hein ? <em>Fis-je semblant de ne pas comprendre<em>.  
>-Fais pas l'innocente, il y en a forcément un qui t'as tapé dans l'oeil, y en a toujours un !<br>-Tu dis n'importe quoi Horan, _répondis-je en sachant pertinemment qu'il avait raison_.  
>-Bon, j'aborderais ce sujet devant eux alors ... <em>me menaça-t-il<em>.  
>-J'ai très bien compris ton petit jeu. Et toi ? C'est laquelle qui te plait ?<br>-Si je te dis, tu me dis ? _Marchanda mon meilleur ami_.  
>-Ok.<br>-Elle s'appelle Grace, c'est la fille de notre propriétaire à Londres. Une fois elle est venue avec lui pour prendre un café. Et ça a collé pour moi, mais bon, elle est pas fan de nous. Elle dit qu'on a la grosse tête, des égos sur-dimensionnés et qu'on est pourri gâté, _me raconta-t-il tristement_.  
>-Mais c'est faux tout ça ! <em>Protestais-je<em>. Elle ne vous connait pas, elle n'a pas le droit de vous juger comme ça. Je ne veux pas d'une conne comme ça dans ta vie Niall !  
>-Oui, mais elle me plait ... <em>souffla-t-il<em>. Bon, on s'en fout. Toi !  
>-Non, on s'en fout pas. Si elle te plait vraiment prouve lui le contraire en lui montrant à quel point vous avez travaillé pour en arriver là !<br>-Tu changes de sujet Agate. Mais je vais suivre tes conseils, _me cerna-t-il_. Maintenant, lequel ?  
>-Hum ... Je sais pas. Pas Zayn, il fume trop, <em>riais-je<em>, Louis a déjà sa copine si j'ai bien compris et puis ... Il n'est pas mon genre, trop extravagant. Harry semble trop fermé sur lui-même, il parle pas et se rend inaccessible au possible, c'est très frustrant. Je déteste ça !  
>-Il est pas comme ça d'habitude.<br>-Peut être.  
>-Ça nous laisse Liam, <em>devina-t-il<em>.  
>-Liam ... <em>dis-je<em>. Ça sonne bien non ?  
>-Ouais, enfin t'es pas là pour te taper un de mes meilleurs potes ! <em>Râla-t-il<em>.  
>-Mais non mon petit blond décoloré, jamais ! <em>Lui assurais-je en venant le couvrir de bisous sur les joues histoire de lui prouver que j'étais là pour <em>_**lui**_. **»**

**N**ous discutâmes ainsi une bonne partie de la nuit. J'avais retrouvé mon Niall, mon meilleur ami. Notre nouvelle séparation à la fin de ses deux semaines allait être plus dure que toutes les autres.

**L**a force d'un lien est aléatoire, elle peut être comparée à un fil de coton qui se coupe bien trop facilement, ou encore à un fil d'acier qui lui restera intact malgré les épreuves. Encore une fois, les choses changent et varient. Espérons, c'est la seule chose à faire.


	3. Harry Edward Styles

**C**hacun d'entre nous a souhaité la solitude. Soit lorsque rien n'allait et que les questions dérangeaient, soit lorsqu'au contraire, les gens de part leur joie et leur bonheur vous étouffent. Elle peut faire beaucoup de bien, permettre de se retrouver face à soit-même et d'ainsi se prouver un certain courage qu'un grand nombre d'humains sur cette planète ne possèdent pas. Souvent, la seule personne qui nous blesse est nous même, et c'est aussi la plus destructrice.

►Flash

**«** -Mrs Styles ?  
>-Oui, c'est bien moi, <em>confirma Anne, la mère d'Harry<em>.  
>-Dr. Waldon, j'ai les résultats d'analyse de votre fils, <em>expliqua le médecin<em>.  
>-Oh .. Alors, est-ce que c'est grave ?<br>-Ça dépend de quel point de vue ... **»**

Flash◄

PDV Harry :  
><strong>J<strong>'avais très mal dormi, me retournant, toussant sans arrêt. Trouver une position confortable avait été tout simplement impossible. De ce fait, j'étais encore fatigué. Je ne savais pas ce qu'avait prévu Niall pour cette première journée complète chez lui, mais je ne comptais pas participer à quoi que ce soit. J'en étais incapable.  
><strong>Q<strong>uelques coups furent portés à la porte de ma chambre. Louis n'attendit pas ma réponse et entra en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

**«** -T'as mal dormi hein ?  
>-Euh ... Comment tu sais ça ? <em>Demandais-je inquiet.<em>  
>-Tu as toussé toute la nuit, un peu plus et tu t'étouffais !<br>-Ah ... Ouais, désolé, _m'excusais-je vaguement_.  
>-Tu comptes rien dire et nous parler comme de la merde toute la journée ? <em>M'attaqua-t-il<em>.  
>-Ouais, <em>répondis-je clairement au vu de mon humeur<em>.  
>-Bon ben salut, <em>me dit-il avant de partir en claquant la porte.<em> **»**

**J**e détestais m'engueuler avec Louis, il était celui avec lequel j'étais le plus proche. Mais j'étais tellement énervé contre moi, contre tout le monde que même avec lui, je ne pouvais pas être agréable. Je m'en voulais et m'en fichais à la fois. J'étais une chose et son contraire. Rien allait depuis l'appel de ma mère à vrai dire.

►Flash

**«** -Bonjour mon chéri, _me dit-elle gentiment au téléphone_.  
>-Salut Maman ! Ça va ?<br>-Oui. Alors vous partez à quelle heure pour l'Irlande ? M_e demanda-t-elle_.  
>-Hum ... 13h et quelques je crois. Je suis super content d'aller chez Niall ! Et lui aussi, il n'arrête pas de nous dire qu'il est impatient, <em>lui racontais-je<em>.  
>-Je m'en doute bien. Tu as réussi à bien dormir ?<br>-Nan, comme d'habitude. Heureusement que les murs sont insonorisés, les mecs dormiraient pas de la nuit s'ils m'entendaient tousser, _remarquais-je_.

-Le docteur m'a appelé en fait, j'ai les résultats de tes radios, échographies et tout ce que l'on a fait quand tu étais à la maison.  
>-Ah, alors ? C'est mauvais ?<br>-Tu es atteint de cardiomyopathie ...  
>-Stop, <em>la coupais-je<em>. C'est quoi ce truc ? _M'affolais-je_.  
>-Laisse moi terminer alors mon chéri.<br>-Ouais, excuse moi, _lui dis-je en m'asseyant le visage grave_.  
>-C'est une maladie cardiovasculaire, ta cardiomyopathie est hypertrophique, c'est à dire que c'est génétique, certains gènes ont mutés d'une mauvaise façon si tu veux, et deviennent un obstacle à ton flux sanguin. C'est arrivé, les médecins ne savent pas exactement comment, ni quand. Ça explique les douleurs que tu as quelques fois au niveau de ta cage thoracique, et pourquoi tu tousses beaucoup, je suis désolé mon amour ... <em>termina-t-elle<em>.  
>-Je ... C'est ... C'est pas ta faute ... Je présume. Je ... Qu'est-ce que je fois faire ? <em>Bafouillais-je encore sous le choc<em>.  
>-Tu vas avoir un traitement ... Je te l'enverrais en Irlande. Tout sera expliqué dans une lettre. Ça devrait réduire tes douleurs et t'aider à respirer correctement la nuit ... Si ça ne va pas mieux, il te faudra un stimulateur cardiaque.<strong> »<strong>

Flash◄

**J**e n'avais toujours pas reçu mes médicaments. Je vivais très mal cette nouvelle. J'étais si vite essoufflé que même monter les escaliers devenait une épreuve pour moi. Jamais je ne pourrais assurer un concert de deux heures avec cette putain de maladie. Sans rien contrôler, assis sur mon lit, je pleurai. Je voyais mon rêve s'effondrer quelques peu devant mes yeux, mes amis souffrir de mon silence. J'étais faible, et je détestais ça plus que tout au monde. Je n'avais pas ri depuis trop longtemps, et je le ressentais plus qu'il ne fallait. Seulement je ne pouvais rien leur dire, les inquiéter était la dernière chose à faire. Surtout si je devais quitter le groupe pour éviter d'être un boulet.

PDV Externe :  
><strong>L<strong>es cinq garçons étaient parti faire leur promotion dans un centre commercial d'une ville voisine. Cela faisait parti de leur contrat de vacances, ils devaient se déplacer pour rencontrer les fans quelques jours durant leur deux semaines. Et Niall voulait le faire rapidement pour ensuite ne pas avoir d'obligation jusqu'à la fin de leur séjour. Alors Agate se trouvait seule à la grange ce samedi après-midi. Ils devraient revenir vers 18h, avait assuré son meilleur ami.  
><strong>L<strong>a jeune fille était en jogging devant la télévision avec son laptop sur les genoux. Des clips passaient en boucle sur MTV pendant qu'elle surfait sur Tumblr ou Twitter. Elle aimait voir Niall sourire, dire des conneries ou faire des grimaces improbables sur les différents sites de fans qui étaient dédiés aux One Direction. Si elles riaient comme Agate le faisait, elle comprenait pourquoi toutes ces filles étaient folles d'eux.

**L**'irlandais ayant 18 ans, avait la propriété de la grange. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas pensé à installer une boite aux lettres. Alors quand le facteur voulut déposer le courrier, il n'eut d'autres choix que de sonner à la porte.

**«** -Oui ? Je peux vous aider ? _Demanda la rousse_.  
>-Euh ... Je n'ai pas trouvé la boîte aux lettres, et j'ai un colis pour ... <em>il regarda la boîte en carton<em>. Pour Harry Styles à cette adresse.  
>-Ah oui, d'accord. Je vais le prendre, <em>dit-elle en haussant les épaules<em>. **»**

**E**lle sourit au jeune homme, signa le reçu et lui dit au revoir en indiquant là où déposer les lettres à venir, celle des parents de Niall.  
><strong>A<strong>gate était très curieuse. Plus qu'elle ne le devrait, alors, tout en se disant qu'il ne fallait pas renier sa nature, elle ouvrit le colis proprement. Elle pourrait le refermer facilement de cette manière.

**L**es One Direction étaient épuisés de cette journée à signer des autographes et à prendre des photos. Même si les fans n'étaient pas beaucoup vu la petite ville dans laquelle ils étaient allés, elles s'étaient révélées très demandeuses. Louis entra en faisant le maximum de bruit, disant qu'il avait faim et qu'il faisait froid dehors, autrement dit, en faisant des remarques inutiles ayant pour but de signifier sa présence à Agate. Cette dernière se leva du canapé et les serra dans leur bras tout naturellement, sauf Harry qui était en retrait, comme toujours. Elle avait rougi au rapide contact avec Liam. Ce qui n'avait pas échappé à Niall qui avait pouffé non discrètement.

**«** -Alors, comment c'était ? _Demanda la jeune fille_.  
>-Cool, mais fatigant, <em>annonça Zayn<em>.  
>-Et toi ? T'as fait quoi ? <em>Interrogea le blond irlandais<em>.  
>-Rien, je vous ai attendu. Je dors chez moi ce soir.<br>-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? _Dit son meilleur ami une moue triste au visage_.  
>-Mes parents. J'vous fait à manger si vous voulez ? <em>Proposa-t-elle<em>.  
>-Oui, ça serait cool, <em>assura Louis<em>. **»**

PDV Harry :  
><strong>E<strong>lle nous informa qu'on passait à table à 20h. Ça me laissait le temps d'aller me reposer. Je montais discrètement et lentement, évitant tout commentaire de la part de qui que ce soit. J'avais souri pour faire plaisir aux fans. Fatigant de faire semblant. Je ne venais à peine de m'allonger sur mon lit, que quelqu'un toqua puis entra. Les yeux toujours fermés, je soupirais.

**«** -Qu'est-ce que tu veux Louis ? _Devinais-je_.  
>-Non. <strong>»<strong>

**J**e me redressais, qu'est-ce qu'Agate faisait dans ma chambre alors qu'elle m'avait littéralement ignoré tout à l'heure ?

**« **-Euh ... Oui ? _Demandais-je_.  
>-Le facteur a apporté ça pour toi aujourd'hui, j'ai pensé que les gars devaient pas le voir étant donné qu'ils ont pas l'air au courant, <em>me dit-elle en me donnant un petit carton avec un ton de reproche<em>. »

**J**e l'ouvris et découvrais mes médicaments avec une ordonnance et une lettre où était expliquées les doses à prendre, à quel moment et combien de fois par jour. Puis, je relevais la tête et regardais la rousse qui avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et qui tapait du pied. Comment savait-elle ?

**J'**haussais les sourcils face à son attitude réprobatrice.

**«** -T'es malade, c'est ça ?  
>-Ça ne te regarde pas, <em>répliquais-je froidement<em>.  
>-Oh que si ! Ils sont tous inquiets, l'ambiance est mortelle quand tu montes tout seul sans rien dire si tu savais !<br>-Je vois toujours pas en quoi ça te concerne, _haussais-je le ton_.  
>-Mon meilleur ami se tracasse pour toi abruti, et toi tu fermes ta gueule et leur fait peur ! Ils croient qu'ils sont coupables de quelque chose, <em>s'énerva-t-elle<em>.  
>-C'est mon problème, ils n'ont rien à voir avec ça, <em>mentis-je<em>.  
>-T'es malade ma parole ... Si ça ...<br>-Ouais, j'suis malade et tu sais rien de ce qu'il m'arrive, alors viens pas te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas pour la dernière fois, _la coupais-je en parlant plus fort_.  
>-Pour qui tu te prends à me parler comme ça, on ne se connaît pas !<br>-Justement, on ne se connaît pas. De quel droit toi tu viens ouvrir mon courrier hein ? Parce que je suis pas con, pour savoir que je suis malade t'as bien dû l'ouvrir le paquet ! _Lui reprochais-je en m'étant levé et en la pointant du doigt_. Les petites fouineuses comme toi, elles feraient mieux de retourner d'où elles viennent !  
>-Vraiment ? <em>Répondit-elle en haussant les sourcils<em>. Ben tu sais quoi ? Vous allez bouffer sans moi. T'en fais pas, ton petit secret de merde qui va détruire tes potes et ton groupe, je le garde pour moi. Tu me reverras pas de si tôt.  
>-C'est ça, tant mieux ! <em>Lui criais-je alors qu'elle partait<em>. **»**

PDV Liam :  
><strong>N<strong>ous venions d'entendre des cris de l'étage. Je m'étais levé pour voir ce qu'il se passait et en arrivant au pied des escaliers, Agate descendait furieusement, rouge d'énervement visiblement. Elle me bouscula et quitta la grange en claquant la porte. OK. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?

**«** -Niall ! Agate vient de partir en furie, _l'appelais-je_.  
>-Quoi ? <em>S'affola-t-il en me rejoignant avec Zayn et Louis<em>.  
>-Ben j'sais pas, j'voulais aller voir pourquoi ça gueulait là-haut, mais elle descendait déjà ... <em>racontais-je<em>.  
>-Qu'est-ce qu'à fait Harry ... <em>soupira Louis<em>. Je vais le voir. **»**

PDV Louis :  
><strong>J<strong>e montais les marches rapidement et allais devant la chambre du bouclé. Elle était ouverte. Il était assis sur son lit, la tête dans ses mains. Il ne m'avait pas entendu. Il prit une petite boîte en plastique blanc dans un carton, sortit deux cachets de cette dernière et les avala. Je ne savais pas qu'il avait des médicaments.

**«** -Harry ? C'est quoi ça ? _Lui demandais-je en montrant ce qu'il venait de prendre inquiet_.  
>-Évidemment, <em>soupira-t-il<em>.  
>-Merde ! Faut que t'arrêtes tes sarcasmes à deux balles, ton humeur de merde et tout ça ! J'en peux plus moi, <em>explosais-je<em>. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dans ta putain de tête à la fin ? **»**

**I**l ne me regardait plus, ses lèvres tremblaient, et il les pinçait. Il me parut tout à coup faible, fatigué, vulnérable et totalement démunit. Je ne comprenais pas. Puis lorsque je le vis essuyer ses yeux, je ne pus rester énervé. Mes épaules s'affaissèrent. Je fermais sa porte et allai m'asseoir à côté de lui. Ça me faisait mal de voir mon meilleur ami souffrir pour une raison que j'ignorais et de ne rien pouvoir faire. Je le pris dans mes bras, lui tapotant l'épaule, lui montrant que j'étais là.

**«** -Je suis désolé, _pleura-t-il_. Je voulais pas vous inquiéter ...  
>-De quoi tu parles ? <em>Lui demandais-je doucement en le regardant<em>.  
>-Je ... J'ai essayé de me dire que c'était rien ... Je jure que j'ai essayé.<br>-Explique moi ce qui t'arrive Harry ! Tu peux plus le garder pour toi, _lui dis-je_.  
>-Je suis malade Louis, j'ai une maladie cardio-vasculaire. Je peux plus monter sur scène, <em>m'avoua-t-il en sanglotant de plus belle<em>. **»**

**J**e le regardais choqué. Je ne pouvais croire ce qu'il venait de me dire. Je ne m'étais pas attendu à quelque chose de si grave. J'avais pensé à une fille, à sa soeur qui avait un problème, ou même à des ennuis avec des gars pas nets. Un tas de merde dans lesquelles il aurait pu se fourrer. Mais pas à ça.

**« **-Je voulais rien vous dire, je ... Je veux pas quitter le groupe, mais si ... Si jamais le traitement ne marche pas ... Je ... Je vais devoir me faire opérer, et je ne pourrais plus faire de gros efforts pendant un bon moment ... _m'expliqua-t-il_. Je ne peux pas arrêter ...  
>-Harry, écoute moi, <em>me repris-je enfin.<em> Ça va aller d''accord, on va s'arranger pour que ça fonctionne. Je promets que tu remonteras sur scène avec nous. On te laissera pas tomber. Jamais. On est tous là, cette épreuve on la vit ensemble. Tu n'as pas à être tout seul là dedans, _le rassurais-je_. **»**

**A**gate était revenue sous les supplications de Niall. Ils étaient assis avec Zayn et Niall dans le salon. Silencieusement, ils attendaient des nouvelles. La rousse n'avait rien voulue dire. Quand ils virent Harry arriver les yeux rouges et gonflés suivit de près par Louis le visage grave. Tous s'inquiétèrent. Le pakistanais commençait sérieusement à se poser des questions quant à la gravité de la situation. Il ne se doutait pas des évènements, des soucis dans lesquels était Harry.

**«** -Désolé Agate, _finit par dire le bouclé qui était les mains dans les poches debout face à tout le monde_.  
>-Nan, c'est moi. J'aurais pas dû fouiller.<br>-C'est rien, _dit-il en croisant le regard encourageant de Louis qui s'était assis_. Je ... J'ai des problèmes les gars, _commenta-t-il_. C'est important. Ma mère m'a appelé hier matin vers 11h. Vous vous souvenez quand je suis rentré à Holmes Chapel il y a un mois pour voir ma soeur, ils acquiescèrent. J'ai bien vu Gemma, mais je suis allé chez mon médecin, ma mère voulait me faire passer des examens, elle me trouvait fatigué. Mais ils m'ont quand même fait passer des échographies et des radios il y a deux semaines ... Quand ma mère m'a appelé, c'était pour les résultats de tout ça, _continua-t-il une boule à la gorge_, je ... j'ai une cardiomyopathie hypertrophique. C'est une maladie qui empêche mon sang de circuler aussi bien et vite qu'il le devrait jusqu'à mon coeur, _expliqua Harry simplement_. Ça me fatigue, m'essouffle vite, je dors mal, je respire mal ... **»**

**I**ls regardaient tous leur ami souffrir impuissants. Ne sachant que dire ou que faire à l'instant. Comment réagir ? A quoi fallait-il penser ? Ils étaient tous abasourdis, ne réalisant pas vraiment les conséquences de cette maladie sur eux, sur leur groupe. Certes leur amitié serait bien plus forte, mais à quel prix ? Laisser de côtés l'un des chanteurs phares des One Direction ? Ou tout lâcher ensemble ?

**« **-Ça se guérit bien une maladie, _dit enfin Liam_, t'as un traitement ? Quelque chose ?  
>-Oui, j'ai un traitement par médicaments pendant trois mois. Mais c'est possible que ça ne marche pas ... Dans ce cas, j'aurais besoin d'un simulateur cardiaque, je devrais faire de la rééducation pendant six mois avant de pouvoir retravailler avec vous, <em>expliqua-t-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux.<em>  
>-Tu veux dire que tu vas quitter le groupe ? <em>S'exclama Niall<em>.  
>-Non ! Non, bien sur que non. Pendant trois mois je dois y aller mollo ... Pas trop forcer, mais ça devrait aller avec les médicaments, <em>assura-t-il<em>. Mais si le traitement ne règle pas le problème entièrement, je ne pourrais rien faire pendant six mois après la pose du stimulateur.  
>-T'as intérêt à les prendre correctement tes médocs, <em>dit Liam en se levant pour serra son ami sans ses bras<em>. **»**

**I**ls se levèrent tous, sauf Agate, pour faire de même. Harry avait besoin d'eux plus que jamais. Sans leur soutient, il ne serait capable de rien. Et ça, ils l'avaient tous compris.

PDV Niall :  
><strong>L<strong>a soirée avait été inhabituellement calme. Harry avait fini de nous expliquer tout concernant sa maladie. Il nous avait également donné une lettre où chaque médicament avait son heure. J'étais touché par le courage qu'il avait de se battre pour nous, notre groupe. Ça allait être dur et éprouvant. Nos habitudes allaient chantés, nos regards inévitablement aussi. Mais j'espérais que l'ambiance joyeuse reviendrait vite, elle lui ferait du bien à lui, et à nous aussi.  
><strong>A<strong>21h, je raccompagnai Agate chez elle. J'avais dû la délaisse un peu pour Harry, mais elle comprenait.

**«** -Désolé, _m'excusais-je encore en arrivant devant la porte de chez elle_.  
>-C'est rien, je suis ... Je comprend, <em>m'assura-t-elle<em>. C'est beau de voir à quel point vous êtes proches et vous faites attention les uns envers les autres. »

**J**e lui souris en lui disant que c'était normal, qu'ils devaient être là quoi qu'il arrive. Puis je lui embrassais la joue et la serrais dans mes bras.

►Flash

**« **-Agate ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe là ? _Criais-je en rattrapant ma meilleure amie_.  
>-Il se passe que je n'ai rien à faire ici, <em>répondit-elle en se retournant brusquement<em>.  
>-Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu sais bien que c'est faux !<br>-Ouais, ben va dire ça à Harry tu veux, _répliqua-t-elle_.  
>-Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?<br>-Rien, _me dit-elle en regardant ses pieds_.  
>-Tu dis qu'il ne t'a rien fait, mais tu réagis comme ça ... Bon écoute, ça vous regarde ok. Je ne veux pas intervenir, sauf si vous vous faites du mal. Mais s'il te plait, reviens ... <em>lui demandais-je en usant de mes yeux bleus<em>. Je t'ai à peine vu quelques heures depuis hier.  
>-C'est bon, arrête ce truc avec tes yeux Horan, tu me fais pitié, <em>me dit-elle en souriant à nouveau<em>.  
>-Ah, je préfère ! <strong>»<strong>

Flash◄

**L**e lendemain des révélations d'Harry, les quelques tensions semblaient avoir disparues. Dimanche serait un jour de repos total. Agate avait l'obligation de rester chez elle pour travailler. Elle avait d'importants examens à la fin de l'année, et l'économie irlandaise coulait. Il fallait donc être excellent pour avoir de l'avenir. Quant aux garçons, rien n'avait été prévu.  
><strong>L<strong>e premier d'entre eux se leva à 10h15. Liam avait l'habitude de se lever tout seul. Il déjeuna alors rapidement, un bol de céréales accompagné de lait. Il n'avait pas un aussi gros estomac que Niall. Durant ce petit repas, il repensa à la journée chargée d'hier. D'abord les fans, puis l'engueulade, et enfin la maladie d'Harry. Il s'inquiétait tellement. Si jamais l'un d'entre eux devrait quitter le groupe, ce serait très certainement la fin. Chacun apportant sa touche personnelle et rendant les One Direction si spéciaux et aimés. Le jeune homme avait peur, mais il ne dirait rien.  
><strong>I<strong>l débarrassa ses affaires et s'installa devant la télévision avec un Macbook qui trainait sur la table basse. Il passa sur Twitter, remerciant ou répondant à quelques fans au passage. Il adorait se dire que quelque part dans le monde, quelqu'un était heureux d'avoir un misérable tweet de Liam Payne. Ce qui pour lui était misérable, était incroyable pour ses fans, il ne se rendait pas tellement compte de ce qu'il représentait aux yeux de ses adoratrices.

**«** -Salut, t'es déjà debout ?  
>-Ouep, comme d'hab' ... Toi par contre, c'est assez inhabituel, <em>remarqua Liam<em>.  
>-J'ai mal dormi.<br>-Oh ... Harry ?  
>-Ouais, j'ai encore du mal à accepter que ça lui arrive à lui ... <em>répondit tristement Louis<em>.  
>-Moi aussi, seulement si on ne parait pas un minimum confiant, il y arrivera pas, <em>dis-je<em>.  
>-Je sais ça ... Mais Harry ! Il me faut juste du temps je crois, <em>conclut-il<em>.  
>-Ouais, je pense aussi. <strong>»<strong>

**«** -Zayn ! T'en as mis partout !  
>-Je sais, je sais, <em>s'excusa à moitié le pakistanais<em>, je sais pas faire ça moi.  
>-Ça on avait cru comprendre, <em>remarqua Niall<em>.  
>-Mais c'est pas sorcier de faire des crêpes, <em>râla le fan de carottes<em>.  
>-Vous me faites bien rire en tout cas, <em>pouffa Harry<em>.  
>-Oh c'est bon, si tu veux, tu peux aider aussi flemmard !<br>-Non, non, c'est bon, je préfère regarder, _répondit-il en s'affalant au bar_.  
>-Liam, programme de la semaine, <em>hurla l'Irlandais<em>.  
>-Alors, <em>dit-il en arrivant un papier dans la main<em>. Lundi rien, Mardi on doit être à Dublin pour des interviews et un photoshoot. Mercredi rien, Jeudi rien non-plus. Vendredi soir, on a un petit concert à faire à Mullingar, ça ira Harry ? _S'inquiéta-t-il_.  
>-Je pense oui, vous en faites pas.<br>-Si justement. Samedi dédicace toujours à Mullingar. Dimanche rien, et la deuxième semaine, on est libre aussi, _termina-t-il enfin_.** »**

**M**ais non, la solitude n'est pas que bienfétrice. Dans beaucoup de situation, elle vous ronge de l'intérieur, vous isole du bien, et vous rend bien plus vulnérable. Elle vous détruit, et vous rend bel et bien seul, car vous y prenez gout, et que vous ne voyez plus que le mal. C'est triste, mais c'est ainsi. Chaque chose, chaque personne a ses bons, et ses mauvais côtés. Je dirais que la solitude en plus de mauvais. Ne l'approchez pas de trop près.


	4. Liam James Payne

Se surpasser, être plus fort, avoir confiance en soi. Tout le monde se persuade qu'il en est capable, qu'il peut être heureux et faire ce qui lui plait. Mais réellement ? Qu'est-ce qui nous pousse à être plus grand ? Grâce à qui et à quoi ? Pourquoi l'homme recherche perpétuellement à faire mieux ? Oui, pourquoi ?

**L**e lundi fut assez calme, les garçons ne quittèrent pas la maison avant 14h. Ils visitèrent un peu la ville, passant prendre Agate devant son lycée lorsqu'elle eut finit les cours. Ils avaient du faire quelques photos, mais très peu, beaucoup connaissaient déjà Niall ou n'étaient simplement pas fan. Puis ils rentrèrent avec la rousse, le froid les empêchant de rester dehors plus longtemps. Ces garçons restaient des petites natures susceptibles se plaisait à penser la meilleure amie de l'Irlandais. Une fois à l'intérieur de la grange, ils se retrouvèrent tous à la cuisine. Lieu de prédilection dans la maison.

**«** -Qui veut un truc chaud à boire ? _Proposa Louis_.  
>-Moi je veux bien, <em>accepta la seule fille du lot<em>.  
>-J'ai café cappuccino, café, chocolat viennois, chocolat ...<br>-Chocolat viennois pour moi, _choisit Niall_.  
>-Moi aussi, <em>dit-elle<em>.  
>-Café, <em>annonça Liam<em>.  
>-Chocolat, <em>réclama Zayn<em>.  
>-Et toi Harry ?<br>-Rien, merci. **»**

**L**ouis se mit à faire tout ce qui lui était demandé, il aimait tellement faire plaisir à ses amis. Même avec des petites intentions comme celle-ci. Sa bande était un peu toute sa vie, ensemble, pour toujours et contre tout. Il le pensait sincèrement.

**« **-Liam, tu peux aller chercher Agate, elle est allé dormir dans mon lit, il faut la réveiller, elle doit rentrer chez elle, _demanda Niall_.  
>-Euh ... Ouais. <strong>»<strong>

**P**DV **L**iam :  
><strong>J<strong>e ne comprenais pas pourquoi il me le demandait. D'accord, il jouait à la PS3 avec Zayn, Louis était je ne sais où et Harry comatait sur le canapé, mais dans tous les cas il devrait arrêter de jouer pour la raccompagner.  
><strong>J<strong>e montais tout de même à l'étage et allai devant la chambre de Niall. La porte était ouverte. Agate était couchée sur le lit de mon meilleur ami, serrant un oreiller entre ses bras. Ses cheveux roux étaient totalement désordonnés, ses vêtements froissés bien plus qu'ils ne le devraient, et son visage pâle semblait paisible. Elle était très belle. Un bon caractère, un peu surexcitée, et susceptible parfois. Mais si pleine de vie. Je m'approchais doucement d'elle et m'accroupis à sa hauteur. Je caressais son épaule en murmurant son prénom pour la réveiller en douceur. Lentement elle ouvrit les yeux en les plissant pour s'habituer à la lumière. Elle me regarda intriguée et surprise.

**«** -Liam ?  
>-Oui ?<br>-Je ... Euh ... _bafouilla-t-elle_. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
>-Je te réveille, Niall me l'a demandé, il dit que c'est l'heure, <em>expliquais-je<em>.  
>-Ah ... Ouais. Faut que j'aille bosser chez moi, <em>me dit-elle<em>.  
>-Tu n'aimes pas le lycée ?<br>-A 18 ans ... J'aimerais faire autre chose, _m'avoua-t-elle_. Heureusement, c'est ma dernière année.  
>-J'aimais bien le lycée, voir mes potes, ça te parait rien pour toi, mais ça manque, l<em>ui racontais-je en m'asseyant sur le lit<em>. Même les cours m'intéressaient.  
>-Vraiment ?<br>-Ouais, j'aimais beaucoup les maths, la logique c'est mon truc, _riais-je_.  
>-Moi c'est la littérature anglaise, tout ça. <strong>»<strong>  
><strong>J<strong>e lui souris, elle se leva en me disant qu'elle allait être en retard. Arrivés en bas, nous vîmes Niall plongé dans sa partie de Grand Tourismo. Agate soupira.  
><strong>«<strong> -T'en as encore pour longtemps champion ?  
>-Euh ... <em>dit-il concentré<em>.  
>-Je vais te raccompagner, <em>lui proposais-je en voyant que Monsieur l'Irlandais était trop occupé par son jeu<em>.  
>-Merci. A demain les garçons ! <strong>»<strong>

**E**lle les salua d'un geste de la main, puis me suivit à l'extérieur. Nous marchâmes pendant cinq bonnes minutes silencieusement en direction de sa maison. Une fois devant, elle s'arrêta. C'était un petit pavillon. Les murs blancs, les volets bleus. Modeste, mais adorable. Son logement était semblable à quelques autres de la rue. Nous étions plus proches du centre ville que la grange de Niall qui était bien plus isolée.

**«**-Encore merci, _me sourit-elle_.  
>-A ton service, <em>lui répondis-je avec un clin d'oeil<em>. **»**

**E**lle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser sur ma joue, puis entra dans sa maison en se pinçant les lèvres.

**D**ublin était une ville magnifique. La courte visite de Greg, le frère de Niall n'avait clairement pas été efficace pour nous montrer les réels coins sympathiques. Une guide nous avait été attribuée et nous avait présenté ce qu'elle aimait le plus dans la capitale. Puis à 15h30, nous nous rendîmes sur un plateau de télévision irlandaise pour une interview filmée et diffusée quelques jours plus tard. Après nous être fait maquillés, rajustés niveau coiffure, nous fîmes appelés devant les caméras. Le régisseur nous présenta à l'animateur de l'émission, et nous nous installâmes sur cinq fauteuils.

**«** -Ça filme ! _Cria un caméraman_.  
>-Bonjour à tous et toutes ! Aujourd'hui, nous recevons le nouveau phénomène de la pop anglaise, cinq jeunes hommes venus de cinq villes différentes qui ont fait un carton lors du télé-crochet X Factor 2010. Même s'ils ont fini troisième, la folie que leur groupe a engrangée leur a permis de sortir un album récemment et de voyager partout à travers le monde. Voici les One Direction ! <em>Présenta enfin John<em>. Bonjour les garçons, donc nous avons Harry, Zayn, Louis, Liam et enfin Niall, l'irlandais du groupe. Alors, que faites-vous en Irlande ?  
>-Et bien nous sommes en vacances chez moi en fait, mais on en profite pour voir nos fans et travailler un peu quand même, <em>expliqua le blond<em>.  
>-Vous ne vous arrêtez donc jamais ?<br>-Non, pas vraiment. Sauf la semaine prochaine qui restera calme, _dit Harry._ **»**

**I**l me faisait penser au fait que nous n'avions pas discuter des mesures à prendre quant à la presse avec sa maladie. Si jamais il y avait une fuite, ou s'il faisait un malaise, les fans ne serraient pas tendre avec nous. Quoi que ?

**«** -Liam ? Vous êtes avec nous ? _Me demanda John_.  
>-Oui bien sur, <em>souriais-je en secouant mes cheveux<em>.  
>-J'étais en train d'attaquer le sujet des petites amies.<br>-Ça doit être pour ça qu'il écoutait plus, _plaisanta Louis_.  
>-Ah ah ah, <em>riais-je sarcastiquement<em>. Très drôle.  
>-Jusque là, il n'y a que Louis qui a affirmé être en couple, est-ce toujours le cas ?<br>-Oui, je suis toujours avec Hannah, _sourit-il alors que nous luttions tous contre l'envie de regarder Zayn, qu'allait-il dire ?_  
>-Et vous ? <em>Demanda le présentateur en nous souriant<em>.  
>-Toujours célibataire, <em>répondis-je suivit par Harry et Niall<em>.  
>-Il semblerait que je ne le sois plus, <em>avoua Zayn gêné en se grattant le derrière du crâne<em>.  
>-Ah ! Encore trois coeurs à prendre alors ! L'heureuse élue va faire des jalouses ! Musicalement parlant, quels sont vos projets ? <strong>»<strong>

**L**'interview ne dura pas très longtemps après cette question. Les potins semblaient être la seule chose qui intéressait réellement cet homme. Et notre pakistanais lui avait donné l'exclusivité du siècle. Ou presque. Nous l'avions bien charrié quant à sa révélation, il avait été tellement rouge.

**A**ssis autour d'une boisson chaude dans le même pub qu'à notre arrivée en Irlande, nous discutions de l'après-midi. Nous devions prendre le train vers 19h pour revenir à Mullingar.

**«** -Harry, t'as pris tes trucs ? _Demanda Louis_.  
>-Ouais, avant le photoshoot, j'en avais deux à prendre.<br>-Bien. Justement, tu veux faire quoi par rapport aux fans ? À la presse ?  
>-Je sais pas en fait, <em>soupira-t-il<em>.  
>-Ça serait con que tu les inquiètes publiquement, <em>se gratta la tête Niall<em>.  
>-C'est toi qui prend la décision, <em>le rassurais-je<em>. Mais soit tu fais une annonce officielle sur Twitter, ou en conférence de presse. Soit tu dis rien et on espère aucun faux pas de la part des médecins ou de ta santé en public.  
>-Vous en pensez quoi ? Ça concerne le groupe de toute façon, <em>nous dit-il<em>.  
>-Tu devrais le dire aux fans sur Twitter selon moi, puis en conférence à la foulée, <em>confia Zayn en buvant une gorgée de son café<em>.  
>-Moi je sais pas, <em>avouais-je<em>. J'ai peur d'une panique générale et d'un harcèlement des journalistes. **»**

**F**inalement, il avait été décidé d'attendre la fin des vacances en Irlande pour prendre une décision, en espérant que rien de grave ne se produise d'ici là. Nous n'avions eu aucun problème pour rentrer chez Niall, mais nous étions fatigués d'avoir fait autant de choses alors que la veille avait été une journée de glandouillage extrême. Alors après avoir rapidement mangés, nous étions tous allés dormir.

**P**DV **L**ouis :  
><strong>L<strong>iam faisait preuve d'une grande maturité ces derniers temps, il nous impressionnait de part son calme, son professionnalisme et son objectivité. Il était devenu le leader, le papa du groupe, faisant attention à chacun de nous, restant sérieux aux moments importants. Sans lui, tout ça aurait été plus dur.  
><strong>L<strong>e jeudi et le mercredi avaient été deux journées tranquilles. Nous avions un peu visiter les propriétés de la famille Horan, autrement dit, nous avions fait les cons dans les champs de Niall. Nous avions aussi vu Agate qui essayait de venir travailler à la grange pour pouvoir passer du temps avec son meilleur ami. Et Liam aussi apparemment. Il fallait que j'en parle avec lui.

**«** -Hé, Agate ! T'aurais pas vu Liam ?  
>-Je crois qu'il est aux WC, <em>me dit-elle la tête plongée dans ses bouquins<em>.  
>-Merci petite rousse.<br>-M'appelle pas comme ça. Tu vas pas aller le voir aux chiottes quand même ? _S'étonna-t-elle_.  
>-Mais si ! <strong>»<strong>

**E**lle secoua la tête en marmonnant quelque chose sur notre débilité et notre gêne qui n'existait visiblement pas. Elle avait raison, et ça me faisait bien rire. Je me dirigeais vers le couloir qui menait aux toilettes et attendait devant la porte que Liam sorte. Ce qu'il fit deux minutes plus tard.

**«** -Oh, excuse vieux.  
>-Nan, reste là en fait, <em>lui dis-je après qu'il ait fermé la porte<em>.  
>-Je vais pas t'accompagner hein ! T'as bu ? <em>S'inquiéta-t-il<em>.  
>-Tout de suite, <em>levais-je les yeux au ciel<em>. Mais non, je voulais juste te parler loin des oreilles indiscrètes.  
>-Devant les toilettes ?<br>-Où voudrais-tu que personne ne viennent sauf ici ? _Lui demandais-je_.  
>-Je t'écoute, <em>soupira-t-il en croisant ses bras<em>.  
>-Il se passe quoi entre Agate et toi ? <em>L'emporta ma curiosité<em>.  
>-Je m'en doutais. Sache qu'Harry et Zayn m'ont déjà posé la question, alors tes oreilles indiscrètes, ça serait juste Niall et Agate. Et ensuite, il ne se passe rien, je la connais depuis Samedi ! <em>S'exclama Liam<em>.  
>-A d'autres !<br>-Bon, elle me plait certes, mais je doute que ce soit réciproque et c'est la meilleure amie de Niall bon sang ! Jamais je ne me mettrais avec elle ! **»**

**P**DV **A**gate :  
><strong>J<strong>e me dirigeais vers les toilettes pensant que Liam devait être sorti maintenant, et Louis partis avec lui par conséquent. Pourtant, je vis leurs ombres dans le couloir, je me cachais et écoutais, curieuse pour ne pas changer.

**«** C'est la meilleure amie de Niall bon sang ! Jamais je ne me mettrais avec elle ! **»**

**J**'étais le centre de leur conversation, génial ! Déçue par ce que je venais d'entendre, je fis demi-tour et montais aux WC de l'étage. Puis après m'être lavé les mains, je retournais travailler. Seulement ma tête n'y était pas. Il était vrai que j'appréciais beaucoup Liam. A chaque fois que je venais, il m'aidait pour mes mathématiques trop compliquées pour mon petit esprit littéraire. Il me faisait rire, je me sentais si bien avec lui. Ça peut paraître tellement cliché dit comme ça, mais c'était le cas. Avec lui, rien ne me semblait mal, tout était si naturel, évident, simple. C'était reposant et agréable. Seulement ce que j'avais entendu m'avait totalement refroidi et avait crée une sorte de tension en moi. Un « jamais » c'est plutôt définitif. Niall me l'avait dit, je n'étais pas là pour me taper un de ses meilleurs amis de toute façon.

**«** -Bon alors, t'en es où miss ? _Me sortit Liam de mes pensées_.  
>-Euh ... Je ... J'ai .. Hum ...<em>bafouillais-je en fouillant mes feuilles<em>. À l'anglais, tu ne peux rien pour moi ...  
>-T'as des feuilles de maths sous les yeux, <em>remarqua-t-il déçu<em>.  
>-Ah oui ! Je viens de finir, <em>lui dis-je en souriant faussement<em>.  
>-Bon tant pis. <strong>»<strong>

**J**e venais de lui mentir, et ça me gênait profondément. Je galérais plus que jamais avec ces algorithmes de merde, mais j'étais incapable de réagir correctement face à lui désormais. Il commença à partir, je ne pouvais pas le rejeter.

**«** -Liam, attend ! _Il se retourna_. En fait je comprend rien à ces trucs là ...  
>-T'inquiètes pas, on va régler ça, <em>me rassura-t-il en souriant à nouveau<em>. **»**

**V**endredi soir était trop vite arrivé. J'avais enfin terminé ma semaine de cours, et j'avais décidé de ne pas travailler ce soir pour pouvoir aller voir mon meilleur ami chanter dans notre mini salle de concert qui faisait aussi salle de théâtre et de danse à l'occasion. La joie des petites villes ! J'avais mis un simple jeanslim foncé avec un haut bleu pétant et des UGGS. J'avais tenu à payer ma place et y aller seule, les retrouvant après. J'étais comme les autres fans pour la première partie de cette soirée. Je donnais mon ticket à un homme de la sécurité à l'entrée de la salle. Lorsque que je pénétrais, une chaleur étouffante m'envahit. Il y avait bien plus d'adolescentes que ce que Mullingar contenait. La salle faisait bien 1000 places assises, il devait pourtant bien y avoir 1500 personnes. J'essayais tant bien que mal de me frayer un chemin pour être proche de la scène. Sans succès. Des filles bien plus décidées que moi à les voir de près m'en empêchait. De toute façon, je les avais tous serrés dans mes bras, je m'en fichais. J'écouterais ce concert sagement assise au fond. Je n'avais rien à leur envier et leur souhaiter de bien profiter.

**L**es fans criaient, chantaient, sautaient, riaient, elles profitaient de ces cinq jeunes garçons qui donnaient tout ce qu'ils avaient pour ce petit comité. Une jeune blonde tout devant se sentait tellement bien de réaliser son rêver. Elle les voyait en concert et avait même eu droit à un clin d'oeil de Niall, son préféré. Alors qu'une autre fille à quelques mètres d'elle semblait un peu déçue de ne pas pouvoir plus les approcher, mais était tout de même heureuse de les voir en chair et en os.  
><strong>L<strong>'album des One Direction comportait une ballade chantée par Harry et Liam principalement et interprétée au piano par Louis, quand les premières notes de cette chanson retentirent, il n'y eut plus aucun bruit dans la salle de concert. Un fait très rare en fait avec eux. Malgré leur surprise, ils continuèrent. Elles ne criaient pas cette fois, elles chantaient, connaissant chaque mot, chaque note. Les garçons furent très émus à la fin de ce concert. Plus les jours passaient, plus ils se rendaient compte des fans incroyables qu'il avaient. Après les avoir remercier un million de fois mais pas assez suffisamment selon eux, il allèrent dans les petites loges qui leur étaient attribuées. Agate y était déjà. Niall voulu la serrer dans ses bras.

**«** -Non, non. Tu sues comme un gros porc, on verra quand tu te serras douché !  
>-Merci Agate, tu es adorable, <em>ironisa le blond<em>. **»**

**I**ls rirent tous face à la remarque de la jeune irlandais. Elle faisait partie de la bande désormais. Chacun l'aimait à sa façon, et ça lui allait parfaitement.

**«** -Tu dors chez moi fausse rousse ? _Demanda Niall_.  
>-Je suis pas une fausse rousse ! Mais si tu veux.<br>-On y va ? J'ai mes trucs à prendre, _dit Harry._  
>-Go ! <strong>»<strong>

**P**DV **L**iam :  
><strong>U<strong>ne fois à la grange, je sortais sur la terrasse en bois. Il faisait froid dehors, mais je voulais être tranquille pour repenser à ce petit concert. Ce balcon au premier étage était très paisible, j'aimais beaucoup y venir seul et réfléchir. La porte fenêtre coulissa, je ne me retournais pas. J'entendis la personne la refermer. Puis, je la vis. Agate s'accouda à la balustrade en regardant le ciel.

**«** -Les gars vont sortir une bouteille histoire de fêter le concert réussi, _me dit-elle après quelques secondes de silence_. Tu viens ?  
>-Ouais, je te suis, <em>lui répondis-je doucement<em>. **»**

**E**lle me rendit mon sourire et se dirigea vers la porte pour l'ouvrir. Elle essaya à deux reprises, mais impossible. J'essayais alors à mon tour, mais non, elle semblait fermée de l'intérieur. Génial, merci les gars !

**«** Euh ... je crois qu'ils nous ont enfermés, _soupira la jolie rousse_. **»**

**J**e ris doucement et m'assis à même le sol. Je me doutais bien que c'était eux, quels abrutis. Elle était très belle ce soir, simplement habillée, maquillée et coiffée, mais sublime. J'aimais la simplicité de toute façon.

**«** -Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? _Me demanda-t-elle gênée_.  
>-Pour rien ... <em>secouais-je la tête<em>. Je sais pourquoi on est dehors comme des cons.  
>-Oh ... Pourquoi ?<br>-Hum ... Tu sais cette semaine ... Ils m'ont tous pris à part pour me parler de toi ... _commençais-je._  
>-Te fatigue pas Liam, <em>me coupa-t-elle<em>. Je ... Je t'ai entendu avec Louis, je sais très bien qu'il n'y aura jamais rien entre nous, de toute façon je n'y avais même pas pensé.  
>-Oh ... Euh ... D'accord, <em>dis-je déçu<em>. **»**

**U**n silence extrêmement gênant prit place. Elle n'avait pas entendu ce qu'elle aurait dû. C'est vrai qu'être avec elle me semblait mal par rapport à Niall, mais j'avais discuté avec mon meilleur ami depuis, et il avait ri de ma gêne vis à vis de lui. _Ça elle ne l'avait pas entendu_, pensais-je amèrement.

**«** -Venez nous ouvrir, c'est pas marrant et très gênant, _dit Agate à son portable_. Non Zayn. Je m'en fout de qui c'est l'idée ! J'ai pas envie de discuter avec Liam. Merci, _raccrocha-t-elle sans me regarder une seule fois_. **»**

**H**arry n'était toujours pas levé à12h30. Seulement les cinq jeunes hommes devaient être à 14h à la salle de concert dans laquelle ils s'étaient produits la nuit dernière pour faire une séance dédicace de leur livre vendu exceptionnellement là-bas. Liam qui s'occupait de ces deux semaines avec Niall s'inquiétait particulièrement. Il était effrayé à l'idée de décevoir ces fans, mais encore plus à celle de voir Harry blessé et plus malade qu'il ne l'était déjà.

**«** -Il faudrait allé le réveiller, _proposa Zayn_.  
>-J'y vais si vous voulez, <em>fit Louis<em>. **»**

**L**e jeune homme se leva du canapé et monta les quelques marches. Il ne laisserait jamais tomber son ami, et il se portait volontaire à chaque fois lorsqu'il s'agissait de lui, que ce soit pour ramasser son vomi, le réveiller, l'engueuler, ou le réconforter. Agate sortait de la salle de bains au fond du couloir. Elle l'interrogea du regard, elle aussi s'inquiétait de la situation d'Harry, car même si leurs débuts avaient été fastidieux, elle était humaine, et vivait la malade du chanteur d'aussi près que les autres du groupe. Louis la rassura en souriant timidement. Il ne voulait pas être trop optimiste de peur d'être trop déçu et de se prendre une claque.  
><strong>L<strong>orsqu'il entra dans la chambre de son meilleur ami, il fut surpris par la chaleur qui régnait malgré le froid de l'extérieur. Il entendit la respiration d'Harry bien plus qu'il n'aurait dû. De longues et bruyantes inspirations et expirations retentissaient, était-ce normal ? Louis s'approcha du lit, les cheveux de son ami étaient collés à son front à cause de la transpiration, quelque chose n'allait pas. Doucement, il secoua l'épaule du bouclé en l'appelant.

**P**DV **L**ouis :  
><strong>« <strong>-Harry, Harry, réveille toi ...  
>-Gemma ! <em>Cria-t-il en sursautant et se redressant essoufflé<em>.  
>-Respire mec, doucement ... Ça va ?<br>-Je ... Euh ... Non ... Passe moi la petite boîte bleu, _réussit-il à me dire_. **»**

**J**e me levai rapidement et m'exécutai. Pendant qu'il prenait ce qu'il fallait, j'ouvrais les rideaux et la fenêtre de sa chambre. L'air était trop irrespirable pour lui. Inquiet, je le regardais à nouveau, il commençait à se calmer et à reprendre des couleurs, ayant une respiration de plus en plus normale.

**«** -Ça va mieux ?  
>-Ouais ... J'ai fatigué hier soir je crois, <em>déduit-il<em>. À quelle heure je dois être prêt pour les dédicaces ?  
>-Non, mais t'as rêvé ! Tu restes là, je vais demandé à Agate de te garder avec elle, on prend aucun risque en public, et puis tu viens de faire une mini crise de je-ne-sais-quoi, alors tu bouges pas d'ici, <em>dit Louis avec une autorité inconnue chez lui<em>. **»**

**P**DV **A**gate :  
><strong>J<strong>'étais resté tout Samedi avec Harry, à jouer aux cartes, regarder des conneries à la télévision, discuter. Il avait juste eut besoin de calme et de repos. Et aussi de raconter tout ce qui lui arrivait à quelqu'un d'autre que les garçons. Il s'en fichait de me faire « peur » car il savait que de mon côté, ça ne me touchait pas autant que ses meilleurs amis. Alors il s'exprimait plus honnêtement, sans enrober ses paroles d'une couche protectrice.  
><strong>L<strong>a détente fut le mot d'ordre de toute la semaine qui suivit. Je m'étais beaucoup attaché au reste de la bande. Bien qu'avec Liam nos contacts se limitaient à des sourires gênés et des formules de politesses, je ne voulais voir aucun d'eux partir. Et surtout pas Niall. Pourtant je savais bien que ce jour viendrait.  
><strong>C<strong>'était l'heure. Ils devaient prendre le train pour rejoindre l'aéroport de la capitale irlandaise et ensuite repartir en Angleterre. Je ne savais absolument pas quand serait la prochaine fois que je les verrais, ça m'effrayait de ne pas être fixé sur un date pour les revoir vite. Nous étions tous les six sur le quai, le train partait dans quinze minutes. Ils avaient déjà mis leurs valises dans le compartiment qu'ils avaient réservés.

**«** -C'était cool de te rencontrer Agate, _dit Zayn en terminant sa cigarette_. T'es vraiment une chouette fille !  
>-Merci beaucoup Zayn, tes clopes vont manquer à Mullingar, <em>lui répondis-je les larmes aux yeux et les lèvres pincées<em>.  
>-Pleure pas petite rousse, <em>m'enlaça Louis<em>. Tu nous revois bientôt ok. Et puis maintenant Niall pourra te skyper avec nous sans excuses bidons ! Et pour les clopes, tu pourras toujours fumer à sa place !  
>-Oui, <em>reniflais-je<em>.  
>-Quoi ? <em>S'exclama Niall<em>.  
>-Mais non, elle fume pas, je plaisantais ! Allez, à très vite, <em>termina-t-il en me serrant une dernière fois dans ses bras<em>. Je vous attend dans le train. Salut Agate, fais attention à toi !  
>-Merci de m'avoir aidé avec tout ça, <em>me chuchota Harry en m'enlaçant lui aussi<em>. On se tient au courant !  
>-Aucun soucis, <em>lui souriais-je alors que les larmes dévalaient mes joues.<em> **»**

**L**e métisse me serra lui aussi contre lui en me disant au revoir. Il ne restait plus que Liam et Niall sur le quai. C'est mon meilleur ami qui s'approcha de moi le premier.

**«** -Tu m'appelles quand vous êtes en Angleterre ?  
>-Promis. Tu vas me manquer Agate, je t'aime, tu m'oublies pas hein !<br>-Impossible, _lui assurais-je_. Je t'aime aussi Niall.  
>-Allez, viens-là. <strong>»<strong>

**I**l me prit dans ses bras en caressant mes cheveux et mon dos, me murmurant des mots rassurants dans l'oreille. Il allait me manquer plus que les autres. J'avais passé deux semaines près de mon meilleur ami, j'avais pu le toucher, lui parler face à face, le frapper, faire toutes ces choses impossibles avec la distance.  
><strong>I<strong>l dut me lâcher, il m'embrassa une dernière fois sur le front et monta dans le wagon avec un signe de la main.

**«** -Je suis désolé ... Tu n'as pas tout entendu ... _me dit Liam derrière moi_.  
>-Peut être.<br>-Tu es quelqu'un de bien Agate, j'espère réellement que tout va bien se passer pour toi. Tes exams, tout ça ... _m'avoua-t-il_.  
>-Merci. Tu sais ... De toute façon les relations à distance, je peux pas ... <em>lui racontais-je<em>. J'ai déjà du mal avec mon meilleur ami, alors avec un copain, je laisse tomber ! Surtout s'il est adulé par des millions de filles.  
>-Je comprend, <em>sourit-il<em>. Mais tu exagères, pas des millions de filles.  
>-Monsieur fait le modeste ! <strong>»<strong>

**I**l secoua la tête en riant légèrement. Il était vraiment beau ... Mais tout était mieux ainsi, amis. Il me prit dans ses bras et me dit au revoir. Puis il quitta le quai comme ses amis l'avaient fait auparavant.  
><strong>Q<strong>uelques signes de la main à travers la fenêtre du train plus tard, les voilà partit de Mullingar. Mon quotidien lassant recommençait désormais ...

Probablement pour se sentir supérieur, penser que sa vie n'est pas aussi minable que celle de cet homme, là, qui survit péniblement avec son chien crasseux. L'ambition, c'est bien, ça fait pousser les ailes, ça vous propulse vers le haut. Mais si personne n'est là pour vous rappelez comment vous avez travailler dur et combien les plumes brûlent vite, l'égoïsme de la nature humaine prend le dessus.


	5. Louis William Tomlinson

La question que tout le monde se pose : l'amour est-il indispensable pour être heureux ? Sérieusement ? N'est-ce pas idiot de mettre tout notre bonheur sur le compte de l'amour ? Une vie est parfaitement satisfaite avec un carrière épanouie, des amis formidables, et une famille compréhensive et présente. Que demander de plus ?

**«** -Et ben, il était temps que tu m'appelles !  
>-Désolé, j'ai eu deux semaines ... Comment dire ? <em>Cherchait Zayn<em>. Compliquées.  
>-Tu étais en vacances, va falloir que tu m'expliques ce qu'il y a de compliqué là-dedans ! Et puis je veux pas dire, mais ça va faire un ou deux mois que tu n'as pas appelé !<br>-Je sais Doniya ... _soupirais-je à ma soeur_. Comment ça va à la maison ?  
>-Bien je suppose, les deux autres crétines ont définitivement pris la grosse tête, Papa travaille trop pour ne pas changer et Maman essaie de gérer tout ça. Tu lui manques je crois, <em>me dit-elle<em>. Raconte moi ce qu'il t'arrive toi !  
>-J'ai revu Nina, on est ensemble maintenant. Harry est malade, un truc sérieux, on essaie de vivre avec et puis ... Je crois que c'est tout, <em>terminais-je<em>.  
>-Et tu fumes toujours autant ?<br>-Tu vas donc me saouler avec ça jusqu'à ce que je chope un cancer ou quoi ?  
>-Ouais, ça me dit bien !<br>-Et t'es fière en plus, _riais-je_.  
>-Évidemment ! Bon je te laisse Zayn, faut que j'aille engueuler Saffa, Maman pète son cable là !<br>-Ok, des bisous à tout le monde, j'essaie de passer à Bradford bientôt, _promis-je à ma petite soeur de 17 ans_.  
>-Salut ! <strong>»<strong>  
><strong><br>**  
><strong>N<strong>ous étions arrivés dans les alentours de 5h ce matin à Londres, Niall n'était pas vraiment joyeux, sa séparation avec sa meilleure amie étant encore trop récente. Il avait probablement pleuré en entrant dans sa chambre une fois à l'appartement. Agate allait lui manquer, je comprenais. 

►Flash

**«** -Bon, on se revoit quand ? _Demanda la blonde en triturant ses ongles_.  
>-Très vite j'espère ... Je pars deux semaines, et après j'ai de la promo, des radios et des photoshoot à faire je présume. Mais j'essaierais de passer te voir, il faut que je vois mes parents et mes soeurs un petit peu aussi ...<br>-On ne s'était pas vu depuis un an Zayn, ne me fait pas attendre plus longtemps, _me dit-elle le regard suppliant_.  
>-Je sais ... Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne referais pas la même erreur. <strong>»<strong> 

Flash◄

**P**DV **H**arry :  
><strong>J<strong>'avais pris ma décision, il fallait que les fans le sachent, au pire je serais sur-médiatisé et harcelé pendant quelques semaines, au mieux, les gens s'en fichaient royalement. J'allais réunir tous les garçons au salon pour leur dire, mais Niall ruminait dans sa chambre, Zayn téléphonait, Liam défaisait ses valises et Louis était seul assis à la terrasse. Chose qu'il ne faisait jamais. Son comportement m'intrigua.  
><strong>J<strong>'ouvris la baie vitrée et m'assis aux côtés de mon meilleur ami, quelque chose était différent chez lui, il avait cet air si grave collé au visage, qui ne lui correspondait absolument pas. Un sérieux inhabituel.

**«** -Je vais faire un Twitlonger, pas de conférence, les gens s'en foutent de toute manière, _brisais-je le silence_.  
>-Je ne penses pas. Les fans non en tout cas.<br>-Ouais. Tout va bien Louis ? _Demandais-je_.  
>-Oui, oui, <em>dit-il en me souriant<em>. »

**J**e fronçais les sourcils mais n'insistait pas, il n'était clairement pas sincère. Cependant, il parlerait quand il le voudrait, je ne le forcerais à rien. Chaque problème à la fois.

**P**DV **E**xterne :  
><strong>N<strong>ina suivait tous les garçons sur Twitter, histoire de connaître leurs activités du jour sans forcément harceler son homme. Le twitlonger qu'elle venait d'ouvrir l'interpella particulièrement :  
><strong>«<strong> _Harry_Styles : Salut tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! L'Irlande était vraiment génial, la famille et les amis de Niall sont extraordinaires, et nos fans irlandaises aussi ! Je voulais m'excuser de ne pas avoir été à la séance de dédicace le lendemain du concert à Mullingar, mais j'ai eu quelques mauvaises nouvelles au début du séjour. J'ai une maladie cardio-vasculaire plutôt sérieuse qui me fatigue pas mal, et c'était mon premier concert depuis que je suis malade. J'étais donc trop fatigué le lendemain. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je me guéris progressivement, ça devrait être terminé d'ici trois mois ! Je vous embrasse et espère vous voir très vite ! Je vous aime._ **»**  
><strong>E<strong>lle devait absolument appeler Zayn, il avait sincèrement loupé quelques détails quant à son séjour dans le pays de Niall.

**P**DV **L**ouis :  
><strong>J<strong>'étais encore assis sur le balcon, regardant la population de Londres s'activer. C'est fou le nombre de touristes qu'il pouvait y avoir. Il fallait que je téléphone à Hannah, histoire de mettre des mots sur ce que nous étions à ces yeux. seulement j'étais terrifié. Et si elle n'avait plus aucun sentiment pour moi, si elle me disait juste « c'est fini » puis raccrochait sans explications ? Je n'étais pas sur de m'en remettre. C'est elle qui prit le courage que je n'avais définitivement pas car mon téléphone sonna en affichant sa photo.

**«** -Oui ? _Décrochais-je après avoir pris une grande inspiration_.  
>-Louis, ça va ?<br>-Bien, et toi ?  
>-Oui, ça va ... <em>répondit-elle sans conviction<em>.  
>-Alors il faut qu'on parle je présume ? <em>Entamais-je<em>.  
>-Oui ... Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pendant ces deux semaines ?<br>-Ça t'intéresse vraiment ?  
>-M'agresse pas, <em>me dit-elle sèchement<em>.  
>-Je ne t'agresse pas, je suppose juste que ça ne t'intéresse pas réellement. Mais si je me trompe ... <em>laissais-je en suspens<em>.  
>-Ouais ... Ok, t'as raison, <em>lâcha-t-elle après quelques secondes de silence<em>. Je ... J'ai ... Louis ...  
>-Oui ?<br>-Je peux plus je crois, la distance, les groupies, toi, la célébrité, les garçons, je suis fatiguée, _avoua-t-elle enfin_. Ce n'est pas ta faute, tu as toujours fait ce qu'il fallait, mais tout ce qu'il t'arrive depuis un an, c'est trop pour moi ...  
>-Ne mets pas les garçons comme excuse s'il te plait ... Et ... Pourquoi maintenant ? <em>Demandais-je la voix éteinte<em>.  
>-Hum ... Je ... Je sais pas, ça n'allait plus très bien entre nous je suppose, <em>dit-elle pas très convaincue<em>.  
>-Et sinon, sans mentir ?<br>-Je ne peux pas te le dire Louis, _finit-elle par dire_.  
>-Ok, on progresse, tu me caches quelque chose, c'est bon à savoir, <em>déduisais-je calmement<em>.  
>-Merde Louis ! Pourquoi tu n'es pas en colère ? T'as l'air de t'en foutre royalement ! <em>S'énerva-t-elle<em>.  
>-Pourquoi ? Parce que je ne réalise pas que tout ce baratin que tu me sors, ça veut juste dire : « je te quitte », t'as pas le courage de me le dire comme ça de but en blanc ! Parce que je t'aime putain de merde mais que t'en as rien à foutre et enfin parce qu'il y a ce putain de truc que tu me caches qui me rendrait fou si je le savais, <em>répondis-je sur le même ton<em>.  
>-C'est pour ça que je ne te le dirais pas Louis.<br>-On va faire un truc d'accord ? J'accepte ce que tu viens de me dire, j'en prends la responsabilité si tu veux même, je veux juste savoir pourquoi. T'as pas le droit de me laisser dans rien ...  
>-Je ... Louis ...<br>-S'il te plait, c'est la dernière chose que je te demande, _la suppliais-je._  
>-J'ai ... Enfin ... Tu ne peux pas ... Il ... J'ai rencontré quelqu'un d'autre. <strong>»<strong>  
><strong><br>**  
><strong>C<strong>'était le coup de grâce, le poignard qui terminait sa course, je ne pensais jamais pouvoir avoir aussi mal. Je n'en revenais simplement pas. Sa voix résonnait à mon oreille, mais je n'écoutais pas, incapable de parler. Peut être aurais-je préféré ne pas savoir finalement ? Je raccrochais sans plus attendre, c'était insupportable. Comme si mon sang voulait sortir de mes veines tellement il coulait vite, comme si mon cerveau tapait fort, très fort, pour ne plus penser à ce que je venais d'apprendre. Penser à elle, à cet éventuel connard avec qui elle m'avait trompé, ça me donnait la nausée. C'était dégoutant.

**P**DV **E**xterne :  
><strong>L<strong>e jeune Louis balança son portable au sol, le regardant avec haine. S'il aurait pu bruler avec les yeux, l'appareil aurait fondu depuis longtemps. Il ne pouvait même pas pleurer tellement il était en colère contre lui, contre elle, contre eux aussi. Après en avoir voulu à Hannah, puis à lui, c'est contre ses propres amis, ses frères, qu'il se retourna. S'il ne les avait pas connu, il n'aurait jamais laisser seule la fille qu'il aimait. Mais ça ne dura pas longtemps car il les aimait bien plus qu'il ne pouvait l'exprimer et il savait parfaitement que c'était ces propres choix qui l'avaient menés à cette situation.  
><strong>A<strong>lerté par le bruit du téléphone cassé, Niall était venu voir ce qu'il se passait. Il ne reconnut pas ce jeune homme au visage déformé par la colère, le dégout et la tristesse. Il n'avait jamais vu Louis dans cet état.

**«** -Louis ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi t'as cassé ton portable ? **»**  
><strong><br>**  
><strong>L<strong>e brun ne répondit pas, encore incapable d'émettre le moindre son. Il bouscula l'Irlandais, prit ses clés de voiture et partit. Dans le salon, les quatre autres membres du groupe s'étaient retrouvés.

**«** -Il était bizarre tout à l'heure ... _dit Harry_. Il ne va jamais sur la terrasse d'habitude.  
>-Niall, il a rien dit du tout ?<br>-Non, il est parti comme ça. J'ai essayé de rallumer son téléphone, mais impossible, j'ai aussi essayé d'appeler Hannah pour voir si elle savait quelque chose, mais elle ne répond pas, _raconta-t-il inquiet_.  
>-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? <em>Demanda Liam qui pour une fois n'avait pas de solution<em>. **»**

**P**DV **N**iall :  
><strong>N<strong>ous avions attendu toute la journée à l'appartement, annulant ainsi un passage radio et un photoshoot. Les fans ne cessaient de s'affoler sur Twitter ne comprenant pas notre absence, elles s'inquiétaient pour Harry en pensant qui lui était arrivé quelque chose. Mais nous avions décidés d'attendre de savoir ce qu'il se passait exactement pour leur répondre. Chacun de nous avait tentés de joindre Hannah, ou le deuxième téléphone de Louis, sans succès.  
><strong>N<strong>ous étions assis devant la télé, nerveux, énervés, fatigués, et inquiets pour finir. Nous ne la regardions même pas. Il était 18h, cela faisait sept heures que notre ami avait disparu sans donner aucune nouvelle.

**«** -Bon, je peux plus là ! Il faut faire quelque chose ! _S'exclama Harry_.  
>-Je veux bien, mais quoi ? <strong>»<strong>  
><strong>C<strong>'est à ce moment que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et se referma. Louis apparut enfin face à nous, les yeux rouges et explosés, la mine affreusement pâle et fatiguée. Mais que lui arrivait-il donc ? Il jeta ses clés sur le comptoir du vestibule et nous regarda. Sans comprendre, il éclata en sanglots, se laissant tomber contre le mur derrière lui. Nous mîmes quelques secondes à réagir et à venir près de lui. Il tremblait et paraissait tellement triste. Ça me faisait un mal de chien de le voir ainsi.  
><strong>«<strong> -Hé ... Louis, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? _Dit doucement Liam_.  
>-C'est ... Hannah ...<br>-Quoi ? Elle a eu un accident ? _S'inquiéta Zayn_.  
>-Ouais ... Si on veut, avec elle même alors, <em>répondit-il avec haine<em>.  
>-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ? <em>Demanda Harry les dents serrés<em>.  
>-Elle ... Elle m'a trompé, <em>lâcha-t-il en reniflant<em>. **»**  
><strong><br>**  
><strong>N<strong>ous étions tous les quatre sous le choc. Comment une fille aussi adorable, gentille, compréhensive pouvait-elle avoir trahi notre meilleur ami ? Il l'aimait tellement, elle aussi aux dernières nouvelles. Je ne comprenais simplement pas. Louis aurait tout lâché pour elle, même nous j'en étais persuadé.

**«** -Comment ?  
>-Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin ? <em>Agressa-t-il Zayn<em>.  
>-Non, comment tu l'as su je veux dire ?<br>-Elle me l'a dit ... Excuse moi.  
>-Je comprend, <em>le rassura-t-il<em>. **»**

►Flash

**«** -Les garçons, voici Hannah, _dit-il tout sourire_. Mon amour, voici mes abrutis à dispositions, ils font clowns aussi si tu veux te divertir !  
>-Oh, merci, mais je pense que tu es le seul clown capable de me faire rire, <em>répondit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras<em>. Bon alors, c'est vous qui faites boire mon Lou ?  
>-C'est Harry, <em>désigna Niall en riant<em>.  
>-Hé !<br>-Non, Harry est mon compagnon conjugal, désolé ma belle, mais je me sens tout seul quand tu n'es pas là,_dit-il avec une moue adorable_.  
>-Je vois qu'on s'amuse bien à X Factor, <em>rit la blonde<em>. **»**

Flash ◄

**P**DV **H**arry :  
><strong>N<strong>ous avions passé trois jours à couver Louis, ne le laissant jamais seul. Et même si nous avions dû annuler tous nos rendez-vous professionnels et avec les fans, ce n'était pas grave. Il avait besoin de nous et passait avant tout. Seulement nous devions rassurer tout le monde désormais, le meilleur moyen, celui qui ferait le plus plaisir à ceux qui nous soutenaient était un Twitcam. Nous avions donc installé un MacBook dans le salon, sur la table basse, et j'étais assis devant avec Niall et Liam. Zayn étant dehors avec Louis.

**«** -Ah ! Enfin ça marche ! Salut tout le monde ! _Commença l'irlandais_.  
>-Salut, <em>fit aussi l'autre blond<em>.  
>-Je suis ici avec Harry et Liam, les deux autres trainent je-ne-sais-où dans l'appart. J'espère que vous allez tous bien ?<br>-Évidemment qu'elles vont bien, on est enfin de retour, _plaisanta le leprechaun_.  
>-Ça va les chevilles mec ?<br>-Très bien merci. Non, sans rire, merci beaucoup du soutient que vous nous avez apporté ces derniers jours.  
>-Nous sommes vraiment désolé d'avoir manqué les rendez-vous prévus, mais ils sont pour la plupart reportés, et pas annulés, donc si vous êtes toujours partantes, ou partants, on sait jamais ! Maintenant nous sommes à votre disposition, si vous avez des questions, <em>proposais-je<em>.  
>-Alors, Sarahloves1D, merci pour le pseudo, nous demande : il y a pleins de rumeurs quant à votre absence, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe réellement ? <em>Lut Liam<em>.  
>-Contrairement à ce que j'ai pu voir sur le net, personne n'est mort hein, <em>rit-il<em>. Harry va très bien, son traitement fonctionne à merveille comme vous pouvez le constater. _Je souris exagérément_. Seulement ... Hum ... **»**

**I**l était gêné et ne savait pas comment répondre. Nous n'avions pas demandé à Louis ce qu'il fallait dire aux fans. Justement, il arriva pour nous sauver la mise. En souriant, il s'assit derrière Niall.

**«** -Salut tout le monde ! En fait, si nous étions absents, c'est que j'ai eu quelques problèmes, et j'avais besoin du soutient des gars, ils ont assurés, je n'aurais pas pu espérer mieux, _dit-il naturellement_.  
>-Oh que t'es mignon, <em>lui dis-je en lui pinçant les joues<em>.  
>-Je vous expliquerais bientôt probablement, <em>dit-il à la webcam<em>. **»**

**P**DV **L**ouis :  
><strong>L<strong>es prochains rendez-vous étant reportés à Lundi, ça me laissait le week-end pour aller à Doncaster. Je devais m'expliquer avec Hannah, lui faire comprendre à quel point elle m'avait blessé. Ce courage, je ne le trouvais qu'auprès des garçons, ils m'avaient tellement soutenus, que je ne pensais pas pouvoir les remercier assez. Mais ça ne me suffisait pas. Je mettrais surement des mois et des mois pour refaire confiance à une fille, et ce dès que mes sentiments pour Hannah se seraient envolés. Je n'attendais que ça, car aimer cette fille si ... Je n'avais plus de mots pour la décrire. Enfin, l'aimer me détruisait et me dégoutait réellement.  
><strong>J<strong>e prenais le train pour ma ville d'origine dans une heure, Zayn aussi retournait chez lui, il m'accompagnait donc à la gare. Ce qui m'arrivait nous avait étrangement rapprochés.

**«** -Le tien part quand ? _Demandais-je_.  
>-Dans 25 minutes.<br>-Je vais faire quoi tout seul pendant trente minutes moi ? _Me plaignais-je._  
>-Je sais que je suis indispensable pour toi mon petit Louis ! <em>Rit-il<em>.  
>-C'est ça, moque toi ...<br>-Boude pas. T'as qu'à aller boire un café, rencontrer tes fans qui t'attendent à la sortie de la gare, ou simplement rester sur le quai à attendre ! Tu vois, t'as l'embarras du choix, _m'exposa-t-il_.  
>-Et quels choix en plus, <em>ironisais-je<em>. **»**  
><strong><br>**  
><strong>I<strong>l secoua mes cheveux et sortit une cigarette de son paquet, la troisième depuis qu'on était ici. Mais bon, lui faire une remarque ne servait à rien. Il s'en foutait royalement. 

**J**e venais de poser le pied à la gare de Doncaster. De l'angoisse mêlée à du soulagement. C'était ce que je ressentais. Ma mère m'attendait dans sa voiture sur le parking. Je l'embrassais en entrant dans le véhicule. Elle me demanda des nouvelles des garçons, et de moi évidemment. Je ne lui dis rien, attendant mon retour de chez Hannah pour ça. Une fois dans ma vieille chambre, je posais mon sac, allais embrasser mes soeurs et quittai mon domicile pour celui de mon ex copine.  
><strong>M<strong>ême si les fans savaient que j'étais à la gare de Londres tôt ce matin, elle ne savaient pas où j'étais désormais, Hannah non-plus de ce fait. J'espérais la surprendre ainsi en sonnant à son appartement dans le centre-ville. C'est moi qui fut surpris lorsque Chad ouvrit la porte. Chad, pote du lycée avec qui j'avais pas mal trainé. Alors c'était lui ... Garder son calme, ne pas s'énerver.

**«** -Euh ... Salut Louis, _me dit-il gêné_.  
>-Chad.<br>-Je vais vous laisser, _jugea-t-il meilleur de faire en prenant sa veste et en partant sans saluer la blonde qui se trouvait dedans_. **»**  
><strong><br>**  
><strong>I<strong>l avait bien fait de partir. J'entrai alors comme je l'avais fait de nombreuses fois auparavant mais dans d'autres circonstances.

**« **-C'était qui chéri ? _Cria-t-elle depuis sa cuisine_.  
>-Moi, <em>lui répondis-je en arrivant dans l'encadrement de la porte<em>. **»**  
><strong><br>**  
><strong>C<strong>e n'est pas moi qu'elle avait appelé chéri, ça me faisait mal encore et encore. Elle lâcha la pomme de terre et le couteau qu'elle tenait, et me regarda la bouche ouverte longtemps. Puis, elle essuya ses mains son tablier qu'elle enleva tout de suite après.

**«** -Chad est parti, _commençais-je_. Chad ... T'aurais au moins pu trouver quelqu'un que je ne connaissais pas.  
>-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Louis ?<br>-Il fallait que je te dise tout ce que je ressens, pour que tu te rendes compte de ce que je vis ! On a tout annulé cette semaine pour les One Direction, tu me rends malade Hannah ... T'as plus de sentiments pour moi ? Ok. Ça je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé, _dis-je_. Mais que tu m'es trompé ... Ça me dégoute, je te faisais tellement confiance que jamais je n'y aurais pensé. J'en dors plus la nuit, je me sens si con. Je ... Je vais rien dire aux fans ou à la presse, parce que je t'aime ... Mais sache que si tu voulais que je sois en colère contre toi pour faire passer le truc, t'as gagné. Je passe deux jours à Doncaster chez ma mère et avec mes soeurs, alors si tu pouvais faire en sorte qu'on ne se croise plus jamais, ça serait parfait, _terminais-je_. **»**  
><strong><br>**  
><strong>J<strong>e la regardai une dernière fois. Elle fixait ses pieds, les épaules affaissés, le corps mou. J'espérais qu'elle ferait un geste, dirait qu'elle regrettait ce qu'elle avait fait, mais rien. J'étais parti, j'avais quitté sa vie silencieusement, sans larmes, sans cris.

**P**DV **Z**ayn :  
><strong>J<strong>'avais quitté Louis confiant, il avait besoin de voir Hannah pour lui dire tout ce qu'il pensait. Nous avions beaucoup parlé ces derniers jours. Il m'avait expliqué comment il se sentait, à quel point il détestait l'aimer, et que même si elle l'avait trahi, il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir. Tout ce qu'il me disait, je savais que je pourrais être dans la même situations, me sentir pareil, alors je l'avais écouté et conseillé comme je le pouvais.  
><strong>N<strong>ina ne savait pas que je venais. Quand j'arrivais à destination, je marchais lentement profitant du calme de la ville et de ce moment seul pour me reposer. À part pour dormir, je n'étais que rarement seul, et ça me manquait toujours un peu de me retrouver face à mes uniques pensées.  
><strong>J<strong>'entrais dans le studio de danse redécouvrant des vieux souvenirs. 

►Flash

**«** -J'ai pas le droit de rester pour te voir danser ? _râlais-je_.  
>-Ça fait deux ans que tu poses la même question Zayn ! <em>Me dit-elle<em>.  
>-Et ?<br>-Et la réponse n'a pas changé ! **»**

Flash◄

**I**l était midi, elle devait être dans sa salle privée avec Andrew, son meilleur ami, collègue de danse. Je m'approchais de la porte et toqua quelques coups. Elle vint m'ouvrir. Quand elle me vit, un large sourire apparut sur son visage. Elle était sublime, même dans son jogging pantacourt trop grand, et son tee-shirt blanc ample. Rien de féminin, et pourtant si belle.

**«** -Zayn ! Mon Dieu ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? _Me demanda-t-elle_.  
>-Embrasse-moi, les questions c'est pour après ! <strong>»<strong>  
><strong><br>**  
><strong>E<strong>lle me sourit alors puis posa une de ses mains sur ma joue et l'autre dans ma nuque pour ensuite m'embrasser. Sentir son corps collé au mien, ses lèvres contre les miennes, son odeur chatouiller mon nez. Tous mes sens étaient en éveil et en redemandaient toujours plus.  
><strong>S<strong>eulement un raclement de gorge derrière elle nous interrompit. Elle rit doucement en se détachant de moi.

**«** -Andrew, voici Zayn.  
>-Depuis le temps que j'entends parler de toi, <em>me dit-il en me serrant la main<em>.  
>-Et moi donc ! Je crois que je connais ta vie par coeur, <em>riais-je<em>.  
>-Nina !<br>-Quoi ?  
>-Faut que tu apprennes à fermer ta bouche des fois. M'enfin, peu importe, je vous laisse, je reviens à treize heure pour le cours d'hip hop, <em>nous informa Andrew<em>.  
>-Ok, merci, à tout à l'heure. <strong>»<strong>  
><strong><br>**  
><strong>I<strong>l passa devant nous en secouant les cheveux blonds de ma copine puis s'en alla. Nous laissant seul. 

**P**DV **E**xterne :  
><strong>D<strong>imanche soir. Ils étaient tous à Londres, autour d'un repas, un vrai. Cela devait bien faire des semaines qu'ils n'avaient pas mangés ensemble à cette table. Des pâtes carbonara préparée par Louis contentaient tout le monde.

**«** -Bon alors ce week-end ? _Demanda Liam aux deux garçons parti durant ces trois jours_.  
>-Ça m'a fait un bien fou de revoir ma famille ... <em>avoua Zayn<em>. Et Nina aussi.  
>-Évidemment, <em>rit l'Irlandais<em>.  
>-Et toi louis ? <em>S'inquiéta Harry<em>.  
>-Je suis soulagé d'avoir dit tout ce que je pensais à Hannah ...<br>-Comment ça s'est passé ?  
>-Elle était en train de faire à manger pour Chad et elle quand je suis arrivé, Chad, un pote du lycée, son copain ...<br>-Tu t'es pas battue j'espère ? _S'exclama Niall_.  
>-Non, t'inquiètes pas, il en vaut pas la peine. Je lui ai tout dit, elle s'est tu, n'a rien répondu ... <em>dit-il<em>. Alors je suis parti. Mais ça va bien mieux. Je me sens plus léger.  
>-Tant mieux, <em>sourit Zayn en enlevant les morceaux de jambon de son assiette<em>. T'aurais pu mettre des dès de poulets ou de volaille quand même !  
>-Excuse moi mon petit, <em>rit-il<em>. **»**  
><strong><br>**  
><strong>L<strong>a bonne humeur régnait à nouveau dans l'appartement. Zayn se sentait épanouie dans sa relation avec sa petite amie, Niall se remettait très bien de son voyage en Irlande, Harry guérissait de manière surprenante, Liam avait pris le groupe totalement en main et était très fier d'eux, quant à Louis, doucement il oublierait son ex petite-amie en passant du temps avec les garçons. Tout allait mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Ou du leur du moins.

Cependant, lorsque l'on a 45 ans, se retrouver seul, sans enfant, sans mari, ou femme à supporter, quelque chose manque forcément. Et on se rend compte que peut être, si, l'amour nous aurait rendu plus heureux. L'amour aurait rendu notre vie plus complète. Alors l'amour est sûrement nécessaire au bonheur. Seulement il ne faut pas chercher, juste attendre que cela arrive au moment où ça devra arriver.


	6. One Direction

Se taire ou s'exprimer ? Souvent, nous sommes confronter à ce choix, dire ce que l'on pense et faire du mal, ou simplement ne rien dire et attendre frustré de ne pas être totalement honnête. Chaque situation a une réponse différente, chaque individu également. La vie varie toujours, elle dépend.

**7** mois plus tard

**L**ouis se gara dans le parking du studio d'enregistrement dans lequel ils allaient à Londres. Leur second album était en route depuis bien longtemps et en ce début de Septembre, ils se remettaient sérieusement au travail. Ils étaient suffisamment en avance pour pouvoir discuter un peu avec les quelques fans présentes. Elles étaient cinq ou six.

**«** -Salut les filles ! _Les salua Zayn_.  
>-Bonjour, <em>répondirent-elles en faisant signer leurs livres et CD<em>.  
>-Alors, vous êtes pas en cours ? <em>Rit Liam<em>. C'est pas la rentrée aujourd'hui ?  
>-J'ai fini le lycée depuis longtemps, <em>affirma une fille aux cheveux noirs de dix-neufs ans environ<em>.  
>-T'as réussi tes exams ? <em>S'intéressa l'Irlandais en prenant une photo avec elle<em>.  
>-Oui, je rentre à l'université de Brighton dans trois semaines.<br>-Bonne chance alors ! **»**  
><strong><br>**  
><strong>L<strong>es cinq jeunes hommes discutèrent ainsi avec Brooke, Holly, Michelle, Kristin et Zoey pendant dix bonnes minutes. Ils aimaient beaucoup savoir à quoi ressemblait la vie de leurs fans, et en si petit comité, c'était toujours plus facile. Ils faisaient plaisir à celles qui s'étaient déplacées. Puis, ils les quittèrent pour aller travailler. Ce jours là, ils faisaient les enregistrements de la sixième chanson de l'opus qui sortiraient d'ici quelques mois. Ils savaient bien que leur principal défaut était cette lenteur à produire quinze chansons, cependant ils étaient tellement perfectionnistes et voulaient tellement ne pas décevoir leurs fans qu'ils mettaient presque un mois à écrire, enregistrer et arranger une unique chanson.  
><strong>C<strong>elle ci serait parfaite, sur un ton pop acidulé, ils partageaient le morceau en ayant un couplet en solo chacun et reprenant les refrains ensemble. Elle parlait d'un sujet qu'ils connaissaient bien : il ne fallait jamais abandonner et se battre pour ses rêves. Elle s'appelait Never Stop et elle ferait un carton, ils l'espéraient en tout cas.  
><strong>A<strong>près cinq heures passées à chanter encore et toujours la même chanson, ils jugèrent nécessaire de s'arrêter là.

**«** -Je sature je crois, _souffla Zayn_. J'ai besoin d'une clope.  
>-Oui, ben t'attendra d'être à l'appart, pas question que les fans te voient fumer !<br>-Ça a déjà cafter pendant X factor je te ferais remarquer, _répliqua-t-il à Liam_.  
>-Oui, mais ça va faire deux ans, depuis rien du tout. Faut pas montrer le mauvais exemple, <em>assura-t-il<em>.  
>-Ahah, heureusement qu'elles nous voient pas en soirée, <em>rit Niall<em>.  
>-Et que vos conquêtes la ferme, <em>ironisa Louis<em>.  
>-Oh tu peux parler, dis-moi la dernière fois que t'as couché par amour ?<br>-C'était avec Hannah, _réfléchit-il_, il y a huit mois je crois.  
>-Et la dernière fois que t'as couché ? <em>Continua Harry<em>.  
>-Il y a deux semaines.<br>-Bien, _rit Zayn_. **»**

►Flash

**P**DV **L**ouis :  
><strong>Ç<strong>a faisait un mois que j'avais été m'expliquer chez Hannah. Les fans n'avaient cessés de poser des questions et commençaient à avoir des doutes. Beaucoup de rumeurs circulaient, mes sœurs seraient devenus droguées, Hannah m'aurait quitté (ce qui était effectivement le cas), j'aurais fait une crise cardiaque, ou la meilleur : Hannah aurait avorté de notre bébé dans mon dos. Ridicule. J'avais donc décidé de mettre fin à tout ça par un simple tweet. Mon ex-copine avait supprimé son Twitter depuis longtemps à cause d'un harcèlement de plus en plus fort.  
><em>J'ai écris ça avant qu'Hannah décide d'arrêter Twitter, je suis devin !<em>

_**«**__ Louis_Tomlinson : Pour mettre fin aux rumeurs, Hannah et moi ne sommes plus ensemble. Ne vous inquiétez pas et ne croyez pas n'importe quoi ; ) __**»**_

_****_  
><strong>S<strong>imple et efficace, comme ça au moins, les magazines seraient fixés et les fans aussi. Même si ma vie privée ne l'était plus désormais, je m'efforçais de l'accepter. Sans pour autant comprendre en quoi ça intéressait les gens.

Flash◄

**E**n sortant des bâtiments, les One Direction avait trouvé beaucoup plus de fans qu'en début d'après-midi. Ils prirent quelques photos, signèrent quelques autographes et les quittèrent en les remerciant d'être venus. Ils n'oubliaient jamais de faire cette dernière chose, car ils étaient extrêmement reconnaissants. Ils savaient que sans le soutient de ces filles et quelques fois garçons, sans leur patience et l'amour qu'ils leur portaient, ils ne seraient rien, ils ne seraient pas là.  
><strong>L<strong>e lendemain de cette journée en studio, ils avaient chacun quelques choses de différents prévus. Louis avait une tenue pour le mariage de sa tante à trouver. Liam avait rendez-vous avec quelques agents ou manager d'autres chanteurs, chanteuses ou groupes pour discuter d'une éventuelle collaboration. L'Irlandais avait décidé de faire un peu de tourisme à travers Londres, car il aimait beaucoup errer seul dans des rues peu fréquentées du vieux côtés de la ville. Zayn lui resterait à l'appartement, il tenait une chanson à ce qu'il disait et voulait absolument travailler dessus. Quant à Harry, il avait un rendez-vous très important pour lui aujourd'hui.

**P**DV **H**arry :  
><strong>C<strong>ela faisait deux mois que je n'étais plus malade. Effectivement j'avais du prolonger le traitement, ma maladie avait duré cinq mois, cinq mois de médicaments, de nuits difficiles, d'effets secondaires indésirables et j'en passe. J'avais eu besoin de beaucoup de courage pour m'en sortir. Mais j'y étais arrivé, grâce à eux, mes meilleurs amis.  
><strong>C<strong>e jours-là, j'avais ma première visite de contrôle, pour vérifier que tout allait bien. J'angoissais bien plus que je ne le devais, j'étais terrifié à l'idée de ne pas être guéri totalement. Mais je ne ressentais aucun symptômes comme avant, alors j'espérais. Je voulais aller voir mon docteur seul, bien que Louis avait insisté pour venir, j'avais refusé. Si jamais ça se passait mal, il faudrait que je positive seul.

**«** -Bonjour Harry, comment allez-vous ? _Me salua Dr. Wildon_.  
>-Bien, merci, <em>lui serrais-je la main en m'asseyant<em>.  
>-Bon, ça va faire deux mois que vous avez cessez le traitement, vous ne ressentez rien d'anormal ? Des toux ? De la fatigue ?<br>-Non, tout va bien, _lui confirmais-je_.  
>-D'accord, on va vérifier tout ça alors ! <strong>»<strong>

**I**l me demanda de m'installer sur ses lits surélevés que possèdent tous médecins qui se respectent. Il me fit faire quelques toux, respirations, et d'autres choses que lui seul pouvait analyser à l'instant même, je ne faisais qu'obéir. Il m'avait l'air confiant, mais je n'étais pas à 100% sur que tout allait mieux, car si ce n'était pas le cas, je ne voulais pas tomber de haut comme auparavant.

►Flash

**L**es trois mois étaient passés. Il y a deux jours, j'avais fait les radios et échographies nécessaires pour décider de mon sort. Je me sentais bien et étais réellement heureux à l'idée d'arrêter d'avaler toutes ces pilules, cachets, sirops. J'en avais assez. Mon docteur m'appela enfin.

**«** -Oui ?  
>-Harry ? Comment vous allez ? <em>Demanda-t-il par politesse<em>.  
>-Hum ... Mieux quand je serais que c'est fini ...<br>-Justement ... Je ne pense pas que le traitement a été aussi efficace que je ne le pensais, _me dit-il_. **»**  
><strong><br>**  
><strong>J<strong>'avais mis le haut parleur depuis le début, voulant partager ce que je pensais être une bonne nouvelles avec les gars. Ils me regardèrent tous avec leurs airs d'incompréhension.

**«** -Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? _Soupirais-je_.  
>-Les gènes ne sont pas multipliés, mais ils n'ont pas disparu comme ils auraient du le faire, <em>m'expliqua-t-il<em>.  
>-Qu'est-ce que j'ai comme choix ? <em>Questionnais-je en me frottant les yeux, épuisés par ma situation<em>.  
>-Soit on pose le stimulateur cardiaque qui nécessitera les six mois de rééducation, soit on continue le traitement en le modifiant un peu pendant deux mois. Mais c'est un risque, car si la prolongation du traitement ne fonctionne pas, il pourrait y avoir des complications et la pose du stimulateur serait plus compliquée et plus dangereuse. <strong>»<strong> 

Flash◄

**J**'avais décidé de prendre des risques ce jours là, aucun des garçons n'avait été d'accord, mais je n'étais pas prêt à abandonner le groupe pendant six mois alors qu'on commençait tout juste le second album. C'était impensable pour moi.

**«** -Bonnes nouvelles Harry, _s'exclama mon médecin_. Tout est en ordre dans votre corps. La prolongation du traitement a été une réussite. On se revoit dans deux mois ! **»**  
><strong><br>**  
><strong>U<strong>n soulagement immense m'envahit. Je n'avais pas été aussi heureux depuis notre premier concert je crois. Savoir que je n'avais plus à me préoccuper de quels médicaments je devais prendre à telle heure une seconde fois me rassurait énormément. J'étais prêt à rejoindre Louis dans ces essayages, heureux et impatient de lui dire que tout allait bien.  
><strong>J<strong>'arrivais au Abercrombie & Fitch où était mon meilleur ami. Il était dans un endroit reculé de la boutique où les vendeuses faisaient les costumes sur mesure. Je l'entendais râler.

**«** -Mademoiselle, vous êtes adorable, mais regardez moi ça ! J'ai les manches au bout des doigts, _se plaignit-il._  
>-C'est normal, je suis juste en train de prendre vos mensurations.<br>-Ah Harry ... Il est comment ce costume ? **»**  
><strong><br>**  
><strong>L<strong>ouis était très élégant dans ce smoking noir et blanc simple. Il avait une fine cravate de la couleur de sa veste. Je lui confirmais que ça lui allait très bien. Puis quand la vendeuse quitta l'arrière-boutique, je souris exagérément à mon meilleur ami.

**«** -Quoi ? _Me demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils devant ma tête visiblement idiote_.  
>-Réfléchis, qu'est-ce que je devais faire aujourd'hui ?<br>-Euh ... _pensa-t-il quelques secondes_. Oh Jésus ! **»**  
><strong><br>**  
><strong>I<strong>l descendit de l'estrade sur laquelle il était perché et vint me soulever en me serrant dans ses bras.

**«** -Alors c'est fini, c'est sur ?  
>-Oui ! Si tu savais comme je suis soulagé, <em>lui avouais-je<em>.  
>-Et moi donc ! C'est parfait ! <em>S'exclama-t-il<em>.  
>-Oui, vraiment ! Va falloir que j'appelle les autres.<br>-Ça veut dire que tu peux boire sans risque maintenant ?  
>-Je pouvais boire depuis deux mois, mais c'était très déconseillé, <em>lui rappelais-je<em>. Mais maintenant, ça ne l'est plus vraiment.  
>-Alors on fête ça ce soir ! <strong>»<strong> 

**P**DV **N**iall :  
><strong>N<strong>ous étions dans une de ces boites branchées fréquentées par le grappin de Londres pour fêter la guérison sure d'Harry. Après tous ces mois d'angoisses, de sur-protection et j'en passe, nous étions enfin libérés de cet énorme poids. Et visiblement, le bouclé aussi ! Il avait déjà beaucoup bu et dansait collé à une fille brune aux cheveux ondulés. Elle portait une robe bleu pétant particulièrement courte. Pour ma part, je n'avais rien bu d'autre qu'une coupe de champagne et l'équivalent d'une cannette de Red-Bull. Je n'avais pas envie d'être malade demain. Zayn aussi avait décidé de rester sobre, il ne voulait faire aucune connerie qu'il regretterait, comme oublier l'existence de sa petite amie.

**«** -J'ai des raisons de ne pas boire, c'est quoi les tiennes ? _Me demanda-t-il_.  
>-J'ai pas envie d'avoir la gueule de bois. Et puis tout seul tu ne peux pas ramener quatre cadavres qui disent de la merde, <em>lui dis-je<em>. C'est physiquement et moralement impossible !  
>-C'est vrai, regarde le qui en profite enfin. Tu crois qu'il va se la faire ? <em>S'interrogea-t-il en se levant une clope au bec<em>.  
>-Probablement.<br>-Tu viens ?  
>-Non, je le garde à l'œil quand même, <em>déclinais-je gentiment<em>. **»**  
><strong><br>**  
><strong>P<strong>DV **Z**ayn :  
><strong>J<strong>'étais adossé contre le mur à l'extérieur de la boite, j'étais derrière histoire d'être un minimum discret. Les garçons insistaient toujours pour qu'aucune fan ne me voit fumer. C'était ridicule, elles le savaient déjà de toute façon.

**«** -Excuse moi, tu aurais du feu ? _De demanda une fille brune en fouillant son sac_. **»**  
><strong><br>**  
><strong>J<strong>e sortais mon briquet de ma poche et lui tendais. Elle le prit et alluma sa cigarette sans me regarder. Puis quand elle me le rendit et posa ses yeux sur moi, elle prononça un petit merci intimidé.

**«** -Il y a un problème ?  
>-Euh ... Non ... Je ... <em>bafouilla-t-elle<em>. C'est juste que ... Enfin. Je ne savais pas que tu ... vous fumez.  
>-Tu peux continuer de me tutoyer, mais on se connait ? <em>Fronçais-je les sourcils<em>.  
>-Non ... Mais tu es Zayn quoi, <em>finit-elle par me faire comprendre<em>.  
>-Ah ... Excuse moi, j'ai tendance à oublier. Tu es fan ?<br>-Non, _secoua-t-elle la tête en tirant sur sa Camel_.  
>-Ah bon ? Tu n'aimes pas ce qu'on fait ? <em>Dis-je surpris<em>.  
>-Si, si, <em>rit-elle devant mon air d'incompréhension alors qu'il n'y avait rien de drôle<em>. C'est juste que je ne suis pas fan. Je ne dépenserais pas des sous pour vos albums, ou un concert ou des magazines. J'ai déjà du mal à m'acheter mes clopes !  
>-Ah d'accord, <em>dis-je sans réellement comprendre<em>. Tu es toute seule ?  
>-Euh ... Ouais. Je suis venue avec une amie, mais elle m'a vite lâché pour partir faire je-ne-sais-quoi avec un mec je-ne-sais-où, <em>me répondit-elle amèrement<em>.  
>-Vous connaissez le gars au moins ?<br>-Je ne sais pas, elle est venue me voir en disant qu'elle avait un coup ce soir, je ne l'ai pas vu lui,_m'expliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules_.  
>-Tu veux finir la soirée avec nous ? <em>Lui proposais-je en jetant ma cigarette<em>.  
>-Oh ... Euh ... <em>hésita la brune<em>.  
>-Ne t'inquiètes pas, on ne mord pas. Et puis je crois qu'il n'y a que Niall qui est encore sobre de toute façon.<br>-Bon d'accord, _finit-elle par accepter_. Qu'est-ce que vous fêtez ?  
>-Harry en a fini avec sa maladie, <em>lui souriais-je en lui ouvrant la porte<em>. Je ne t'ai même pas demandé comment tu t'appelais ?  
>-Verity, je m'appelle Verity. <strong>»<strong>  
><strong><br>**  
><strong>E<strong>nsemble, nous allâmes à notre table dans un coin de la discothèque. Liam avait rejoint l'irlandais et le collait étrangement. Je me mis face à eux et leurs présentais ma nouvelle amie. Ils la saluèrent un peu trop chaleureusement pour que ce soit naturel et nous nous assîmes.

**«** -Tu veux boire quelque chose ? _Lui demanda Liam_.  
>-Non, merci, je tiens à pouvoir ramener Fiona, mon amie, <em>précisa-t-elle<em>.  
>-Elle est où ?<br>-Hum ... _elle chercha à travers la piste_. Tiens ... Là-bas avec le bouclé ... C'est pas un des vôtres d'ailleurs ? _S'interrogea-t-elle_.  
>-Si ... <em>soupira Niall<em>. Si tu veux qu'on l'arrête ...  
>-Non, c'est bon, elle fait ce qu'elle veut, elle est pas vraiment bourrée, et majeure !<strong> »<strong> 

**P**DV **L**iam :  
><strong>Q<strong>uelques jours après cette soirée au lendemain difficile pour Louis, Harry et moi, nous étions en pleine organisation secrète. L'anniversaire de Niall était Samedi, nous avions décidé de lui faire une fête surprise. La raison ? Aucune idée, nous pensions juste que ça changeait un peu de la traditionnelle sortie en boîte. De plus, l'Irlandais le méritait plus que nous vu qu'il ne vivait même pas dans son pays natal.

**«** -Bon alors, Samedi matin, il faut aller chercher Agate à l'aéroport, tu t'en charges Liam ? _Me demanda Zayn_.  
>-Pourquoi c'est toujours moi quand il s'agit d'elle ? <em>Râlais-je<em>.  
>-T'as qu'à dire que ça te dérange aussi ? <em>Rit Harry<em>.  
>-Fais pas ton chieur Liam, donc tu vas la chercher, tu la ramènes à l'appart. Louis et moi on sera dehors avec Niall pour lui acheter une guitare de la part de tous les quatre. On mange dehors, et on passe toute l'après-midi en ville. Pendant ce temps, vous installez tout avec Agate et Nina qui sera arrivée en voiture, vous accueillez les autres invités. Et vers 18h-19h ... Boum ! <em>Imita-t-il avec ses mains<em>. Surprise !  
>-Faut que t'arrêtes les films d'action mec, <em>rit le plus âgé d'entre nous<em>. **»**  
><strong><br>**  
><strong>T<strong>out était programmé, notre petit blond n'allait pas en revenir. Surtout pour Agate qui était censée réviser pour ses examens sous ordre parental.

**«** -Au fait Zayn, tu invites Verity ? _Demandais-je_.  
>-Tu te rappelles d'elle ? <em>S'étonna-t-il<em>.  
>-Autant que c'est la meilleur amie du coup à Harry de l'autre soir, <em>lançais-je<em>.  
>-Stop, stop, stop. C'est qui elles ?<br>-Harry, si tu pouvais être un minimum respectueux ... _soupira le métisse qui avait drôlement changé depuis le retour de Nina dans sa vie_. Non, je ne l'invite pas, j'ai même pas son numéro de toute façon, je ne tiens pas à mettre l'autre crétin dans l'embarras devant tout le monde, bien que ça te servirait abruti !  
>-Attendez, <em>fit Louis<em>.  
>-Oui ?<br>-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais hier soir ? **»**  
><strong><br>**  
><strong>N<strong>ous partîmes tous dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Il avait dit ça d'une façon tellement désespérée que s'en était drôle.

**L**'avion était arrivé depuis une bonne dizaines de minutes. J'étais à l'entrée de l'aéroport, une capuche sur la tête à l'attendre. Elle ne savait pas que c'était moi qui venait la chercher, et je ne le désirais pas vraiment. Nous n'avions pas parlé depuis sept mois, depuis que nous avions quitté l'Irlande en fait. Je n'avais pas non plus participé à leur rendez-vous Skype, ou alors que très furtivement, j'appréhendais donc nos « retrouvailles ».  
><strong>J<strong>e la vis arriver dans son short bleu et ses talons qui dévoilaient de belles jambes. Le mois de Septembre était encore chaud, elle se permettait donc parfaitement ce genre de tenue. Sa chevelure rousse était retenue dans un chignon négligé et elle était maquillée d'une simple trait d'eyeliner sur la paupière accompagné de mascara. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la trouver belle. Quand elle me vit assis sur un banc, elle me sourit timidement et s'approcha, une valise à la main.

**«** -Salut Liam, _me dit-elle en me serrant furtivement dans ses bras_.  
>-Salut, je te débarrasse ?<br>-Merci. **»**

**P**DV **E**xterne :  
><strong>A<strong>lors que les deux jeunes gens quittaient l'aéroport pour rejoindre l'appartement, trois autres trainaient dans des boutiques quelconques cherchant à passer le temps. Zayn ne cessait d'envoyer des messages à Liam, Agate, Harry ou encore Nina pour régler les derniers détails de la soirée. Louis tentait en vain de distraire son ami irlandais, mais il commençait à se poser trop de questions.

**«** -Bon Zayn, qu'est-ce que t'as à la fin ? _Soupira-t-il_.  
>-Ouais, t'es chiant avec ton portable, <em>insista Louis en lui faisant les gros yeux<em>.  
>-Je ... Euh ... Nina ... Elle.<br>-Elle quoi ?  
>-Elle a un gala de danse, ses petites se produisent, elle stresse, <em>inventa-t-il de justesse<em>.  
>-Oh ... Souhaite lui bonne chance de ma part alors, <em>répondit Niall convaincu<em>.  
>-Bon, je crois qu'il est temps d'aller acheter ton cadeau, <em>changea Louis de sujet<em>.  
>-Mais Liam et Harry ?<br>-Harry est chez le docteur et Liam a un rendez-vous avec la maison de disque, _avait préparé l'organisateur principal_.  
>-Ah ... <strong>»<strong>  
><strong><br>**  
><strong>I<strong>ls avaient réussi à le convaincre en lui disant qu'ils avaient déjà fait plusieurs choix de cadeaux ensemble et qu'il n'avait plus qu'à prendre celui qui lui plairait. Curieux et excité, il avait rapidement accepté d'aller dans le magasin de guitare.  
><strong>P<strong>endant ce temps, dans le spacieux appartement du groupe situé à deux rues d'Oxford Street, les quelques personnes recrutées parmi les proches des garçons pour aménager l'espace s'affairaient. La copine de Zayn se chargeait de disposer la nourriture et les boissons à des endroits stratégiques, Liam déplaçait les meubles, l'Irlandaise accueillait progressivement les gens et Harry mettait en place quelques cadeaux, guirlandes et trucs inutiles. Ses amis ne le laissaient toujours pas vivre normalement. Bien qu'ils le laissent boire à l'outrance ... Il ne fallait pas chercher à comprendre. Même le narrateur que je suis a du mal.

**P**DV **N**iall :  
><strong>I<strong>l était à présent 19 heures, j'étais mort de faim et je voulais rentrer me changer pour notre soirée habituelle en boîte. Il fallait également que je range ma sublime nouvelle guitare dans ma chambre et que je remercie les deux autres rigolos. Ils avaient assurés pour le cadeau, je n'aurais pu espérer mieux de leur part. J'avais hâte de pouvoir jouer et chanter avec mon nouveau bébé.

**«** -Bon on rente, _soupirais-je_. On va en boîte je présume, faut que je me change.  
>-Euh ... Ouais, on mange à l'appart ou tu veux aller au resto ? <em>Demanda Louis<em>.  
>-Oh je m'en fou, ça dépend des autres, <em>dis-je en souriant<em>. **»**  
><strong><br>**  
><strong>I<strong>ls acquiescèrent et nous prîmes un taxi pour notre logement. Après dix minutes dans les embouteillages, nous arrivâmes enfin. J'entrai nonchalamment dans l'ascenseur avec mes deux amis qui ne cessaient de gigoter. Personnellement, j'avais hâte de pouvoir prendre une petite douche, il avait fait chaud ce jour là et je me sentais poisseux. Devant la porte, je sortis mes clés pour ouvrir et vis au passage des petits sourires complices sur les visages de Louis et Zayn. Je ne relevais pas, espérant simplement que ce dernier n'avait rien fumé de plus que des cigarettes pour être dans cet état. En entrant, je posais mes quelques sacs dans l'entrée et jetai par réflexe mon trousseau sur le buffet blanc qui'.

**«** -SURPRISE ! _s'écrièrent une vingtaine de personnes face à moi_. **»**  
><strong><br>**  
><strong>J<strong>e relevais la tête, le visage totalement impassif. J'étais dans une sorte de phase de passage où j'analysais ce qu'il se passait. Le pakistanais et l'autre idiot toute la journée avec moi, Harry et Liam absents, sourires complices, téléphones greffés aux mains de Zayn, surprise ... TILT. Un immense sourire apparut sur mon visage, mes zygomatiques me tiraient alors que je remerciais tous les gens qui s'avançaient vers moi et me souhaitaient un joyeux dix-neuvième anniversaire. Je vis chacun des garçons, Nina, des amis d'X Factor, tels qu'Aiden, Matt, Mary, Cher ou encore Paije, quelques autres amis Londonien faits au cours de l'année.  
><strong>A<strong>u fur et à mesure que je progressais à travers le salon en saluant toutes les personnes présentes, je reconnus une chevelure rousse disparaître dans le couloir qui menait à la terrasse. Avais-je rêvé ? Il fallait que je le sache. Je pris donc la direction du balcon, une fois que j'eus ouvert la porte fenêtre coulissante et que je fus dehors, mes doutes furent confirmés. Une petite silhouette perchée sur des hauts talons et portant une tenue verte sombre regardait au loin.

**«** -Agate ... _soupirais-je_. **»**  
><strong><br>**  
><strong>E<strong>lle se retourna doucement et m'offrit un sublime sourire. Elle était magnifique, ses tâches de rousseurs étaient cachées par son récent bronzage. C'était ses vacances aux îles Caïmans ça, ses dents blanches et parfaitement alignées, son petit nez retroussé. Tout en elle m'inspirait la beauté, elle était ma meilleure amie, mais aussi et surtout la plus belle des femme du monde.

**«** -Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour me prendre dans tes bras faux-blond ? _S'excita-t-elle_.  
>-Excuse moi, je te contemplais trou du cul, <em>lui murmurais-je alors que j'enserrais sa taille<em>.  
>-Joyeux anniversaire Niall, <em>me souhaita Agate en se détachant de moi et me donnant une petite boîte grise foncé<em>.  
>-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?<br>-Ouvre, _dit-elle simplement_. **»**  
><strong><br>**  
><strong>J<strong>'obéis et découvris une gourmette en or blanc gravée à nos deux noms. Elle était parfaite.

**«** -J'ai la même, _m'informa-t-elle_.  
>-Agate, dis-moi que tu ne t'es pas ruiné pour moi ?<br>-Je ne me suis pas ruinée pour toi, après, c'est mal ce que je viens de dire, ma mère m'a toujours dit de ne pas mentir.  
>-Agate, <em>levais-je les yeux au ciel<em>.  
>-Oui ? Tu veux que je te dise le prix du dernier cadeau que tu m'as fait ?<br>-C'était quoi ? Et puis ça ne compte pas ! _Demandais-je en sortant le bijou de son boitier_.  
>-C'était cher ! <strong>»<strong> 

**J**e n'avais aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était. Je m'en fichais éperdument en fait. J'étais simplement et totalement saoul. Assis à même le sol, un verre d'une boisson alcoolisée posé à mes côtés, je souriais comme un idiot. Mon corps tanguait un peu, incapable de se soutenir seul. C'était idiot, vraiment. Les lumières au plafond étaient belles, elles dansaient comme la fille sur notre canapé là. J'étais heureux, je souriais encore comme un idiot, et une fois de plus, je n'en avais fichtrement rien à faire.

**P**DV **E**xterne :  
><strong>L<strong>'alcool aide à se sentir à l'aise. Les choses sont accélérées, les sentiments décuplés, les contacts aussi. C'est pour ça qu'Harry était dans la chambre d'ami avec une certaine Posy, touchant, caressant, cette fille qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Adam, ni d'Eve ; que Nina et Zayn eux aussi profitaient de la chambre insonorisé de ce dernier ; et que Liam se trouvait dans la salle de bains, embrassant une fille assise sur le meuble en marbre du lavabo. Après avoir bu quelques shooters de trop de vodka, il était allé se passer un coup d'eau sur le visage, elle l'avait suivie pour trouver les toilettes. Il s'était simplement retourné en sentant la présence de quelqu'un. Il l'avait reconnu, lui avait prit la main et l'avait entrainé dans la petite pièce carrelée. Il s'était dangereusement rapproché d'elle, la bloquant contre un mur, ne lui laissant aucune échappatoire, aucune excuse. Et puis il l'avait regardé dans les yeux, car même s'il n'avait pas les idées très claires à cet instant, jamais ils ne forceraient qui que ce soit à faire quoi que ce soit. Alors si jamais il voyait qu'elle avait peur, qu'elle était dégoutée, il arrêterait tout. Ce n'était pas le cas. Ses prunelles brulaient d'envie, de désir, d'excitation. Il avait mis sa main sur sa joue, caressant du pouce la peau légèrement maquillée de cette fille. Et il s'était penché et l'avait embrassé. Doucement, tendrement au début, et puis progressivement la passion s'était invitée, le côté animal de l'humain aussi. Agate et Liam s'attendait depuis longtemps visiblement.

**1**5h23 de l'après-midi. Tous les invités étaient parti, sauf Nina et Agate qui restaient tout Dimanche. Seul Louis qui n'avait pas bu était levé avec les filles. Ils avaient tout rangé et nettoyé, personne ne se serait douté qu'une fête plutôt arrosée avait eu lieu ici. Harry se réveilla le premier avec un léger mal de tête. Suivi de près par le pakistanais. Niall ouvrit les yeux dans la buanderie où il avait dormi , il ne se rappelait de rien. Enfin, Liam nu dans son lit se demanda avec qui il avait perdu sa virginité la veille. Il s'en rappellerait aussi vite qu'il apercevrait l'Irlandaise.  
><strong>E<strong>n outre, ils étaient ensemble, heureux, parfois tourmentés et douteux, mais ils allaient tous dans la même direction. Et ce n'était pas prêt de se terminer.

Mais peut être vaut-il mieux préféré l'honnêteté, quitte à blesser. C'est toujours préférable de connaître la vérité, les réelles pensées des gens, que de découvrir après que ce n'était qu'un tissu de mensonge.


	7. C'est ensemble ou rien !

**P**DV **L**ouis :  
><strong>L<strong>es choses n'allaient plus très bien. Nous nous disputions trop ces temps-ci. Pour des futilités évidemment, mais à chaque fois les limites étaient repoussés et ça prenait des proportions bien trop importantes. La dernière en date remontée à ce matin. La veille Zayn avait trop bu, il avait vomi dans la chambre de Niall, n'ayant pas totalement le contrôle de son corps. C'était parti de là, ça avait fini avec un oeil au beurre noir pour le blond. Simon l'avait appris. Même s'il n'était plus notre coach, notre mentor, notre manager, ou peu importe, il restait le fondateur, le père de notre groupe.

**«** -STOP ! _Avait-il crié alors que nous étions tous réunit dans notre salon_. Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de petits cons immatures ! Vous n'imaginez même pas ce que vous représentez pour certaines de vos fans, l'espoir que vous leur apportez ! Non, tout ce que vous trouvez à faire, c'est vous taper et vous gueuler dessus ! Je pensais que vous valiez mieux que ça. Je pensais avoir réunis cinq putains de mecs qui sont comme des frères et qui feraient tout les uns pour les autres !  
>-Simon ... <em>osa Harry.<em>  
>-Non ! Vous m'avez déjà promis que c'était rien ... Ça fait un mois qu'on ne vous a pas vu dehors ensemble à rire et à déconner. Alors je vais adopter une autre méthode, soit vous mettez les choses au clair et vous arrangez les conflits, soit vous vous séparez ! Je ne veux pas avoir cinq égoïstes qui en ont que pour leur gueule, <em>s'énerva-t-il<em>. Chacun tout seul dans votre chambre, écrivez ce que sont les One Direction pour vous, je reviens dans une heure, si ce que je lis me convint que vous valez la peine que je vous protège, on continue. Sinon j'appelle la maison de disque et c'  
>est finit, <em>termina-t-il avant de quitter brusquement l'appartement<em>. **»**

**P**DV **E**xterne :

_Niall_ **«** Les One Direction. Nous sommes cinq abrutis. Louis est un con, Harry est un con, Zayn est un con, Liam est un con et je suis aussi un con. Mais putain, ils sont tellement indispensables à ma vie. Tout tourne autour d'eux. J'ai ma meilleure amie bien sur, mon frère, mes parents, mes autres amis ... J'ai tout ça. Mais ce que je vis avec eux ... Nous avons réalisé notre rêve ensemble, nous avons pleuré, ris, crié, sauté, dormis, foutu le bordel ensemble, dansé, chanté ... Nous sommes cinq doigts sur une main, indissociable. Si un doigt est coupé, la main est disgracieuse, moche et n'a plus aucun sens, elle perd de son utilité et de sa force. Nous, c'est pareil, on a beau s'engueuler, se battre, on a besoin les uns des autres. Sans eux, ma vie serait tellement fade ... Ce qu'il se passe en ce moment ? La pression, l'attente des fans, le manque de la famille, du pays. Les One Direction représente ma vie, et si jamais cela devait prendre fin, le retour à la réalité, sans eux, serait très dur, trop. **»**

_Harry_ **«** Serais-je au moins encore là sans eux ? À pouvoir monter sur scène. Je serais vivant peut être, mais avec une machine planté au cœur, probablement en train de grossir devant ma télé de peur d'affronter le monde extérieur. On en a fait des conneries, mais tout le monde en fait non ? Bien plus qu'un groupe de musique à succès, ils sont mes meilleurs amis, mes frères. Nous ne représentons pas seulement un rêve qui devient réalité, mais une amitié éternelle, une joie de vivre inimitable, le bonheur à l'état pur. Alors s'il faut remettre les pendules à zéro, se dire toutes ces choses pour nous remotiver à montrer nos vraies valeurs, nous le ferons. **»**

_Louis_ **«** Les One Direction sont passés avant tout dans ma vie ces derniers temps, depuis qu'on existe en fait. J'ai fait beaucoup de sacrifices. Ma vie normale, mes projets d'études, certains de mes amis, ma ville, et le dernier en date, ma petite amie. C'était le plus dur je crois. Mais pour eux, avec eux et grâce à eux, je l'accepte. Ces quatre abrutis rendent ma vie tellement merveilleuse, la musique nous a rapproché, et nous garde ensemble, peu importe ce qu'il arrive, je sais que nous nous battrons toujours pour ce que nous sommes devenus, pour notre amitié, notre vie, notre groupe, nos fans. Ce que nous avons construit ensemble. Je ne regrette rien, chaque choix que nous avons fait nous a mené vers quelque chose de bien. Une fois cette épreuve surmontée ensemble, tout ira mieux, car nous sommes les One Direction. Comme notre nom l'indique, nous allons dans un même sens, et ensemble. **»**

**«** -Nous ne devons pas laisser ce genre de choses arriver à nouveau, on a trop à perdre avec des conneries pareilles, _dit Zayn_.  
>-Je suis désolé, <em>s'excusa Niall en regardant le sol honteux de sa réaction exagérée<em>.  
>-Non ! T'as pas à le faire seul, nous avons chacun notre part de responsabilité et des excuses à faire. <strong>»<strong> 

_Zayn_ **«** One Direction. Amitié. Musique. Conneries. Niall. Concert. Fans. Chanter. Rire. Harry. Supporter. Aider. Guitare. Forever Young. Bus. Louis. Confiance. Meilleurs amis. Aimer. Danse. Aventure. X Factor. Ma vie. Liam. Nous. Indispensable. Rêve. Vivre enfin pleinement. Ces quelques mots témoignent de ce qu'est le groupe pour moi, et encor  
>e, ce ne sont que des lettres assemblés ensemble qui ont un sens. Mais derrière, il y a des sentiments inexplicables. Nous avons des hauts et des bas, mais comment pourrions nous nous réconcilier en se sentant encore mieux ensemble s'il n'y avait jamais de conflit ? Cette fois, c'était long, et c'est allé loin. Plus jamais je ne veux me sentir aussi mal d'avoir blesser mes meilleurs amis, plus jamais. <strong>»<strong>

_Liam_ **«** Ensemble, nous partageons bien plus qu'une chanson. Nous partageons une victoire à l'un des plus grand show d'Angleterre, une troisième bien fièrement gagnée. Nous partageons une maison, notre temps, nos secrets, notre bouffe, nos fringues, nos idées, nos blagues souvent débiles, notre chat Titoo, nos chagrins, nos peurs, nos engueulades, nos mauvaises nouvelles. Tout en fait. En moi, j'ai Harry, Zayn, Louis et Niall. Chacun fait de ma personne quelqu'un de meilleur, moins timide, plus drôle, plus responsable et moins sérieux. J'ai besoin d'eux pour avancer, pour sourire. J'ai besoin de chanter avec eux, parce qu'avec d'autres, je me sentirais nul. J'ai confiance en eux, et ils m'aident à avoir confiance en moi. Jamais ils ne nous laisseront tomber, nous perdre. Jamais. Les One Direction, c'est devenu ma vie désormais. **»**

**«** -C'est ensemble ou rien, ok ? _Demanda Louis_. On a vécu pire que ces engueulades, on s'en est toujours sortis ! On a battu la plupart des concurrents d'X Factor, les médias qui nous prenaient pour le boyband éphémère  
>, la maladie d'Harry, les rumeurs, les copines de merde telle que mon ex-mienne, l'éloignem<br>ent avec nos familles. On ne peut pas s'être battu pour rien.  
>-On vaut plus que ça, Simon a raison, <em>assura le bouclé<em>.  
>-Il ne faut plus que ça arrive, on a un problème, on en parle. Ensemble. <strong>»<strong>

**L**es cinq jeunes hommes s'enlacèrent. Des erreurs, ils en avaient faites. La plus grosse avait été de penser qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à faire ensemble rien qu'une milli-seconde. Ils l'ont tous compris. Mais justement, ils se sont prouvés le contraire. Seuls, ils ne sont personne.


	8. Tu ne me parles pas comme ça mon Coco

Salut, je tiens à prévenir que les sept premiers chapitres que vous avez pu n'était qu'un essaie pour moi. Ayant eu des lecteurs sur Skyrock grâce à ces chapitres, j'ai décidé de continuer avec un trcu plus concret bien qu'un peu fou, impossible et bizarre. Le personne féminin principale s'appelle Mélitine, je vous laisse faire connaissance avec elle. Reviewer si vous en avez envie !

* * *

><p><em>Toutes les conversations entre Mélitine et ses parents se feront en Grec.<em>

**P**ourquoi avais-je accepté de passer deux semaines sur une ile coupée de mon monde avec mes parents alors que j'étais majeure ? Excellente question. Nous étions arrivés ce matin par bateau, et nous ne pourrions revenir sur l'île où se trouvait l'aérodrome qu'à la fin de ce séjour. L'ile d'Anafi se situait parmi toutes ces petites iles pour la plupart inhabitées entre la Crète et la Grèce, mon pays. Elle n'était accessible que par la voie des mers, avec un petit port très peu fréquenté. Il y avait aussi une toute petite piste d'atterrissage sur un endroit plat de cet énorme rocher que seul son riche propriétaire et ses proches pouvaient utiliser. Les Jet privés étaient de rigueur vu la taille. C'était si peu touristique, qu'un bateau ne faisait l'aller-retour qu'une fois toutes les deux semaines avec une ile plus grosse.  
><strong>J<strong>e m'installais alors dans une chambre de la villa que nous avions loué. J'avais un lit deux places aux parure blanches et bleu, la pièce contenait également un immense placard et sur la droite, il y avait une petite porte n'atteignant pas le plafond qui menait à une salle de bains dans les mêmes couleurs en faïence. J'avais aussi un balcon avec une petite table et deux chaises en fer forgé. C'était sublime. Mon père gagnait bien sa vie, et nous permettait donc ce genre de vacances. Lentement, je rangeais mes vêtements sur les étagères à disposition, autant profiter de ce confort pour les jours qui seraient longs. Je ne captais aucun réseau avec mon téléphone, internet non-plus par conséquent. J'étais réellement coupée de la civilisation. Ma mère m'avait prévenu que pour les coups de fils urgents, tel que les pompiers ou la police, il y avait une cabine téléphonique dans le village qui était à quinze minutes de marche. Mais ça n'arrivait jamais selon le guide qui conduisait le bateau.

**«** -Chérie, on va se promener aux bords des falaises avec ton père ! Tu veux venir ? _Cria Uranie, ma mère depuis le rez-de-chaussé_.  
>-Non, je défais mes valises.<br>-D'accord, à tout à l'heure puce !** »**

**J**e les entendis quitter la maison. J'attendis quelques minutes pour être sure qu'ils ne reviendraient pas ayant oublier quelque chose, puis pris mon paquet de Marlboro light dans mon sac à main et allai m'assoir sur ma petite chaise à la terrasse. Même si j'avais dix-huit ans, et que mes parents savaient que je fumais, ils refusaient catégoriquement de me laisser faire en leur présence. Ils étaient idiots, ça ne me ferait pas fumer moins. Je pris ma blonde et l'alluma avec mon briquet rose fluo. Je tirais enfin sur ma première cigarette depuis que j'avais quitté Athènes la veille. Nous avions pris un petit avion vers 22 heures pour atterrir sur une beaucoup plus grosse ile qu'Anafi. Nous avions dormir à l'hôtel là-bas, et avions pris le bateau le lendemain matin pour être ici. Je savourais donc pleinement ma clope, ressentant chaque bouffée et l'expirant le plus lentement possible. J'étais plutôt bizarre, je l'accorde.  
><strong>M<strong>es parents ne sont rentrés que deux heures plus tard, fatigués mais apparemment satisfait de leur petite promenade. Ils avaient trouvé un endroit de la falaise soit disant magnifique où je pourrais prendre de très belles photos m'avaient-ils dit. Je m'y rendrais après manger, pour faire ma balade digestive.

**«** -On passe à table dans dix minutes Mélitine, _m'informa mon père alors que je bronzais au bord de la piscine_. **»**

**J**e lui répondis par un grognement assez inexpressif, puis me levai lentement pour ne pas trop me secouer. J'étais en vacances d'un mois avant de commencer l'université, il ne fallait pas trop m'en demander ! Je montai dans ma chambre enfiler une robe par dessus mon maillot de bains, je n'aurais pas à m'habiller après le repas.  
><strong>E<strong>n bonne fille bien élevée que j'étais, j'allais aider ma mère à mettre la table alors que mon père terminait d'assaisonner notre salade typiquement grecque. Ce mois d'août était particulièrement chaud, et ce genre de plat me convenait parfaitement. Nous commençâmes à manger en entendant un de ces riches jet décoller de l'île.

_La veille, à Londres._

**«** -Harry, tu peux aller chercher à boire ?  
>-Ouep. <strong>»<strong>

**L**es cinq jeunes hommes faisaient encore la fête. Cette fois, il célébrait la fin de longs mois passés entre les studios, la maison, leurs familles et les disputes pour leur second album. Ils l'avaient terminé ce jour là et étaient soulagés de ne plus avoir à se préoccuper de ça. Bien que la promotion leur prendrait beaucoup d'énergie aussi, il préférait être au contact direct des fans.  
><strong>L<strong>orsque le bouclé revint avec quatre verres de whisky coca et un de vodka red-bull, le sien, ils trinquèrent joyeusement.

**«** -A nous, à cet album enfin fini et à nos fans ! _Lança Louis en buvant_.  
>-Le meilleur reste à venir, <em>affirma un des blonds<em>.  
>-Évidemment, d'ailleurs mec, en parlant de meilleur, t'en es où avec la petite irlandaise ?<br>-Zayn, ma meilleure amie a couché avec Liam, ok, mais ça s'arrête là, _coupa Niall un brin énervé_.  
>-Merci mec, <em>sourit le concerné<em>. **»**

**I**ls burent rapidement leurs verres, en se racontant diverses anecdotes vécues ensemble. L'ambiance ne pouvait être plus joyeuse et tranquille. Ils se sentaient en parfaite harmonie les uns avec les autres et rien ne pouvait les déranger dans leur bonheur. Malgré les disputes essuyés, parfois des longues et violentes, ils finissaient toujours pas se rendre compte de leur stupidité et s'excusaient bien plus que ça n'était nécessaire. Ils étaient des frères, ils n'avaient presque pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre.  
><strong>A<strong>lors lorsqu'Harry se leva en regardant la salle attentivement, ils devinèrent tous qu'il avait besoin de séduire et d'après soulager ses couilles en feu. Il n'y avait pas d'autres termes. Après cinq mois d'abstinence et de calme à cause de sa maladie, il avait repris ses activités. Ses amis savaient bien que c'était un connard avec les filles, il les utilisait pour se satisfaire et les jetait sans se préoccuper de leurs sentiments. Mais ils n'osaient rien dire de très sérieux, il avait le droit de profiter et elles savaient à quoi s'attendre avec sa réputation.  
><strong>I<strong>l s'avança parmi le rassemblement de personnes dansant, se frayant un chemin vers une jolie blonde aperçue vaguement. Cependant, une fois au milieu de la piste, des vertiges le forcèrent à s'éloigner de la foule. Il alla à l'extérieur, personne ne fumait, personne ne vomissait et personne ne draguait au calme. Il était seul, se tenant contre le mur, une main sur son estomac qui avait l'air de le faire souffrir. Il ressentait tous ses intestins se tordre, s'écraser. C'était le bordel à l'intérieur de lui. Jamais il n'avait été malade comme ça à cause de sa vodka ... Au bout de cinq longues minutes recroquevillé sur lui-même, la tête tournant et des sueurs froides le faisant grelotter, il relâcha tout ce qu'il avait avalé au cours de la soirée un peu plus loin de la porte. Il se sentait faible, très faible, et très vite, il dut s'assoir contre un mur, ses paupières étaient très lourdes à porter, il devait attraper son iPhone pour appeler un des gars, mais son corps ne répondait déjà plus. Ses forces l'abandonnèrent et il perdit connaissance sans avoir prévenu personne qu'il allait mal ...

_Retour sur l'ile d'Anafi_

**P**DV **M**élitine :  
><strong>J<strong>'avais terminé mon déjeuner avec une salade de fraise et de myrtille. Détails totalement inintéressant de ma vie soit dit en passant. Mes parents m'avaient parlé pendant tout le repas du calme reposant de l'île, que ça leur ferait du bien, qu'ils seraient tristes quand je serais à l'université et d'un blabla aillant pour but de me montrer à quel point ils étaient fiers de moi. J'aimais énormément mes géniteurs, nous avions une complicité assez rare chez les adolescents ou nouveaux adultes pour ma part, cependant l'affection qu'ils me portaient était souvent étouffante.  
><strong>J<strong>'allai dans ma chambre prendre la sacoche de mon réflex et y glissai mon paquet de cigarette à l'intérieur. Puis je quittai la villa calme et fraiche pour m'exposer au soleil écrasant du bord de mer. Je marchais sur les cailloux pendant quelques minutes avant de me décider à quitter le sentier pour explorer les creux entre les gros rochers. Il y avait probablement un paysage à capturer, une image, quelque chose. De plus, si je trouvais une crypte, je serais mieux pour fumer, la chaleur ne rendait en rien le tabac agréable. Je me concentrais où je mettais les pieds voulant éviter une chute inutile. Mon portable ne me servirait à rien sans réseau, si je tombais, je devrais attendre que mes parents s'inquiètent pour espérer un quelconque secours.  
><strong>A<strong>lors que je me rapprochais un peu du chemin moins dangereux à emprunter, j'aperçus une masse allongée à une quinzaine de mètre de moi. J'allumais mon appareil et à l'aide du zoom, je découvris le corps d'un jeune homme étendu au soleil. Il ne bougeait pas et semblaient totalement inconscient.

**P**DV **E**xterne :  
><strong>E<strong>tait-il mort ? Que devait-elle faire ? Lui porter secours si c'était encore possible ? Allez d'abord prévenir ses parents ou directement se rendre à la cabine téléphonique d'urgence au village qui se trouvait à quinze minutes de là où elle se trouvait ? Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, elle prit son courage à deux mains et marcha prudemment vers la silhouette inerte. Elle aperçut un peu mieux le pantalon en toile marron, le tee-shirt blanc et la touffe de cheveux de l'homme qui avait définitivement besoin d'aide. Avec des gestes maladroits, elle s'accroupit à ses côtés et posa ses mains sur le torse du garçon, voulant savoir s'il respirait ou pas. Elle ne sentait pas de pectoraux bien musclés, mais sa main qui bougeait au rythme du souffle de cet inconnu, ça lui suffisait. Elle soupira de soulagement se calmant et réfléchissant à ce qu'elle devait faire. Ce n'était peut être qu'un adolescent qui avait trop bu la veille et qui était parti se balader. Elle n'avait jamais croisé de jeune depuis les quelques heures qu'elle était là. Ce garçon paraissait un tout petit peu plus jeune qu'elle, son teint légèrement bronzé laissait penser qu'il était du coin. Elle avait tort sur tous les points, ou presque.

**P**DV **H**arry :  
><strong>J<strong>e me réveillais lentement. Ma tête me faisait horriblement mal, j'avais des nausées. Je me sentais très lourd, les parfaits symptômes d'une belle gueule de bois. Cependant c'était plus dur cette fois d'ouvrir les yeux, je n'y parvins pas immédiatement d'ailleurs. Je ne reconnu pas l'odeur de ma chambre, ni la douceur de mes draps. Je tendis l'oreille pour entendre les garçons s'activer, mais les seuls sons qui provenaient à mes tympans furent des chuchotements dans une langue étrangère non loin de moi. Où étais-je ? Peut être avais-je passé la nuit chez une fille venant d'un autre pays à Londres ? Avec beaucoup de conviction et de courage, j'entrouvris les paupières. J'étais dans une pièce entièrement blanche et bleu avec quelques décorations des mêmes couleurs aux murs. La porte fenêtre donnait sur un petit balcon, alors que je plissais les yeux pour essayer de voir l'extérieur, une tête féminine brune et bronzée apparut devant moi. Elle avait de grands yeux bleus et un beau sourire immaculé. Elle devait avoir la quarantaine. Elle me dit quelque chose que je ne compris absolument pas, j'étais incapable de reconnaître la langue qu'elle me parlait. Elle se recula et cria ce qui me semblait être un prénom. Je me redressais alors sur mes coudes. Une fille d'environ mon âge entra dans la pièce. Les mêmes yeux et cheveux que sa mère je pensais. Elle portait un short court et beaucoup de bracelet. C'était une jolie fille, mince, bronzée, un peu musclée, avais-je couché avec elle la veille ? Les deux femmes échangèrent quelques mots, puis la plus jeune des deux se retourna vers moi. Elle me parla dans ma langue natale.

**«** -Tu comprends le grec ?  
>-Euh ... non, <em>répondis-je surpris quant à sa question<em>. **»**

**E**lle se tourna alors vers l'autre personne présente dans cette pièce et lui dit des choses tout autant incompréhensible pour moi. Je fus frappé par le soleil qui s'engouffrait à travers la vitre. J'observais enfin l'extérieur. Pourquoi voyais-je la mer et les rochers en centre ville de Londres ? Je me redressais soudainement, paniquant.

**«** -Où sommes-nous ? _Coupais-je la jeune femme_.  
>-Excuse moi, je parle avec ma mère de ton cas là, <em>me dit-elle avec un accent étranger<em>.  
>-Mais je panique un peu là, <em>lui fis-je comprendre agacé<em>. **»**

**J**e m'étais levé, j'étais encore habillé avec mes vêtements de la veille. Je n'avais définitivement pas couché avec cette fille. Elle soupira longuement, sa mère me fit un sourire désolé et quitta la chambre. La brune se tourna alors vers moi.

**«** -Qui es-tu ? _Me demanda-t-elle_.  
>-Où sommes-nous ? <em>Répétais-je agressivement<em>.  
>-Très bien, tu veux jouer au con, alors je te répondrais une fois que tu m'auras répondu.<br>-Je m'appelle Harry Styles, _dis-je après quelques secondes de silence_.  
>-Tu es sur l'île d'Anafi, en Grèce.<br>-Quoi ? _M'exclamais-je en pensant à une très mauvaise blague_.  
>-Quoi quoi ?<br>-Tu te fous de ma gueule ?  
>-Est-ce que j'en ai l'air ? <em>Me répondit-elle passablement sérieuse et agacée elle aussi<em>. D'où est-ce que tu viens pour ne pas parler Grec ?  
>-De ... D'Angleterre, mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? <em>Me dis-je en angoissant<em>.  
>-Écoute, assis toi déjà, t'es pâle. Faut que tu m'expliques ce qu'il t'arrive, t'es en vacances ici ?<br>-Non.  
>-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là alors ?<br>-Je ... Je sais pas, _obéissais-je_.  
>-Quoi ? T'as pas de mémoire ? Tu sais pas ce que t'as fait hier soir pour te retrouver en plein milieu des falaises ce matin ? <strong>»<strong>

**J**'étais totalement déboussolé. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle me racontait ? Je ne pouvais pas être en Grèce sur une île inconnue alors que la veille j'étais en Angleterre. C'était impossible de passer à l'aéroport si j'étais saoul de toute façon, je n'aurais pas pu y aller seul. Et puis je ne me souvenais même plus de ce que j'avais fait après avoir vomi.

**«** -Il faut que je rentre chez moi, _lui dis-je soudainement en me relevant_.  
>-C'est où chez toi ?<br>-A Londres. **»**

**E**lle me regarda pendant deux longues secondes avant d'éclater d'un rire franc et sincère. Les larmes lui montant aux yeux. Je la fixais choqué qu'elle puisse trouver drôle ce que je venais de dire.

**«** -T'es sérieux, _se calma-t-elle en se grattant l'arrière du crâne_.  
>-Oui.<br>-Écoute, tu vas devoir attendre deux semaines Harry, c'est tellement pommé ici que le bateau ne fait des aller-retour que tous les quinze jours, _m'expliqua-t-elle_.  
>-Mais ... Je peux pas, <em>m'exclamai-je en la détestant de me donner de si mauvaises nouvelles<em>.  
>-Oh, déjà tu ne me parles pas comme ça mon coco. Je te ferais remarquer que sans moi tu te déshydraterais encore dehors, <em>répliqua-t-elle<em>. Ensuite je vais te proposer d'aller prendre une douche, ou de manger quelque chose pendant que je parle avec mes parents ! Ça te mettra peut être de meilleur humeur.  
>-Je ... Euh ... J'ai pas de vêtements de rechange, ni de serviette, <em>soupirais-je désespérant d'être si faible<em>.  
>-La salle de bains est au fond du couloir, t'as des serviettes dans le placard, tu laisseras tes fringues devant la porte pour que je les mette à la machine, j'en t'en donnerais à mon père. <strong>»<strong>

**J**'acquiesçai en la regardant quitter la chambre avec son sourire de bonne samaritaine collé au visage, elle m'énervait déjà.

**P**DV **E**xterne :  
><strong>M<strong>élitine rejoignit ses parents, avec les informations qu'elle venait de récolter, elle pouvait prendre des décisions.

**«** -Papa, il est anglais ...  
>-C'est un touriste qui s'est pommé ? <em>S'interrogea l'homme de quarante sept ans<em>.  
>-Non, il dit qu'il ne sait pas ce qui lui arrive et qu'il doit retourner en Angleterre.<br>-Je ne comprend rien, _râla Uranie_. Comment il est arrivé ici ?  
>-J'en sais pas plus ... Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On va pas appeler la police quand même ? <em>Demanda la jeune femme<em>.  
>-Non, non. On peut toujours l'héberger jusqu'à ce que le bateau passe et après il trouvera bien le moyen de contacter sa famille pour qu'ils viennent le chercher. Il est majeur dans son pays ?<br>-Je ne sais pas qu'elle âge il a.  
>-Je suis d'accord pour le garder, <em>décréta le père de famille<em>. Il dormira dans la chambre en face de la tienne Méli. Il va falloir lui expliquer tout ça.  
>-Sa famille et ses amis vont vraiment s'inquiéter, <em>remarqua avec peine la plus âgée des deux femmes<em>.  
>-Il pourra toujours appeler avec la cabine du village. <strong>»<strong>

**L**es parents grecs décidèrent de tous les détails en ce qui concernait le jeune Harry. Hémon sachant parler anglais lui souhaiterait la bienvenue et lui expliquerait tout, évitant ainsi à sa fille de se faire blâmer pour quoi que ce soit. D'ailleurs, la seule règle était simple, s'il emmerdait Mélitine, il virait.

_A Londres._

**L**'appartement des One Direction se réveillait difficilement après cette longue soirée. C'était Liam qui avait été raisonnable et qui avait ramené trois de ses amis. Il pensait que le dernier d'entre eux était déjà reparti avec une fille. Alors quand il se leva, il attrapa son Blackberry et envoya un message à Harry pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Il n'allait que très rarement chez les filles, préférant les ramener chez eux pour éviter le surplus de questions d'éventuels parents ou journalistes qui le verraient quitter une maison ou l'autre.

_Destinataire :__**Harry**_  
><em><span>Message :<span>__ Hey Hazza !_  
><em>J'espère que t'as passé une bonne nuit ) et que tu es sur le chemin !<em>  
><em>T'appelles si t'as un problème.<em>

**P**DV **L**iam :  
><strong>D<strong>eux heures après mon réveil, Zayn était sous la douche, Niall déjeunait et Louis comatait devant la télévision. Le dimanche était notre jour de repos, on en profitait parfaitement. Seulement une ombre gâchait l'habituelle bonne humeur commune. Toujours aucune nouvelle d'Harry à 15h, et je n'avais pas reçu d'accusé de réception. Nous n'avions aucune idée de la fille qu'il avait raccompagné, de savoir si son portable était éteint volontairement, déchargé ou cassé. Bref, même sans parler, cette tension se faisait bien ressentir chez chacun d'entre nous.

**«** -Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? _Osa enfin Louis_.  
>-Aucune idée, tu l'as vu partir avec quelqu'un hier soir ? <em>Demandais-je<em>.  
>-Che l'ai plus vu quand il est parti droguer, <em>marmonna Niall la bouche pleine se joignant à nous<em>.  
>-Quoi ?<br>-Parti draguer, _rectifia-t-il_.  
>-Il répond pas à mes messages, <em>soupira le plus âgé<em>.  
>-Il n'a pas reçu les miens.<br>-On fait quoi ?  
>-On attend encore. À 17h, on appelle sa mère ou sa soeur, <em>proposais-je<em>.  
>-Ouais, ça me semble bien. <strong>»<strong>

**N**ous passâmes alors encore deux heures à attendre un quelconque signe de sa part. Nous détendre avait été très compliqué, même une bonne partie de PS3 n'avait pas eu l'effet hilarant qu'elle avait habituellement. Zayn enchainait clope sur clope, si bien qu'à un moment, je lui pris son paquet pour qu'il s'arrête un peu. Nous n'avions réellement pas besoin de le voir tousser ou être malade pour trop fumer.

**P**DV **E**xterne :  
><strong>Q<strong>uatre boules de nerfs assises devant leurs téléphones fixaient l'horloge. Lorsque la plus grande aiguille dépassa le douze, ils se regardèrent inquiets. Ils savaient tous qu'ils ne pouvaient pas appeler la police car Harry n'avait pas disparu depuis quarante-huit heures et c'est le délai minimum pour qu'ils puissent ouvrir une enquête. Leurs seuls espoirs étaient donc la famille Styles. Si jamais il était arrivé quelque chose à leur meilleur ami, chacun s'en voudrait. Ils culpabiliseraient, se maudiraient, s'insulteraient. Ce ne serait pas facile.

**«** -J'appelle Anne, _décréta Liam_.  
>-Et moi Gemma, <em>s'éloigna vers la terrasse Louis<em>.  
>-Je fais Simon, <em>s'imposa l'Irlandais<em>. T'as qu'à appeler le beau père à Harry.** »**

**Z**ayn acquiesça et alla dans la cuisine pour passer son coup de téléphone. Tous n'attendaient qu'une seule phrase «_ Tout va bien, il est avec moi_». Mais cette phrase ne venait pas.

**«** -Oui ? _Décrocha Mrs Styles_.  
>-Mrs Styles, c'est Liam. Vous allez bien ? <em>Demanda-t-il par politesse<em>.  
>-Euh ... Oui Liam, merci. Que me vaut l'honneur d'un appel ?<br>-Euh ... En fait, on voulait savoir si vous aviez des nouvelles d'Harry. Il n'est pas rentré avec nous hier soir et nous ne l'avons toujours pas vu.  
>-Quoi ? Non ... Je ... Non, il n'est pas venu à la maison, <em>s'inquiéta-t-elle<em>. Vous lui avez téléphoné ?  
>-On tombe directement sur la messagerie, <em>soupira-t-il<em>. Écoutez, les autres sont en train d'appeler d'autres personnes pour avoir des infos, je vous tiens au courant.  
>-Oui, s'il te plait Liam.<br>-C'est normal, aucun soucis. **»**

**E**t le jeune homme attendit qu'elle raccroche pour soupirer longuement une fois de plus en désespérant de ne pas retrouver son ami. Il ne saurait que faire si l'un d'entre eux disparaitrait réellement. Le groupe surtout était en danger ...

_En Grèce_

**H**arry fut surpris en sortant de la douche vêtu des vêtements du père de la famille chez qui il était de voir justement cet homme et la jeune fille l'attendre dans le couloir. Il se sentait particulièrement gêné dans une telle position.

**«** -Bonjour jeune homme, _lui dit Hémon en lui tendant sa main_.  
>-Monsieur. Merci pour les vêtements.<br>-Aucun problème. Bon comme Mélitine t'as déjà expliqué, tu ne peux pas retourner chez toi avant deux semaines. Mais nous serions ravis de t'accueillir parmi nous, _proposa l'homme_. Nous avons une chambre en trop de toute façon, et j'en ai marre d'être le seul représentant de la gente masculine. Nous te prêterons un peu d'argent pour que tu puisses acheter des vêtements au village. La seule règle, c'est en fonction de Mélitine, tu l'as fait chier, tu dégages, _annonça-t-il très directement_. C'est d'accord ?  
>-Euh ... Oui, merci beaucoup, <em>répondit le jeune homme de 19ans gêné de dépendre de gens qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas<em>.  
>-Vous n'avez qu'à aller au village, je doute que mes vieilles chemises te plaisent, <em>lui sourit-il en lui tendant deux billets de 20€, la même monnaie que l'Irlande remarqua Harry<em>. **»**

**H**émon donna une tape sur l'épaule de l'autre homme de la villa et retourna vaquer à ses occupations. Les deux jeunes gens restèrent longtemps ainsi, gênés. Elle ne l'aimait pas beaucoup, il lui avait paru arrogant, trop sur de lui et hautain, elle ne supporterait pas des remarques acerbes à longueur de journée. Bien qu'il ne lui en est jamais faite. Lui aussi ne portait pas la jeune fille dans son coeur, elle avait tellement voulu faire sa fille à Papa, il détestait l'hypocrisie. Mais il ne savait pas qu'elle était réellement proche de son père. Chacun s'était jugé et forgé des aprioris sur quelques minutes de conversation. Ils avaient un point commun : l'immaturité.

**«** -Bon, tu veux rester planter là ? On en a pour quinze minutes de marche, _dit-elle_.  
>-Je te suis. <strong>»<strong>

**E**t c'était parti pour deux semaines à se supporter vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre.


	9. Arrêtes de me reluquer Styles

**A**lors qu'ils étaient sur le chemin, les deux jeunes gens ne faisaient que réfléchir. Ils marchaient silencieusement guettant l'autre du coin de l'œil. C'était un combat de coq. Qui se réduirait à prendre la parole le premier ? Harry ne voulait pas être désobligeant, il était nourri, hébergé et habillé gratuitement pendant deux semaines, l'amabilité de la famille l'étonnait encore. Bien sur, quand il rentrerait en Angleterre, il les rembourseraient, il avait largement les moyens, cependant il était très reconnaissant.

**«** -Tu sais la condition, c'est bidon, mon père est trop protecteur, _perdit-elle_.  
>-Oh, <em>répondit le bouclé très simplement avec ce sourire victorieux au coin des lèvres<em>. **»**

**I**l était fier de lui, elle avait craqué. Il la vit fouiller dans son sac et ressortir une cigarette qu'elle porta à ses lèvres. Ça ne collait pas à son image.

**«** -Tu veux ma photo ? _L'agressa-t-elle_.  
>-Non, merci. T'es majeure au moins ?<br>-Non mais pour qui tu te prends ? _demanda-t-elle en allumant sa clope_.  
>-Drapeau blanc, <em>dit Harry les bras levé<em>. J'ai 19 ans moi.  
>-18. Tu fais beaucoup plus jeune.<br>-C'est un compliment ?  
>-Non.<br>-Au moins ça a le mérite d'être clair, _déglutit-il_. Je ne me souviens plus ton nom, Méline ?  
>-Non.<br>-Ah ...  
>-Mélitine Petridis.<br>-Pardon.  
>-Moi aussi je m'excuse,<em> répondit-elle après quelques secondes de silence et un petit sourire<em>. Tu fais quoi comme étude ?  
>-Tu t'intéresses à moi ? <em>S'étonna le jeune homme<em>.  
>-Et je peux très vite arrêter.<br>-J'ai arrêté mes études, _dit-il gêné ne voulant pas en parler_. Toi ?  
>-Pour l'instant, je suis en vacances. Euh ... Si tu veux joindre quelqu'un, il y a une cabine téléphonique dans cinq minutes je pense. C'est le seul moyen de contact avec l'extérieur. <strong>»<strong>

**I**l acquiesça, content de pouvoir rassurer ses proches, cependant il eut beau fouiller les poches de son pantalon, il ne trouva pas son iPhone. Mélitine lui rappela non sans moquerie dans son ton qu'il ne portait pas ses vêtements et qu'elle n'avait rien trouvé dans les poches du pantalon passé au linge sale. Il avoua alors honteux qu'il ne connaissait aucun numéro par cœur. Elle en profita pour rire de lui, encore.

**«** -Ils vont s'inquiéter un max pendant deux semaines ...  
>-De qui tu parles ?<br>-Mes potes, ma mère et ma sœur, _se confia-t-il._  
>-Ah ... <em>Elle s'en fichait en fait<em>. On est arrivé, je t'attends à l'entrée, cigarette, _justifia-t-elle_.  
>-Ok. <strong>»<strong>

**T**andis qu'elle fumait tranquillement à l'ombre d'un arbre, lui prenait quelques caleçons au hasard, une marinière, deux tee-shirts, un blanc et un gris, et deux jeans, ainsi qu'une paire d'espadrilles. Il n'en eut que pour 35€, la qualité n'était vraiment pas des plus grandes, mais ça serait parfait pour deux petites semaines. En sortant du magasin, si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça, il la vit adossée contre un pin avec des Ray-Bans sur le nez somnolant à cause de la chaleur. Il ne la trouvait pas moche. Chiante, mais jolie. Elle tourna lentement la tête.

**«** -Arrêtes de me reluquer Styles.  
>-Pfff, <em>leva-t-il les yeux au ciel<em>. Y a combien de décalage horaire entre là-bas et ici ?  
>-Deux heures de moins là-bas, <em>dit-elle en se mettant sur ses pieds<em>.  
>-Il est quelle heure ici ?<br>-15h30, 17h30 chez toi, _calcula Mélitine_.  
>-Merci, je sais compter. <strong>»<strong>

**I**l la bouscula gentiment d'un coup d'épaule en riant légèrement. Après tout s'il devait être agréable, autant créer quelque chose. Il n'était cependant vraiment pas tranquille. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment il avait atterri ici, il avait déjà pensé à quelques choses. Il devait les partager avec sa nouvelle rencontre. Mais plus tard. Pour l'instant il se contentait de l'observer, d'essayer de trouver ses points faibles, de la connaître un peu mieux.

**«** -Tu habites dans ce coin pommé ? _Demanda-t-il alors qu'ils faisaient le chemin du retour_.  
>-Dieu merci non. On est en vacances, et on repart dans deux semaines à Athènes.<br>-Pourquoi t'es pas parti en vacances avec tes ami, t'as 18 ans ! **»**

**S**ujet sensible trouvé. Elle lui avait lancé un regard noir à glacer le sang, il s'était alors tu. Comprenant que soit elle avait des problèmes avec ses amis, soit elle regrettait franchement d'avoir accompagné ses parents dans ce «_nowhere land_». Cette seconde solution lui semblait bien plus appropriée. Mélitine était riche et belle, elle avait forcément un petit ami et des amis de la même condition qu'elle. Comme lui d'ailleurs, ses seules fréquentations féminines avait accès aux endroits les plus chics de Londres, elles étaient donc aussi voir plus riches que lui.  
><strong>I<strong>ls arrivèrent à la villa assoiffés à cause de la chaleur. La jeune fille fit visiter la maison au nouvel habitant. Puis elle alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre le laissant seul.

**P**DV **M**élitine :  
><strong>J<strong>'avais besoin d'être seule, sans ce pot de colle incapable. Harry était apparemment un garçon ne vivant que pour son petit plaisir personnel. J'avais essayé d'être gentille, je lui avais même adressé une phrase sans sarcasme ou ironie, mais il avait tout gâché avec une question débile. Un pur abruti. J'avais besoin de faire une sieste, pas à cause de la fatigue, mais simplement pour éviter l'ennuie. Je pris donc mon casque, le posai sur mes oreilles, appuyais sur play et attendis gentiment le sommeil.

**O**n frottait mon épaule en m'appelant, la musique résonnait encore dans mes oreilles. Je soupirais et ouvris les yeux. Styles. J'ôtais mon casque et le regardai méchamment. Pourquoi me réveillait-il ce débile ?

**« **-Tes parents me font te dire qu'on passe à table, _se justifia-t-il_.  
>-Ouais, c'est bon. <strong>»<strong>

**I**l sortit en levant les yeux au ciel, geste que j'imitais à mon tour. Il m'exaspérait particulièrement. Je remarquai en le voyant sortir qu'il ne portait plus les vêtements de mon père, mais un tee-shirt blanc et un jean foncé. Ça lui allait bien mieux. Je le trouvais un tout petit peu moins inintéressant. J'emboitais donc ses pas pour me rendre à table. Ils étaient tous assis et m'attendaient. Nous commençâmes à manger tandis que ma mère commençait à faire la curieuse.

**«** -Harry, c'est comme tu t'appelles ? _Demanda-t-elle dans un anglais très approximatif_. Je ne parle bien l'anglais.  
>-Je m'appelle Harry, oui, <em>lui sourit-il avec son air poli à frapper<em>.  
>-Tu as quel âge ?<br>-19 ans.  
>-Tu fais plus jeune, <em>s'exclama mon père.<em> Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie ?  
>-Oh ... Euh ... <em>commença-t-il gêné<em>. De la musique.  
>-Ah bon ? Tu es dans un conservatoire ou une école de musique ?<br>-Non Papa, il a arrêté ses études, _dis-je en souriant mesquinement étant curieuse de voir comment il allait s'en sortir face aux sourcils froncés de mon père_.  
>-Oui, je fais parti d'un groupe plutôt connu en Angleterre et un peu partout dans le monde d'ailleurs, on a gagné la troisième place d'un concours télé, <em>avoua-t-il avec son sourire fier de m'avoie cloué le bec<em>. Les One Direction.  
>-Oh, intéressant, jamais entendu parler ... <em>rajouta mon père<em>. **»**

**J**e n'écoutais plus la conversation. Il ne pouvait pas avoir mitonner devant mon père, c'est le somum de l'irrespect. Mais s'il disait vrai, il devait voir un peu gros avec son « _un peu partout dans le monde_ » car je n'avais jamais entendu parler d'Harry Styles ou de One Direction. Il était prétentieux en plus. Je grognais dans ma moussaka -qu'il trouvait très bonne d'ailleurs- en pensant à la clope que j'aurais sur la plage tout à l'heure.

_A Londres._

**P**DV **L**ouis :  
><strong>N<strong>ous étions couchés, n'ayant pas d'occupations ce soir et étant trop bouleversés pour s'amuser. Personne n'avait vu Harry, Simon viendrait demain matin pour comprendre un peu mieux les choses. Je n'osais pas imaginer ce qui lui arrivait. Il ne serait jamais parti sur un coup de tête sans nous prévenir. Il répondrait au moins au téléphone, mais rien. J'avais peur, peur qu'il soit blessé, seul, ou pire ... Je ne dormais pas tranquille cette nuit.

**M**on meilleur ami me manquait, le faire chier, le charrier ou m'allier à lui pour faire des blagues idiotes aux autres me manquait. Dès mon réveil, j'y pensais. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas être là. Souvent il dormait dans ma chambre après avoir discuter toute la nuit, là non.

**«** -Simon arrive dans vingt minutes, _cria Niall dans le couloir_. **»**

**J**e pris mon oreiller et je l'écrasais sur ma tête. Je ne voulais pas affronter cette journée, je ne voulais pas me lever de mon lit et me préparer pour entendre qu'il n'était toujours pas rentré et qu'on avait toujours aucune nouvelle. Pourtant je sortis de la douceur et protection de mes draps pour filer sous la douche. J'essayais de ne penser à rien pendant ces dix minutes sous l'eau. Sans succès. Puis, je me séchais et enfilait une marinière aux manches courtes ainsi qu'un pantacourt en jean serrant mes genoux. Je coiffais rapidement mes cheveux et sortis de mon antre. Je n'avais pas faim ce matin.

**«** -Salut Louis.  
>-Salut.<br>-Bien dormi ? _S'inquiéta Zayn_.  
>-Non.<br>-Les garçons ! _S'exclama Simon en arrivant à son tour dans la pièce_. Comment vous allez ?  
>-On fait avec, <em>répondit Liam en le serrant dans ses bras brièvement.<em>  
>-Bon expliquez moi tout.<br>-On est sorti en boîte pour fêter l'album avant hier soir, il a juste bu un verre et il est allé vers la piste,_expliqua le pakistanais_. On ne l'a pas revu depuis, son téléphone ne reçoit pas nos messages et on a aucun appel. On aucune idée de là où il pourrait être, sa mère et sa sœur ne savent pas non-plus.  
>-Et cette après midi vous avez un photoshoot très important ... <em>soupira l'homme de la cinquantaine<em>.  
>-On peut pas y aller sans lui, <em>s'exclama Niall.<em>  
>-J'ai appelé Marshal, votre manager est pas très chaud ... Vous avez déjà raté pas mal de truc l'an passé pour diverses raisons.<br>-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?  
>-Il veut que vous continuiez même si l'un d'entre vous manque, <em>dit-il rapidement pour probablement mieux faire passer la chose<em>.  
>-Hors de question, <em>répliquais-je sèchement<em>. On ne va pas faire de photoshoot sans Harry, ni de séances de dédicaces et encore moins de concerts.  
>-Écoute Louis, je sais que ça vous touche ... Moi aussi je ne suis pas beaucoup pour, mais nous ne pouvons rien faire d'autres pour l'instant.<strong> »<strong>

_En Grèce._

**D**euxième jour ensemble pour Harry et Mélitine. Les parents de cette dernière étaient parti toute la journée pour faire le tour de l'île, ils avaient programmé leur retour pour 18h, mais n'étaient pas sur. Les deux jeunes gens se retrouvaient donc seuls sans obligation de repas ou d'activités particulières. Elle avait décidé de peaufiner son bronzage pendant quelques heures. Et lui, il s'ennuyait déjà. Il avait rangé la maison, nettoyé la cuisine, avait réfléchit longuement à ce qui lui arrivait, et voilà qu'à 14h, il se tournait les pouces à nouveau. Il se rendit alors au bord de la piscine où il vit la brune s'exposer dangereusement au soleil. Il s'était promis de ne pas l'embêter, mais il devait s'occuper.

**«** -Tu vas exploser ton capital soleil, quand tu seras vieille, tu seras moche.  
>-Tu m'emmerdes Styles. Et si je serais moche, ça veut dire que je suis belle ? <em>Devina-t-elle à voix haute<em>.  
>-Je sais reconnaître les belles choses, <em>la dragua-t-il<em>.  
>-Ouais, c'est ça. T'es un connard avec les filles donc, intéressant à savoir.<br>-Mélitine ?  
>-Hm ? <em>Fit-elle sans bouger d'un poil de sa position de semi-sommeil<em>.  
>-Comment j'ai fais pour me retrouver ici ? Je veux dire, j'étais bourré la veille au soir, j'aurais pas pu aller seul à l'aéroport et prendre un avion.<br>-Je sais pas. Y a quelqu'un qui te déteste pour quelques chose ?  
>-Oui, probablement, je suis célèbre, <em>dit-il très sérieusement dans ses pensées<em>.  
>-Ah oui, j'avais oublié, <em>pouffa-t-elle<em>.  
>-Quoi ? Tu me connais pas ?<br>-Pas plus que je connais la mère de ton meilleur pote. **»**

**L**e jeune s'assombrit soudainement. Elle ne se rendait pas compte que son meilleur ami lui manquait horriblement, même s'il avait déjà passé une semaine sans le voir, c'était volontaire. Là, c'était différent.

**«** -J'ai dit une connerie ?  
>-Nan ... C'est juste que Louis doit s'inquiéter ...<br>-Bon, j'vais faire la sociale, profite, _dit-elle en s'allumant une cigarette_. C'est quoi ce groupe si connu dont tu fais parti ?  
>-Ah, <em>sourit-il timidement<em>. On est cinq, Liam le sérieux, Niall l'Irlandais, Zayn le fumeur, comme toi, Louis mon meilleur ami, le petit rigolo et moi. On a passé les auditions d'X Factor, tu connais ? _Elle acquiesça_. Donc on les a passé en solo, et ils nous ont regroupé ensemble parce qu'on était pas au niveau tout seul. On a fini troisième et depuis on a fait deux albums et voyagé un peu partout en Europe et en Amérique du nord.  
>-Pourquoi j'ai jamais entendu parler de vous alors ? <em>Demanda-t-elle anxieuse<em>.  
>-T'as Twitter ? Tumblr ?<br>-Twiquoi ? _Grimaça Mélitine_.  
>-Mais tu vis sur quelle planète ? <em>Rit-il<em>.  
>-Oh c'est bon.<br>-Et toi, c'est quoi ta vie à Athènes ? _S'enquit-il_.  
>-Oh ... Euh ... C'était rien, le lycée, la maison, simplement.<br>-Tu trainais pas avec tes potes ?  
>-Ouais, bon, je vais me chercher une glace, t'en veux une ? <em>Évita-t-elle rapidement<em>. **»**

**I**l répondit par l'affirmative curieux de comprendre pourquoi elle semblait gênée par ce sujet. Il ne voyait pas quel pouvait le problème. Quant à elle, elle souffla un bon coup en arrivant à la cuisine. Ces questions sur sa vie l'ennuyaient beaucoup. Il n'avait pas à savoir quoi ce que soit. De toute façon, dans deux semaines il redeviendrait un inconnu à ses yeux et ce serait pareil pour lui, alors autant ne pas déballer sa vie à quelqu'un qui se ficherait de la dévoiler à droite à gauche.  
><strong>E<strong>lle revint au bord de la piscine avec deux glaces à l'eau au sirop de grenadine. Il la remercia et recommença la discussion.

**«** -Comment ça se fait que tu sois bilingue ?  
>-J'apprenais l'anglais au lycée.<br>-Oui, ben j'apprenais le français et c'est pas pour autant que je suis bilingue, _rétorqua-t-il_. J'en suis très loin même.  
>-J'en avais besoin pour la suite, <em>dit-elle encore calmement<em>.  
>-Quelle suite ?<br>-L'université.  
>-Ah bon ? Tu vas faire des études d'anglais ?<br>-Non, _s'impatienta la jeune fille_.  
>-Ben quoi alors ?<br>-Oh j'en ai marre de tes questions Styles, tu me fais chier là.  
>-Excuse moi de vouloir connaître la fille avec qui je vais passer deux semaines, <em>ironisa-t-il<em>.  
>-T'en as pas besoin.<br>-Moi aussi tu me casses les couilles Mélitine ! Si tu t'ouvres pas un peu plus aux autres, tu vas finir toute seule, _s'exclama le jeune homme_.  
>-Pour qui tu te prends à me juger ? Tu ne me connais même pas ! <em>Haussa-t-elle le ton<em>.  
>-Ben c'est sur, tu ne m'en laisses pas vraiment l'occasion.<br>-J'ai mes raisons abruti.  
>-Ah bon ? Et c'est quoi ? T'as trop d'amis pour me laisser entrer dans ton cercle ? <strong>»<strong>

**E**lle n'avait rien répliqué cette fois ci et s'était contenté de le regarder très méchamment avant de courir s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Elle n'avait pas du tout aimé le ton qu'il avait employé, les phrases qu'il lui avait jeté au visage. Rarement elle se laissait démolir en fuyant ainsi, mais il avait franchi une limite lors de cette première dispute.  
><strong>L<strong>ui s'en voulait, il se faisait héberger, nourrir et tout ce qu'il trouvait à faire c'était crier contre quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait que depuis quelques heures en lui reprochant de justement ne pas la connaître suffisamment. Il avait eu tort et s'en voulait horriblement. En plus elle n'avait qu'à claquer des doigts et il virait.  
><strong>I<strong>l monta alors les quelques marches menant à l'étage et se posta devant la porte de la jeune fille.

**«** -Désolé Mélitine, je voulais pas ... Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas tout me dire sur toi ... **»**

**I**l attendit une réponse, un bruit, quelque chose. Mais rien, elle restait terrée dans son silence de jeune fille blessée. Il reprit alors espérant qu'elle n'avait pas remis son casque sur ses oreilles, qu'il ne parlait pas dans le vide.

**«** -Mélitine ... Je veux pas me fâcher avec toi. On se connait depuis hier ... Enfin ... Je sais, je me suis comporté n'importe comment, c'est normal que je ne te connaisse pas par cœur et je dois arrêter de trop t'en demander. Ce que tu as fait pour moi signifie beaucoup. Tu ne l'as pas fait par intérêt parce que tu ne me connaissais pas, tu l'as fait parce que tu es quelqu'un de bien, _dévoila-t-il en la flattant un peu plus que ce qu'il ne pensait réellement_. Je suis vraiment vraiment'  
>-Ta gueule Styles, tu me fais mal à la tête, <em>le coupa-t-elle<em>. Arrête de t'excuser et dégage de devant ma porte. **»**

**S**on ton n'avait pas été méchant. Comment devait-il le prendre ? Elle le pardonnait ou en avait juste marre de l'entendre geindre de l'autre côté du mur ? Il pensa que les deux solutions étaient appropriées, et avec un petit sourire, il sortit dorer sur un transat sous le soleil Grec. C'était presque comme des vacances.

**P**DV **M**élitine :  
><strong>J<strong>e n'avais vraiment pas voulu que ses paroles me touchent, je n'avais pas non plus voulu pleurer seule dans ma chambre. Ce n'était qu'un abruti, je n'avais aucune raison de prendre en compte ce qu'il me disait. Ça ne m'apporterait rien de l'écouter me faire un monologue dans le but qu'il ne vire pas de la villa. Cependant je voulais croire qu'il ne s'était pas excusé juste pour ça. Il avait en parti raison, je ne m'ouvrais pas à lui, et à part son côté dragueur, il n'avait pas l'air méchant, ni dangereux. J'étais même persuadée qu'il était un très bon ami. Rien qu'à la façon dont ses yeux brillaient ou s'assombrissaient dès que le sujet de ses potes était abordé. Il tenait à eux bien plus qu'à lui ...  
><strong>J<strong>e ruminais quelques minutes dans mon lit, puis allai sur mon balcon pour fumer. J'en avais bien besoin après ces émotions fortes. J'allumai ma Marlboro light et me permettait de m'étirer lentement, me détendant un maximum.

**«** -C'est mal de fumer, _entendis-je Harry dire du bord de la piscine_.  
>-Je sais, <em>répondis-je simplement<em>. Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu resteras là pendant les deux semaines quoi qu'il arrive entre nous. Je veux pas que tu fasses ton faux-cul avec moi pour éviter que tu vires, compris ?  
>-Ouais. De toute façon c'est pas mon genre, tu me fais chier, je te le dis. Au pire j'irais vivre chez le marchant de fringues, <em>rit-il<em>. Il sentait bon. **»**

**J**e secouais la tête en souriant discrètement. Même s'il ne me voyait pas, je ne voulais pas qu'il imagine que je riais à une de ses blagues. Mais je devais avouer qu'il me faisait bien rire le petit bouclé.

_A Londres._

**L**es quatre membres restant des One Direction se trouvaient dans le bureau de leur manager. Il restait deux heures avant le photoshoot et ils devaient prendre une décision. C'est pour cela que Marshal voulait les voir. Ça n'était pas très bon signe, il préférait les appels téléphoniques généralement.

**« **-Bonjour les garçons, _les salua l'homme en les invitant à s'assoir_. Bon je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot. j'ai appris ce qu'il s'est passé. Tout d'abord, une chose est claire, pas une seule parole aux journalistes. Bonjour et au revoir suffiront. Ensuite, les fans vont à coup sur se poser des questions quand elles vont verront sans lui, vous les ignorez'  
>-Quoi ? <em>S'exclama Zayn<em>. Non mais ça va pas ?  
>-Laissez-moi finir. Harry a disparu, d'accord. Dès que vous pourrez, vous mettez la police sur le coup, il faut qu'ils signent une close de confidentialité d'ailleurs. Rien ne doit filtrer. Ensuite, il faut que vous continuiez les photoshoots, les rencontres en centre commercial, les passages radios, et tout ça. Harry va revenir, c'est une question de temps.<br>-Vous nous demandez de faire comme si de rien n'était ? _Grogna Louis en colère_.  
>-Non, je ne vous le demande pas.<br>-Ben quoi alors ?  
>-Vous devez comprendre qu'une grosse quantité d'argent est en jeu, tous ces magazines paient pour avoir vos mots et vos photos. Les petits concerts que vous allez donner à la fin de cette semaine et la semaine prochaine aussi. Vos fans ont déjà payer, <em>posa calmement leur manager<em>. C'est le business avant les sentiments dans ce domaine.  
>-Et si on ne veut pas ? <em>Défia le plus âgé du groupe<em>.  
>-Je vous mets en liste noire, personne ne voudra de vous après. Alors Harry ou les One Direction ? <strong>»<strong>

**I**ls eurent l'air affoler. Cette liste n'était pourtant qu'un pur mensonge, évidemment que d'autres voulaient s'occuper d'eux, mais ils ne le savaient pas, Marshal s'occupant bien de décliner les offres qu'ils avaient à leur place. Il fallait qu'ils fassent un choix.


	10. Tu ferais mieux de décamper

**P**DV **H**arry :  
><strong>C<strong>ette deuxième journée en Grèce avait été reposante. Malgré la dispute évidemment, j'avais pu me détendre au maximum. Quand les parents de Mélitine étaient rentrés vers 18h, elle avait fait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Et m'avait même fait une ou deux remarques habituelles qui venant d'elle n'étaient pas vraiment méchantes.  
><strong>À<strong> 21h, je m'étais installé sur le canapé du salon avec un livre grec. J'essayais tant bien que mal de comprendre quelque chose, d'essayer de mettre des images sur les mots que je lisais vaguement. Mais l'alphabet n'étant pas le même, ça m'était impossible.

**« **-Je sors prendre des photos sur la plage, _cria la brune à l'égard de ses parents_. **»**

**E**n fait elle allait fumer. Il fallait que je m'occupe autrement. Je posai alors mon livre et lui indiquai que j'allais avec elle. Évidemment, elle souffla, mais je m'en fichais. Elle agissait ainsi pour se défendre à mon avis, pour que j'oublie la façon dont elle avait fui face à de simples paroles. Elle jouait les dures, mais ça ne fonctionnait pas avec moi. Je la cernais bien plus qu'elle ne le pensait. Cependant je la laissais faire pour ne pas la brusquer.  
><strong>E<strong>lle s'était changé et portait une longue robe qui recouvrait ses sandales surement hors de prix. Ça lui allait très bien et la vieillissait un peu. Une fois sur le sable, je m'éloignais un peu d'elle pour aller m'assoir près des vagues. J'étais nostalgique, deux jours ... Sans aucune nouvelle de mes meilleurs amis. Les deux semaines allaient être très longues. J'entendis un « _clic_ », elle prenait quand même des photos. Après quelques dizaines de sons similaires, je l'entendis s'assoir à mes côtés.

**«** -Ils te manquent ? _Me demanda-t-elle après trois longues minutes de silence_.  
>-Oui.<br>-Alors c'est possible d'avoir quatre meilleurs amis, _se dit-elle plus à elle-même qu'à moi_.  
>-Ouais. T'as l'air proche de tes parents ? <em>Changeais-je de sujet le sachant sensible<em>.  
>-Je le suis. Ils m'ont toujours donné le meilleur, ils ont tout fait pour que je sois heureuse et que je vive le plus confortablement possible. Surtout mon père. Je leur en serrais toujours redevable, <em>acheva-t-elle<em>.  
>-Avec ma mère aussi c'est comme ça, c'est la personne que j'aime le plus au monde je crois.<br>-Et ton père ?  
>-Je ne le connais pas. Ma mère l'a quitté quand elle était enceinte de mes trois mois. On vit avec mon beau père. Il est cool, je l'aime bien, <em>avouais-je<em>.  
>-T'as de la chance de t'entendre avec lui, c'est pas le cas de tout le monde, <em>conclut-elle en allumant une cigarette<em>.  
>-Je suis sure que tu fumes plus que Zayn, <em>riais-je doucement<em>.  
>-Zayn ... Ah oui, ton pote de ton groupe.<br>-Oui, peu importe. Hum ... _hésitais-je_. Par rapport à tout à l'heure ...  
>-Oh ... Oublie. On s'est engueulé, ok. C'est pas grave, ça sera surement pas la dernière fois, <em>sourit-elle<em>. Ça met un peu de piment dans mes vacances.  
>-Ouais, m'enfin je suis pas très content de te faire pleurer ...<br>-Qui te dit que j'ai pleuré ? _Répondit-elle calmement en regardant le soleil se coucher_.  
>-Tu es parti en courant, si tu n'avais pas pleuré tu serais resté en continuant à me gueuler dessus. Je connais bien les filles.<br>-Ouais, j'avais cru comprendre que t'étais le genre de mec à jeter dès que c'est consommé, _secoua-t-elle la tête_. **»**

**J**e me tus, je ne voulais pas aborder ce sujet avec elle. Je savais bien qu'elle avait raison. J'étais un connard, je jouais avec le feu et les sentiments des filles que je voyais le temps d'une soirée, j'étais conscient de tout ça. Mais on a qu'une vie, et j'avais déjà passé cinq mois, presque sept de la mienne à ne plus réellement vivre. Ça m'avait donné envie de profiter plus que jamais. Quand je sentirais le moment venir, j'arrêterais avec ces conneries et je me stabiliserais, mais j'avais encore le temps.  
><strong>M<strong>élitine finit par se lever et me dire qu'elle rentrait. Je l'imitai les mains dans les poches songeant à ce que j'étais. Peut être que mon comportement gênait les garçons. Si jamais les fans l'apprenaient, elles seraient déçues ... Ou alors ravies du fait qu'elles puissent se taper le beau Harry Styles ... Je ne voulais pas ça. Leur faire du mal était tout sauf envisageable. Je devrais mieux choisir désormais, sinon ça pourrait mal tourner.

**P**DV **E**xterne :  
><strong>A<strong>près avoir saluer la famille chez qui il était, le jeune homme alla dans sa chambre. Se retrouver ici avec des inconnus était un peu comme se retrouver seul avec lui-même. Il en apprenait plus sur ce qu'il était chaque jour. Ce pays le rendrait probablement différent. De toute façon il n'avait pas d'autres choix que d'être confronté à son image, sur l'ile d'Anafi, il n'était personne d'autres qu'un touriste perdu.

_A Londres._

**C**e qu'il restait des One Direction se trouvait dans les locaux d'un magazine anglais lu par de très nombreuses adolescentes. Ces photos seraient accrochées aux murs de centaines de filles, elles seraient vu par toutes celles et ceux qui les encourageaient, ils ne devaient pas laisser paraître leur chagrin ou leur colère.  
><strong>S<strong>ans vraiment de conviction, ils posaient face à l'appareil photo. Le photographe avait prévu quelque chose de drôle au début, il s'était renseigné et ça collait bien aux jeunes hommes. Pourtant, une fois face à lui, ils étaient tout sauf joyeux. Il avait dû changer ses plans et opter pour quelque chose de plus sérieux.

**«** -Merci de nous avoir reçu, _serra Liam la main de l'homme_.  
>-Et désolé du petit changement. <strong>»<strong>

**S**ilencieusement, ils allèrent se changer et quittèrent très rapidement l'endroit pour aller chez eux. Habituellement, ils seraient aller boire un café, rencontrer des fans, mais sans Harry, ils n'en avaient aucune envie.

**«** -On aurait pas dû, _secoua le plus âgé la tête_.  
>-C'était ça ou la fin !<br>-On a pas dit ensemble ou rien ? _Rappela-t-il_.  
>-Harry va revenir Louis, on ne pouvait pas arrêter alors qu'il sera là bientôt !<br>-Qui te dit ça ?  
>-Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il voudrait ? Qu'on laisse tomber ?<br>-Non, mais ne pas l'attendre, ça me'  
>-Salut les garçons, j'ai apporté le thé ! <em>Cria une voix féminine en entrant dans le salon<em>. **»**

**Z**ayn marchait lentement les mains sur le crane pour se calmer, alors que Louis s'était assis et avait la tête entre ses doigts. Les deux autres regardaient l'irlandaise avec un sourire crispé et désolé.

**«** -Oh ... J'arrive au mauvais moment, _dit-elle doucement_.  
>-Viens, on va se balader au parc, <em>l'entraina Niall vers la sortie<em>.** »**

**S**a meilleur amie avait eu ses examens haut la main avec la meilleur mention. Elle avait été acceptée à l'Imperial College London, une université spécialisée dans les sciences et la médecine qui se trouvait dans le quartier de South Kensington. Elle vivait sur le campus depuis deux semaines, attendant la rentrée impatiemment. Elle avait donc quitté l'Irlande le temps de ses études au plus grand plaisir de son meilleur ami, mais pas franchement à celui de Liam.  
><strong>L<strong>es deux jeunes irlandais marchaient dans le parc réservé à ceux vivant dans l'immeuble. Très rapidement elle voulu deviner ce qui n'allait pas.

**«** -Ecoute Niall, si vous vous disputez encore à propos d'une des fréquentations de Louis ou Harry, vous perdez votre temps, ils ne changeront pas ces deux là ... Tu sais bien, vivre au jour le jour selon eux ..._soupira-t-elle_. Mais ils changeront, ne t'inquiètes' **»**

**E**lle se tut brusquement lorsqu'elle entendit son meilleur ami s'arrêter et renifler. Elle se retourna et le regarda quelques secondes avant de se jeter sur lui pour le serrer contre elle. Elle ne pensait pas que c'était aussi grave, jamais elle ne l'avait vu pleurer à cause de ses disputes avec les autres membres du groupe. Elle serrait aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait, voulant lui montrer tout le soutien qu'elle lui apportait.

**«** -Niall ... Mais pourquoi tu pleures ... Niall, ça va aller, arrête s'il te plait, _lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille en lui caressant le dos_. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
>-C'est Harry ... <em>réussit-il à articuler<em>.  
>-Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? Il est malade encore ? <em>S'inquiéta-t-elle.<em> Ou il a encore couché avec une débile qui vous harcèle ?  
>-Agate, écoute moi. <em>Elle se tut à nouveau.<em> Il a disparu, envolé ... ça va faire un peu plus de trente heures qu'on a aucune nouvelle de lui, rien du tout. Et notre manager veut qu'on continue, Louis le vit mal, mais on a pas le choix, sinon on doit tout arrêter, _pleura-t-il sans se contrôler._ **»**

**«** -Mais que se passe-t-il chez les One Direction ? Ils sont sortis de leur appartement pour faire leur photoshoot aujourd'hui. Mais avant ils se sont rendus chez leur manager. Tout ceci sans Harry. Leurs mines dépitées cacheraient-elles quelques choses ? Enfin, quelqu'un a pu nous fournir une photo de Niall pleurant sur l'épaule d'une jolie rousse dans un parc privé en fin d'après midi. Aussi, leurs comptes Twitter ont été désactivés dans la journée. Les fans s'affolent. Harry est-il malade à nouveau ? Que leur arrivent-ils ? Pourquoi cette soudaine distance avec les fans alors qu'ils étaient réputés pour leur proximité ? A très vite pour plus de réponses, _lut Liam_.  
>-Et on va devoir continuer ce cirque pendant toute l'absence d'Harry ? <em>Souffla le pakistanais<em>.  
>-C'était pas une bonne idée, elles vont nous détester, on peut pas les laisser en plan ... <strong>»<strong>

**I**ls étaient tous perdus, dès que les 48h seraient enfin écoulées, ils pourraient enfin commencer quelque chose de concret. En attendant, ils n'étaient que des enveloppes vides à la recherche de soutien et d'amour de la part de personnes de qui ils devaient rester loin : leurs fans.

**N**ina ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi avait-il déserté Twitter ? Ce site qu'ils aimaient tant pour pouvoir être aussi proches de leurs admiratrices. Que disaient tous ces articles à propos de l'absence d'Harry ? Assise devant son mac, elle restait incrédule en lisant les messages des fans des One Direction un peu partout où ils avaient leurs empruntes.

**«** -Qu'est-ce qu'ils nous font ? Ils se séparent ? _Commença-t-elle à lire une conversation entre deux filles_.  
>-Je sais pas ... Tu crois qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à Harry ?<br>-On dirait ... Si jamais il est encore malade, ils s'en remettront pas. Et moi non plus.  
>-Il paraît qu'ils n'ont même pas lancés un regard aux fans qui les attendaient à la sortie du studio photo.<br>-J'ai peur ... **»**

**«** Déjà une journée sans eux et je m'inquiètes. Aucune nouvelle. Heureusement qu'il y a leur concert Vendredi, j'espère qu'il y aura Harry ! Si quelqu'un a des infos. Parce que voir Niall pleurer, c'est plus qu'inquiétant. Je prie pour que tout aille bien. Ils me donnent tellement de joie de vivre, de courage, j'aimerais réellement les aider. Sans eux, je serais perdu, sans sourire. Par pitié faites qu'ils ne se séparent pas comme disent les rumeurs ... _lut-elle les larmes aux yeux_. **»**

**E**lle eut beau appeler son petit ami, il ne répondait pas. Elle ne put s'empêcher de tweeter quelque chose : « _Très inquiète. Que se passe-t-il ?_ » Personne ne savait rien de sa relation avec un des membres du groupe, personne ne comprenait réellement de quoi elle parlait, mais elle s'en fichait.

_En Grèce._

**M**élitine faisait beaucoup de bruit cette nuit là, elle gémissait, se tortillait dans ses draps en suant. De temps en temps, de petits cris s'échappaient de sa gorge. Ce cauchemar, elle ne l'avait pas fait depuis longtemps, pourtant elle le vivait intensément, voir plus que la dernière fois.

**P**DV **H**arry :  
><strong>J<strong>'entendis des pleurs venant de sa chambre, inquiet, je me levai doucement et entrouvris sa porte. Elle était là, bougeant, se battant contre un corps invisible des larmes la dévisageant. Je restais pétrifié quelques secondes face à cette image faible d'elle. Jamais je n'aurais pensé la voir si petite et vulnérable de mes propres yeux. Elle incarnait le contraire de ce que je voyais. Et pourtant. Je me précipitais alors vers elle, essayant de la serrer contre moi pour l'apaiser et la réveiller. Je chuchotais son nom, lui caressait les cheveux dans l'espoir de la sortir de son sommeil violent. Elle revint parmi nous en quelques minutes. Elle pleurait toujours beaucoup, se remettant doucement et s'agrippant à mon tee-shirt.

**«** -Mélitine, ça va aller ... **»**

**E**lle reniflait et respirait de plus en plus doucement. Alors que je pensais qu'elle se rendormait, ses sanglots reprirent.

**«** -Je ... Je suis un monstre ... Tu ... Tu ne comprends pas ... C'est toujours pareil et ... Et ... Et je veux plus supporter ça ... Je veux plus, _murmura-t-elle difficilement_. J'ai plus envie de ... me battre, c'est trop dur ... Tu ... Harry ... Tu vas me fuir ... Comme la peste ... **»**

**J**e ne compris pas les mots grecs qu'elle me dit après. Elle avait l'air paniquée, totalement perdu. Je ne comprenais pas le sens de ses paroles. Je me contentais juste de la serrer plus fort contre moi et d'essayer de la rassurer pour le moment. C'était dur de la voir ainsi. Jamais je n'avais eut un être aussi fragile entre les mains, jamais je n'avais vu une pareille peur dans les yeux de quelqu'un. C'était bouleversant, comme une claque. Elle venait de me toucher au plus profond ...

**J**e me réveillais à cause du soleil. J'étais seul dans le lit de Mélitine, vêtu d'un boxer et d'un tee-shirt gris, celui que j'avais acheté pour dormir. Elle était assise par terre sur sa terrasse, fumant sa cigarette. Je me levais lentement, courbaturé de la position difficile dans laquelle j'avais dormi.

**«** -Il est quelle heure ? _Demandais-je la voix ensommeillée_.  
>-6h ... Mes parents dorment encore, tu ferais mieux de décamper si tu veux pas que mon père t'étripe ...<br>-Ouais, j'vais me recoucher, _dis-je en allant vers la porte_.  
>-Merci Harry, <em>me dit-elle sincèrement avant que je quitte la pièce<em>.  
>-De rien. <strong>»<strong>

**J**e lui avais souri, puis étais allé me rallonger silencieusement dans mon lit. Elle ferait comme si rien ne s'était passé une fois de plus. Mais je ne laisserais pas passer, elle m'avait trop inquiété pour ça. Quelque chose n'allait pas, quelque chose de gros. Elle avait eu peur d'elle-même la veille, elle se terrifiait et ça ne pouvait plus durer. Elle m'avait impliqué dans son problème en m'acceptant la nuit dernière, habituellement, je n'avais que faire des problèmes des filles. Mais là, c'était tellement différent.

**P**DV **E**xterne :  
><strong>«<strong> -Mélitine, vous pouvez aller voir sur la plage si vous ne trouvez pas de gros coquillages pour ramener à l'appartement avec Harry s'il te plait ? _Demanda Uranie en grec sous l'air d'incompréhension du jeune homme qui avait entendu son prénom_.  
>-Quoi ?<br>-Vous n'êtes pas sorti de la matinée, juste avant manger, _insista la mère de famille_.  
>-Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes maman ? <em>Soupçonna-t-elle<em>.  
>-Rien, va ! <strong>»<strong>

**L**a jolie brune soupira et se retourna vers Harry, elle lui fit signe de se lever et de la suivre, puis rumina des mots grecs grossiers destinés à sa mère principalement. Cela faisait rire le chanteur, il savait qu'elle avait tendance à vite s'emporter et à jurer contre n'importe qui, n'importe quoi et n'importe quand. Son caractère bien trempé lui permettait de ne pas s'ennuyer.

**«** -Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire exactement ? _Se risqua-t-il auprès de la furie_.  
>-Ramasser des coquillages. Pourquoi ? La déco de ma mère. La vraie raison ? Aucune idée, <em>répondit-elle énervée en descendant difficilement avec <em>_ses espadrilles_.  
>-Fais attention. <strong>»<strong>

**E**lle dut se contrôler bien plus que d'habitude pour ne pas s'arrêter et le dévisager tellement elle était surprise de ce qu'il venait de dire. Mais que lui prenait-il pour être avenant et gentil ainsi avec elle ? Mélitine regrettait beaucoup de s'être laissé emporter par ce cauchemar durant la nuit, et encore plus de lui avoir parlé en acceptant son réconfort. Ce n'était pas ses histoires et curieux comme il était, il allait s'en mêler. Elle devait le stopper avant qu'il ne commence quoi que ce soit.

**« **-Harry ? _Entama-t-elle en se baissant pour prendre un coquillage_.  
>-Hum ?<br>-Hier soir je'  
>-Non. Ne dis rien. Tu vas vouloir mettre fin à tout ça en me disant que ce n'est rien, que t'as juste péter un câble, "probablement à cause de la chaleur", <em>imita-t-il avec une voix féminine<em>. Mais je ne te crois pas, alors pendant la journée je me tais, je ne demande rien, ce soir par contre, on discute.  
>-T'es sérieux là ? <em>Fit-elle exprès de rire pour essayer de s'en sortir<em>.  
>-Ouais, <em>conclut-il froidement la conversation en s'éloignant<em>. **»**

**E**lle soupira longuement, c'était perdu dès le début. Il la harcèleraient, mais jamais elle ne lui dirait quoi que ce soit, jamais. Il ne la verrait plus de la même façon, il la jugerait très certainement. Et même si selon elle, elle le méritait, elle ne voulait pas à voir ses yeux emplis de dégout, de haine ou de n'importe quel sentiment négatif qu'elle lui évoquerait.  
><strong>H<strong>arry en ramassant les cadavres rejetés par la mer ne se doutait pas de ce qui tourmentait la grecque. Il avait deviné ses intentions. En ce troisième jour, il commençait à la connaître, elle avait voulu prendre de l'avance mais il l'avait devancé comme il fallait.

_À Londres._

**P**DV **Z**ayn :  
><strong>L<strong>a police était au courant de tout ce qu'il se passait, ils avaient ouvert une enquête très rapidement en commençant par des avis de recherche secret à travers les commissariats de tout le pays. Nous attendions beaucoup d'eux, car plus vite Harry serait de nouveau parmi nous, plus vite toute cette mascarade et le chantage avec notre soit-disant manager serait fini. Et puis plus nos inquiétudes devenaient lourdes, moins nous avions envie de sourire et de faire plaisir à nos fans gardées loin de nous.  
><strong>J<strong>e recevais un énième message de ma petite amie.

_Expéditeur :__**Ninou3**__  
><em>_Message :__ Zayn ! Là tout de suite, t'es un con ! Je suis morte d'inquiétude. Tu pourrais avoir la gentillesse ou la politesse de décrocher. Tu me fais chier !_

**C**'était le troisième de ce type, je ne répondais pas car je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. Je me reprochais de ne rien pouvoir faire et j'avais tellement honte que je ne voulais pas qu'elle sache quoi que ce soit.

**«** -Zayn, t'es le seul d'entre nous qui a une vraie relation qui marche, gâche pas tout, _soupira Louis_. Laisse la t'aider à gérer tout ça.  
>-Je sais pas.<br>-J'aurais aimé avoir Hannah à mes côtés. **»**

**I**l n'avait pas reparlé de son ex copine aussi sérieusement depuis sa rupture. Cette petite phrase avait été prononcé avec tellement de sincérité que c'en était réellement touchant. Louis était le plus bouleversé par les évènements derniers. Harry lui manquait beaucoup et plus les heures passaient, plus il s'imaginait des scénarios catastrophes. La vie était dure à l'appartement. Nous étions sans arrêt plongé dans une morosité déprimante. C'était pesant.

**«** -Allez, va l'appeler, _m'encouragea-t-il_.  
>-Louis, on va le retrouver sain et sauf, je te le promets. <strong>»<strong>

**I**l sourit timidement comme pour me remercier de cette phrase pleine d'espoir. Bien qu'il enchainait les conneries avec ces relations ces derniers temps, il restait un ami formidable et nous faisait toujours passer avant lui.  
><strong>J<strong>'appuyais sur la touche verte de mon téléphone afin d'appeler ma petite amie. Elle décrocha dès la première tonalité.

**«** -Connard ! C'est maintenant que tu m'appelles, tu sais combien'  
>-Nina. Nina, s'il te plait, <em>la coupais-je<em>. Je vais t'expliquer d'accord. J'ai besoin de toi, juste, écoute moi.  
>-J'espère que t'as une bonne excuse, <em>grogna-t-elle<em>.  
>-Harry a disparu depuis trois jours. On a aucune nouvelle, la police est sur le coup. Je voulais juste être ... Je sais pas ... Juste avec les garçons ... Je sais pas si tu comprends, on a ... On a besoin les uns des autres en ce moment.<p>

-Nina, tu me comprends ? Tu me pardonnes ?  
>-Zayn ... <em>soupira-t-elle de l'autre côté du combiné<em>.  
>-T'as le droit de m'insulter si tu veux, mais j'ai besoin de toi là ... J'étouffe, je me sens inutile, impuissant, je suis terrifié, notre manager nous force à continuer sans lui, j'ai plus envie ...<br>-Zayn. Calme toi, _me dit-elle calmement_. Je suis là d'accord, je comprend et je te pardonne. Enfin tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner de toute façon. Ça va aller, tu peux compter sur moi. Juste soit fort, aie confiance, fais le pour les autres, pour Louis. Et pour Harry. Je suis sure qu'il va très bien, tu le connais, il sait être calme dans les situations critiques. Ça se trouve il est même sur le chemin du retour, ou alors il pense très fort à vous, ne l'abandonnez pas, et battez vous pour le groupe, pour vos fans. Elles sont tellement inquiètes si tu savais. Soyez confiant mon Zayn, je t'aime et quoi qu'il arrive je serais là à te soutenir, je serais à tes côtés quand cet abruti de bouclé reviendra, d'accord ? **»**

_En Grèce._

**P**DV **H**arry :  
><strong>C<strong>omme la veille, nous étions en train de regarder le soleil se coucher sur la plage. Aujourd'hui, j'avais appris quelques mots grecs avec Hémon, j'avais aussi pensé aux garçons, j'espérais qu'ils ne s'inquiétaient pas trop et me demandais ce qu'ils faisaient. Je le serrais dans moins de deux semaines de toute façon.

**«** -Tu veux une cigarette ? _Me proposa la brune assise à mes côtés_.  
>-Non merci. Bon alors Mélitine'<br>-Ça peut attendre la fin de ma clope s'il te plait ? _Demanda-t-elle_. **»**

**J**'acceptais en secouant la tête, elle me faisait céder à la plupart de ces requêtes. C'était agaçant. Je pris son réflex posé sur son genou et regardai les photos qu'elle avait prises depuis le début de son séjour. Elle était très douée, que ce soit de simples photos de paysage ou de ses parents. Je fus surpris de trouver deux photos de moi la veille. Une chaleur se dégageait de ces images qu'elle capturait. C'était incroyable de pouvoir ressentir quelque chose en regardant une photographie.

**«** -Tu as beaucoup de talent, _décrétais-je_.  
>-Peut être, <em>haussa-t-elle les épaules avec sa nonchalance habituelle et en écrasant son mégot<em>.  
>-Tu veux me parler directement ou je commence ?<br>-J'ai rien à te dire Styles.  
>-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, ça devient vexant, <em>lui dis-je<em>.  
>-M'en fiche.<br>-Tu ne fuiras pas cette fois. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour être un monstre ?  
>-Je ... <em>Elle se tut quelques secondes<em>. Rien.  
>-Je ne te jugerais pas, je resterais de marbre, <em>promis-je<em>.  
>-Ça ne change rien, <em>répondit-elle en soupirant<em>.  
>-Tu ne peux pas continuer à avoir peur de toi Mélitine. <strong>»<strong>


	11. Tu brailles avec 4 clowns

**P**DV **E**xterne :  
><strong>E<strong>lle le regarda enfin dans les yeux. Il avait raison, son cœur lui criait de tout lui dire, d'avoir confiance en lui, mais sa raison n'était pas du même avis. Cela faisait trois petits jours qu'elle le connaissait ! Comment pouvait-elle lui parler de sa plus grosse erreur ? Mélitine baissa le regard, honteuse de ne savoir que dire ou que faire. Elle était totalement perdue. Il posa alors sa main sur son genou, voulant la mettre à l'aise, la rassurer. Il ne faisait que ça en ce moment, faire attention à elle. Elle regarda longuement ses cinq doigts, il était tellement gentil avec elle ce jour là. Sa respiration accéléra, elle allait pleurer. Mais elle s'en fichait, elle voulait se déverser de ce poids, et si les mots ne venaient pas encore, les larmes l'aideraient un peu. Harry se rapprocha d'elle et passa son bras par dessus son épaule, la serrant légèrement contre lui. On aurait cru voir un couple se réconfortant.  
><strong>C<strong>'est ce que pensait Uranie à la terrasse de leur villa en voyant les deux jeunes gens ainsi. Elle sourit et se retourna vers son mari.

**«** -Il ne pouvait tomber mieux ... Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un, _dit-elle_.  
>-Oui, mais il va repartir ...<br>-Peut être qu'ils se verront encore quand elle sera là-bas, _imagina la mère_.  
>-S'il est célèbre comme il le dit, la police aura retrouvé sa trace d'ici quatre ou cinq jours ma chérie, je ne sais pas si Méli se sera ouverte à lui d'ici là, <em>avoua Hémon<em>.  
>-J'espère que si ... <em>soupira-t-elle<em>. **»**

_A Londres._

**E**ffectivement, dans la capitale anglaise, les choses avançaient doucement. Les enquêteurs avaient récupérés les caméras de surveillance du club pour voir où Harry était allé. Le visionnement révélait tout ce que les garçons ignoraient. Son malaise parut très suspect. Et cette silhouette noire qui l'avait récupéré et l'avait amené hors de l'objectif de la caméra aussi. C'était les dernières images du jeune Styles.  
><strong>E<strong>n ce Vendredi, cinquième jour d'absence, les policiers rencontraient les autres membres du groupe ainsi que la mère du disparu pour leur montrer les vidéos et leur donner l'avancement de l'enquête.

**«** -Inspecteur Cooper, _se présenta-t-il_. Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie.  
>-Merci.<br>-Nous avons donc récupérés les vidéos de la soirée du Samedi soir, _expliqua-t-il en actionnant le dvd_.  
>-Oh mon dieu ... <em>Souffla Niall en voyant son ami s'écrouler au sol<em>.  
>-C'est qui cet homme ? <em>Demanda brusquement Liam tout aussi choqué<em>.  
>-Et bien nous avons remonté le cours de sa soirée pour éventuellement voir quelque chose d'intéressant. Et nous sommes tombés sur ça, <em>dit-il en mettant une autre séquence<em>. Harry n'a pas bu la même chose que vous, une autre personne que le barman a approché son verre et y a mis quelque chose dedans. Sa silhouette correspond avec l'homme de dehors. Il connait suffisamment votre ami pour savoir ce qu'il boit. Vous le reconnaissez ? **»**

**I**ls répondirent négativement en voyant la tête de cet inconnu. Se pouvait-il qu'il les suive partout ? Zayn perdit toute l'assurance acquise par sa petite amie. C'était un enlèvement, pas une simple envie de prendre le large. Et ils l'avaient tous compris. La peur tétanisait chaque membre du groupe. Mais où était leur ami ? Et surtout, dans quel état ?

**«** -Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire maintenant ? _S'inquiéta la mère d'Harry en sanglotant_.  
>-Nous pensons que c'est un enlèvement, le ravisseur voudrait se cacher au plus vite. Nous allons chercher dans les cinq aéroports de Londres et sa banlieue, au port aussi. Si ça donne quelque chose, on devrait savoir où il se trouve avant Mercredi prochain. On vous appelle si on a des nouvelles d'accord ?<br>-Il est en danger ? _Demanda Louis la voix tremblante_.  
>-Je ne peux pas vous répondre. J'espère que non, mais il n'y a aucune demande de rançon, c'est pas très bon signe ... <strong>»<strong>

**P**DV **A**gate :  
><strong>J<strong>'attendais nerveuse les garçons à leur appartement en tripotant ma bague. Ils avaient du s'absenter pour un rendez-vous avec la police, j'espérais avoir de bonnes nouvelles en les voyant revenir. Surtout qu'ils avaient leur premier concert sans Harry ce soir, ils avaient besoin de soutient et de moral pour assurer.  
><strong>L<strong>a porte s'ouvrit, je me levais et vis Liam arriver, seul.

**«** -Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? _Me demanda-t-il surpris_.  
>-Je voulais vous voir, Niall m'a dit d'attendre là, <em>expliquais-je<em>.  
>-Il a oublié de te dire qu'on allait faire la balance pour le concert visiblement.<br>-Ah ... **»**

**L**iam se gratta l'arrière du crâne en me regardant. Nous n'avions pas parlé de cette fameuse soirée, et c'était la première fois que l'on était seul depuis. Mon cerveau me disait qu'il fallait que j'en discute avec lui, que je mette les choses au clair. Mais je ne savais absolument pas ce que je voulais. Je n'étais pas amoureuse de lui, je ne le connaissais pas assez pour ça et je ne passais pas assez de temps avec lui, mais il m'attirait beaucoup. Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi faire.

**«** -Euh ... Tu ne fais pas la balance avec les autres ? _Demandais-je après un long silence pesant_.  
>-Je suis venu chercher la guitare de Niall, il l'a oublié ...<br>-Ah d'accord.  
>-Agate, j'ai cinq minutes ... Peut être qu'il faudrait qu'on discute ? <em>Proposa-t-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux gêné<em>.  
>-Ah ... Euh ... Ouais, t'as raison. <strong>»<strong>

**I**l posa ses clés sur le buffet et m'invita à m'assoir. J'obéis pendant qu'il allait chercher l'instrument qu'ils avaient offert à mon meilleur ami ce soir si riche en événement. Il revint rapidement et s'assit face à moi. Il tripotait nerveusement le bas de son tee-shirt en regardant le parquet. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, mais à vrai dire, moi non-plus.

**«** -Félicitations pour ton admission.  
>-Oh, merci, tu m'as aidé, <em>lui souris-je<em>.  
>-Avec les maths, c'est vrai, <em>se rappela-t-il<em>.  
>-Oui. Vous avez des nouvelles d'Harry alors ?<br>-Euh ... Ouais. Des mauvaises, la police pense qu'il s'est fait enlever.  
>-Vraiment ? <em>M'affolais-je<em>. Mais comment c'est possible ? Pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait enlever cet abruti ? Il sait rien faire à part chanter et faire les yeux doux. Et puis nous n'avez pas d'ennemis ! C'est incompréhensible ! J'espère qu'ils se trompent et qu'il va bien ... Parce que vraiment ! **»**

**J**e vis Liam secouer la tête en souriant. Je soupirais brièvement. J'avais été mal à l'aise depuis le début de notre conversation, et là, mon côté bavarde reprenait le dessus. C'était insupportable, il devait me prendre pour une réelle folle.

**«** -J'adore quand tu fais ça, _dit-il doucement_.  
>-Quand je fais quoi ? <em>Demandais-je en rougissant<em>.  
>-Quand tu te mets à parler très vite et beaucoup.<br>-Ouais ... Liam, je ne sais pas quoi en dire, mais on peut plus ignorer ce qu'il s'est passé, _abordais-je enfin le sujet fâcheux_.  
>-Ouais, je sais. Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on y fasse ? On était bourré, nos cerveaux n'agissaient que par impulsion. On a agit inconsciemment ...<br>-Je sais tout ça, mais enfin, c'était ta première fois et je me sens mal que tu es fait l'amour avec une fille pour qui tu n'as aucun sentiments, _avouais-je_.  
>-Qui te dit que je n'ai pas de sentiments ? <strong>»<strong>

**J**e m'arrêtais à cette phrase. J'étais immobile sur ce canapé, à le fixer. Il avait l'air tellement sur de lui, c'était déroutant. Il venait d'insinuer qu'il éprouvait quelque chose pour moi ? Mais qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire dans le fond ? Il ne me connaissait pas plus que moi je le connaissais.

**«** -Agate, écoute. Je suis grand ok. Je suis responsable de mes actes, je n'étais peut être pas réellement conscient de ce que je faisais, je ne me rappelle pas de tout, mais je l'ai fait et avec quelqu'un que j'apprécie. Tu n'es pas n'importe qui ou même une inconnue pour moi, _me dit-il_. C'est pas grave. On en reste où on en était et ça ira très bien si tu veux ... **»**

_En Grèce._

**C**e vendredi matin entamait le sixième jour de l'anglais sur l'île d'Anafi. Il était désormais parfaitement intégré parmi les Petridis et profitait de ses journées pour se reposer, composer un petit peu et se rapprocher de plus en plus de sa nouvelle amie. Elle n'avait toujours pas dit un mot sur ses angoisses, mais il était patient et savait qu'il l'aidait quand même. Ils ne se lançaient presque plus de pics réellement méchants et rigolaient beaucoup ensemble. Ils s'étaient trouvé ce point commun pour le rire, une fois moins timide, Mélitine se révélait être une grande farceuse. Elle avait retrouvé le sourire et la joie de vivre avec lui. Ses parents la voyaient s'épanouir de jours en jours très fièrement. Elle avait toujours quelques moments sombres, mais Harry se chargeait de les éliminer petit à petit. Il tenait à elle, elle était devenue une personne de confiance à qui il dirait tout sans avoir peur de quoi que ce soit. En si peu de temps, ils étaient devenu bien proches.  
><strong>L<strong>e jeune homme trainait encore dans son lit en cette fin de matinée. Ce n'était pas sa journée. Ses amis et sa famille lui manquaient beaucoup, de plus les One Direction étaient de concert ce soir là, et il ne savait absolument pas si les garçons le feraient sans lui ou pas. Il ne savait pas non-plus de quelle manière il devait le prendre s'ils le faisaient. Il serait vexé et se sentirait abandonné, mais d'un autre côté, il ne voulait pas qu'ils s'arrêtent pour lui, surtout en ce début de promotion. Harry grogna contre ses pensées négatives et un peu égoïstes. Il ne voulait pas quitter son confort.  
><strong>C<strong>ependant, une petite brune d'un mètre soixante-cinq en avait décidé autrement. Il était onze heure, et son nouvel ami n'était pas encore levé. Alors, sans prendre la peine de toquer, elle entra dans la chambre de ce dernier et sauta sur son lit, joyeuse.

**«** -Debout Styles ! Debout ! _Rit-elle de plus belle_.  
>-Ça va, ça va, <em>marmonna-t-il<em>.  
>-J'ai quelque chose à te dire, <em>annonça-t-elle en s'asseyant parmi les draps retournés par le vacarme qu'elle venait de faire<em>.  
>-Hum ?<br>-Non, c'est important, réveilles-toi, _insista Mélitine_. **»**

**I**l soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Puis, il se redressa à l'aide de ses coudes pour pouvoir s'assoir lui aussi. Il la vit habillée d'une robe marinière et de ce joli pendentif hibou. Chaque jour elle portait des vêtement différents remarqua-t-il intérieurement. Elle souriait de toutes ses dents, il ne put s'empêcher de la trouver jolie heureuse ainsi. Il sourit à son tour en secouant la tête.

**«** -Je t'écoute Line.  
>-J'aime bien ce surnom, t'es le premier à me le donner, <em>dit-elle<em>.  
>-Chouette. Vas-tu enfin me dire pourquoi tu es venu me faire chier ?<br>-Oui. Je te l'ai pas dit avant parce que je pensais pas qu'on deviendrait ami et qu'on pourrait éventuellement garder contact après.** »**

**E**lle marqua une courte pause. Les deux jeunes gens pensaient à la même chose, c'était la première fois que l'un d'entre eux abordait l'avenir. Leur avenir. Quelque peu chamboulée, elle reprit.

**«** -Si je suis bilingue, c'est que j'ai été acceptée à l'université de Brighton, en section management et sciences de l'informatique. Enfin moi c'est plus le management, _précisa-t-elle_. M'enfin ça veut dire que je passe les deux ou trois prochaines années dans ton pays.  
>-Wow, félicitations ! Mais tu m'as dit que t'avais dix-huit ans !<br>-Je suis née en fin d'année, j'ai dix-neuf ans en Octobre, _expliqua-t-elle_. **»**

**I**l acquiesça puis la félicita à nouveau ne comprenant pas où elle voulut en venir et s'arrêtant juste à la simple révélation d'un petit morceau supplémentaire de sa vie. Elle attendit quelques secondes les yeux malicieux, mais il ne comprenait toujours pas. Déçue, elle quitta la chambre en prétextant vouloir le laisser seul pour se préparer. Quel abruti ! Une fois de plus il l'énervait. Bien que leur relation s'était nettement améliorée, il agissait de manière débile certaines fois et ça avait le don de l'exaspérer.  
><strong>E<strong>lle passa la journée à l'ignorer et à ne répondre que vaguement à ses questions ou blagues. Restant froide et sèche, elle avait mal pris l'ignorance face à ce qu'elle avait voulu lui dire le matin. Mais elle ne pensait pas que lui n'avait pas eu une belle journée dès le départ. Alors vers dix-sept heure, alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux au bord de la piscine, la tension accumulée ne put qu'éclater en dispute.

**«** -Mais qu'est-ce que t'as à être chiante comme ça ? T'as tes règles ? _Attaqua-t-il_.  
>-Pardon ?<br>-T'as pas arrêté de toute la journée !  
>-T'es con ou tu le fais exprès ? <em>Haussa-t-elle le ton<em>.  
>-Ouais, je le fais exprès c'est sympa. Non mais ça va, j'en ai marre de me faire renvoyer chier !<br>-Ouais, ben tu peux t'en prendre qu'à toi !  
>-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais encore ?<br>-Ah, tu sais toujours pas ?  
>-C'est totalement immature la façon dont tu te comportes.<br>-Vraiment ? Non mais tu t'es vu toi à geindre comme un bébé ?  
>-Un bébé ? Je te rappelle que je suis plus âgé que toi !<br>-Ouais ben ça n'empêche pas que moi je fais de sérieuses études alors que toi tu brailles avec quatre clowns devant des ados en chaleur ! **»**

**B**oum, elle venait de dire quelque chose qu'elle regretta immédiatement et que les yeux peinés et blessés d'Harry confirmèrent.

**«** -Ouais, figure toi que les quatre clowns braillent sans moi pour la première fois ce soir, alors c'était pas quelque chose à dire, _lui dit-il commençant à se diriger vers la porte pour entrer dans la maison_.  
>-Harry, <em>l'interpella-t-elle honteuse en attrapant son poignet<em>. Je ... Je suis désolé, je savais pas ... Je regrette, c'est sorti tout seul.  
>-Je sais, <em>soupira-t-il en se retournant vers elle<em>.  
>-Ils te manquent beaucoup, je le sens tous les jours. Mais tout à l'heure quand je t'ai parlé de l'université, j'espérais que tu suggères qu'on pourrait se voir une fois en Angleterre ... <em>avoua-t-elle<em> _en baissant la tête_.  
>-Oh ... C'est ça alors, <em>dit Harry doucement<em>. Line, excuse moi. J'avais l'esprit ailleurs toute la journée tu sais bien ...  
>-Oui.<br>-Évidemment que je veux qu'on continue à se voir, et Brighton c'est pas très loin de Londres. Tu pourras rencontrer les clowns.  
>-Encore désolé, <em>sourit-elle<em>.  
>-Pas de soucis. <strong>»<strong>

**I**l sourit lui aussi et la serra dans ses bras. Elle sentait drôlement bon, son shampoing aux fruits inhalait les narines d'Harry. Il rit légèrement en pensant à cette dispute ridicule qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Elle se détacha de lui, elle aussi pensait qu'ils étaient débiles et dépensaient de l'énergie pour rien à s'engueuler sans arrêt. Pourtant elle en avait besoin, c'est sur lui qu'elle aimait passer ses nerfs.

_À Londres._

**P**DV **N**iall :  
><strong>L<strong>iam était revenu quarante minutes après son départ encore moins souriant et de bonne humeur que lorsqu'il était parti. C'est pour vous dire l'ambiance qui régnait actuellement sur la petite scène d'un modeste théâtre à l'acoustique incroyable en plein centre de Londres. Notre premier concert sans Harry s'annonçait mal. Nous étions tous énervés, fatigués et à bout. Les disputes éclataient entre chaque membre souvent. Les techniciens présents pour nous aider se faisaient tout petits et nous évitaient au maximum. Mais il fallait le faire, et le mieux possible pour éviter de décevoir les fans. Elles méritaient toute notre attention, et ce soir, nous avions prévus de nous expliquer très vaguement et de nous excuser également. Marshal serait là, nous ne pouvions en dire beaucoup.

**«** -Zayn ! Putain, tu le fais exprès, _s'exclama Louis_. Tu peux pas te chier dans les paroles !  
>-Excuse moi si je suis un peu tendu, ironisa ce dernier.<br>-Ouais c'est ça. On l'est tous alors fait un effort !  
>-Là c'est trop, j'fais une pause, <em>dit-il en lâchant son micro<em>. **»**

**I**l sortit la clope au bec énervé. Louis souffla longuement en tentant de se calmer lui aussi, il quitta la scène pour rejoindre notre loge probablement. Liam lui restait plongé dans son mutisme en regardant dans le vide. J'étais exténué de cette situation, six jours que ça durait. C'était lourd, pesant, étouffant, fatiguant, et même dégoutant. Je regrettais notre calme et notre joie habituelle plus que tout au monde.

**«** -Y avait Agate à l'appart, _dit enfin le seul présent sur les planches_.  
>-Oh ...<br>-On a parlé et'  
>-Liam, tu sais que c'est ma meilleur amie, ce que vous avez fait vous regarde, je tolère ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais si jamais tu lui fais du mal ...<br>-Et si c'est elle qui me fait du mal ? _Me demanda-t-il en relevant la tête_.  
>-Je ... Ça vaut pour elle aussi.<br>-Je ressens quelque chose, quand elle parle ou qu'elle sourit, _me raconta-t-il_. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit la même chose pour elle ... Elle est parti après que je lui ai dit que j'avais des sentiments pour elle. **»**

**J**e comprenais donc son renfermement une fois ici. Rarement je n'avais eu affaire avec les histoires d'amour d'Agate. Étant proches, les garçons n'osaient pas trop l'approcher quand j'étais encore au lycée. Mais j'étais sur qu'il lui plaisait vu qu'elle me l'avait dit dès le premier jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés.

**«** -Laisse lui un peu de temps, elle a souvent du mal à mettre des mots sur ses sentiments, _le conseillais-je_. Elle a mis une bonne année à être sure que je n'étais que son meilleur ami quand on était au collège. **»**

**I**l me remercia et me serra dans ses bras. Puis il me regarda pendant quelques secondes. J'avais l'impression de passer au rayon X.

**« **-Niall, tu es le seul à ne jamais t'énerver, pleurer ou montrer quoi que ce soit sur ce qu'il se passe devant nous ...  
>-Ouais, <em>confirmais-je vaguement<em>. Il en faut bien un ... Louis et Zayn gueulent, toi tu te renfermes, moi je fais rien et j'attends.  
>-Je sais que ça fait plutôt longtemps qu'on ne lui a pas parlé, très longtemps même. Mais j'avais remarqué que la fille du proprio t'a plu ...<br>-Grace ? _Ris-je étonné_. Oula ... T'inquiètes pas, en ne la voyant plus, ce qui m'attirait chez elle a disparu je crois. Je suis passé à autre chose rapidement ... Ça doit faire six ou sept mois !  
>-Je sais bien, mais tu nous parles jamais des filles qui te plaisent, <em>s'intéressa-t-il<em>.  
>-C'est vrai, j'avais d'autres choses en tête en ce moment, et puis je n'ai jamais croisé de filles qui m'obsède réellement.<br>-Ah mon petit irlandais, tu sais que je t'aime ? _Me demanda Liam en secouant mes cheveux_.  
>-Je t'aime aussi, <em>ris-je encore<em>. **»**

**L**ouis et Zayn étaient entrés à ce moment même sur scène, ils nous regardaient attendris en souriant légèrement. Nous avions besoin les uns des autres plus que quiconque. Ils nous rejoignirent et rirent avec nous. Nous avions étaient idiots de réagir en s'énervant, car même si les choses allaient plutôt mal, le seul moyen de les rendre plus vivables était d'être soudés.

**«** -Bon, on le fait ce concert ? _Demandais-je_.  
>-Pour Harry on doit tout donner, il doit être fier de nous, <em>affirma Zayn<em>.  
>-Allez, on s'y met. <strong>»<strong>

**I**l nous avait peu fallu pour nous rendre compte de là où était notre réelle force. Comme à chaque fois, il fallait qu'on arrive à saturation pour prendre conscience des choses.  
><strong>N<strong>ous étions donc repartis sur scène, devant nos micros et l'éventuel instrument que l'on jouait lors de certaines chansons. Nous chantions, faisions tout pour que le petit concert donné devant une grosse cinq-centaine de personnes soit le plus réussi possible. Tout se passerait bien du moment que nous avions confiance.

**P**DV **E**xterne :  
><strong>L<strong>es quatre britanniques étaient prêts à entrer sur les planches, prêts à revoir leurs fans pour la première fois depuis l'enlèvement. Ils étaient excités et effrayés, impatients mais aussi nerveux. La note de musique annonçant qu'ils devaient y aller retentit, ils se regardèrent une dernière fois et entrèrent sur scène sous les applaudissements et cris pas trop élevés de leur public. Ils chantèrent leur première chanson plus heureux que jamais de retrouver cet endroit qu'ils aimaient tant. Les chants des filles dans le parterre les accompagnaient parfaitement. Ils étaient en parfaite harmonie. Ce bonheur qu'ils ne s'étaient pas autorisés depuis longtemps, ils le ressentaient enfin. Souriant plus que jamais, vivant enfin complétement, ils appartenaient à la scène, c'était leur élément, là où leurs voix ne pouvaient que se comprendre et s'unir de manière parfaite. Ils finirent cette chanson essoufflés d'avoir vécu pour de vrai pendant trois minutes dix-huit. Ils regardèrent chaque visage les applaudissant, criant leurs noms ...

**«** -Bonsoir ! _Cria Louis dans son micro_. Nous nous excusons pour Harry qui n'a pas pu être là ce soir, ce concert lui est dédicacé, on pense à lui.  
>-Nous vous remercions de votre soutient et votre patience, <em>sourit Niall avec sa jolie dentition irrégulière<em>.  
>-Et nous nous excusons pour notre absence soudaine, <em>affirma Zayn en croisant le regard de leur manager fronçant les sourcils<em>.  
>-Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous serons rapidement de retour, <em>sourit Liam<em>. Merci d'être venu et profitez ! **»**

**I**l acheva sa phrase avec un clin d'œil et une mélodie bien connue, celle de leur premier single remontant à bien des mois maintenant, commença. Les presque One Direction chantèrent « What Makes You Beautiful », Louis et Niall se partageant les parties de leur ami manquant.  
><strong>I<strong>ls s'éclatèrent pendant deux heures entières ce soir, jouant avec et pour leurs fans présentes. Et même pour celles qui n'étaient pas là. Tout le soutient qui leur manquait avait été comblé, ils savaient que leur famille, la 1DFamily serait toujours là pour eux. Et voir des affiches tels que : « _Miss you so much_ », « _#Niallisbeautiful_ », « _#cowman_ », ou encore « _Guys you light up my world_ » les réconfortaient plus que jamais. Ils avaient confiance désormais et ce concert était la meilleure chose qui aurait pu leur arriver finalement.


	12. Qui t'a dit que je tenais à toi ?

**P**DV **H**arry :  
><strong>M<strong>élitine sortait de la douche simplement vêtue d'une petite robe rose rayéeaux bretelles très fines. Ses cheveux humides tombaient sur ses épaules nues, ce qui la rendait extrêmement séduisante. Voilà une semaine que j'étais bloqué en Grèce et mes hormones commençaient à se manifester de plus en plus souvent.

**«** -Harry, t'es casse-couille. Si tu veux mater, je suis sure qu'il y a des magazines pornos cachés quelque part dans la maison, _leva-t-elle les yeux au ciel_.  
>-Je veux bien que tu me les montres, <em>plaisantais-je en la voyant s'assoir à côtés de moi<em>. J'étais en train de penser, comment j'ai bien pu me trouver là ?  
>-Pour entrer sur l'ile, c'est soit le bateau que j'ai pris, soit la piste d'atterrissage de l'autre plouc de millionnaire, <em>réfléchit-elle avec moi<em>. Et à moins qu'il y est une cale clandestine, t'étais pas dans mon bateau.  
>-Alors ça veut dire que je suis arrivé en avion. La piste est privée ? <em>Demandais-je<em>.  
>-Oui, selon le marin qui nous a amené ici, seulement le proprio et ses proches peuvent l'utiliser.<br>-Bon, alors il sait quelque chose. Ça te dit une petite virée cette après-midi ? **»**

**A**u départ, elle n'était pas pour du tout. Elle ne connaissait pas l'homme et avait un peu peur, bien qu'elle ne me le dirait jamais clairement. Cependant je réussis à la convaincre à coup de phrases bateaux la faisant culpabiliser si jamais je ne revenais pas vivant, blablabla ...  
><strong>N<strong>ous attendîmes donc toute la matinée, puis nous mangeâmes avec les parents de la Grecque avant les prévenir que nous partions nous balader cette après-midi. J'étais impatient. Je voulais savoir qu'est-ce qu'il se passait avec cette histoire, qu'est-ce que je faisais ici et surtout qui était derrière tout ce cirque ? Line alla se mettre en jeanmalgré les vingt-six degré de ce samedi, puis nous quittâmes la maison excités du peu d'aventure de nos vacances. Nous marchâmes en silence pendant une vingtaine de minutes, crevant sous le soleil tapant et à cause de la côte assez raide qui menait au portail de l'énorme villa appartenant au millionnaire. Nous nous regardâmes une fois en face des barreaux en fer forgé noir. Une longue allée bondée d'arbustes locaux et de verdures menait à des escaliers. En haut de ces marches, une double porte blanche signalait l'entrée. Je regardais à ma droite et trouvais un interrupteur.

**«** -Allez sonne qu'on en finisse, _m'encouragea la brune_.  
>-Merci d'être venue Line, <em>dis-je sincèrement<em>.  
>-Dis pas ça comme si on allait plus jamais se revoir abruti, on est pas dans Ghost Whisperer ! <strong>»<strong>

**J**e ris en secouant la tête, elle avait le chic pour sortir des réflexions à chacune de mes phrases. Je sonnais donc à l'aide du bouton noir. Une voix retentit quelques secondes après.

**«** -Oui ? Qui êtes-vous ? _Me demanda une femme_.  
>-Euh ... Je ... Je suis euh ...<br>-Mélitine et Harry, je suis en vacances sur l'île et nous voulions savoir s'il y avait d'autres jeunes ou simplement connaître nos voisins, _me sauva-t-elle_.  
>-Oh, je vous ouvre, <em>s'enjoua la voix<em>. **»**

**J**e regardai mon amie en fronçant les sourcils, elle haussa les épaules et poussa le portail après la pression qu'il l'avait entrouvert. Nous avancions lentement mais surement à travers l'allée, puis alors que nous gravissions la dernière marche, la grande porte s'ouvrit. Une femme blonde refaite de partout et nous souriant bien plus que son récent lifting ne lui permettait nous accueillit.

**«** -Bonjour mes chéris ! Bienvenue ! Entrez, entrez, _nous poussa-t-elle à l'intérieur_. **»**

**M**élitine attrapa ma main au passage alors que j'avançais le premier. Je fus très surpris de son geste. Mais je présumais qu'elle avait à nouveau peur. Nous passâmes dans l'entrée, une vaste pièce au marbre blanc recouvrant le sol et les murs. Chaque millimètre carré de cet endroit puait le luxe ostentatoire. Vous savez celui des stars qui en font des tonnes avec des demeures impersonnelles valant au moins le million ? Je n'étais pas à l'aise, mais déterminé. La femme nous invita à nous assoir dans un salon aux tons beiges, c'était joli, mais une fois de plus, la luxure rendait l'endroit difficile à supporter.

**«** -Vous voulez un thé ? Ou un thé glacé plutôt vu la chaleur ?  
>-Non merci, <em>déclinais-je poliment suivit de Mélitine<em>.  
>-Alors des anglais sur Anafi, c'est rare !<br>-Je suis grecque, lui est anglais, _expliqua-t-elle_.  
>-Vous êtes seule en vacances ? <em>Demandais-je<em>.  
>-Non, mon mari est parti rendre visite à un ami à lui sur l'île voisine. Mais il ne devrait pas tarder à revenir, l'hélicoptère, c'est vraiment pratique, <em>rit-elle sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi<em>. Je m'appelle Tia au fait.  
>-Vous avez des enfants ?<br>-Oh non, surement pas moi ! Si jamais je devais prendre des kilos ... _rit à nouveau Tia_. Je ne préfère pas y penser ! **»**

**U**n grand grondement se fit entendre. Toute excitée, la maitresse de maison se leva en tapant dans ses mains. Cette femme était folle, totalement superficielle et idiote. Elle nous annonça que son mari arrivait enfin, c'est lui qui pilotait l'engin avait-elle encore rit face à sa phrase à double sens. C'était assez déroutant d'avoir affaire à une femme comme elle. Je sentis Mélitine à mes côtés, un peu derrière moi. Elle non-plus n'était pas à l'aise dans cet environnement. Le bruit cessa et cinq minutes plus tard, un homme à la carrure musclé entra par la porte vitrée de cette pièce. Son visage m'était familier. Je n'arrivais pas à savoir d'où, de comment ou de quand, mais je l'avais déjà vu. Quand il nous aperçut à son tour, il fut surpris et se retourna brutalement vers sa femme.

**«** -Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? _S'énerva-t-il_. Dehors vous deux !  
>-Mais chéri'<br>-J'ai dit dehors, _nous cria-t-il le visage déformé par la colère_. **»**

**N**ous ne le fîmes pas répéter et quittâmes l'endroit précipitamment, Line s'accrochait à mon bras tétanisée. Je le sentais, elle tremblait, je n'avais pas le temps de penser à tout ça tellement je voulais partir d'ici. Une fois sorti de la demeure, nous dévalâmes les escaliers et courûmes jusqu'aux falaises pour êtes le plus loin possible de la villa. Essoufflés, fatigués, mais toujours liés par nos mains, nous reprîmes notre souffle.

_À Londres._

**«** -Allo ?  
>-Salut mon amour, <em>souffla Zayn<em>.  
>-Hey ... Comment tu vas ? <em>S'enquit-elle<em>.  
>-Plutôt bien, <em>dit-il sincèrement<em>. Le concert était incroyable, ça se passe mieux à l'appartement.  
>-C'est vrai ? Oh je suis heureuse de l'entendre si tu savais !<br>-Oui, d'ailleurs je voulais savoir si les fans en parlaient sur Twitter, et tout. J'ai besoin que tu me fasses un rapport, _voulut-il savoir_.  
>-Humm ... Samedi matin, onze heures, je travaille dans trente minutes mon chéri, t'as de la chance aujourd'hui. Alors, il y a beaucoup de belles photos déjà. Vous avez l'air tellement heureux, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que ça aille mieux ? <em>fut-elle curieuse<em>.  
>-Comme toujours, on s'est engueulé avec Louis, j'suis parti fumer et en revenant Liam et Niall rigolaient ensemble, et bam, déclic. Allez dis-moi, je veux savoir ce qu'elles ont pensé !<br>-Des fois j'ai l'impression que tu aimes plus tes fans que moi ! _Plaisanta Nina_. Peu importe. J'ai un Twitlonger, je te le lis : Compte-rendu du concert presque privé des 1D de hier soir les gens. C'était IN-CRO-YA-BLE ! Ils étaient à fond, souriants, drôles, énergiques, proches de nous. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien je crois ! Il n'y avait pas de groupies qui criait sans arrêt, on chantait juste, les applaudissait ... Sinon, la question que nous nous posions toutes, Harry serait-il là ? Et bien non, mais cette fois, ils nous ont expliqués. Louis nous a dit qu'ils s'excusaient de la part d'Harry et qu'ils faisaient ce concert pour lui ... Je vous avoue que même s'ils avaient l'air confiant, je suis septique. C'est la première fois qu'ils chantent à quatre et c'est pas bon signe. M'enfin bon, c'était la plus belle nuit de ma vie je crois et j'ai eu la chance d'en profiter au maximum ! Je les aime toujours autant, voir plus, et j'espère les revoir tous ensemble très vite ! _Acheva la blonde_. **»**

**P**DV **Z**ayn :

**«** -Wow ... Merci Ninou, je vais aller rapporter ça aux mecs.  
>-De rien ... Tu sais, il faut que quelqu'un les rassure, certaines sont tellement fanatiques qu'elles se feraient du mal si elles savaient ce qu'il se passe. J'ai vu de ces horreurs ... <em>me confia-t-elle<em>.  
>-Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? <em>M'inquiétais-je<em>.  
>-Je voulais pas vous le montrer ou dire, mais là ça risque de se multiplier. Je t'enverrais une photo quand on aura raccroché.<br>-D'accord, merci beaucoup.  
>-Je t'aime Zayn.<br>-Je t'aime aussi. **»**

**P**uis elle raccrocha et me laissa seul sur la terrasse à finir ma Marlboro. J'attendais son mms avant d'aller raconter les bonnes nouvelles aux trois singes qui jouaient à la Wii dans notre salon. Nous avions plus dormi que d'habitude cette nuit là, surement le soulagement d'être réconciliés et soudés à nouveau. De plus, entendre et pouvoir sentir le soutient de nos fans comme nous avions pu le faire hier soir était très apaisant. Titoo vint se frotter à ma jambe en miaulant. Ce chat était très collant, il grimpa sur la table et poussa mon briquet pour pouvoir s'allonger de tout son long. Cet abruti le fit tomber par terre et glisser. Il passa à travers les barreaux de protection du balcon et s'écrasa quelques étages plus bas. Bien joué Titoo !  
><strong>M<strong>on téléphone que je récupérais immédiatement -ainsi que mon paquet de cigarette- vibra, j'ouvris le message multimédia qu'elle m'avait envoyé. Je découvris avec stupeur un bras d'adolescente mutilé avec le nom de Liam gravé dans la peau. J'étais abasourdi, je ne comprenais pas ce geste. Il fallait effectivement faire quelque chose, réussir à leur parler sans que notre manager le sache ou n'y voit un manque au chantage qu'il nous faisait. Je ne dirais rien à mon ami, il ne se remettrait jamais d'avoir indirectement et involontairement fait du mal à une fan.  
><strong>J<strong>e me levais de mon fauteuil de terrasse. J'avais investi dans ce meuble étant donné que j'y passais pas mal de temps. Je pénétrais dans le couloir en rangeant mon portable dans ma poche. Il ne fallait pas que je le laisse trainer si je voulais éviter un nouveau drame.

**«** -Alors ? _M'assaillit Niall alors que j'entrais à peine dans le salon_.  
>-Et ben, tu les attendais les nouvelles !<br>-Elles nous ont trouvés nuls ? Elles nous détestent ? _Continua l'Irlandais_.  
>-Mais non, elles ont adorés ! Il y a de très belles photos à ce que m'a dit Nina. Elles ont hâtes de nous revoir. Mais elles sont encore inquiètes pour Harry, il faudrait trouver le moyen de les rassurer ...<em>Proposais-je innocemment<em>.  
>-Ouais, je suis d'accord ... On fait une vidéo YouTube ? <em>Demanda Liam<em>.  
>-Et Marhsal ?<br>-On ne dit rien concernant l'enlèvement d'Harry, juste qu'il est absent pour des raisons personnelles. **»**

**N**ous nous mîmes d'accord rapidement sur ce que nous allions dire, puis installâmes un de nos MacBook sur la table basse afin de pouvoir nous filmer.

**«** -Salut tout le monde ! _Dis-je_.  
>-Salut !<br>-Hey, _fit Niall_.  
>-Nous voulions vous dire merci pour avoir été aussi géniales et géniaux éventuellement hier soir. Pour des raisons personnelles, Harry a du s'absenter et nous étions très angoissés à l'idée de chanter sans lui ...<br>-Mais ça c'est très bien passé grâce à vous. Vous nous manquez beaucoup ! Mais vous allez encore devoir un peu patienter pour nous revoir tous les cinq sur scène ! _Expliqua Louis_.  
>-On compte sur vous pour ne pas nous laisser tomber car on pense très fort à vous tous les jours, sans vous, rien ne serait possible !<br>-On espère que vous allez bien, faites attention à vous, merci pour tout le soutient !  
>-On vous aime ! <em>Criâmes nous en coeur et en souriant<em>. **»**

**U**ne bonne chose de faite. Avec un peu de chance, Marshal ne dirait rien. D'ailleurs, une fois qu'Harry sera de nouveau parmi nous en sécurité, je voulais discuter avec les garçons et Simon. Cet homme qui était notre manager ne m'inspirait plus aucune confiance. Et j'étais persuadé que contrairement à ce qu'il disait, d'autres personnes voudraient bien prendre sa place.

_En Grèce._

**P**DV **M**élitine :  
><strong>N<strong>ous étions enfin arrêtés, je reprenais doucement mon souffle, me calmant et me savant en sécurité loin de la villa de ce fou et aux côtés d'Harry. Je me rendis compte que je tenais encore sa main. Gênée, je la lâchais brusquement. Mais il n'avait pas l'air de s'en préoccuper. Non, il continuait à respirer comme une vache et se tenait recroquevillé sur lui-même.

**« **-Harry ! Ça va pas ? _M'inquiétais-je_.  
>-Je ... J'ai ... Faut que ... Que je souffle, <em>réussit-il à me dire<em>. **»**

**J**e fronçais les sourcils et me reculais en lui laissant de l'espace. Je fumais et lui non, si quelqu'un devait avoir des problèmes respiratoires, c'était bien moi. Au bout de cinq longues minutes, il réussit enfin à se contrôler. J'attendais patiemment qu'il s'explique. Je ne voulais surtout pas le brusquer.

**«** -Je ... Hum ...  
>-Oui ?<br>-C'est une partie difficile de ma vie, _me dit-il en soupirant_.  
>-Oh ... Ne te force pas à me dire quoi que ce soit.<br>-Si, je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes si je refais un truc de ce genre. J'ai été malade, une cardiomyopathie hypertrophique pendant cinq mois, _m'expliqua-t-il_. Je suis tout juste guérie, mon cœur s'en remet encore je crois. Et l'alcool n'a pas aidé, _marmonna-t-il_.  
>-T'es fou mon pauvre, <em>ris-je<em>. **»**

**I**l me lança un regard mi-noir, mi-amusé auquel je répondis par un sourire fier et victorieux. Ma relation avec lui me plaisait beaucoup, car même s'il ne savait toujours rien de mon fameux problème, il ne me harcelait pas et ne me demandait rien. Harry Styles. Quel nom typiquement anglais ! Ce mec était drôle, gentil, têtu, dragueur, sincère, et un peu casse pied et lourd parfois, mais qu'est-ce que je m'étais attaché à lui en seulement une semaine ...

**«** -Hého ! Line !  
>-Hum ... Oui ? <em>Revenais-je sur terre<em>.  
>-Je disais que ... Tu pensais à quoi exactement ?<br>-A toi, _dis-je sans réfléchir_. Euh ! À cette histoire je veux dire ! Ce mec te connaissait, c'est évident !  
>-Tu pensais à moi, c'est intéressant ... C'est mon corps ou mes yeux qui te font fantasmer ? <em>Me dit-il avec justement son air dragueur<em>.  
>-De quel corps tu parles ? Tu les vois où les abdos là ? (<em>je préfère le Harry sans abdo avant son régime moi, nah !<em>)  
>-C'est pas gentil ça Line !<br>-Je suis juste réaliste mon ami, juste réaliste.  
>-Ouaif. Non sinon, je disais qu'effectivement ce mec a carrément quelque chose à voir là-dedans, <em>fronça-t-il les sourcils<em>. Tu crois que c'est lui qui m'a amené ici ?  
>-Qui d'autres ?<br>-Mais je le connais pas, enfin sa tête me dit quelque chose ... Mais c'est tout. Et puis s'il m'a enlevé, pourquoi il ne m'a pas gardé en otage ou emprisonné ? _S'exclama-t-il_.  
>-Et oh, calme-toi Sherlock. Je crois qu'on a eu assez d'action pour aujourd'hui, pas besoin d'une réflexion intense sur le pourquoi du comment et d'une prise de tête, <em>le calmais-je<em>. Ça te dit qu'on rentre à la villa et qu'on aille se baigner, je meurs de chaud et de soif ! _»_

**I**l acquiesça distrait. Peut être qu'il voulait éclaircir tout ça au plus vite, mais moi pas. J'étais fatiguée, assoiffée et je ne voulais qu'une chose : plonger dans l'eau de ma piscine. Nous reprîmes donc la route silencieusement chacun dans nos pensées.

**P**ause clope habituelle au bord de la plage. Tous les deux assis dans le sable à écouter les vagues et regarder le soleil se coucher pour laisser place à la lune. C'était mon moment préféré de la journée, tout était calme, aucun parent, aucune pensée lugubre, aucun risque de me retrouver noyée «_ accidentellement _» par un abruti bouclé. Je profitais juste de ma cigarette et des bruits de la mer sur le sable grec. Et de l'anglais qui gigotait aussi.

**«** -Qu'est-ce que t'as encore ? _Soupirais-je_.  
>-Rien, rien.<br>-Tu veux toujours pas une cigarette ?  
>-Non, je suis chanteur, <em>refusa-t-il fièrement<em>.  
>-Et alors, ton pote fume bien non ? <em>Ne comprenais-je pas<em>.  
>-Oui mais non, j'ai pas envie de mourir d'un cancer moi.<br>-Oh de nos jours, t'as pas besoin de fumer pour choper un cancer. **»**

**I**l pouffa et me bouscula d'un coup d'épaule. Ce qu'il pouvait être gamin des fois. M'enfin, je l'aimais bien comme ça. Je crois que je me serais ennuyer profondément sans lui de toute façon.

**«** -Demain je veux retourner voir Tia et son mari, _me dit-il sérieusement_.  
>-T'es malade ou quoi ? Tu veux te faire tuer ?<br>-Non, je veux juste comprendre.  
>-Mais il a l'air dangereux ce type, <em>répliquais-je<em>.  
>-C'est pour ça que j'irais seul, <em>marmonna-t-il<em>.  
>-Ah tu joues les protecteurs maintenant !<br>-Non, je ne veux pas être responsable s'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, c'est tout.  
>-Je suis plus une gamine, <em>m'énervais-je en jetant mon mégot<em>.  
>-C'est hors de question Line, je veux pas qu'il te soit fait du mal par ma faute. <strong>»<strong>

**J**e le regardais étrangement, extrêmement surprise par le ton doux qu'il avait employé. Il était très sérieux, mais ne voulait pas non-plus se battre avec moi. Je compris alors qu'il était fatigué. De moi, de la Grèce, de cet homme et surtout du manque de ses amis. Il voulait juste rentrer chez lui le plus vite possible, pouvoir rassurer les gens qu'il aimait et retrouver sa petite vie parfaite de star adulée.

**P**DV **E**xterne :  
><strong>L<strong>a jeune fille baissa la tête, triste d'ennuyer Harry. Elle avait voulu qu'il préfère rester ici, avec elle. Mais elle savait bien que c'était impossible. Comment vouloir rester sur une île coupée de toute civilisation avec des gens encore inconnus il y a une semaine et loin de ses amis et sa famille ? C'était égoïste de lui en vouloir pour ça, elle en était totalement consciente.  
><strong>L<strong>e chanteur regarda Mélitine et découvrit un visage renfermé et déçu. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui l'avait fait changer d'humeur ainsi alors qu'elle était prête à montrer ses crocs en s'énervant. Il n'aimait pas ça. Tous ces moments d'absence étaient pesants, surtout que souvent des pensées morbides se devinaient dans ses yeux. Comme il le faisait souvent dans ces cas là, il se rapprocha d'elle et la serra contre lui. Il faisait toujours ça.

**«** -Arrête de faire ça.  
>-Faire quoi Harry ?<br>-Quand tu te bloques sur des choses négatives, sans rien en dire, _soupira-t-il_. C'est agaçant d'être à côté de toi et ne rien pouvoir faire.  
>-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? <em>Répondit-elle calmement<em>.  
>-Que tu me dises ce qui ne va pas, tout simplement.<br>-D'accord, là tout de suite maintenant je me trouve égoïste et idiote, _commença-t-elle sans le regarder_. J'ai passé une très bonne semaine avec toi, on rigole bien, on s'engueule, t'es gentil avec moi, je ne m'ennuie pas. Mais je vois bien que tu en as marre, tu veux rentrer chez toi, tu veux voir ton groupe, ta mère et ta sœur aussi. Tu veux porter tes propres fringues super chers, tu veux voir tes fans, ça me fait bizarre de dire ça en passant, je ne t'imagine toujours pas célèbre, _il rit_. Et j'en viens à la partie sombre, moi je ne veux pas que tu repartes ... T'es ... Tu es le premier que je laisse approcher, t'es le seul qui me console, enfin que je laisse me consoler depuis ... Depuis ce truc. Et te dire au revoir, ça serait laisser partir le seul être sur terre à qui je fais confiance, ma seule chance de rester un minimum humaine et de ne pas devenir un robot sans cœur. **»**

**M**élitine s'arrêta à bout de souffle, déjà honteuse de tout ce qu'elle venait d'avouer. Il se rendait parfaitement compte de ce que ces révélations représentaient pour elle, elle devait se sentir mal de lui avoir dit tout ça. Lui était touché, jamais il n'aurait pensé lui servir à ce point. Il pensait même qu'elle était fatiguée de sa présence et n'attendait que son départ pour être enfin au calme. Il était très agréablement surpris.

**«** -Tu as tort, _dit-il simplement_.  
>-C'est tout ?<br>-Non, bien sur que non. Personne ne m'a jamais dit ce genre de chose, je ne pensais pas compter pour toi à ce point. C'est vrai que j'ai envie de rentrer chez moi, _avoua le jeune homme_. Mais c'est pas parce que tu m'ennuies. Tu vas même beaucoup me manquer je crois. Je peux pas charrier les gars comme je te charrie toi, ils ont pas leurs règles eux, je ne peux pas non-plus les réconforter de la même façon, et j'aime bien ça, ça me fait sentir puissant.  
>-Abruti, <em>rit-elle après qu'il est bombé le torse<em>.  
>-Mélitine, notre relation ne va pas que dans un sens, je tiens à toi moi aussi.<br>-Qui t'a dit que je tenais à toi ?  
>-Allez, joue la fière, rattrape toi, <em>sourit Harry<em>. T'as dépassé ton cota gentillesse et révélation pour la journée ?  
>-Nan ... D'accord, je tiens à toi.<br>-Bien, bonne chose de dite.  
>-Tu me chanterais une chanson pour que je me rende compte si tu es vraiment une star qui a du mérite ou juste une voix retouchée pour plaire aux groupies en chaleur ? <em>Le chercha-t-elle<em>.  
>-Oh ! Me provoquerais-tu jeune fille ?<br>-Oui, c'est fort probable, _acquiesça la belle brune_. **»**

**I**ls se sourirent sincèrement. Cette conversation était peut être la plus sérieuse et plus belle qu'il n'avait jamais eu ensemble. Elle sentait qu'il était désormais à l'écoute, elle était sure que ce n'était pas des mensonges ou un simple jeu pour passer le temps. Elle avait définitivement confiance.

**«** -Harry, je vais te dire ce qu'il s'est passé ... **»**

* * *

><p><strong>Un petit mot pour vous dire que cette fiction est terminée, pas maintenant, mais tous les chapitres sont prêts. Si je vois que quelqu'un la met en favoris, laisse une review ou bine s'inscrit aux alertes, je mettrais la suite, sinon je ne vois pas l'utilité de poster. Merci quand même à ceux qui lisent sans laisser de trace ;)<strong>


	13. Tu veux bien me laisser entrer ?

_À Londres._

**L**es quatre jeunes hommes émergeaient lentement de leur sommeil. Leur week-end avait été calme, reposant et encourageant. Ils avaient retrouvés le courage de se battre pour Harry et leur groupe. Il était sept heure du matin et ils devaient tous se lever afin d'être à neuf heure à la station de radio la plus écoutée par les anglais pour faire une interview d'une vingtaine de minutes. Puis, ils avaient été convoqués par l'inspecteur Cooper qui avait de bonnes nouvelles.  
><strong>L<strong>ouis sortit de son lit difficilement et fila dans sa salle de bains. Il allait clairement mieux. Et physiquement, ça se voyait, il avait meilleure mine. Les grosses cernes qui durcissaient son regard la semaine dernière avaient disparues, la lueur malicieuse de ses yeux, elle avait au contraire réapparue. Il retira son boxer et entra dans sa douche pour y passer dix bonnes minutes. En sortant, il se sécha rapidement et enfila des vêtements propres. Une bonne douche pour commencer la journée était toujours agréable selon lui, ça le réveillait et le mettait de bonne humeur. Il entra ensuite dans la cuisine où son irlandais de meilleur ami ruminait dans ses œufs brouillés à cause de l'heure matinale.

**«** -Et ben mon petit leprechaun, on est pas du matin, _le taquina-t-il en lui secouant les cheveux_.  
>-Mmm ... <em>Grogna le blond<em>.  
>-Allez, soit joyeux, on voit nos fans aujourd'hui. Si elles sont à l'entrée de la radio, on pourra même leur parler !<br>-Elles m'aiment pas de toute façon, _marmonna-t-il ronchon_.  
>-Tu sais très bien que c'est faux ! T'as vu toutes les mentions que tu reçois sur Twitter ? Et puis il y en a qui sont pas très catholiques, <em>rit-il<em>.  
>-Je veux pas coucher avec mes fans Louis.<br>-Vrai, mais tu devrais pas écouter les groupies. Il y a des sites en soutient rien que pour toi et contre les débiles qui vous ont un jour ignorés. Et je suis pas vulgaire parce qu'elles nous supportent un minimum.  
>-Merci, <em>répondit-il sincèrement<em>.  
>-A ton service. <strong>»<strong>

**A**lors que le plus âgé du groupe allait faire chier les autres membres, Niall songeait à ce que son ami venait de lui dire en terminant ses céréales. C'est vrai qu'il s'était fait ignorer plusieurs fois, des fans se ruant sur Harry ou Liam. Il se sentait bien inférieur à eux, selon lui, il n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Louis était drôle et avait des yeux bleus gris qui les faisaient toutes tomber. Le pakistanais avait ce côté mystérieux badboy qui attirait bien des filles, et les deux autres étaient les plus convoités, l'un pour ses boucles et son sourire enjôleur et l'autre pour ses muscles et son air de mec malheureux. Lui avait les cheveux blonds teints, des yeux bleus banals, une dentition un peu imparfaite, il n'avait pas d'abdominaux en béton et n'était pas très grand. Il n'avait rien pour plaire, selon lui toujours. Mais beaucoup de fans avaient remarqués ce mal-être et très peu en avaient compris la raison exacte. Pour elles, Niall avait ce rire adorable, ces yeux à s'y perdre dedans tellement leur couleur était envoutante, cet accent irlandais sexy, cette bouille d'ange à croquer et cet appétit qui le rendait si vivant, normal. Il était tout sauf banal selon elles, et beaucoup avaient besoin de lui dire à quel point elles aimaient sa voix douce parfois et grave d'autres fois, son sens de l'humour, sa beauté naturelle, et à quel point elles détestaient ces idiotes qui l'avaient un jour totalement ignorées. Il prenait progressivement confiance en lui en lisant ce genre de message quand ça le prenait. Et il ne pourrait jamais les remercier suffisamment pour ce qu'elles faisaient pour qu'il se sente mieux.

**«** -Bonjour, asseyez-vous, _sourit l'inspecteur Cooper_. Comment allez-vous ?  
>-Un peu mieux après le choc passé, <em>répondit Liam<em>.  
>-Bien, ça ne sert à rien de ruminer de toute façon. Alors, nous avons passé le week-end à visionner les vidéos surveillance de samedi soir de trois aéroports, ne pouvant pas faire les cinq en si peu de temps. Et on a trouvé quelque chose.<br>-Dites-nous, _le pressa Louis_.  
>-Il a été vu au London City Airport. C'est un aéroport utilisé par les hommes d'affaires en général, donc très peu fréquenté et assez petit. Il est monté dans un jet, il était tiré dans un fauteuil roulant par le même homme que la discothèque ... Nous sommes en train d'attendre un mandat pour pouvoir consulter les registres et savoir où il partait. Nous devrions l'avoir demain. À partir de là, ça devrait aller plutôt vite, nous aurons des noms et une destination.<br>-Merci, merci beaucoup, _gratifia Zayn en serrant la main de l'homme de police._ **»**

**I**ls étaient sur le chemin du retour pour leur appartement, il n'avait rien à faire cette après-midi. Ils allaient donc simplement se détendre. Grâce à l'entrevue avec l'inspecteur Cooper chargé de l'enlèvement d'Harry, ils se disaient qu'ils reverraient leur ami très vite.

**«** S'il a le mandat demain et qu'on arrive à savoir où il est, on va le chercher Mercredi ? _Demanda Louis excité_.  
>-Qu'est-ce qu'on a mercredi ?<br>-Un photoshoot et une radio, mais on s'en fiche ! _S'exclama-t-il_.  
>-Et Marshal ?<br>-Je sais pas vous, mais j'ai plus confiance, dès qu'Harry est de retour, j'aimerais qu'on change de manager,_intervint Zayn_. Donc je suis totalement pour aller le chercher.  
>-Merci.<br>-Louis, si jamais il n'est pas en bon état ... _S'inquiéta le bouclé châtain clair_.  
>-Soit pas négatif comme ça !<br>-Liam a raison, faut pas qu'on s'attende à le trouver heureux, en pleine santé et avec une gonzesse à son bras, on serait encore plus mal si ce n'était pas le cas, _raisonna l'irlandais_.  
>-Ouais, je sais.<strong> »<strong>

**L**a conversation dériva quand même sur une note joyeuse car ils étaient réellement pressés de retrouver leur petit de la bande, de pouvoir lui dire n'importe quoi, rire, monter sur scène ou encore voir leurs fans avec lui.

_En Grèce, la veille._

**«** -T'es sure Line ?  
>-Oui, je veux que tu saches, c'est important pour moi.<br>-D'accord, _se concentra-t-il_.  
>-J'avais dix-sept ans, c'était en juillet, donc ça va faire un peu plus d'un an ... Je suis partie faire de l'escalade sauvage avec ma meilleure amie, Hélène. On adorait ça, <em>sourit-elle malgré la boule qui grossissait dans sa gorge<em>. C'était sur les côtes, pas très loin d'Athènes, dans les bois et sur les falaises. On rigolait beaucoup, il faisait très chaud et nous marchions depuis une heure pour atteindre le mur d'escalade qui se trouvait à encore une heure de route. Alors j'ai proposé une pause, j'avais soif, et envie de fumer à l'ombre. Elle ne voulait pas vraiment s'arrêter ... Elle ... Elle voulait tout faire d'un coup pour qu'on puisse réellement se poser une fois arrivées. Mais j'ai insisté et elle a cédé ... J'aurais jamais dû ... On s'est assise sur des pierres au bord du chemin, il y avait des buissons derrière nous. Elle a commencé à gigoter parce qu'une guêpe lui tournait autour, elle avait horreur de ces bestioles ... Et puis ... Son ... Le caillou sur lequel elle était assise à roulé tellement elle bougeait ... J'ai pensé qu'elle ... Qu'elle allait se prendre les buissons, _commença-t-elle à pleurer_. Mais en fait les buissons cachaient ... Un ... Une énorme crevasse de pierre ... Elle est tombé tellement vite que ... Que j'ai rien vu venir ... J'ai pas réagi ... Elle était là, à cent mètres sous moi, le crâne éclaté, du sang en coulant, son bras tordu ... J'ai ... J'ai eu beau crier de toutes mes forces, lui envoyer des cailloux pour la réveiller, lui balancer de l'eau ... Rien. Au bout d'une heure à tout tenter ... J'ai ... C'était fini. Elle est mort par ma faute. Je l'ai laissé tomber, l'ai forcé à s'assoir avec moi ... J'ai tout perdu ce jour là ! Ma meilleure amie, ma conscience, j'ai arrêté de voir mes amis, et mon petit ami ... Je voulais pas ... Plus leur faire de mal. Ils adoraient tous Hélène ... Tout est ma faute ! Je me suis renfermée, j'ai changé de lycée, j'ai passé l'année seule à fumer et à bosser. Je suis un monstre, je suis dégoutante, j'ai tué ma meilleure amie ...  
>-Mélitine, arrête.<br>-Que j'arrête quoi ? _Continua-t-elle de pleurer_. Que j'arrête de m'en vouloir, de culpabiliser ? Ils me l'ont tous déjà dit, mes parents, tous les psys que j'ai pu voir, mes amis, mon ex, tous. Mais mets toi à ma place, j'ai pas bougé d'un poil ! Je l'ai regardé se tuer ... **»**

**L**e jeune homme était abasourdi et sans mot. Que pouvait-il lui répondre ? Il n'avait jamais vécu quelque chose d'aussi affreux, il n'avait aucune idée d'à quel point elle se détestait, il ne savait pas quoi lui dire pour la convaincre plus que les autres que c'est seulement la faute d'une stupide guêpe et d'une pierre bancale. Il parla donc avec son cœur, franchement.

**«** -Je peux pas savoir ce que tu ressens, mais je vois que c'est invivable pour toi, et ça me tue. Je ne vais pas essayer de te prouver que tu as tort, ce genre de chose on vit avec. Et toi, tu dois apprendre à le faire. La police t'aurait arrêté si civiquement (_ça n'existe pas, mais je savais pas comment dire_) tu aurais été responsable de mort d'Hélène, ce qui n'est pas le cas. D'accord tu culpabilises, mais c'est normal non ? Sinon ça voudrait dire qu'elle ne comptait pas pour toi. Mais ça fait un peu plus d'un an, tu l'as dit toi-même ! Je pense que tu t'es assez punie comme ça, et je suis sur qu'elle le pense aussi de là-haut, _lui dit-il en la regardant des les yeux_. Tu aimerais que je m'arrête de vivre si tu n'étais plus là ? _Elle hocha la tête en signe de dénégation_. Bien, alors tu devrais reprendre contact avec tes amis, ton ex-copain, et t'excuser. Et tu devrais aussi passer du mode survie à celui de vie.  
>-Pourquoi je m'excuserais ?<br>-Parce qu'ils avaient surement aussi besoin de ton support, parce que ton copain devait ou doit encore t'aimer et que tu l'as laissé tomber, _donna-t-il plusieurs raisons_.  
>-Merci Harry, tu le meilleur ami que j'aurais pu espérer avoir, <em>dit-elle sincèrement<em>. **»**

**I**l sourit pour simple réponse, il était heureux d'enfin connaître le fin fond de ses cauchemars, il comprenait mieux certains de ses actes ou de ses paroles.

**P**DV **M**élitine :  
><strong>S<strong>tyles était reparti pour la villa de l'autre fou depuis une heure maintenant. Je ne tenais pas en place et enchaînais les cigarettes à ma terrasse alors que mes parents étaient allé faire quelques courses en ville pour la semaine. J'étais très inquiète ... Je n'avais pas insisté plus de trois fois pour l'accompagner ayant peur de cet endroit et ne voulant pas me disputer avec lui. Il voulait des réponses, c'était normal, mais c'était aussi dangereux vu le caractère colérique du millionnaire propriétaire. Les dernières instructions d'Harry étaient que s'il ne revenait pas dans les trois heures qui suivaient son départ, je devais prévenir mes parents et ils sauraient agir consciemment. Contrairement à moi avait-il trouvé utile d'ajouter. Quel crétin ...  
><strong>J<strong>e songeais alors à la nuit dernière, il savait tout de moi maintenant, mon plus gros secret, ce que je vais faire, mes défauts, mes qualités et moi au final ? Je ne connaissais que ce qu'il y avait à sa surface, son groupe, sa maladie et l'attachement qu'il avait pour ses proches étaient les seules choses personnelles que je savais, et encore, ce n'était pas poussé dans le détail. Il avait intérêt à s'ouvrir un peu plus après l'effort que je venais de faire.  
><strong>A<strong>près une heure et trente minutes passées à ruminer, m'ennuyer et fumer, j'entendis des pas monter les escaliers. Enfin il était là.

**«** -Harry ? _Criais-je en ouvrant ma porte_. **»**

**L**a seule réponse que j'obtins fut une porte claquée. Il venait de s'enfermer dans sa chambre, probablement énervé. Ça c'était donc mal passé. Je soupirais, je lui avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée, mais il n'était pas d'humeur à ce que je lui rappelle. Je me rapprochais de sa porte et posais mes mains dessus en écoutant. Il ne pleurait pas, mais respirait fort et mal.

**«** -Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? _Demandais-je doucement_.  
>-Fiche moi la paix Méli. <strong>»<strong>

**J**e n'aimais pas qu'il m'appelle ainsi, il faisait ça lorsqu'il était en colère ou énervé contre moi. Seulement je n'allais pas le laisser me marcher sur les pieds. Je m'assis devant sa chambre et attendis patiemment qu'il dise ou fasse quelque chose. Il était têtu, et ça tombait bien, moi aussi. Au bout de dix minutes, je l'entendis se clamer et fredonner les paroles d'une chanson de Kelly Clarkson, My life would quelque chose. Sa voix était ... Inattendue. Vraiment belle, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait être aussi bon et seulement sur un vague fredonnement à travers une porte. J'étais surprise, agréablement évidemment.

**«** -Harry, tu veux bien me laisser entrer maintenant, _tentais-je_.  
>-Oui, <em>avait-il simplement répondu<em>. **»**

**J**e me levais et ouvris la porte de sa chambre. Il était allongé sur son lit, les mains derrière la tête, ses pieds bougeant au rythme de la chanson qu'il sifflait encore. Je m'assis à ses côtés et le regardais. Sa lèvre était fendue et il avait des égratignures sur le côté de sa mâchoire et sous l'œil droit. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore fait ?

**«** -Cris pas, t'affoles pas, ça va, _m'arrêta-t-il alors que j'allais protester_.  
>-C'est l'autre fou qui t'a frappé ?<br>-Ça va je te dis, j'ai pas mal ! **»**

_A Londres._

**L**a sonnette de l'appartement retentit, aucun des garçons n'attendaient de visiteurs. Curieux, Niall se leva du canapé où ses amis jouaient à la console. Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée pour découvrir sa meilleure amie, le teint pale et les yeux cernés, au bord de la crise de nerf. Il referma la porte en sortant sur le palier pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle avait dû passer le week-end à se torturer par rapport à Liam, il le sentait. Et tous deux avaient besoin de discuter.  
><strong>L<strong>a jeune irlandaise pleura dans les bras de son meilleur ami durant de longues minutes, tellement longues qu'ils finirent par s'assoir contre le mur, sur le palier de l'étage. Mais le blond ne voulait pas en rester là, il fallait qu'elle lui explique précisément ce qui la mettait dans cet état.

**«** -Faut que tu me dises, _lui chuchota-t-il doucement à l'oreille_.  
>-Je ... Je sais plus où j'en suis ... Et ... J'en sais rien, je suis totalement perdue ... <em>bégaya-t-elle<em>.  
>-Tu parles de Liam hein ?<br>-Oui ... Je l'aime bien, mais notre relation a commencé ... Enfin on a couché ensemble ! D'abord je veux dire ... Ça me rend malade de lui avoir volé sa première fois comme ça.  
>-Agate, Liam t'apprécie énormément, je ne pense pas que tu lui es volé sa première fois. Tu te prends trop la tête je crois, <em>donna-t-il son avis bien qu'il n'aimait pas trop en parler avec elle<em>.  
>-Je veux que ça soit sérieux tu comprends, y a eu tellement de cons pendant que tu étais loin ... <strong>»<strong>

**I**l se rappelait parfaitement des coups de fils passés à des heures tardives où sa meilleure amie était en pleurs à cause d'un connard qui l'avait jeté après deux semaines de relation et un plan baise. Ça avait détruit la jeune fille à plusieurs reprises, elle s'était sentie humiliée et inutile un grand nombre de fois. Et ça avait tué Niall de ne pas pouvoir réellement agir.

**«** -Je sais ma belle, aie confiance en lui, c'est mon meilleur ami, si c'était un connard du genre Louis ou Harry, ça ferait bien longtemps que tu le saurais. Il ne se serait même pas approché de toi, _lui dit-il confiant_.  
>-Merci faux blond, je t'aime beaucoup ... <em>souffla-t-elle<em>.  
>-Je t'aime aussi. <strong>»<strong>

**I**l l'embrassa sur le front et la serra plus fort contre lui, elle était tellement importante à ses yeux. Jamais il n'avait eu une relation aussi fusionnelle avec quelqu'un. La porte de leur appartement s'ouvrit sur le sujet de leur discussion.

**«** -Oh pardon, _s'excusa ce dernier_. Euh ... On s'inquiétait, ça fait vingt minutes que ... Ça va pas Agate ?  
>-Je vais vous laisser, <em>embrassa-t-il la joue de la rousse avant de rentrer chez lui<em>.  
>-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? <em>S'inquiéta Liam<em>.  
>-Je ... Euh ... Ça te dit un café au pub d'en face ? <em>Demanda-t-elle timidement<em>.  
>-Euh ... Oui ! <em>Fut-il surpris<em>. Je vais chercher une veste et mon porte monnaie et j'arrive. **»**

**C**e dernier s'exécuta. Les garçons à l'intérieur rirent légèrement quand ils virent leur ami leur crier qu'il sortait en courant dans tous les sens à la recherche de ce qu'il avait besoin.

**P**DV **L**iam :  
><strong>U<strong>ne fois mon cellulaire en poche, je quittai l'appartement avec Agate. Nous étions silencieux, mais je m'inquiétais. Elle avait les yeux rouges et bouffis. Et à en juger par le temps passé avec Niall, elle avait beaucoup pleuré. C'était surement de ma faute ... Nous traversâmes la route et entrâmes dans le pub tranquille à cette heure de la journée. Je commandais deux thés en passant devant le comptoir et allait m'assoir à une table au fond de la grande pièce. Agate s'assit à son tour, tripotant la bague qu'elle avait au majeur. Un silence s'imposa entre nous, je ne savais comment le briser sans la rendre plus mal à l'aise.

**«** -Je m'excuse d'être partie comme ça Vendredi dernier, j'ai paniqué ... Il paraît que vous avez fait un excellent concert, bravo.  
>-Merci. Tu ... Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?<br>-Je ... Hum ... _Le serveur apporta nos boissons_. Merci. J'avais besoin de temps pour comprendre ce que je ressens, ce que tu m'as dit ...  
>-Ça a été efficace ?<br>-J'ai ruminé pendant deux jours inutilement avant de me rendre compte que j'avais seulement besoins des conseils de Niall, _rit-elle nerveusement._ Mais je crois que je sais maintenant.  
>-Dis moi, <em>attendais-je<em>.  
>-En fait, on a juste prit un mauvais départ avec cette histoire en Irlande. Et puis ce fameux soir où on a couché ensemble. Mais ... J'ai pas besoin de faire semblant, tu m'attires beaucoup Liam. Avant que ce malaise s'installe entre nous, je passais d'excellente journée à rire, à travailler ou à m'amuser avec toi.<br>-Je m'en souviens oui, _me remémorais-je_.  
>-J'aimerais beaucoup te connaître encore mieux, peut être que nous pourrions passer des après-midi ensemble, ou sortir le soir. Enfin, je ne vois que ça pour que notre relation avance un peu, <em>proposa-t-elle timidement mais très enjouée tout de même<em>.  
>-Avec plaisir miss. Si tu veux tout savoir, mon deuxième prénom c'est James, j'aime le violet et les chiens. Je vais courir des fois pour me défouler, j'adore les lasagnes et je déteste le nutella, <em>la fis-je rire<em>.  
>-Très intéressant tout ça dis donc !<br>-A toi !  
>-J'ai pas de deuxième prénom, le vert est ma couleur préféré, les chats sont les animaux les plus mignons de la planète. J'adore jouer à XIII sur playstation. J'aime le poulet au curry avec du riz, et le saumon fumé me donne envie de vomir.<strong> »<strong>

**N**ous passâmes ainsi la fin de l'après midi à nous raconter des anecdotes sur nos vies, les garçons, et n'importe quel sujet qui nous venait à l'esprit, elle parlait bien plus que moi à vrai dire. Je me sentais vraiment bien à ses côtés. Elle était une oreille attentive, compréhensive et drôle en plus ça. Je savais que j'avais besoin d'elle, ça venait de se confirmer avec certitude.

_En Grèce._

**«** -Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? _Répéta Mélitine en insistant_.  
>-Tu fais chier, je suis crevée là !<br>-Ouais, mais il t'a frappé et je veux savoir pourquoi, _s'entêta-t-elle_.  
>-Je suis arrivé, j'ai sonné. Tia m'a ouvert, Grant, son mari était en vadrouille, elle s'est excusée pour hier et m'a dit que j'étais arrivé la semaine dernière dans un jet avec son mari et un ami à lui qui habite sur l'île à côté. Elle m'a dit qu'ils se sont engueulés et qu'ils ont décidés de me laisser quelque part sur l'île. Et c'est tout ce qu'elle sait à mon propos. Après son mec est arrivé, il m'a vu, j'ai insisté pour savoir pourquoi j'étais là, il m'a filé une ou deux droites et je me suis barré. Point final, <em>dit-il rapidement et sèchement<em>.  
>-D'accord, je vais chercher de la glace, mes parents vont se poser des questions s'ils te voient comme ça. <strong>»<strong>

**E**lle sortit de la chambre. Harry soupirait, il ne lui restait plus que quatre jours entiers à tenir et après il pourrait appeler ses amis pour qu'ils viennent le chercher. Même s'il allait avoir du mal à quitter Line après tout ce qu'il savait d'elle, à quel point elle était fragile et il avait besoin de la protéger, il avait tout de même hâte de partir. Ça devenait long, les journées se ressemblaient presque toutes et il n'en pouvait plus loin de son groupe, sa famille et ses fans. À bout de nerfs, il craqua. Seul dans sa chambre, il pleura. Toute cette situation l'angoissait, le torturait. Il était fatigué de s'inquiéter, de se poser des questions, de ne pas dormir dans son propre lit, de ne parler à personnes d'autres que les Petridis et ses frères de substitutions lui manquaient vraiment plus qu'il ne pouvait encore le supporter ...  
><strong>M<strong>élitine entra doucement dans la pièce. Elle posa les poches de glaces au bout du lit et s'assit à côté du jeune homme. Elle était touchée par son comportement. Alors que la veille c'est lui qui la réconfortait, elle prenait à présent la relève en le serrant contre lui. Il paraissait faible et petit dans ses bras.

**«** -Courage, t'as plus beaucoup à tenir, _devina-t-elle les raisons de son mal-être_. Et avec un peu de chance, ils t'auront retrouvé avant Samedi. **»**

**I**l acquiesça d'un hochement de tête en se détachant d'elle. Sa fierté et sa virilité venaient de prendre un sacré coup. Il attrapa la glace et la posa sous son œil pour empêcher un hématome de se former. Il remercia vaguement son amie, encore déboussolé et elle quitta à nouveau la pièce se sentant inutile et ayant besoin d'une cigarette pour décompresser. Elle se sentait mal de le savoir coincer ici. Maintenant qu'elle savait qu'il ne l'oublierait pas, elle ne voulait plus le gardait pour elle comme elle l'avait voulue auparavant. Et l'avoir vu pleurer pour la première fois devant elle l'avait chamboulé, elle ne voulait que le bonheur d'Harry, et le voir aussi mal était déchirant.  
><strong>L<strong>e soleil se coucha sur la petite île, calmement, la villa s'endormit dans une ambiance lourde. Plus les jours passeraient vite, mieux tout se passerait. 

_À Londres._

**L**ouis fut réveiller à neuf heures par la sonnerie de son téléphone, il décrocha en marmonnant un « allo » endormi.

**«** -Monsieur Tomlinson, nous avons le mandat, on va pouvoir savoir où il est. **»**


	14. Il faut que tu le déplumes

**C**ette phrase fut un électrochoc pour le plus âgé de la bande. Il se redressa immédiatement, se frotta les yeux et reprit la conversation.

**«** -Déjà ? Il est huit heure ...  
>-Oui, si vous voulez, retrouvez moi au commissariat dans une heure, je vous dirais tout et on pourra peut être en savoir plus, <em>proposa l'inspecteur Cooper<em>.  
>-Oui ! Merci, merci beaucoup, on sera là ! <strong>»<strong>

**L**'appel téléphonique bien qu'il fut de courte durée suffit à Louis pour se réveiller complètement. Il sauta de son lit excité par la nouvelle. Avec de la chance il retrouverait son Harry dans moins de vingt-quatre heures. Il enfila rapidement un tee-shirt et se précipita dans le couloir. Il commença par la chambre de l'irlandais qui était la première.

**« **-Niall ! Lèves toi !  
>-Hrmph ... <em>Grogna-t-il<em>.  
>-Ils ont retrouvés Harry, on doit être dans une heure au commissariat !<br>-Quoi ? _Réagit-il_.  
>-Bouges toi, je réveille les autres ! <strong>»<strong>

**I**l ne perdit pas une minute et alla secouer chacun des deux autres garçons de la même manière. Ils ne devaient pas être en retard et avec les embouteillages du matin, ils n'avaient pas d'autres choix que de partir dans une demi-heure maximum. Leurs réactions furent toutes les mêmes, un marmonnement de mécontentement, puis l'excitation. Les douches s'enchainaient, les vêtements volaient dans tous les sens, ils courraient partout pour rassembler les affaires dont ils avaient besoin, leurs téléphones, leurs papiers, leurs clés. Niall eut même le temps d'attraper rapidement quelque chose à manger pour le trajet.  
><strong>L<strong>iam prit les clés de son véhicule et après avoir fermé leur appartement, ils quittèrent l'immeuble rapidement à bord de l'Audi de ce dernier.

**«** -Qu'est-ce que t'as dit Cooper exactement ? _Demanda Zayn en envoyant un message à sa copine pour la tenir au courant_.  
>-Il m'a dit qu'il avait le mandat et qu'on pourrait savoir où est Harry très vite. Il faut qu'on aille le chercher ... <em>Soupira-t-il.<em>  
>-Mais où est-ce qu'il pourrait être ?<br>-Je sais pas, mais si c'est en Asie , Afrique ou Océanie, on est dans la merde, faut des autorisations qu'on a pas ... Imaginez il est dans le fin fond de la Russie, _s'inquiéta l'Irlandais en croquant dans un sandwich au beurre_.  
>-Comment tu peux manger dans ces moments ?<br>-J'ai encore plus faim dans ces moments Liam. Et concentre toi sur la route.  
>-Qu'est-ce qu'il foutrait en Russie ?<br>-Je sais, c'est les idées bizarres au leprechaun, _secoua le pakistanais sa tête_.  
>-Moi je pense qu'il est en Europe, en Allemagne ... Ou en France peut être, c'est pas très loin et il y a pas besoin de beaucoup de papiers pour y aller. <strong>»<strong>

**I**ls débattirent sur le lieu où ils allaient certainement se rendre durant tout le chemin. Ils en riaient et étaient tous excités, mais la menace de retrouver leur ami dans un état pitoyable planait dans les esprits de chacun. Ils voulaient sauver les apparences et paraître confiants, mais ce n'était pas facile avec les épreuves qu'ils avaient endurées en rapport avec Harry. C'était toujours sur lui que ça tombait et en revenant, ils allaient encore plus le materner. Si c'était possible.  
><strong>L<strong>es jeunes hommes arrivèrent au commissariat avec quelques minutes de retard. Ils connaissaient l'endroit par cœur et aller au bureau de l'inspecteur n'était plus compliqué maintenant. Ils s'y rendirent rapidement sans rien demander à personne. En entrant dans la pièce après en avoir reçut l'autorisation, ils découvrirent deux hommes inconnus les yeux rivés sur leurs ordinateurs.

**«** -Bonjour ! _S'exclama Cooper_. Comment allez-vous ?  
>-Stressés.<br>-Excités.  
>-Bien, <em>finit Liam<em>.  
>-Tant mieux ... Venez par ici. J'ai reçut le mandat il y a une heure, j'attends les copies des relevés de l'aéroport où Mr. Styles a embarqué, <em>expliqua-t-il<em>. Vous voulez des cafés ?  
>-Volontiers, <em>accepta Louis<em>. **»**

**I**ls s'installèrent autour de la grande table remplie de papiers, cartes ou autres éléments nécessaires aux policiers pour l'enquête. Ils patientèrent en discutant de sujets légers, mais ils étaient tous nerveux.

_En Grèce._

**L**e soleil s'était levé lentement en ce mardi matin, la chaleur était déjà pesante à l'extérieur des maison. Une journée belle et calme s'annonçait, le vent ne soufflait pas trop fort, le température était raisonnable et les oiseaux n'étaient pas trop bruyants.

**P**DV **M**élitine :  
><strong>M<strong>on estomac qui gargouillait depuis quelques minutes déjà me força à ouvrir les yeux, je ne pouvais plus lutter pour essayer de me rendormir. La lumière qui filtrait entre mes volets m'aveugla quelques secondes. J'avais l'impression d'avoir trop dormi. Je me sentais lourde, pâteuse et totalement amorphe. Je n'avais aucune envie de me servir de mes jambes. Je tâtais ma table de nuit à la recherche de ma montre et regardai l'heure. 10h50. Je soupirais bruyamment, ça ne servait à rien que je déjeune, je mangeais dans presque une heure. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et sortais de sous mes draps. Ayant pris ma douche la veille au soir, j'enfilais directement une petite robe, me coiffais, me lavais les dents et descendais à la cuisine. Personne. J'attrapais une simple pomme histoire de ne pas mourir de faim et entrai dans le salon. Mon père lisait le journal sur le canapé, je m'assis à côté de lui et posai ma tête sur son épaule, j'avais besoin de réconfort ...

**«** -Ça va ma puce ?  
>-Oui, ça va. Vous passez de bonnes vacances ? <em>M'intéressais-je<em>.  
>-Excellentes. Et toi ? Harry ne t'embête pas trop ?<br>-Non Papa. Je lui ai tout raconté, c'est mon ami, _soufflais-je doucement_.  
>-Je suis confiant ma chérie, tu te bats pour survivre à tout ça, je suis très fier de toi, <em>me serra-t-il un peu plus contre lui<em>. **»**

**C**e qu'il venait de me dire me touchait, il s'était beaucoup inquiété pour moi l'année dernière et dire qu'il était fier de moi me faisait plaisir. S'il allait bien, j'allais mieux. Mon père était et restera le seul homme pour qui je ferais tout.

**«** -Bonjour, _entra une voix ensommeillée dans le salon_. **»**

**H**arry venait de se lever, la trace de l'oreiller encore sur sa joue, les yeux à moitié fermés et ses cheveux se battant les uns contre les autres. Lui aussi avait l'air de ne pas vouloir émerger ce matin.

**«** -Bonjour Harry ! _S'exclama ma mère en sortant de nul-part_. Vous m'aider pour cuisine ?  
>-Euh ... Oui, oui. Bien sur, <em>accepta-t-il alors que je pouffais<em>.  
>-Toi aussi ma chérie, <em>me désigna-t-elle alors que le bouclé me tirait la langue<em>. **»**

**N**ous suivîmes ma mère jusqu'à la petite pièce du fond de la maison. Il faisait très bon à l'intérieur, c'était agréable. Uranie commença à me parler en grecque.

**«** -Tu expliqueras à Harry. Donc je dois aller chercher le pain et des fruits au village, j'ai oublié hier. J'ai besoin que vous me fassiez une tarte à la feta, mozzarella, chèvre et tomate. Avec une salade verte à côté, vous avez tout ce qu'il faut dans le frigo, _m'expliqua-t-elle_. Ça devrait aller ?  
>-Ouep, aucun soucis. À tout à l'heure.<br>-Bon chance, _dit-elle à Harry_.  
>-Euh ... « Bon chance » pour quoi exactement ? <em>S'inquiéta-t-il<em>.  
>-On mange du poulet à midi, il faut que tu le déplumes et que tu le vides, <em>dis-je sérieusement<em>.  
>-Euh ... <em>déglutit-il<em>.  
>-Mais non idiot, <em>ris-je<em>. Non, on va juste faire une tarte, attrape ce que je te dis dans le frigo. **»**

**I**l me lança un regard faussement outré et leva les yeux au ciel en souriant. J'allais bien m'amuser à mal traduire ce que ma mère pourrait lui dire, la tête qu'il avait eu était un collector. On aurait cru qu'il allait vomir. Quelle chochotte ! Nous passâmes donc une bonne demi-heure à préparer le repas de midi, l'enfourner et nettoyer les différentes batailles de tomates ou de fromages qui avaient eu lieu. Nous avions beaucoup rit ensemble, comme à chaque fois.  
><strong>N<strong>ous avions mangé tranquillement à l'ombre du parasol de notre terrasse, discutant de la vie différente en ville comparé au calme d'ici. Une discussion qui ne passionnait que mes parents. Harry et moi avions échangés des regards qui nous faisaient pouffer, il avait fait exprès de faire des têtes impossibles pour me faire rire et que ma mère se pose des questions sur ma santé mental. Ça avait été un repas plutôt drôle.  
><strong>V<strong>ers treize heures, nous étions tous les deux allongés sur des transats au bord de la piscine pendant que les cinquantenaires qu'étaient mes parents faisaient leur balade digestive. Je commençais sérieusement à somnoler lorsqu'il me posa une question.

**«** -Ça faisait combien de temps que tu étais avec ton mec ? _Me surprit-il_.  
>-Oh ... Euh ... Un an et demi je crois, c'était une évidence dès le début pour moi ... Pour nous.<br>-Wow ...  
>-Quoi t'as jamais eu d'aussi longue relation ? <em>Arquais-je un sourcil<em>.  
>-Non. Ma dernière vraie relation date de ... De quand j'étais encore au lycée ... <em>réfléchit-il<em>. C'est à dire trois ou quatre ans ... Tu l'aimes encore ?  
>-Je ne pense pas non ... J'ai tout coupé tellement vite. Ça fait un an, les sentiments n'étaient très fort en plus, on commençait à se lasser l'un de l'autre. Tu ne fais que coucher depuis trois ans alors ?<br>-Je ... _Hésita-t-il à se confier sur ce sujet_. Je sais plus ce dont j'ai envie ... J'ai toujours aimé m'amuser, et profiter de la vie. C'est devenu obligatoire depuis ma maladie.  
>-Tu sais, tu ne profites pas forcément de la vie en étant un con avec ces filles que tu fais vivre et espérer le temps d'une soirée ...<br>-Je sais oui ... Peut être que mes priorités ont changés maintenant, je ne sais pas. Je suis un peu perdu,_s'avoua-t-il plus à lui-même_.  
>-Peut être. <strong>»<strong>

**P**DV **E**xterne :  
><strong>E<strong>lle se tut et se leva silencieusement alors qu'il réfléchissait les yeux encore fermés. Sans aucun bruit, elle attrapa un seau remplie d'eau et s'approcha de lui. Elle prononça son nom pour lui faire ouvrir les yeux et renversa le contenu du seau sur le jeune homme. Il s'en suivit une course poursuite dans le mini jardin qui se termina dans la piscine. Ils passèrent l'après-midi à rire, se taquiner, se raconter leurs différentes péripéties, à profiter l'un de l'autre, simplement.

_À Londres._

**P**DV **N**iall :  
><strong>N<strong>ous étions dans cette petite pièce confinée depuis deux heures déjà. Les registres n'étaient toujours pas arrivés et l'inspecteur Cooper ne pouvait rien faire de plus sans. Son équipe était prête, dès qu'ils auraient un lieu, quelque part où chercher, ils se connecteraient aux satellites internationaux et chercheraient une image, quelque chose qui nous mènerait à Harry.

**«** -Je sors fumer, _soupira Zayn_.  
>-Je t'accompagne, <em>dis-je en ayant marre de cette ambiance lourde<em>. **»**

**I**l mit un chapeau sur sa tête alors que j'enfilais ma capuche, si nous pouvions éviter d'être reconnu, ça serait pas mal. J'avais faim en plus de cela. Nous sortîmes du bâtiment et traversâmes la route pour que j'aille acheter de quoi manger dans l'épicerie en face.

**«** -Merde, j'ai pas de feu.  
>-Y a une fille qui fume là-bas. J'vais acheter de quoi bouffer, <em>l'informais-je<em>.  
>-Ouep, je reviens. <strong>»<strong>

**J**e le vis s'approcher timide et gêné de la jeune fille adossée à un café non loin de nous, elle sourit en le voyant et secoua la tête en lui tendant son briquet. Je l'imitais et entrai à l'intérieur de la petite boutique. Je pris cinq sandwich, payai et retrouvai Zayn à la sortie.

**«** -Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit pour qu'elle secoue la tête ?  
>-Rien, elle a dû me reconnaître et puis j'étais mal à l'aise, <em>haussa-t-il les épaules<em>. Liam va me tuer s'il sait que j'ai demandé du feu à une fan ! **»**

**U**n sms de Louis fit vibrer mon téléphone alors que Zayn fumait encore devant le commissariat.

_Expéditeur :__**Lou'**_  
><em><span>Message :<span>__ Ramenez-vous vite, les registres viennent d'arriver !_

**J**'informais mon ami du message que je venais de recevoir, il écrasa sa cigarette immédiatement et nous entrâmes à nouveau dans l'immeuble. Quand nous arrivâmes au bureau, nous les vîmes les yeux rivés sur les écrans des deux hommes.

**«** -Bon, asseyez-vous, je vais tout vous expliquer, nous proposa Cooper. Donc, je viens de recevoir les registres de l'aéroport. Mr Styles a décollé à 01:08 dimanche dernier à bord d'un jet privé appartenant à un certain Phill Burnett, il était dans l'appareil avec cet homme et un Grant Neil, ils possèdent tous les deux un permis d'aviation et ont obtenu l'autorisation de décollage pour ... _Il regarda son papier en fronçant les sourcils_. Pour la Grèce.  
>-La Grèce ? <em>M'exclamais-je<em>.  
>-Oui, il faut qu'on fasse des recherches sur ces hommes. Quoi qu'il en soit, un des deux étaient celui de la boîte. Et d'après les relevés, ils ont envoyés un signal confirmant leur arrivée sur l'île d'Anafi à 7:26, enfin 9:26 en Grèce. Kyle, tu peux rechercher les photos satellites de l'île, on va essayer de le localiser.<br>-Monsieur Cooper, on veut aller le chercher dès que possible, _soumit Louis son idée_.  
>-Hum ... Pour l'instant, ça n'avancerait à rien que vous y alliez alors que vous n'avez aucune idée de l'endroit où il est exactement, <em>expliqua-t-il calmement<em>. Il va être midi, nous allons chercher des traces de lui aujourd'hui sur l'ile, si on trouve avant quinze heure et qu'il a l'air en sécurité, un de mes agents nous y accompagnera. Mais on doit chercher pour l'instant. Armez vous de patience.  
>-D'accord, on peut vous aider dans ces cas-là ? <em>Se proposa Liam<em>.  
>-Tant que vous êtes là ! <strong>»<strong>

**L**'inspecteur nous montra deux postes au fond de la pièce que je n'avais pas encore remarqué. Nous devions nous y installer par deux. Sur chaque écran, la totalité de l'île était prise en photo toutes les heures, nous devions rechercher Harry en zoomant sur les personnes qu'on apercevait pour voir si ce n'était pas lui.

**«** -Trouvé ! _S'écria Louis_. **»**

**C**ela faisait deux heures que nous nous crevions les yeux. L'inspecteur était parti quelque part pour se renseigner sur les deux hommes qui avaient amenés Harry en Grèce. C'était donc Kyle qui le remplaçait.  
><strong>N<strong>ous nous mîmes tous derrière lui alors qu'il pointait quelque chose sur l'écran. Nous reconnûmes tous les quatre la touffe bouclée, la taille, la silhouette de notre ami. La précision de la machine nous permit même de remarquer qu'il avait bronzé. Quel soulagement pour nous quatre de voir que notre abruti de meilleur ami se dorait la pilule au bord de la piscine d'une belle villa. Le sourire bien plus grand et sincère qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, je me retournais vers les garçons. Je me sentais tout à coup léger, débarrasser d'un énorme poids. La même joie, le même bonheur et la même tranquillité se lisait dans nos yeux. Il était sain et sauf ! C'était à la fois irréaliste, mais rassurant !

**«** -Vous êtes sur que c'est lui ?  
>-Certains, <em>confirmèrent Liam et Zayn en même temps<em>.  
>-Bien, on a enregistré les données de l'emplacement de la maison. Et il a l'air en parfaite sécurité, je vais appeler le chef, mais c'est bon à mon avis ! <strong>»<strong>

**P**DV **E**xterne :  
><strong>L<strong>es garçons n'y croyaient pas encore, ils ne réalisaient pas qu'après un peu plus d'une semaine d'inquiétude tout ce calvaire était terminé, leur ami était sain et sauf. Ils avaient beau louper leurs rendez-vous aujourd'hui, ils s'en fichaient, il ignoraient même les appels de leur bientôt ex-manager.

_En Grèce._

**P**DV **H**arry :  
><strong>N<strong>ous étions revenus de notre promenade sur la plage du soir depuis presque une heure et étions chacun dans notre chambre. Je repensais à aujourd'hui, à ce que je lui avais dit. Je ne savais plus ce que je voulais, les histoires d'un soir commençaient à me lasser, j'en étais quelques peu fatigué. Et puis passer une semaine avec une fille, à apprendre à la connaître, la supporter, c'est au final plus intéressant et occupant. Quelques coups portés à ma porte me sortirent de mes pensées. J'autorisais la personne à rentrer. Mélitine ouvrit et referma la porte en s'avançant dans ma chambre. Elle avait encore les yeux bouffis ...

**«** -J'ai fait le cauchemar, _renifla-t-elle_. Je peux dormir avec toi ?  
>-Allez, viens là ! <em>Acceptais-je en tapotant la place à mes côtés<em>. **»**

**E**lle me sourit timidement, elle n'était pas heureuse au point d'être sincère à ce moment là, mais je comprenais. Elle se faufila sous ma couette, elle restait au bord du lit, n'osant pas venir se blottir contre moi. Sa timidité me faisait rire, elle n'était jamais comme ça.

**«** -Soit pas ridicule, viens, _lui souris-je en ouvrant un bras_. **»**

**E**lle vint poser sa tête sur mon torse alors que j'éteignais la lumière. Elle avait encore quelques spasmes que je tentais d'apaiser. C'était très gratifiant de pouvoir l'aider à aller mieux. J'aimais beaucoup la calmer lors de ses crises d'angoisses, la sentir s'endormir, respirer normalement, c'était devenu essentiel. Je voulais être le seul à avoir ce pouvoir, Mélitine était la première que j'aimais de cette manière.

**«** -Dimanche je m'envole pour Brighton, je commence les cours Lundi, _souffla-t-elle_.  
>-T'as un logement ?<br>-Oui, j'ai un colocataire japonais en centre ville.  
>-Tu viendras à Londres le week-end d'après ? <em>Lui demandais-je<em>.  
>-Oui.<br>-Bien. **»**

**M**aintenant qu'elle était entré dans ma vie, je ne la laisserais pas en sortir. Et toute bonne occasion pour la voir serait prise.

_À Londres._

**P**DV **L**ouis :  
><strong>I<strong>l était minuit, nous étions tous les quatre avec Kyle, l'agent de police qui avait été assigné pour nous accompagner, dans un petit aéroport privé des forces de l'ordre anglaises. Ils avaient un jet qui nous attendait, le voyage avait été organisé rapidement. Nous étions impatients. Harry me manquait affreusement, j'avais eu si peur que quelque chose lui soit arrivé, alors quand je l'ai vu sur ce transat, le visage tranquille, c'est comme si plus rien ne pouvait m'atteindre, il allait bien, alors moi aussi.  
>Emmitouflés dans nos pulls et écharpes malgré cette fin d'été, nous pénétrâmes à l'intérieur de l'appareil, prenant place sur un fauteuil chacun. J'avais Liam en face de moi et les deux autres étaient juste à mes côtés.<p>

**«** -Bon, on arrivera à Athènes dans six heures, mais avec le décalage, il sera huit heure, _nous expliqua Kyle_. Ensuite on aura un bateau rien que pour nous fournis par les autorités grecques qui nous amènera directement à Anafi pour environ neuf heure et demi. Et de là, on ira à pied à la villa, il n'y a pas de réseau là-bas par contre.  
>-Comment le satellite a fait alors ? <em>Se demanda Niall<em>.  
>-Ça ne dépend pas des antennes de réseau téléphonique, <em>rit le policer<em>. Bref, il faut environ quinze minutes si nos calculs sont bons. Donc vers dix heure, vous retrouverez votre ami.  
>-Parfait, <em>souris-je<em>. **»**

**I**l nous rassura encore et nous informa des détails du retour. Mais je n'écoutais plus, j'allais juste revoir Harry, j'allais pourvoir secouer sa touffe et le prendre dans mes bras, j'allais pouvoir dormir tranquille.  
><strong>C<strong>'est ce que nous essayâmes de faire, mais même si je somnolais, l'excitation m'empêchait de me plonger dans un sommeil profond.

**P**DV **E**xterne :  
><strong>L<strong>es quatre membres des One Direction venaient de poser pied sur l'île d'Anafi. Ils étaient tous fatigués par le long voyage qu'ils venaient de faire, mais les litres de café engloutis et l'impatience les tenaient parfaitement éveillés. Avec l'aide d'un guide local, ils commencèrent à marcher sous le soleil matinal habituel de la Grèce. Ils n'appréciaient pas le paysage comme ils l'auraient fait en temps normal. Ils étaient aveuglés par l'empressement. Il était neuf heure dix, et leur avance n'était qu'un signe supplémentaire de leur détermination.  
><strong>C<strong>omme prévu, au bout d'un quart d'heure, ils arrivèrent devant cette grande villa digne des cartes postales. Kyle toqua à la porte pendant que l'Irlandais remerciait leur guide qui repartir en ayant pas compris un mot.

**«** -Bonjour, _ouvrit Uranie surprise d'avoir de la visite_.  
>-Parlez-vous anglais ? <em>Demanda le policier en attendant le mot grecque<em>.  
>-Oui, vous êtes le groupe de Harry ? <em>Sourit la femme<em>.  
>-Oui, <em>répondit Louis soulage d'être au bon endroit<em>. Il est là ?  
>-Oui, pour sur, entrez ! <em>»<em>

**P**lus excités que jamais, ils entrèrent dans la maison. Ils avaient du mal à cacher leur joie et leurs visages étaient tous aussi rayonnants les uns que les autres.

**«** -Hémon, les amis d'Harry sont venus le chercher ! _Dit-elle doucement en grec_.  
>-Oh ! Bienvenue, je savais que vous ne tarderiez pas, <em>serra-t-il leurs mains<em>. Il nous a beaucoup parlé de vous !  
>-Merci beaucoup, <em>sourit Liam<em>. On peut le voir ?  
>-Bien sur, enfin il dort. Vous n'avez qu'à aller le réveiller, ça sera une bonne surprise, <em>les encouragea l'homme de la maison<em>. La première porte à droit en haut des escaliers.  
>-Merci beaucoup ! <strong>»<strong>

**L**es quatre jeunes hommes montèrent les marches silencieusement, ils n'en pouvaient plus, il était à quelques mètres d'eux. Zayn se demanda s'il devait toquer en arrivant, mais non, il ouvrit la porte lentement. Ils entrèrent tous dans la pièce et prirent quelques secondes pour s'habituer à la lumière.

**«** -Je rêve, _s'esclaffa Niall en découvrant une jolie brune dans le lit de son meilleur ami_. **»**


	15. Je suis en pygama Styles

**M**élitine entendit des ricanements dans son sommeil, elle ne rêvait pas pourtant. Elle bougea dans son lit, mais se rappela qu'elle était dans les bras d'Harry. Un doux sourire apparut sur ses lèvres en repensant à la bonne nuit qu'elle venait de passer. Elle ne se souvenait pas la dernière fois qu'elle avait aussi bien dormi. Elle huma l'odeur du tee-shirt du jeune homme contre lequel sa tête était appuyée. Elle se sentait si bien dans ses bras, en sécurité, détendue, prête à se battre contre tout, il lui donnait une force introuvable ailleurs. Les ricanements ne cessaient pas, elle battit des paupières deux ou trois fois avant de complètement ouvrir les yeux. La jeune fille sursauta et s'assit sur le lit paniquée en voyant quatre garçons les regarder en souriant et riant silencieusement. Elle frappa Harry toujours effrayée de voir des inconnus dans la chambre de son ami. Ce dernier avait été réveillé par son sursaut mais ne voulait pas se lever, il avait parfaitement dormi et était trop bien pour ça.

**«** -Styles ! _S'écria-t-elle_.  
>-Laisses-moi dormir Line, <em>grogna-t-il<em>.  
>-C'est qui eux ? <em>Hurla-t-elle presque en rabattant la couette sur sa poitrine bien qu'elle était en débardeur<em>. **»**

**I**l se redressa en se frottant les yeux et regarda les jeunes hommes face à lui. Il crut d'abord à une hallucination, à un rêve. C'était ça, il était encore en train de dormir. Il devait se pincer, ce n'était pas réel, pas possible. Il fit ce geste mais ressentit parfaitement la douleur. La bouche entrouverte, les larmes de joie lui montant aux yeux, il était abasourdi.

**«** -Les gars ? _Demanda-t-il sous le choc et pas certain de ce qu'il voyait_.  
>-Tu fais pas les présentations ? <em>Taquina Liam en souriant<em>. **»**

**L**e jeune bouclé se leva immédiatement et courut vers ses quatre amis, les voir, les sentir, leur parler, il l'avait tant espérer. Il les serra chacun dans ses bras, pleurant la joie qu'il ressentait. Il était tellement heureux, il ne cessait de toucher ses amis, de les prendre encore et toujours contre lui, il respirait enfin à nouveau, il vivait. Tout simplement parce qu'ils étaient là, qu'il était sorti d'affaire. Harry se sentait tellement léger, tellement soulagé, jamais il n'aurait imaginer les voir si vite, il s'était préparé à attendre quatre jours, comme prévu. Mais non, ils étaient bien là.  
><strong>M<strong>élitine avait compris dès qu'elle avait vu les yeux de son ami s'embuer, elle savait qui ils étaient et ce qu'ils venaient chercher. Elle avait suivi la scène attendrie d'enfin comprendre la relation qu'il avait essayé de décrire mais que par manque de mots, il n'avait réussi à définir. Ils s'aimaient tous beaucoup, c'était évident, ça sautait aux yeux, ça vous prenait le cœur et vous touchait bien plus que vous ne pouviez l'imaginer. Cet amour fraternel était incroyablement fort, il vous donnait espoir, vous montrait que rien n'était fini, que tout pouvait encore arriver. Mélitine n'en revenait pas, elle n'avait pas compris à quel point Harry avait été vide sans ses meilleurs amis avant de le voir avec eux. Elle ressentait parfaitement le bonheur du bouclé en voyant son sourire, et c'était la plus belle chose qu'elle avait vu depuis sa naissance. Ce sourire rayonnait, ses dents blanches alignés, ses lèvres fines rosées, ses fossettes marquées aux coins de sa bouche. C'était sublime, émerveillant.

**«** -Mélitine, viens ! _Tendit-il sa main à la jolie brune_.  
>-Je suis en pyjama Styles.<br>-On s'en fout ! Les mecs, voici Mélitine, c'est elle qui m'a retrouvé et m'a accueillit ici, _présenta-t-il la grecque qui les rejoignit_. Line, voici Louis.  
>-Le petit rigolo, <em>se souvint-elle<em>.  
>-Zayn.<br>-Le fumeur comme moi, _répéta-t-elle du jour où il les avait énumérer_.  
>-Niall, <em>continua-t-il en souriant<em>.  
>-L'Irlandais.<br>-Et Liam.  
>-Le sérieux, ravie de vous rencontrer, vous venez chercher Harry j'espère ? J'en peux plus de lui !<br>-Oui, on prend le relais, _rit le plus âgé_.  
>-Bonne nouvelle. Bon je file avant que mon père me trouve ici habillée comme ça, <em>dit-elle plus à Harry qu'aux autres<em>. **»**

**I**ls échangèrent des regards complices auxquels Harry répondit par un « _vos gueules_» qui se voulait rieur. Ils s'installèrent sur le lit pendant que Liam ouvrait les volets et la fenêtre et que le blond fouillait la pièce. Ils étaient enfin réuni, les One Direction au complet depuis ce qui leur avait semblé une éternité.

**«** -Tu couches avec elle ?  
>-Non ! <em>S'exclama le jeune homme<em>. Non, t'es malade ou quoi ?  
>-Euh ... Je pourrais te retourner la question, <em>haussa Louis les sourcils<em>.  
>-Non, elle n'est pas comme les autres, elle vaut bien plus que ça ...<br>-Je rêve ou tu viens de considérer une fille plus que pour un plan cul ? _S'étonna le métisse_.  
>-Chut ! <em>Les gronda-t-il de peur qu'elle les entende<em>. Putain ... Je suis tellement content de vous voir ... J'en pouvais plus ...  
>-Nous aussi ... Cette frayeur que tu nous as fait.<br>-T'as bronzé au moins !  
>-Vu dans ce sens là ... <em>soupira le bouclé<em>. Mais c'était pas tous les jours les vacances non-plus ... Supporter l'autre teigne, c'est pas évident !  
>-Qui ? Métiline ?<br>-Mélitine.  
>-Oh pardon, <em>leva Zayn ses mains en signe de paix<em>.  
>-Ouais elle, elle ne nous connaissait pas et elle m'a vite remis à ma place, <em>se gratta-t-il le crâne gêné d'avouer ça<em>. Mais elle aussi elle pète plus haut que son cul des fois. **»**

**I**ls rirent tous en cœur. Ils avaient retrouvés leur Harry, le trou était comblé désormais, rien ne pouvait entacher le bonheur qu'ils ressentaient ce jour-là dans cette belle villa grecque.  
><strong>L<strong>a jolie brune qui passait à ce moment devant la porte fermée de l'anglais sourit. Il était enfin heureux et rassuré, sa crise d'angoisse de la veille ne semblait que très lointaine. Pourtant, quelque chose venait assombrir le tableau. Elle savait parfaitement ce que l'arrivée du groupe d'Harry signifiait. Il allait repartir. Son cœur se pinça, elle ne réalisait pas encore qu'elle ne l'aurait plus à ses côtés pour la taquiner ou la réconforter. En un peu plus d'une semaine, il avait pris un place considérable pour elle, si importante qu'elle ne se souvenait pas de comment elle faisait pour sourire ou vivre avant qu'il n'entre dans sa vie. Il lui avait monté comment profiter et exister en ne faisant que l'écouter, lui tenir tête et ne pas avoir pitié, chose que jamais personne n'avait sur faire en même temps. Elle se sentait mieux quand il était là, c'était indéniable et inéchangeable.  
><strong>L<strong>a porte s'ouvrit, elle était encore dans ses pensées, bloquée en face d'un Niall qui la regardait étrangement. Elle se réveilla instantanément en se rendant compte qu'ils pouvaient penser qu'elle écoutait leur conversation.

**«** -Euh ... J'ai bugué, _dit-elle simplement en descendant les escaliers_. **»**

**P**DV **M**élitine :  
><strong>J<strong>'étais terriblement gênée et le feu qui avait trop rapidement monté à mes joues le confirmait totalement. Ils devaient me prendre pour une fouine, et une folle aussi. En arrivant dans le salon, je découvris mes parents en grande conversation avec un homme d'environ vingt-cinq ans, châtain clair aux cheveux courts, des bras musclés, un sourire enjôleur, c'était qui ? Un gogo-danseur ?

**«** -Méli, voici Kyle Mercer, c'est l'agent de police qui va raccompagner Harry et ses amis chez eux,_m'informa mon père_.  
>-Ah ... Vous partez quand ?<br>-Dès que Mr. Styles est prêt, le bateau nous attend ... _dit-il un sourire crispé_.  
>-Oh ... <em>Répondis-je la gorge serrée sentant la fin proche<em>. **»**

**L**'agent continua de parler de ce qu'ils savaient par rapport à l'enlèvement d'Harry, mais je n'écoutais plus. Je m'en fichais. Il s'en allait, c'était certain et trop proche à mon goût. Mon estomac me faisait soudainement mal, comme si cette idée me révulsait vraiment, comme si mon corps refusait de l'accepter. Je ne savais que faire. Lui dire au revoir, ou fuir pour ne pas avoir à le faire ? Il n'avait pas mon numéro, il ne pourrait alors plus me joindre. C'était l'option de la facilité, mais c'était moins douloureux, plus simple pour moi. J'attrapai mes cigarettes dans mon sac posé à côté de l'entrée et annonçai à mes parents que je sortais. Je marchais rapidement jusqu'à la plage, ne voulant l'entendre ou le voir quitter ma maison. Sans rien contrôler, les larmes coulèrent, je ne voulais pas me mettre dans cet état, je ne comprenais même pas pourquoi j'étais triste comme ça. Harry ne comptait pas tant que ça, et puis même s'il m'avait beaucoup apporté, prendre un nouveau départ serait plus simple à Brighton. Il ne me manquerait pas tant que ça. Son odeur et ses tee-shirts identiques ne me manqueraient pas, son ironie et ses blagues à deux balles ne me manqueraient pas, ses bras et son torse réconfortants ne me manqueraient pas non-plus. Il n'était qu'un garçon comme tous les autres de toute façon, un garçon qui m'avait fait sourire et rire, qui m'avait aider à surmonter ma peur de vivre, juste un garçon.

**« **-Line, tu comptais me laisser partir comme ça ? **»**

**J**e relevais la tête, pleurant de plus belle en réalisant que tout ce que je me disais c'était des foutaises, je me mentais à moi-même. Je rabattis mes genoux contre ma poitrine, tremblant sans rien contrôler. Je l'entendis s'assoir à mes côtés, il tenta de passer son bras autour de mes épaules, mais je le repoussais.

**«** -Tu pouvais pas simplement partir ... _soufflais-je en reniflant_.  
>-Non.<br>-Ça aurait été mieux.  
>-Line, quand est-ce que tu voudras accepter le fait que tu as besoin de moi autant que j'ai besoin de toi ? Et que je vais te manquer peut être pas autant que toi tu vas me manquer ! <strong>»<strong>

**J**e fermais les yeux, faisant la sourde. Je ne voulais pas lui dire au revoir, je ne voulais pas passer mes journées seule à la villa à trainer telle un cadavre.

**«** -Regarde moi, _attrapa-t-il mon menton_. Regarde moi, _j'ouvris les yeux_. Bien. Ça va aller, je suis toujours avec toi. Ça peut paraître vraiment cliché ou tout ce que tu veux, mais je suis vraiment là, avec toi, dans ton cœur et dans ta tête, je ne t'abandonne pas. Je n'étais pas juste de passage. Donnes moi ton numéro, j'ai le téléphone de Louis. **»**

**I**l me relâcha, se leva et me tendit sa main. Je l'observais quelques secondes, il avait encore des doigts de bébé, les ongles légèrement rongés, la peau lisse, je pris l'aide qu'il me donnait et me relevais avec lui. Il me donna un iPhone sur lequel j'entrai les quelques chiffres qu'il me demandait. Je lui rendis l'appareil toujours sans un mot.

**«** -Je t'ai laissé le tee-shirt avec lequel je suis arrivé, comme ça tu m'oublieras pas pendant quatre jours. Tu veux venir au bateau ? _Je secouais la tête_. Je te raccompagne à la villa alors ?  
>-Non. Je vais rester ici.<br>-Va falloir que t'arrêtes de fumer un jour, _rit-il_. **»**

**J**e levais les yeux au ciel, quel humour. Nous échangeâmes un regard, c'était le moment de nous dire au revoir, nous l'avions compris parfaitement. Doucement, il s'approcha de moi et entoura ses bras autour de mon cou tout en me serrant contre lui. Je posais ma tête sur son torse et mes mains sur ses hanches, respirant son odeur, sentant sa présence au maximum, autant que je le pouvais pour cette dernière fois. Il caressait mes cheveux en me chuchotant des paroles rassurantes à l'oreille gauche. J'étais bien en étant mal, j'étais un paradoxe. Il ne cessait de me répéter qu'on se voyait bientôt, qu'il serait éternellement reconnaissant pour l'avoir accueillit et qu'il ne m'oublierait pas. Toutes ces choses que j'entendais, tous ces mots ... Ça s'emmêlait dans ma tête, ça tournait mon estomac, poignardait mon cœur. Comment était est-ce possible que le quitter pour quelques jours soit si dur alors que je ne le connaissais que depuis douze jours ? J'étais simplement folle ...

**P**DV **L**iam :  
><strong>N<strong>ous étions tous les quatre sur le balcon de la villa donnant sur la plage. Nous observions silencieusement notre ami dire au revoir à la brune qui habitait ici pour les vacances à ce que j'avais vaguement compris. La jeune fille pleurait dans les bras d'Harry, je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui les liait réellement, mais son comportement avec elle était inédit. Jamais je ne l'avais vu si tendre, si proche et si attentionné avec une fille. Elle l'avait transformé par je ne sais quelle magie.

**«** -Tu crois qu'ils sont ensembles ? _S'interrogea Louis le regard lointain_.  
>-Non, <em>répondit l'Irlandais<em>. Pas Harry et pas avec une fille qu'il ne reverra jamais.  
>-Mais regarde le ! C'est la première fois qu'il agit comme ça.<br>-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait à Harry ? _Me demandais-je à voix haute_.  
>-Ça ne peut être que bien de toute façon, <em>sourit Zayn.<em> Elle a l'air très attaché à lui.  
>-Prend une photo, ça lui fera plaisir. <strong>»<strong>

**N**iall obéit et s'exécuta, le grand soleil et le zoom développé de l'appareil photo intégré à son portable rendaient la photo très belle, féérique, presque romantique. En fait, en simplement regardant l'image sans en connaître les modèles, on aurait cru voir un couple. Ils étaient magnifiques, en parfaite harmonie. Comme si le corps de Mélitine s'imbriquait parfaitement dans celui d'Harry, à sa place. Ils ne pouvaient pas être juste ami, c'était impossible.

**«** -Il a des choses à nous dire je crois. **»**

**L**e jet avait décollé d'Athènes depuis une heure. Zayn et Niall dormaient, la nuit blanche les avaient épuisés. Louis était parti parler avec Kyle dans la cabine du pilote. Il ne restait plus qu'Harry et moi dans nos fauteuils, il n'avait pas décroché plus de deux mots depuis qu'il était revenu de la plage et il regardait à travers le hublot triste. Ça se voyait, il s'en vouait d'avoir laissé la grecque, quelque chose qu'il ne nous avait pas dit le retenait sur Anafi, beaucoup de choses en fait.

**«** -Pourquoi elle est si spéciale pour toi ? _Demandais-je doucement_.  
>-Pardon ? <em>Me fit-il répéter en sortant de ses pensées<em>.  
>-La brune, j'ai oublié son nom, qu'est-ce qui fait que tu l'es laissé s'approcher de toi ?<br>-Mélitine. Je laisse toutes les filles s'approcher de moi, _fit-il semblant de ne pas comprendre_.  
>-Je parle de sentiments Harry, de la barrière que tu mets et qui ne laisse rien passer.<br>-Elle est pas comme les autres, et puis qu'est-ce que tu parles de sentiments ? Il n'y a rien du tout.  
>-Arrêtes, depuis que tu lui as dit au revoir, t'as rien dit et tu tires une gueule de trois pieds de long, <em>lui expliquais-je<em>.  
>-Ouais, cool, <em>soupira-t-il<em>. **»**

**J**e soupirais aussi, il ne voulait pas parler. Je ne lui dirais rien pour le moment, ne voulant pas l'embêter. Il venait de nous retrouver, si je l'emmerdais déjà. Mais il devrait parler, car le connaissant, il gardait tout pour lui et ça avait tendance à le détruire de l'intérieur.  
><strong>N<strong>ous avions une tonne de choses à faire en rentrant, virer Marshal, trouver un autre manager, un bon, rouvrir nos Twitter, faire une vidéo avec Harry, reprendre la promo, nourrir Titoo. Et je devais voir Agate, sa tignasse rousse, ses yeux verts, son corps tout mignon à cause de sa petite taille, l'entendre parler pendant des heures du risotto de l'italien en face de son appart ou de son vieux chat Matt me manquaient. Cette fille était fantastique.  
><strong>L<strong>ouis revint et s'assit sur les genoux du bouclé en lui secouant les cheveux. Il prit le téléphone de l'Irlandais posé sur la tablette de son siège et montra quelque chose à notre ami. À en juger par le sourire débile de ce dernier, ça devait être la photo de la plage.

**«** -Tu me l'enverras sur le Blackberry que j'ai à la maison ?  
>-Oui. Il est où ton iPhone ? <em>S'interrogea le plus âgé de la bande<em>.  
>-Aucune idée ... Au fait, vous savez quelque chose vu que la police est dans le coup ?<br>-Euh, c'est le moment ?  
>-On aura pas le temps après, <em>m'incrustais-je<em>.  
>-Ouais, on a vu les vidéos de surveillance de la boite où on était le Samedi où tu as disparu, <em>commença-t-il<em>. Un mec a mis un truc dans ton Whisky, il savait que c'était ta boisson, après tu es sorti pas vrai ?  
>-Ouais, je crois. J'étais pas très bien.<br>-Oui, et ben t'as fait un malaise je crois, t'es tombé dans les pommes et le mec t'a ramassé. C'est tout ce qu'on a vu là-bas. Après la police a trouvé les caméras de l'aéroport en plein centre de Londres, le petit. Tu étais tiré par cet homme dans un fauteuil roulant ... Et il t'a monté dans un jet. On a deux noms : Phill Burnett et ... Euh ...  
>-Grant Neil, <em>l'aidais-je<em>.  
>-Grant ... <em>soupira-t-il<em>.  
>-Tu le connais ?<br>-De mon côté aussi j'ai cherché à savoir ce qu'il se passait. **»**

**H**arry nous raconta son séjour depuis le tout début. Il commença par les débuts difficiles avec Mélitine, leurs disputes, les journées passées à ne rien faire à part bronzer. Il nous raconta aussi les balades quotidiennes à la plage le soir pour la fumeuse. Puis son aventure chez ce fameux Grant et sa femme. Il ne dit pas grand chose quant à sa relation avec la grecque, n'évoquant que les détails insignifiants. Niall et Zayn s'étaient réveillés pour écouter. Nous étions tous abasourdis de l'entendre dire qu'il s'était fait frappé. Il disait tout ça de manière vivante, touchante, c'était frappant. Et même si nous sentions bien qu'il omettait tous les passages en rapport avec Mélitine, nous ne lui en voulions pas. C'était nouveau pour lui, alors lui demander d'assumer quelque chose dont il n'était même pas conscient était inutile.

_Chez Mélitine._

**«** -Ces jeunes hommes sont adorables, _s'extasia la mère de famille_.  
>-Ils avaient l'air vraiment heureux de retrouver Harry, <em>souligna Hémon<em>. Tu trouves pas Méli ?  
>-Mm ... Je vais me coucher.<br>-Mais il est dix-neuf heure ma chérie !  
>-Je suis fatiguée ... <em>soupira la jeune fille<em>. **»**

**E**lle quitta la table sans avoir touché à son assiette, la maison semblait vide, sa journée avait été vide, elle était vide. Lentement et trainant des pieds, elle monta à l'étage. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre du bouclé, ses yeux parcouraient la pièce, l'odeur que ses draps pas encore lavés dégageaient lui faisait légèrement tourner la tête. Elle entra et découvrit un tee-shirt plié sur le lit, elle referma la porte et s'allongea sous la couette tout en portant le vêtement à son nez, s'en servant de peluche. Doucement, elle s'endormit collée à Harry. Maintenant qu'il lui avait appris à vivre, elle devait l'appliquer sans lui à ses côtés. C'était une question d'habitude finalement, mais elle y arriverait et il l'aiderait. C'était son ange gardien.

**L**a fin de sa semaine fut semblable, la même mélancolie, la même lenteur et la même nostalgie. Mais elle avait réfléchie et souriait en plus. Harry n'aurait pas voulu la voir déprimer parce qu'il n'était plus là, et puis ça ne le ramènerait pas en Grèce. Il devait profiter de ses amis et de son pays à l'instant où elle arrivait à Athènes après deux heures de trajet. Sa ville ne lui avait pas manqué, tous ces gens plus pressés les uns que les autres, ces jeunes qui sortaient en bande et puis cette vie simplement.

**«** -Je vais au parc, _indiqua la brune à ses parents_.  
>-On pose ta valise dans ta chambre. <strong>»<strong>

**E**lle acquiesça et sortit. Son parc était dans l'enceinte de la résidence où elle habitait. Il y a avait une fontaine entourée de pelouse au centre, quelques gros arbres faisant de l'ombre et une piste gravillonnée qui serpentait la surface du lieu. Quelque massifs de fleurs décoraient le jardin ça et là. Elle aimait cet endroit reposant. Elle s'assit sous un chêne planté depuis une cinquantaine d'années, sortit son paquet de Marlboro et s'alluma une cigarette. Il faisait beau, elle était habillée d'une jupe et d'une énième paire de compensées. Une tenue simple et discrète, ce qu'elle était. Sauf en compagnie de l'anglais. Une fois de plus elle pensait à lui, à chaque fois elle se maudissait de toujours faire un rapport à lui, mais finalement ce n'était pas plus mal. Elle se rappela alors qu'elle lui avait donné son numéro et qu'elle n'avait pas allumé son téléphone depuis deux semaines. Elle se dépêcha de faire ceci, curieuse de voir qui aurait pu lui parler durant ce laps de temps.

_Expéditeur :__**Julia**_  
><em><span>Message :<span>__ Méli, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas parlé ..._  
><em>J'espère que tu vas bien !<em>

_Expéditeur :__**Adam**_  
><em><span>Message :<span>__ Faut qu'on se voit avant que tu partes._

_Expéditeur :__**Inconnu**_  
><em><span>Message :<span>__ J'attends l'accusé de réception pour te harceler. Je t'appelle._

**L**a jeune fille poussa un long soupir. Le premier message était hypocrite, le second ne présageait rien de bon et le dernier était étrange. Cependant elle n'eut le temps de répondre à aucun d'entre eux que quelqu'un l'appelait déjà.

**«** -Oui ?  
>-Line ... Ça fait du bien !<br>-Euh ... Harry ? _Sourit-elle_.  
>-Oui ?<br>-Ta voix est bizarre au téléphone, _se mordit-elle la lèvre inférieure_.  
>-Merci, moi aussi tu m'as manqué. T'es adorable !<br>-Je sais.  
>-Ah bon ?<br>-Je suis heureuse de pouvoir te parler Harry, _dit-elle doucement_.  
>-Moi aussi Line, j'avais peur pour toi, <em>avoua-t-il<em>.  
>-J'ai envie de te voir, pour pouvoir te frapper. <strong>»<strong>

* * *

><p>Juste pour vous prévenir qu'en tout il y a 22 chapitres, et éventuellement quelques OS en rapport ou pas avec l'histoire si vous me les demandez une fois que j'aurais terminé de poster ! Merci de lire :)<p> 


	16. Tu veux me rendre sourde ou quoi ?

**«** -Moi j'ai envie de te voir pour te faire remarquer à quel point tu es petite ! _Répondit-il_.  
>-Ça se vaut.<br>-Sérieusement, tu arrives quand en Angleterre ?  
>-Demain vers onze heure je serais à Londres, et mon train part pour Brighton à quatorze heure, <em>expliqua-t-elle<em>.  
>-Ça nous laisse trois heures ensemble. Je t'amène manger quelque part.<br>-Ah, mais j'avais prévu d'attendre toute seule à la gare, _dit-elle convaincue_.  
>-C'est bête.<br>-Plutôt oui, _continua-t-elle_.  
>-C'est quoi ton aéroport ?<br>-Heathrow.  
>-J'y serais.<br>-A demain alors.  
>-A demain Line. <strong>»<strong>

_A Londres._

**H**arry était allongé dans son lit, il reposa son Blackberry à côté de lui et sourit. Il revoyait sa Line ce jour-là, après quelques jours passés à bouger sans arrêt, à saluer ses fans, passer du temps avec sa mère et sa sœur, avoir des rendez-vous avec des hommes voulant être leur nouveau manager, rattraper les radios et photoshoots loupés. Il était épuisé. Alors ce dimanche jour de repos était mérité.  
><strong>L<strong>ouis entra dans la chambre de son meilleur ami en sautant sur son lit. Il lui secoua sa tignasse.

**«** -Que nous vaut ce sourire débile ?  
>-Rien, rien.<br>-Ah ... Mais ne serait-ce pas notre jolie grecque qui arrive aujourd'hui en Angleterre ? _Devina-t-il_.  
>-Ça n'a rien à voir, <em>dénia-t-il<em>.  
>-Mais bien sur. Vous allez faire quoi ?<br>-On va manger en ville, et je l'amènerais probablement à Hyde Park, _réfléchit le bouclé_.  
>-Y aura surement du monde.<br>-Justement, on passera plus inaperçue.  
>-Tu lui sors le truc cliché là, <em>fit-il remarquer<em>.  
>-Cliché pourquoi ?<br>-Tous les couples font ça.  
>-On est pas en couple. <strong>»<strong>

**L**ouis n'insista pas, ça ne servait à rien, à chaque fois il niait. Ils avaient beau essayer d'en savoir plus quant aux sentiments du bouclé, il ne disait jamais rien mais agissait toujours comme « _un idiot transi d'amour_ » aimait dire Niall. Les garçons aimaient beaucoup taquiner leur ami sur ce sujet, c'était peut être même leur unique sujet de plaisanterie depuis qu'il était revenu. L'ambiance au sein du groupe n'avait jamais été aussi bonne, aucune dispute, aucune soirée ennuyante, pas une seule tension depuis maintenant cinq jours, et ça leur faisait un bien fou à tous. Ils ne s'étaient pas préoccupés de l'enquête profitant au maximum du retour du bouclé.

**«** -Niall ! _S'exclama une jolie rousse en entrant dans l'appartement masculin_. Comment tu vas mon faux blond ?  
>-Salut Lilipucienne ! Je vais parfaitement bien.<br>-C'est très bien ça. Il est où votre chat ? Tu sais, je pense qu'il serait pote avec le mien. De toute façon ce sont des chats, ils sont tous pareils et c'est obligé qu'ils s'entendent, _dit-elle rapidement_.  
>-Surement. Tu viens chercher Liam je présume, <em>bouda le jeune irlandais<em>.  
>-Oui. Mais soit pas triste ... Je sais que je passe plus de temps avec lui en ce moment, mais kidnappe moi le week-end prochain, ça me fera plaisir.<br>-Je tâcherais de ne pas oublier alors, _sourit-il à la rousse_. Je t'aime miss.  
>-Moi aussi je t'aime Niallounet. <strong>»<strong>

**L**iam arriva dans le salon déclarant qu'il était prêt. Les deux jeunes gens quittèrent l'appartement, bientôt suivis par Zayn qui partait à Bradford pour la journée afin de voir Nina, et d'enfin Harry qui ne voulait surtout pas être en retard à l'aéroport. Niall et Louis se sentaient désespérément seuls à ne pas entretenir une quelconque relation avec une fille. Le plus âgé du groupe ne voulait tout simplement pas se casser la gueule à nouveau, et le blond n'avait aucune fille dans son entourage proche qui l'intéressait. Il devait s'occuper ce dimanche après-midi pour ne pas penser au fait qu'il était seul encore.

**«** -Louis ! _Cria-t-il_.  
>-Oui ? <em>Répondit ce dernier en arrivant<em>.  
>-Ça te dit un twitcam, j'ai besoin de voir que des filles m'aiment.<br>-T'es mignon, _rit-il_. T'as qu'à les prévenir, je finis de me préparer. **»**

**L**'irlandais s'éxécuta : « _NiallOfficial : Twitcam dans 5 minutes avec Louis_Tomlinson ! Soyez au rendez-vous ! xx_ ».  
><strong>I<strong>l envoya son tweet et ouvrit son laptop sur la table basse comme il l'avait fait de nombreuses fois auparavant, dont cette semaine, dès le retour d'Harry. Ils avaient fait un USTREAM avec Facebook pour prévenir les fans du retour du bouclé le mercredi soir. Ça avait très bien marché, ils avaient beaucoup rit.  
><strong>L<strong>e brun s'installa lui aussi face à la caméra, et après quelques réglages, le twitcam commença avec déjà plus de 5000 viewers.

**«** -Bonjour tout le monde !  
>-Hey ! Bon, on s'ennuyait avec Louis, les autres sont partis en vadrouille, alors on a eut envie de discuter avec vous.<br>-Ouep ! Si vous avez des questions. Ou tiens, vous allez nous lancer des défis et on va essayer de les faire, hein Niall ? **»**

**C**'est ainsi que les deux jeunes hommes passèrent deux heures à bouffer des choses improbables, appeler des célébrités en se faisant passer pour n'importe qui sauf eux, faire les idiots. Ils choisirent une dernière action, et pas des moindres vu les conséquences.

**«** -Appeler Zayn et lui dire que tu l'aimes, facile ! _S'écria Louis_. C'est la dernière, profitez ! _Il activa le haut-parleur_.  
>-Allo ? <em>Entendirent les fans<em>.  
>-Zaynounou, c'est Lou.<br>-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Louis ?  
>-Te dire que je t'aime, <em>dit-il simplement<em>.  
>-Je suis avec Nina si t'avais pas oublié, <em>souffla-t-il<em>. Mais merci quand même. **»**

**P**DV **M**élitine :  
><strong>M<strong>on avion venait d'atterrir sur le territoire anglais. J'étais fatiguée, mais je savais qu'il était là, et qu'il ne me laisserait pas dormir sur une chaise en plastique à la gare. Mon cœur battait vite, trop vite. C'était à se demander s'il n'allait pas exploser. Mon estomac se retournait dans tous les sens, j'avais les mains moites et les jambes légèrement tremblantes. On aurait pu me prendre pour une droguée en manque d'héroïne, mais non. J'avais besoin de fumer, et avant de le voir si je ne voulais pas m'évanouir. Seulement j'étais persuadée qu'il m'attendait, il était plus démonstratif que moi depuis mon retour à la civilisation, c'en était gênant, je ne pouvais plus agir de la sorte avec lui. Il me manquait, certes. Mais je ne faisais pas comme si j'étais très impatiente de le revoir. Je n'oubliais pas les larmes versées en le quittant, et le vide ressentit. Je devais mettre des distances désormais, il ne devait pas y avoir d'ambiguïté. C'était hors de question de souffrir à nouveau, j'avais passé une année assez éprouvante.  
><strong>J<strong>e récupérais mes deux valises aussi lourdes l'une que l'autre, passais le portique de sécurité, présentais mes papiers et sortais de l'aéroport. Aucune trace de lui. J'en profitais pour sortir une cigarette de mon sac. Je la portais à mes lèvres et pris mon briquet.

**«** -Tu l'allumeras plus tard, _fit une voix dans mon dos pendant que je me retournais_. T'as faim j'espère ? **»**

**I**l était là, face à moi. Ses boucles retombant gracieusement sur son front, ses fossettes creusées par l'énorme sourire qu'il m'offrait, il rayonnait simplement dans sa tenue élaborée. La veste blazer qu'il portait lui allait très bien. Il avait l'air tellement vivant, tellement présent et heureux. C'était renversant, je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi joyeux et beau à la fois. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire à mon tour, j'avais oublié toutes mes résolutions. Timidement, je m'approchai de lui pour le prendre rapidement dans mes bras.

**«** -Le petit déjeuner dans l'avion était dégueulasse, donc oui, j'ai faim, _ris-je_. Mais j'ai pas envie de me trimballer mes valises dans toute la ville, alors pas trop loin de la gare je te prie.  
>-Tu veux les poser à mon appart, je suis en voiture ? <em>Proposa-t-il<em>.  
>-Euh ... Ouais, ok.<br>-Bon, et bien suis-moi alors. **»**

**I**l se dirigea vers le parking en ayant pris le soin de prendre un de mes deux bagages. Je lui emboitais le pas. Les gens me paraissaient tous pressés et sombres dans ce nouveau pays qui était le mien pour deux ans minimum. Il ne pleuvait pas, mais les nuages gris menaçaient sérieusement la ville.  
><strong>U<strong>ne fois dans le véhicule d'Harry, nous roulâmes pendant une dizaine de minutes, la radio à fond, il tapotait sur son volant au rythme des musiques qui passaient. Personnellement, mes yeux ne cessaient de s'ouvrir en grand. Tout me semblait merveilleux, immense et impressionnant. Même si Athènes était une grande ville, Londres me semblait fabuleuse et bien plus avancée technologiquement. Il augmenta soudainement le son.

**«** -Tu veux me rendre sourde ou quoi ? _M'écriais-je_.  
>-C'est notre chanson, <em>répondit-il simplement en souriant.<em>**»**

**J**e me déconcentrais du chemin pour écouter la musique. Je n'avais pas pensé à l'écouter avant. Le style péchu et joyeux ne me surprit pas, ils avaient vraiment une bonne chanson, c'était entrainant. Ça me plaisait même si ce n'était pas vraiment ce que j'écoutais habituellement.

**«** -Tu aimes ?  
>-Oui, c'est cool, <em>dis-je sincèrement<em>.  
>-Tant mieux alors. On est arrivé. <strong>»<strong>

**I**l s'était garé dans un parking qui semblait privé dans une cour derrière un immeuble d'une dizaine d'étage. L'édifice semblait récent bien que son architecture rappelait les vieux bâtiments bourgeois londoniens. C'était beau, chaleureux.

**«** -Euh ... Melissa ? Non, c'est pas ça, _chercha un blond mon prénom_.  
>-Mélitine, mais Méli ça suffira si tu as trop de mal, <em>l'aidais-je<em>. Niall c'est ça ?  
>-Oui, visiblement tu as une meilleure mémoire que moi, <em>me sourit-il<em>.  
>-On passe juste poser ses valises pendant qu'on va manger, <em>les informa Harry<em>.  
>-Euh ... Harry ? <em>Fit doucement et gêné celui qui devait s'appeler Liam<em>.  
>-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait Louis ? <em>Râté<em>.  
>-Euh ...<br>-Allez, crache le morceau, _insista le bouclé pendant que je restais en retrait_.  
>-Pour aller droit au but, il a accidentellement dévoilé la relation de Zayn aux fans, <em>acheva le plus petit des garçons en taille<em>.  
>-C'est pas vrai ... <em>soupira-t-il<em>. Il le sait ?  
>-Non.<br>-Il va te tuer, et elle aussi ! Enfin, peu importe, on règlera ça ce soir. On y va Line ?  
>-Ouep. <strong>»<strong>

**J**'avais souris au surnom qu'il continuait à me donner. Leurs histoires me faisaient rire, si j'avais bien compris, le fumeur sortait avec quelqu'un et c'était secret, et Louis l'avait dit à tout le monde. Chacun ses problèmes visiblement. Les degrés d'importance n'étaient pas les mêmes chez tout le monde !

_À Bradford._

**P**DV **Z**ayn :  
><strong>J<strong>'étais allongé sur le lit de Nina, pianotant sur mon téléphone avec ma sœur qui me racontait l'histoire de cœur de sa meilleure amie. Ma jolie blonde était assise sur sa chaise de bureau, des lunettes de vue sur le nez travaillant les cours de droit qu'elle prenait en correspondance. Elle était terriblement sexy à mordiller le bout de son crayon et à froncer les sourcils. Je n'aurais jamais pu travailler en sa présence, j'aurais été sans arrêt déconcentré.

**«** -J'en ai marre ! _Souffla-t-elle_.  
>-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?<br>-Ben je comprend rien, j'ai l'impression de lire du chinois là ... Je fais une pause.  
>-Sage décision, <em>souriais-je<em>. Je commençais à m'ennuyer.  
>-Ah tu savais que je devais bosser quand tu es venu mon chéri, <em>rétorqua-t-elle en se connectant sur Twitter sur son ordinateur<em>.  
>-Ouais.<br>-Et puis tout à l'heure je travaillais pas, _me rappela Nina_.  
>-Ouais, mais Louis a appelé. <strong>»<strong>

**E**lle ne répondit pas, mais fixa son écran avec de grands yeux ahuris. Elle avait la bouche ouverte et semblait stupéfaite par ce qu'elle voyait. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait la surprendre au point d'en devenir muette ? Je fronçais les sourcils et me levais pour lire derrière son épaule. Je n'eus pas le temps de voir quoi que ce soit qu'elle avait ouvert une page Youtube. On pouvait y voir Niall et Lou se marrer comme deux dindes.

**«** -Et lui dire que tu l'aimes, facile ! C'est la dernière, profitez !  
>-Allo ?<br>-Zaynounou, c'est Lou.  
>-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Louis ? <em>M'entendis-je dire<em>.  
>-Te dire que je t'aime.<br>-Je suis avec Nina si t'avais pas oublié. Mais merci quand même. **»**

**L**a vidéo s'arrêta là. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre ce qui clochait, mais sentir Nina bouillonner me donna la réponse immédiatement. Louis venait de dévoiler notre relation alors qu'on voulait la garder secrète de toutes nos fans, et évidemment ça avait déjà du faire le tour de tous les twitter les plus suivis de la 1D Family. Je fermai les yeux et soupirai, essayant de garder mon calme, ce qui ne fut pas le cas de ma copine.

**«** -Non mais qu'il est con celui là ! Putain, il savait très bien qu'on ne voulait rien dire, et là elles cherchent toutes « _Nina la copine à Zayn_ ». Je vais le tuer, il aurait pu réfléchir pour une fois, mais visiblement il est trop limité intellectuellement pour ça, elles m'insultent déjà sans savoir qui je suis ... Putain de merde quel con !  
>-Oh, Nina, calme toi s'il te plait, <em>dis-je doucement<em>.  
>-Me calmer ? Il vient de réduire à néant mes chances de rester anonyme, <em>s'écria-t-elle<em>.  
>-Ouais, je sais. Y a toujours moyen qu'elles ne te trouvent pas.<br>-Et tu dirais quoi quand tu les verras et qu'elles te demanderont qui je suis ? S_'énerva-t-elle encore plus et contre moi cette fois_. T'es incapable de les ignorer et tu le sais parfaitement.  
>-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? C'est trop tard, la connerie est faite, il a gaffé, je l'engueulerais et puis voilà. <strong>»<strong>

**E**lle ferma les yeux et souffla. À ma plus grande surprise, Nina baissait les bras. Elle s'assit à même le sol, contre un des murs de sa chambre. Elle semblait triste, fatiguée et désemparée. La voir ainsi me fendait simplement le cœur, d'habitude si énergique et battante, elle abandonnait à cette cause qu'on savait de toute façon perdue. Mais aussi vite me surprenait. Je la rejoignais et pris sa main, serrant mes doigts entre les siens.

**«** -Ça va tout changer, mes élèves vont me regarder différemment, les filles avec qui je discutais sur twitter vont me harceler, je vais me faire incendier de tous les côtés, _soupira-t-elle_.  
>-Ça en vaut la peine ? <em>Lui demandais-je attristé de lui causer tous ces troubles<em>.  
>-Zayn ! <em>Se retourna-t-elle pour me regarder<em>. Bien sur ! **»**

**N**ina serra plus fort mes doigts. Elle ne me regardait plus, son visage était malgré sa dernière phrase fermé. Elle était en colère. Une fois de plus j'avais échoué. Notre première rupture était à cause de la peine que j'avais et que je lui causais, et voilà que ça recommençait. J'étais dépité, j'avais fait mon maximum pour qu'elle soit heureuse et visiblement, ça n'avait pas marché. Je lâchais sa main et soupirais. Je devais prendre une décision.

**«** -Oh non Zayn ! N'y pense même pas !  
>-T'as vu ta tête ! Ça te rend malheureuse et tout ce que je veux c'est voir ton sourire, si je dis que j'étais avec ... Avec mon ex-copine, elles chercheront pas plus loin, <em>lui dis-je difficilement<em>.  
>-Tu sais très bien que c'est faux, elles chercheront quand même, <em>secoua-t-elle la tête avec haine<em>.  
>-Nina ! À chaque fois tu finis par souffrir à cause de moi, ça me détruit tu comprends ? Si on ne se voit plus, tu n'as plus aucun risque d'être mal par ma faute ...<br>-Tu crois ?  
>-Je ...<br>-T'es sérieux dans ce que tu me dis ?  
>-Je te fais du mal ! <em>M'exclamais-je<em>.  
>-Mais t'es con ou quoi ?<br>-Commence pas à m'insulter s'il te plait.  
>-C'est pas toi qui me fait du mal, c'est ton statut !<br>-Et je ne le changerais pas.  
>-Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande, <em>souffla-t-elle au bord des larmes<em>. Je sais que tu ne peux pas ...  
>-Je ne veux pas.<br>-Ah ...  
>-Ça te dérange maintenant ? <em>M'étonnais-je<em>.  
>-Ce qui me dérange c'est ton abruti de meilleur ami qui est trop con pour éviter de me pourrir la vie, <em>dit-elle méchamment et sèchement<em>.  
>-Laisse Louis en dehors de ça.<br>-Vas t'en s'il te plait Zayn, _pleura-t-elle_.  
>-Tu veux que je m'en aille ?<br>-Oui, pars. Rentre à Londres. **»**

**P**DV **E**xterne :  
><strong>L<strong>e jeune pakistanais entra dans son appartement la mine renfrognée. Il jeta son sac à bandoulière dans l'entrée et fonça dans le salon. Énervé, il trouva celui qu'il cherchait affalé sur le canapé zappant. Quand il entendit son ami entrer dans la pièce, ce dernier se leva immédiatement.

**«** -Zayn ! On ne t'attendait pas avant vingt heure ...  
>-Comment t'as pu faire une connerie pareille ? <em>Lâcha-t-il dégouté<em>.  
>-Zayn ... Je suis désolé si tu savais ... Je m'en veux vraiment ... Je ... Si je pouvais faire quoi que ce soit.<br>-Je m'en fou. T'es juste un con. **»**

**S**ur cette dernière insulte, le jeune homme quitta la pièce principale pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il ne savait absolument plus où il en était. Il aimait Nina d'une manière tellement forte que s'en était presque malsain, il ne savait pas. Venait-elle de rompre en le virant de chez elle ? Que voulait-elle ? Sa seule priorité était de la protéger, et avec lui à ses côtés, ça ne servait à rien d'essayer. Il avait beau tenter, jamais il n'y arriverait. Elle était sa prunelle, l'essence de sa vie, elle le gardait bon, joyeux et honnête. Sans elle, il était un simple connard, il ne pourrait pas redevenir celui qui se tapait n'importe qui et qui se foutait de tout. Il ne le voulait pas.  
><strong>L<strong>ouis se sentait lui aussi très mal. À en juger par le retour à la colocation vers 13h30 de son ami, ça c'était très mal passé avec sa petite-amie, il venait peut être même de foutre en l'air leur relation. Ça le pesait, le bouffait ... Il ne pouvait pas être aussi con. Il décida de réagir et prit son téléphone.

**«** -Quoi ? _Décrocha une voix féminine_.  
>-Je suis désolé. Je suis un gros con, je m'en veux tellement ... Zayn était ... Est mal. Tout ça à cause de moi. Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit. Pardonne moi Nina, <em>la supplia-t-il<em>.  
>-Je ... Ouais, t'es un connard. Je sais pas comment je vais faire ... Tu ... Tu ... Je ... D'accord Louis, je ... Je te pardonne. Mais ... Mais il faut que tu fasses quelque chose ...<br>-Oui, bien sur. Dis moi !  
>-Tu as été à ma place, à notre place. Il veut me quitter Louis ... Parce que ... Il pense qu'il me fait du mal, mais c'est sans lui que j'ai mal. Il ne comprend pas, <em>m'expliqua-t-elle<em>.  
>-Tu veux que je lui parle ?<br>-Oui, fais lui comprendre.  
>-Je voudrais bien Nina, je t'assure, mais il ne voudra surement pas m'écouter, <em>dis-je<em>.  
>-Si, il ne t'en veut pas vraiment.<br>-D'accord, je vais faire ça ... Promis. Je suis désolé. **»**

* * *

><p><strong>Je m'arrête donc là pour ce soir, si vous voulez la suite, réclamez ! (et gentiment, parce que "La suite !" bon ben je fais comme si j'avais pas lu parce que c'est plus vexant qu'autre chose, et ça me donne juste envie de rien poster du tout.( <strong>

**Bonne journée, soirée ou peu importe !**


	17. Je vais aller rencontrer mon japonais

**«** -T'es vraiment un abruti, tu savais parfaitement à quelle heure était mon train, _râla la grecque_.  
>-Excuse-moi pour la centième fois. Excuse-moi de ne pas regarder l'heure toutes les deux minutes quand je suis avec toi, <em>soupira-t-il en gardant les yeux sur la route<em>. Et puis je t'amène à Brighton, tu y seras avant seize heure. **»**

**E**lle ne répondit pas et se contenta de secouer la tête. Elle en avait marre de lui, il avait été trop gentil, trop faux et lisse toute la journée. Elle n'avait pas eu l'impression de retrouver le Harry de Grèce. Il était comme tous ces mecs qui cherchaient à plaire à tout le monde, à être parfait. La brune posa son coude sur le rebord de la fenêtre et observa la route défiler appuyée sur sa main. Elle était déçue, mais dans un sens rassurée, elle ne pouvait pas tomber, elle n'en avait plus le droit. Et le fait qu'il ne soit pas celui qu'elle pensait l'empêcha de sombrer.

**«** -T'as vu tes amis à Athènes ?  
>-Je ... J'ai ... Oui.<br>-Et ton ex-copain ? _S'intéressa-t-il en pensant aux excuses qu'il lui avait suggéré de donner_.  
>-Oui, <em>dit-elle gênée<em>.  
>-C'est vrai ?<br>-On s'est remis ensemble, _avoua-t-elle rapidement et à voix basse_.  
>-Quoi ? <em>Demanda-t-il de répéter n'étant pas certain d'avoir correctement entendu<em>.  
>-On est ensemble à nouveau.<br>-Ah. **»**

**I**l avait l'impression de s'être reçu un coup de marteau sur la tête. Le bouclé tentait de le cacher, mais il était vraiment déboussolé. Il ne comprenait simplement pas comment c'était possible. Il ne réalisait pas en fait, l'information était juste entrée dans son cerveau et y était bloquée.

**«** -P ... Pourquoi ?  
>-On s'est parlé ... Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait encore et qu'il serait prêt à m'attendre encore si j'avais besoin. Et ça s'est fait.<br>-Mais ... Comment vous allez vous voir ?  
>-Pendant mes vacances je rentre en Grèce, et pendant ses vacances, il viendra me voir. <strong>»<strong>

**H**arry ne répondit pas, encore trop secoué. L'ambiance qui régnait dans la voiture était pesante, gênante. Il s'était comporté toute la matinée et début d'après-midi avec elle de façon galante, il l'avait chouchouté, fait rire, il l'avait trouvé sublime et c'était perdu plusieurs fois en la contemplant. Mais non, elle n'était pas libre, et n'attendait rien de lui. Rien de plus que l'amitié qu'il lui avait offert en Grèce. Ça y était, son cœur avait compris.

**I**l déchargea le coffre de sa voiture sur le trottoir d'une rue bien fréquentée de Brighton, les gens semblaient jeunes, riches et heureux. Un quartier aux apparences parfaites, sécurisées. Mais souvent aux histoires sombres. Mais ça, rien ne le confirmait.

**«** -Bon, merci beaucoup, je vais aller rencontrer mon japonais.  
>-Ouais. Euh ... Ok. À bientôt alors.<br>-A bientôt, _répondit-elle en le serrant furtivement dans ses bras_. **»**

**L**e contact entre les deux jeunes gens fut rapide, gêné et déroutant. Elle se souvenait parfaitement du bien-être anormal qu'elle ressentait en respirant son odeur, en sentant sa poigne la protéger, et elle savait aussi très bien qu'elle aurait dû l'oublier, cette sensation agréable. Elle le regarda grimper dans son véhicule la boule au ventre, il était moins loin désormais. Peut être avait-elle fait l'erreur de voir un avenir possible avec Adam ...

**«** -Je me suis trompé.  
>-Je comprend pas là, <em>dit la voix de Louis au téléphone<em>.  
>-J'ai pas arrêté de la draguer aujourd'hui, et j'avais pas l'impression qu'elle me repoussait, <em>s'énerva-t-il contre lui-même<em>. Mais elle est en couple ... Et c'est moi qui lui ai conseillé de reparler à son ex ... Putain je suis con.  
>-Calme toi Harry ... On a pas besoin d'un accident de la route.<br>-Ouais, je sais, _souffla ce dernier_.  
>-J'avais ... Je pensais qu'elle m'appréciait un peu plus que d'amitié, c'est tout. C'est pas grave, elle sait pas ça de toute façon, je vais comme si ça ... Enfin. Comme d'habitude quoi. T'as vu Zayn ?<br>-Ouais ... Il s'est engueulé avec Nina et est à la maison depuis 13h30. Il veut rompre avec elle, il croit qu'il lui fait du mal ...  
>-Oh ... Tu vas lui parler ?<br>-Oui, j'ai promis à Nina de le faire, _lui expliquais-je_.  
>-Bien. Je suis à la maison dans une heure je pense.<br>-Ok, fais attention sur la route. **»**

**L**e jeune bouclé se haïssait, il se sentait bête, humilié presque. Mais au delà de ça, il se sentait mal. Il aimait bien Mélitine, et il se sentait trahi. Comme s'ils avaient signés une sorte de pacte les liant et expulsant quiconque s'incrustant entre eux et qu'elle l'avait brisé en se remettant avec son ex petit ami. Il avait été là, il avait été le seul à la comprendre, à la faire sourire et rire, à savoir la calmer dans son sommeil, le seul. C'est elle qui l'avait dit. Et voilà qu'elle se mettait avec un homme qui ne savait rien de la vraie Mélitine, il n'avait aucun mérite, il ne la rendait pas plus heureuse, elle n'était même pas amoureuse. Harry ne comprenait pas, pourtant la raison était simple et réfléchie de la part de la Grecque. Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle faisait. Elle n'était pas forcément sure de l'efficacité, mais c'était pour elle la seule solution à son problème.

**L**ouis s'assit contre la porte de la chambre de son ami pakistanais. Il devait lui parler, il ne méritait pas de laisser tomber l'amour.

**«** -Zayn ... Si tu savais à quel point je t'envie, à quel point je t'admire ... J'ai pas reparlé d'Hannah depuis que c'est fini, mais ... Putain. Elle m'a ... Elle m'a détruit si tu savais. Je ... J'ai aucune idée de comment aimer à nouveau, parce qu'elle me manque malgré tout, que je la déteste, mais que je la remercie d'avoir mit fin au cirque qu'était notre relation. Je me sentais chanceux de l'avoir, j'étais heureux, je savais que si jamais vous m'abandonniez, elle serait là, que je pourrais toujours compter sur elle ... Mais je me suis trompé sur son compte ... C'est sur vous que j'ai pu compter et c'est elle qui m'a abandonné. J'ai pas eu la chance d'être aimé autant que Nina t'aime. Hannah était une évidence pour moi, j'avais sans arrêt envie de l'entendre, de la voir, de la toucher, et même si j'étais tout le temps heureux avec vous, j'avais besoin d'elle à mes côtés constamment. Ce n'était qu'avec elle que j'étais pleinement moi, mais je l'étais même à des milliers de kilomètres d'elle car je savais que j'étais son petit ami, qu'elle était avec moi, qu'elle m'aimait. Je me sentais fort ... Nina mérite que tu l'aimes autant qu'elle t'aime ... T'as de la chance d'avoir une fille comme elle, jamais elle ne te tromperait, jamais elle ne t'abandonnerait, tu l'as toujours avec toi, qu'on soit aux États-Unis, en Suède ou en Italie, c'est pareil. Tu ne devrais pas la laisser, elle ne mérite pas ça ... Et si Hannah avait ... Si elle ne m'avait pas trompé, je serais surement l'homme le plus heureux de la planète,_termina-t-il les larmes coulant de ses yeux bouffis_. **»**

**I**l se leva avec peine, vide et pourtant lourd d'avoir évoqué ce sujet pénible et encore douloureux malgré les mois écoulés. Il était épuisé d'en souffrir encore. Niall avait tout entendu, tout écouté lui aussi assit à même le sol contre sa porte à l'intérieur de sa chambre. Il était touché et ému. Prétendre d'exister alors que la seule chose qui reste est une enveloppe vide, un carapace obéissant à un cerveau, c'était ce qui menait la vie de Louis depuis sa rupture avec la blonde qui avait autrefois gagné son cœur.  
><strong>M<strong>ais c'était surtout Zayn qui était bouleversé, son ami venait de s'ouvrir à lui de manière mature, sincère et profonde. Il avait dit toutes ces choses si personnelles, si dures à s'avouer. Il lui avait prouvé que le soutient de celle qu'on aime vaut plus que celui de n'importe qui, il avait comprit que Nina était aussi mal que lui lorsqu'ils étaient séparés, et qu'elle ne méritait pas de souffrir s'il mettait fin au lien qui les unissait et leur promettait une présence continue. Il avait confiance en elle, il avait effectivement beaucoup de chance de l'avoir, de l'aimer et d'être aimer. Il n'avait pas le droit de se séparer d'elle.

_Destinataire :__**Ninou 3**_  
><em><span>Message :<span>__ Je t'aime. Je suis désolé. Je t'aime._  
><em>Ensemble quoi qu'il arrive.<em>  
><em>Je t'aime encore et encore. Pardonne moi de ne pas toujours comprendre et savoir comment faire les choses bien.<em>  
><em>Je t'aime.<em>

**P**our la première fois depuis le retour d'Harry en Angleterre, l'appartement était plongé dans une morosité triste. Louis n'avait pas quitté sa chambre depuis son aveu, Zayn fumait seul à la terrasse, Niall ruminait allongé dans son lit, Liam ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était en solitaire devant la télévision et le bouclé venait d'arriver dans l'immeuble. Il était épuisé, il se sentait lourd et triste. Il avait besoin de se changer les idées avec les garçons car l'heure et demie de route passé seul l'avait encore plus démoralisé. Il n'avait cessé de penser à Mélitine, Mélitine et cet homme qui n'avait pas de visage mais qui semblait bien mieux que lui sur tous les points. Il voulait penser à autre chose.  
>Seulement lorsqu'il entra dans le salon et qu'il y découvrit son ami regardant seul les informations sur BBC One, il ne trouva pas la bonne ambiance qu'il espérait.<p>

**«** -Salut.  
>-Harry ! <em>Se leva Liam<em>. Ça va, pas trop fatigué ?  
>-Si un peu, qu'est-ce qu'il arrive aux autres ?<br>-Aucune idée, je suis arrivé depuis trente minutes et c'est comme ça. Louis refuse de sortir de sa chambre, Niall aussi et Zayn enchaine les clopes sans vouloir discuter, _s'inquiéta-t-il_.  
>-Woah ... T'es au courant pour Nina ? <em>Fronça le jeune homme les sourcils<em>.  
>-Ouais, j'ai vu ça sur Twitter.<br>-Je vais parler à Louis. T'as essayé Niall ?  
>-J'ai pas insisté. Je vais y aller. <strong>»<strong>

**«** -Je peux entrer ?  
>-Oui. <strong>»<strong>

**L**iam referma la porte derrière lui et vint s'assoir sur le lit de son ami, s'appuyant contre le mur. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir affaire à l'irlandais triste ou simplement muet ainsi. Et ça l'inquiétait beaucoup, il avait peur d'être la cause de tout ça, Agate lui consacrait moins de temps à cause de lui ...

**«** -C'est à cause de moi ?  
>-Hein ? Pourquoi ça le serait ?<br>-Agate, _répondit-il simplement_.  
>-Non ! Non, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, on en a parlé, elle est à moi le week-end prochain, <em>sourit-il<em>.  
>-Tu me rassures ...<br>-Tant mieux.  
>-Pourquoi tu restes enfermé ici alors ?<br>-Tu ... Tout à l'heure ... Enfin, je ... Tu avais remarqué l'état de Louis toi ? _Demanda-t-il à son ami_.  
>-Quel état ? <em>Ne comprit-il pas<em>.  
>-Je crois qu'il n'a pas digéré Hannah ... <em>soupira Niall<em>.  
>-Mais ça fait des mois !<br>-Tu aurais dû entendre la façon dont il en a parlé à Zayn tout à l'heure. Il pleurait ... Je me sens mal de ne pas l'avoir remarqué. Je sais pas quoi faire pour l'aider. **»**

**L**es deux jeunes hommes restèrent silencieux. Ne pas pouvoir agir était probablement la pire chose qui leur arrivait, ils tenaient tellement les uns aux autres, que ne rien pouvoir faire pour s'entre aider semblait la chose la plus douloureuse au monde. Pourtant il n'y avait rien à faire pour soigner un chagrin d'amour et un manque de confiance envers les autres, ça passait avec le temps, ou pas. Il fallait être attentif, présent. Harry était revenu, ils ne pouvaient pas broyer du noir comme ils le faisaient en ce dimanche soir. Cette semaine, ils allaient voyager à travers l'Angleterre pour donner quelques concerts, signer leur second album dans des centres commerciaux, profiter de leurs fans. Ils avaient également rendez-vous avec l'inspecteur Cooper qui n'avait pas cesser de rechercher les ravisseurs d'Harry et qui les coincerait très rapidement. Ils allaient aussi rencontrer le manager que Simon leur avait conseillé. Hors de question de se laisser abattre , ils étaient trop occupés pour ça, et ils n'en avaient pas envie.

**«** -Faut qu'on soit là pour lui, _conclut Liam_.  
>-Ouais.<br>-Allez bouge, j'ai faim. **»**

**H**arry et Louis sortirent exactement au même moment de la chambre voisine. Les jeunes hommes se sourirent et allèrent ensemble jusqu'à leur cuisine. Il ne manquait plus que le métisse pour parfaire le tableau.

**«** -Zayn ! Ramènes ton boule ! _Cria l'irlandais_. **»**

**C**hose qu'il fit rapidement, trainant une odeur de cigarette derrière lui. Il entra dans la pièce et vit ses quatre amis lui sourire gentiment.

**«** -Quoi ? _Demanda-t-il un tantinet agressif_.  
>-On a faim, ça te dit des pizzas ?<br>-Ouais, ok, _répondit-il en allant s'assoir à côté du plus âgé_.  
>-Bien, on prend quoi ? <em>Réfléchit le bouclé<em>. **»**

**A**lors que trois des garçons débattaient sur les pizzas qu'ils allaient commander, le pakistanais se retourna vers son ami silencieux, il devait le remercier pour s'être livré ainsi, il devait s'excuser pour ne pas toujours être à la hauteur et il devait être aussi présent que les autres l'étaient avec lui.

**«** -Je suis désolé de t'avoir traité de con Lou ... Je ... C'était pas ... Je t'en ai jamais vraiment voulu. Mais c'était par rapport à Nina ... _Se justifia-t-il_. Merci pour tout ce que tu m'as dit. Sans ça je serais probablement encore à déprimer dans mon lit. Tu ... Tu sais qu'on est là hein ? Je veux dire ... Tu n'as rien dit par rapport à Hannah, tu aurais dû ...  
>-Oui, je sais. Mais vous ne pouvez rien faire de plus que ce que vous faites déjà. Et tu as eu raison, j'ai été con. Ma maladresse me tuera un jour, <em>sourit-il<em>.  
>-Le plus tard possible j'espère !<br>-Merci mec.  
>-Merci à toi ... <em>Répéta-t-il<em>.  
>-Arrêtez, vous allez nous faire pleurer ! <em>S'incrusta Liam<em>.  
>-Oh toi ! T'as des choses à nous dire ! Comment ça avance avec la petite irlandaise ? <em>Répliqua le brun<em>.  
>-Je veux rien entendre de dégueulasse, <em>se boucha Niall les oreilles<em>.  
>-Quel gamin !<br>-C'est toi qui dit ça, _rit Harry envers Louis_.  
>-Y a rien de dégueulasse de toute manière, on ne sort même pas ensemble.<br>-Quoi ? T'es sérieux ? _S'étonna le pakistanais_.  
>-On a mal démarrer, on prend notre temps et c'est très bien comme ça ! On a besoin de se connaître.<br>-Mais vous passez des heures ensembles depuis deux semaines, et puis c'est pas comme si vous aviez jamais couché ensemble en plus, désolé Niall. Y doit y avoir une de ces tensions sexuelles entre vous deux !  
>-N'importe quoi ... Et toi avec ta grecque, t'es pas mieux hein !<br>-Sujet sensible, _chuchota Louis en découvrant le visage tout à coup refermé d'Harry_.  
>-Oh ... Désolé.<br>-Non, j'ai pas eu le temps de vous le dire à vous, elle s'est remise en couple avec son ex. Je voulais juste penser à autre chose en fait, _se pinça-t-il les lèvres_.  
>-Aucun soucis ! Vous avez pris quoi comme pizza ? <strong>»<strong>

**E**t le débat recommença de plus belle. Ils devaient choisir trois pizzas, mais pas moyen de se mettre d'accord pendant dix bonnes minutes. Ils rirent beaucoup en appelant le livreur qui ne comprenait rien aux protestations de l'irlandais. Ainsi, ils passèrent une grosse partie de la soirée à rire, jouer à la console, manger et discuter de choses futiles. Ils tombèrent cependant relativement vite dans un sommeil profond à cause de ce Dimanche mouvementé.

**«** _** NiallOfficial :**_ _Soirée comme je les aime avec les gars ! C'est parti pour une grosse semaine ! Love u xx_ **»**  
><strong>«<strong> _** Louis_Tomlinson**_ _: J'aime mes abrutis de meilleurs amis ! Merci pour tout le soutient, à très vite !_ **»**  
><strong>« <strong>_** Real_Liam_Payne**_ _: 40 ans pour choisir 3 pizzas, normal chez nous ! Bonne nuit tout le monde, merci pour tout ! Love you x_ **»**  
><strong>« <strong>_** Harry_Styles**_ _: Woop woop. Bonne nuit les gens et les moutons ! Xx PS : j'adore mes potes._ **»**  
><strong>«<strong> _** zaynmalik**_ _: Faites de beaux rêves, j'espère que tout va bien pour vous, on se voit cette semaine._ **»**


	18. C'est très inapproprié je suis avec Adam

**P**DV **N**iall :  
><strong>J<strong>e me réveillais difficilement, battant des paupières plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir ouvrir complétement mes yeux. Je n'avais pas autant dormi depuis un bon nombre de semaines, et cette longue nuit, bien que nécessaire, m'avait alourdi. Vous savez quand on dort tellement qu'on a l'impression d'être encore plus fatigué ? Je n'avais plus aucune force pour me lever. J'en avais envie, presque.  
><strong>L<strong>a porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit brusquement, m'éblouissant au passage.

**«** -T'es toujours pas levé ? _S'écria Liam_.  
>-Oh c'est bon ... Je suis sur que les autres non-plus, <em>soupirais-je<em>.  
>-Ouais, mais bouges tes fesses ! <strong>»<strong>

**I**l referma en sortant. Il avait toujours eu cette faculté de se lever tôt sans aucun soucis, qui pour moi résonnait plutôt comme un don. Aujourd'hui était une grosse journée, je comprenais son empressement. Mais il était sept heure du matin, c'était impossible d'être surexcité à cette heure ci.  
>Lentement et en grognant contre mon ami, je me trainais à ma salle de bains. Je pris une rapide douche qui ne suffit pas à m'éveiller complétement. Je ne mis pas longtemps à m'habiller, la veille nous avions décidés de choisir la couleur rouge pour être un minimum accordés. Je pris un tee-shirt à manches longues que je remontais jusqu'à mes coudes rouge pétant avec un pantalon gris foncé et des Fred Perry rouge pour chaussures. Il ne faisait pas très froid en cette fin de septembre ce qui me permit de ne porter qu'une veste bleu marine par dessus mon haut.<br>**E**nfin prêt, je sortais de mon antre pour aller manger quelque chose. Comme je le pensais, seuls Liam et moi étions habillés et lavés.

**«** -Tu les as secoués ?  
>-Zayn che levait, Harry grognait et Louis m'ichnorait, <em>me répondit-il la bouche pleine d'œufs brouillés<em>.  
>-On parle pas la bouche pleine, <em>ris-je<em>.  
>-Dit-il.<br>-Il en reste pour moi ?  
>-Dans la poêle, <em>m'informa-t-il<em>. **»**

**C**e matin, nous avions une interview dans une radio, beaucoup de fans nous attendaient pour nous y voir. Puis l'après midi, nous allions préparer le concert du soir à Wembley. J'étais impatient. Remplir une salle où les One Direction ont été crée, c'était irréaliste. C'était notre premier aussi gros concert. Et même si la veille nous avions presque oublié ce détail, j'en prenais conscience en avalant mes œufs.

**«** -Bon, je sais que vous faites ça presque partout, mais vous avez peut être changé vos réponses depuis la dernière fois, _supposa l'animateur_. Je vais donc poser des questions auxquelles vous devrez répondre le plus vite et sincèrement possible.  
>-Ok, aucun soucis, <em>se prépara Harry en faisant une tête qui me fit rire<em>.  
>-Qu'est-ce que tu as Niall ? <em>Me rétorqua-t-il<em>.  
>-Rien, rien !<br>-Alors qui est le plus bordélique ?  
>-Niall !<br>-Louis, _dis-je avec Liam et Zayn_.  
>-N'importe quoi, y a toujours des chaussettes, ou des chargeurs, trucs du genre à Niall qui trainent partout !<br>-T'as vu ta chambre ? C'est à peine si on peut voir le parquet.  
>-On continue. <strong>»<strong>

**C**e genre de questions continuèrent durant près de dix minutes. Les fois où nous étions d'accord étaient rares, et les chamailleries et bêtises dites explosaient un record ce jour là.

**«** -Reprenons sur des choses plus sérieuses. Ce soir c'est le grand soir ! _Introduit-il_.  
>-Oui, on est tous très excités, mais très nerveux aussi car notre groupe a été formé sur cette scène et penser que nous allons chanter devant la salle pleine c'est ... Surréaliste ! <em>Expliqua Liam alors qu'Harry pouffait au double de la question<em>.  
>-Qui est le plus nerveux ?<br>-Moi, _leva-t-il sa main en reprenant son sérieux_. J'ai l'estomac en bouillie je crois !  
>-Qu'est-ce que vous faites pour vous détendre un minimum généralement ?<br>-J'appelle ma mère ou ma sœur.  
>-Et c'est tout ? <em>Demanda-t-il suspicieux<em>.  
>-Euh ... Oh ... Je vois où vous voulez en venir, <em>rit-il nerveusement<em>.  
>-Cette charmante brune est-elle importante à vos yeux ?<br>-Il y a eu des photos ? _Évita-t-il la question_.  
>-Euh ... J'ai oublié de te le dire hier soir, <em>chuchota Zayn à son oreille<em>.  
>-Non, non, c'est juste une amie qui vient de Grèce, je l'ai simplement accueillie pour qu'elle ne soit pas trop perdue. Rien de plus.<br>-Bien. Et vous Zayn ?  
>-Nous y voilà, <em>rit ce dernier<em>.  
>-Hier Twitter est devenu fou à cause d'une certaine Nina.<br>-Oui. Nina est ... Nina est une fille que je connais depuis très longtemps. On était ensemble avant X Factor, puis nous nous sommes séparés. Et récemment, nous sommes à nouveau un couple, _se décida-t-il à enfin dire_. On voulait garder cette relation discrète pour la préserver, mais bon, la maladresse de Louis le perdra un jour !  
>-Et bien voilà qui est honnête ! Liam ?<br>-Toujours célibataire, _répondit-il souriant fier de notre ami_.  
>-Louis et Niall ?<br>-Pareil, _fîmes-nous ensemble_.  
>-Bien, j'ai quelques questions encore. C'est mon travail !<br>-Nous sommes tout ouïe ! _Imita Harry un élève modèle_.  
>-Niall, quel est le plus gros défaut de Louis ?<br>-Oh ... Intéressant. Hum ... _Réfléchis-je_. Il ne sait pas quand il doit se taire et quand il doit parler !  
>-Merci mec, ça me touche, <em>ironisa-t-il<em>.  
>-De rien.<br>-Harry, lequel de vous cinq a les plus beaux yeux ?  
>-Facile, Niall. C'est toujours celui qui a des compliments sur ses yeux. <strong>»<strong>

**Ç**a c'était adorable de sa part, d'autant plus que ce n'était pas toujours vrai. Il était encore et toujours le plus adulé du groupe.  
><strong>N<strong>ous finîmes l'interview après quelques crises de fou rire incontrôlables. Nous étions actuellement sur le chemin pour la gigantesque salle de concert que nous remplissions ce soir. Mon estomac ne cessait dans tous les sens, j'étais si angoissé. J'étais vraiment terrifié à l'idée de ne pas être à la hauteur, de décevoir les fans. Qu'en sortant de la salle de concert, l'une dise à son amie « _Ouais, bof, ils sont mieux sur YouTube_. ». Ces moments là me faisaient douter, je me remettais beaucoup en question.

_Expéditeur :__**Agate 3**_  
><em><span>Message :<span>__ Niallounet, arrête de te tracasser, vide toi la tête. Tu es génial !_  
><em>Bises aux mecs, bon courage. Vous serez merveilleux !<em>

_Destinataire :__**Agate 3**_  
><em><span>Message :<span>__ J'ai l'impression d'être dans un bateau, je vais vomir !_  
><em>Merci pour tout ma belle, love you ! Xx<em>

**E**lle m'envoyait toujours un message avant les concerts pour me détendre, elle seule savait à quel point c'était dur pour moi. J'avais été dès le début traité de vulgaire choriste, qui n'était pas capable d'assumer une partie solo, alors ma confiance en moi en avait pris un sacré coup. Elle savait à quel point certaines fois j'avais juste envie de tout abandonner, de laisser tomber et de repartir en Irlande à l'université, pour être normal comme tous ceux de mon âge. Mais non, et avec le recul, j'étais celui sur des millions de personnes de vingt ans qui a réalisé son rêve le plus fou, le plus inespéré, celui qu'on ne fait qu'imaginer seul dans son lit avant une longue journée de cours. Et là, même si les peurs étaient toujours présentes, l'envie et l'excitation venaient instantanément, j'étais heureux de faire parti des One Direction.  
><strong>N<strong>ous venions de s'arrêter sur le parking de l'énorme salle de concert, de l'extérieur, ça me rappelait bien des souvenirs. Douloureux, puis joyeux. Se faire virer de la compétition pour y revenir quelques moments plus tard, c'était très éprouvant, fatigant et psychologiquement difficile. Mais ça en valait vraiment le coup.

**«** -Nous y voilà, _soupira Louis_.  
>-Retour au source.<br>-J'arrive pas à y croire, _soufflais-je_. **»**

**H**arry tapota mon épaule en signe d'encouragement, puis nous entrâmes dans l'immense bâtiment. Le bas du ventre toujours aussi compressé, les mains moites, je restais toujours aussi impressionnés par l'endroit qui avait marqué le début de ma nouvelle vie.

**Flash Back**

**N**ous étions une centaine à entrer dans cette immense salle de concert, nos valises à la main. Ce deuxième jour de Bootcamp était le dernier pour la plupart d'entre nous. Seulement trente-deux personnes continueraient X Factor, et après avoir entendu certaines personnes de ma catégorie hier, je commençais à douter. Il y avait ce garçon de mon âge, Liam, qui avait déjà Simon dans la poche, et puis Matt je crois qui se démarquait beaucoup. J'étais inquiet, nerveux et très excité.

**«** -Salut mec ! _Me salua un garçon rencontré la veille_.  
>-Salut Aiden, ça va ?<br>-Ouais, comme on peut quoi ... _fit-il avec son sourire crispé_.  
>-Je crois que je vais pleurer comme une meuf si je passe pas ... <strong>»<strong>.

**Flash Back**

**C**e jour là, j'avais innocemment rencontré Harry et Louis sans me douter que deux ans après, ils seraient des frères pour moi. Nous étions sur scène, j'avais la guitare qu'ils m'avaient offertes et je jouais une mélodie quelconque pendant que certains réglaient leurs micros. J'étais nostalgique en pensant à Simon ou Nicole me regardant chanter, sans même y penser, les notes de Next To You de Chris Brown envahirent mon instrument. J'avais choisi et échoué sur cette chanson. J'avais le regard probablement aussi lointain que mes souvenirs. En quittant la scène, je n'avais pas senti de mauvais pressentiment, je m'étais même senti bon, doué. J'avais eu confiance et c'est ce qui m'avait le plus fait mal en fin de compte.

**«** -Niall, pourquoi tu joues cette chanson ? _Me sortit Louis de mes pensées_.  
>-Ah ... Euh ... C'est une chanson cool.<br>-Ouais, certes. C'est aussi la chanson.  
>-Et alors, finalement ce sont des bons souvenirs ? <em>Haussais-je les épaules sans grande conviction<em>.  
>-Vraiment ?<br>-Faut voir ça dans le sens, si on ne s'était pas chié, on serait pas ensemble aujourd'hui.  
>-En attendant, je sais pas comment Liam a supporté ça deux fois ... <em>S'incrusta Harry<em>.  
>-Je suis fort, c'est pour ça, <em>rit-il en gonflant ces biceps<em>. **»**

**E**n effet, lorsqu'il avait auditionné en 2008, il n'avait pas été pris à la maison des juges en premier lieu, mais ces derniers ont finalement changés d'avis à la dernière minute. Et ça c'était passé de la même manière en 2010, je n'avais pas encore éclaircie le mystère de ses capacités émotionnelles sur-développées. Personnellement revivre le même échec m'aurait anéantie.

**«** -Bon, je suis prêt, _revint Zayn des coulisses_. On en est à laquelle ?  
>-Forever Young, notre bon vieux tout premier faux single, <em>ris-je<em>.  
>-Ah ... Vous arrivez à croire que ce soir cette salle sera pleine rien que pour nous ?<br>-Franchement non, et j'ai tellement peur que ça ne soit pas le cas que je suis prêt à vomir n'importe quand.  
>-Si tu pouvais éviter cette fois ci, ça serait cool, <em>soupira Louis<em>. Ça va le faire, j'ai confiance en nous !  
>-Groupies ?<br>-Ouais, mais il en faut bien !  
>-Bon, on la fait cette chanson ? <em>S'impatienta Liam<em>.  
>-Je suggère une pause, je suis incapable de chanter correctement, <em>dit le bouclé au bord de la crise de nerf<em>.  
>-Ouais, on a besoin de se détendre je crois.<br>-Je vais fumer, _haussa Zayn les épaules alors qu'il en revenait_.  
>-Va. <strong>»<strong>

**C**'est ainsi que nous quittâmes la scène pour aller nous isoler chacun à des endroits différents histoire de décompresser.

**P**DV **E**xterne :  
><strong>U<strong>ne jolie brune aux cheveux ondulés buvait son café noir à la terrasse de son appartement. Le luxueux immeuble dans lequel elle vivait était calme et parfait pour elle. Il était treize heure et son premier vrai cours était à seize heure, elle avait encore le temps. Fukuo, son colocataire était déjà à l'université, n'ayant pas la même spécialité qu'elle. Ce garçons de dix-huit ans était adorable, un peu rondouillé, il portait des jeans serrés et des tee-shirts rigolos aux slogans originaux. Ses lunettes de vue noires et sa coupe déstructuré qui donnait l'impression qu'il sortait du lit le rendaient drôle. C'était un mec génial.  
><strong>S<strong>on téléphone posé sur la table en verre vibra fortement, elle décrocha sans prendre la peine de regarder qui serait son interlocuteur.

**«** -Oui ? _Dit-elle en grec_.  
>-Line ? <em>Fit une voix qu'elle ne reconnut pas immédiatement<em>.  
>-Euh ... Oui ?<br>-C'est Harry.  
>-Oh ! Harry, tout va bien ?<br>-Hmm ... Ouais, c'est juste que ... Enfin j'ai un gros concert ce soir, et je suis très ... Très stressé. J'angoisse vraiment, j'avais besoin de discuter, _répondit le jeune homme incertain de ce qu'il faisait_.  
>-Ah d'accord. Je suis sure que ça va bien se passer. Euh ... Pourquoi tu m'as appelé moi ?<br>-Je ... Je sais pas. Mélitine ?  
>-Hum ? <em>« <em>mauvais signe_ » pensa-t-elle en entendant son vrai prénom_.  
>-Je ... C'est délicat. Pourquoi tu ... Est-ce que j'étais le seul à ... A penser que ... Qu'il y avait plus ? Je veux dire, pas que de l'amitié ?<br>-Harry ... C'est très inapproprié, je suis avec Adam, _fut-elle surprise_.  
>-Et alors ? Tu vas pas me dire que t'es amoureuse ?<br>-Ça ne te regarde pas.  
>-D'un tu as totalement évité ma question, et de deux si, ça me regarde. Je suis toujours ton ami à ce que je sache ? <em>Demanda-t-il<em>.  
>-Je ... <em>Dit-elle après un long silence<em>. Tu me fatigues ...  
>-J'attends.<br>-Ok. Je sais pas pourquoi à nouveau avec Adam, j'avais besoin d'un socle stable, d'être sure de pouvoir compter sur quelqu'un. J'ai confiance en lui ... _Expliqua-t-elle_. Je ne suis pas amoureuse, mais je suis bien, et c'est le principal. Ensuite ... Je ... Je sais ce que je ressens ... Ressentais exactement à ton sujet. Mais ... On s'en fiche, de toute manière ...  
>-Mélitine ?<br>-Oui ?  
>-Je ... Nan, j'aurais pas dû t'appeler, <em>conclut-il<em>.  
>-Harry ... S'il te plait. Je ... Excuse moi. Je suis perdue ... Laisse-moi un peu de temps ok ?<br>-Du temps pour quoi ?  
>-Pour remettre de l'ordre et des mots dans ma tête et sur mes sentiments.<br>-Ouais, c'est ça.  
>-S'il te plait Harry ... <strong>»<strong>

**L**e jeune bouclé raccrocha le cœur lourd et la tête encore plus confuse qu'avant. Son estomac était toujours douloureux, il était très nerveux et l'appel téléphonique n'avait pas eu l'effet attendu. Il n'était pas plus calme et plus confiant, mais tout le contraire.  
><strong>L<strong>a jolie grecque lui manquait déjà et savoir qu'elle se fichait pas de lui lui faisait en quelques sortes mal. Au moins elle n'était pas amoureuse de l'autre abruti, c'était déjà ça de gagné pour lui. Cependant il n'arrivait pas à s'en satisfaire, pour lui c'était évident qu'il y avait un peu plus que de l'amitié. Ça n'avait pas été le coup de foudre, mais l'attirance et le besoin d'elle qui se faisait ressentir étaient clair comme de l'eau. Il ne se voilait plus la face contrairement à elle.

**C**inq jeunes hommes se trouvaient à l'entrée de la scène, ils entendaient des milliers de personnes crier leur nom, les appeler, les voulant maintenant. L'adrénaline et le stress étaient à leur comble, ils sautillaient sur place, ne pouvant pas rester statique à cause de l'énergie dont ils débordaient. Dans moins de cinq minutes, ils commenceraient à chanter un de leur tube face à leurs fans. Et le temps passerait trop vite.  
><strong>N<strong>iall avait l'estomac tordu, il s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même, plus pâle que la neige, de la sueur coulant de son front. C'était soudain, les autres ne le remarquèrent pas immédiatement. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi malade, pas à ce point.

**«** -Niall ! Niall ! Tout va bien ? _S'exclama Louis en voyant enfin son ami_.  
>-Merde ! Quelqu'un à un seau ? <em>Se précipita le papa du groupe vers le staff<em>.  
>-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe mec ? <strong>»<strong>

**S**'il ouvrait la bouche, tout ce qu'il avait avalé serait rejeté à ses pieds. De plus, il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait. Il vomissait souvent avant les concerts, sans pour autant le dire à ces amis. Mais ce n'était jamais aussi violent.

**«** -Tu montes pas sur scène dans cet état là ! _S'affola Liam_. Comment on va faire ?  
>-En piste dans deux minutes ! <em>Informa un homme de l'organisation<em>. Oh ... Euh ... Merde. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire ? **»**

**A**ucune réponse ne fut donner, l'irlandais dégurgita tous ces repas de la journée dans le seau bleu qui avait été apporté par son ami. Il fallait qu'il se repose juste cinq minutes, et ça irait mieux, il l'espérait.

**«** -Je ... J'ai besoin de trois minutes, _souffla le malade en s'asseyant à même le sol_.  
>-T'es sur que ça va aller ?<br>-On a pas le choix Zayn ... On ... On annule pas alors que les fans sont dans la salle.  
>-On a déjà dit la sécurité et la santé avant tout, que ce soit la notre ou la leur ! <em>Intervint le plus agé d'entre eux.<em>  
>-Ça va aller, je vous assure. <strong>»<strong>

**E**t effectivement après avoir bu un peu d'eau, de s'être reposé pendant quelques minutes en écoutant les fans s'impatienter, il était de nouveau sur pied. Certes il n'avait pas très bonne mine, mais il avait le sourire et tenait debout. L serait très fatigué ce soir après le show.

**P**DV **N**iall :  
><strong>«<strong> Jamais on avait vu les One Direction si dynamique, heureux et performants. Hier soir, les cinq jeunes hommes britanniques ont mis le feu à l'une des plus grandes salles de concert du pays. Une fan raconte qu'elle a vécut les deux plus belles heures de sa vie, qu'on les voyant s'éclater ainsi sur scène, elle était obligée d'être heureuse aussi. Zayn, Louis, Niall, Liam et Harry ont enchainés plusieurs de leurs grands succès sans jamais montrer un quelconque signe de fatigue. Ce groupe à l'origine crée lors d'une émission de télé-crochet est désormais mondialement connu et n'est pas prêt de tomber dans l'ombre. Tournée prochainement, à suivre ! **»**

**J**e n'y croyais pas mes yeux, lire un article sur un journal anglais réputé et sérieux concernant mon groupe. C'était irréaliste, incroyable.

**«** -Vous avez vu ça ?  
>-Oui, c'est ... Qui aurait cru qu'on arriverait là un jour ?<br>-Je ... J'ai envie d'aller ... D'aller voir toutes nos fans et les remercier une par une, _m'écriais-je_.  
>-Non non, toi tu restes ici ! Après la frayeur de hier, <em>me stoppa Louis<em>. D'ailleurs je sais pas comment t'as fait pour tenir ?  
>-Je suis magique.<br>-Je crois que je l'aime, _nous dit Harry brutalement_. **»**


	19. Comment astu eu mon numéro d'ailleurs ?

**«** -Hein ?  
>-J'en sais rien ... Je ... Enfin c'est simple, <em>bafouilla Harry<em>. Je suis amoureux d'elle, j'ai besoin de la savoir bien, de la voir, de lui parler. Ça me rend malade qu'elle soit avec l'autre abruti ... **»**

**L**es quatre amis du bouclé restèrent bouches bées face aux révélations de ce dernier. Jamais il n'avait dit éprouver de quelconque sérieux sentiments pour une fille, alors leur surprise était bien plus que justifiée. Ils échangèrent des regards, ne savant comment réagir avec lui concernant ce sujet.

**«** -Vous regardez pas comme ça, vous me charriez avec ça depuis qu'on est revenu !  
>-Désolé, c'est juste que ... C'est étonnant. En bien évidemment, <em>rajouta Liam<em>.  
>-Ouais, t'inquiètes pas mec, elle va le larguer, ça crève les yeux qu'elle n'est pas indifférente à ton charme !<br>-Ah ah ... Merci Louis.  
>-Bon c'est beau tout ça, mais on est arrivé au commissariat. <strong>»<strong>

**L**es membres du célèbre boysband descendirent du véhicule qu'avait conduit le pakistanais et entrèrent rapidement dans ce bâtiment que quatre d'entre eux avaient déjà trop vu. Ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau de l'inspecteur Cooper. Ce jour là, ils allaient enfin découvrir qui étaient les ravisseurs de leur ami, la police les avait arrêté dans le week-end, et leur interrogatoire était encore en cours, pour le troisième jour.

**«** -Vous reconnaissez ces hommes ?  
>-Celui de droite oui, c'est Grant Neil si je me souviens bien. Je suis allé chez lui quand j'étais en Grèce,<em>expliqua-t-il<em>.  
>-Et celui de gauche ?<br>-Moi il me dit quelque chose, _fit Niall en plissant les yeux_.  
>-Maintenant que tu le dis, <em>l'imita le plus vieux<em>.  
>-Vous devriez venir vous assoir dans mon bureau. <strong>»<strong>

**C**'est ce qu'ils firent. Harry était silencieux et inquiet. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit là, trop perturbé par le rejet de Mélitine. Il ne se sentait alors pas vraiment prêt à tomber de haut. Il n'était pas d'humeur à être curieux de la raison de son enlèvement. Pourtant, on ne lui laissait pas le choix.

**«** -Phill Burnett, _dit simplement l'inspecteur_.  
>-Oui ?<br>-Ça ne vous dit rien ? _Demanda-t-il à Harry_.  
>-Je ... Non ... Je ne crois pas, enfin je ne sais pas.<br>-Comme pour Mr. Grant, nous avons fait des recherches, casiers, antécédents éventuels, métier, situation et livret de famille.  
>-Où vous voulez en venir ? <em>Haussa Zayn un sourcil<em>.  
>-Cet homme avait un but précis, légitime même. Pas de la bonne façon, mais pour une bonne raison.<br>-Attendez là, vous êtes en train de dire que c'est lui le responsable, Phill quelque chose, et qu'en plus il a eu raison ? _S'exclama le bouclé_.  
>-Non, non. Il n'a pas eu raison de le faire de cette manière, mais je comprends son acte.<br>-Et c'est quand que vous passez à la partie explication ?  
>-J'y viens. Je vous demande juste de l'indulgence, de l'empathie d'accord, soyez objectifs. <strong>»<strong>

**P**DV **M**élitine :  
><strong>J<strong>e marchais dans la ville portuaire au rythme d'une chanson de _Florence + The Machin_e. Mes talons claquaient sur le sol dans que je ne puisse pour autant les entendre. Ce mardi était nuageux et triste. Je ne cessais de penser à la conversation que j'avais eu avec Harry la veille, il avait raison. Je n'avais rien à faire avec Adam, seulement je le connaissais, j'avais confiance en lui. Mais en Harry aussi. Tout ce qu'il m'avait avoué, que ce n'était pas juste de l'amitié, ça me travaillait. Je n'y avais jamais réellement pensé, bien que souvent je m'étais surprise à fixer ses lèvres, ou ses yeux. J'étais perdue. Mon téléphone vibra dans la poche de mon jean, je décrochais rapidement.

**«** -Oui ? _Dis-je en grec_.  
>-Hum ... Mélitine c'est ça ? <em>Me demanda une voix masculine en anglais<em>.  
>-Oui ?<br>-Je suis Liam, je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de moi, je suis'  
>-Un pote à Harry, oui, je me souviens, <em>soupirais-je en me sentant harcelé par lui<em>. Comment je peux t'aider ?  
>-Hum ... Je ... C'est délicat ... On vient d'apprendre qui est le responsable de toute cette histoire d'enlèvement, et les raisons. Et on arrive pas à le calmer, à le rassurer ... En fait il est parti on ne sait où.<br>-Oh ... Et ?  
>-Et je pense ... Nous pensons que tu es la seule à qui il répondra. On a besoin de le savoir en sécurité ...<em>Me supplia-t-il avec l'intonation de sa voix<em>. **»**

**J**e soupirais longuement et m'arrêtai de marcher, le combiné toujours à l'oreille. Les vagues se fracassaient contre la baie, il allait probablement pleuvoir rapidement au vu des nuages de plus en plus gris qui s'approchaient.

**«** -D'accord, je l'appelle, et je t'enverrais un sms pour vous dire ce qu'il en est. Comment tu as eu mon numéro d'ailleurs ? _Fronçais-je les sourcils_.  
>-Il était dans le portable à Louis.<br>-Ah, oui. Je me souviens.  
>-Merci beaucoup, <em>dit-il avant que je raccroche<em>. **»**

**P**DV **L**iam :  
><strong>J<strong>e reposais mon téléphone sur la table basse de notre salon, Titoo se frottait à mes jambes en ronronnant, surement avec l'espoir que je le nourrisse. Cet animal me connaissait mal.

_Expéditeur :__**Agate**_  
><em><span>Message :<span>__ Tu peux me rejoindre en face ?_

_Destinataire :__**Agate**_  
><em><span>Message :<span>__ J'arrive._

**E**lle me donnait l'occasion d'échapper à cette atmosphère d'attente que je ne supportais pas. De plus, nous devions être dans la salle de concert dans quelques heures pour le soir et si Harry ne rentrait pas avant, nous étions bon pour dire adieu à notre carrière. Le manager que nous devions rencontrer juste avant le show de ce soir ne voudrait jamais de nous. J'informais les autres que j'allais au pub et quittai l'appartement rapidement.  
><strong>A<strong>près avoir commandé un thé à la vanille, je m'assis à notre table habituelle. Agate s'y trouvait déjà,rayonnante ce jour là, encore plus que les autres. Mes angoisses et ma mauvaise humeur venaient de s'envoler en la voyant.

**«** -Salut, _me dit-elle doucement_.  
>-Salut, ça va ?<br>-Question bidon, oui, je vais bien, merci.  
>-Désolé, j'avais oublié. On a perdu Harry ... <em>soupirais-je<em>.  
>-Encore ?<br>-C'est compliqué, j'ai pas envie d'en parler maintenant.  
>-D'accord. Liam ?<br>-Oui ?  
>-Je t'aime.<strong> »<strong>

**J**e relevais brusquement la tête. Ses magnifiques yeux verts étaient grands ouverts, elle avait un petit sourire timide adorable et ses joues étaient légèrement rosies par ce qu'elle venait de me dire. Venait-elle justement de me dire qu'elle m'aimait ? Avait-elle enfin franchi la limite qu'elle avait voulue imposer ? Je la regardais étonné, et confus. J'avais peur d'avoir mal compris.

**«** -Fais pas cette tête, je suis assez mal à l'aise comme ça. Au pire ne dit rien ou va-t'en, enfin je sais pas. Mais voilà, le fait est que je te connais maintenant. Plus que de l'attirance physique, je suis attirée par tes mimiques adorables, ton rire étrange, ta passion pour certains jouets débiles, ton amour pour mon meilleur ami, ta façon de marcher, cette manie de vouloir tout contrôler, cet horrible défaut de jamais attendre avant de commencer à manger, le regard que tu fais quand tu chantes ou le soupir que tu pousses quand Zayn va fumer, _m'énuméra-t-elle alors que j'étais incapable de la couper_. Ouais, à chaque fois que tu es à côté de moi, je ... Je sais pas, c'est indescriptible. Je peux pas m'empêcher de sentir ton parfum, de regarder tes lèvres, d'admirer tes yeux ou encore de vouloir toucher ta peau. J'ai beau essayer, c'est comme la cigarette ou la drogue, une fois qu'on y a gouté, on ne peut plus s'en défaire. Est-ce que tu es dangereux pour moi ? Surement ... Tu peux faire ce que tu veux de moi ... Mais je m'en fou. Tu m'obsèdes ... Et j'ai beau ne pas me rappeler grand chose de cette nuit où l'on a couché ensemble, j'ai juste envie de ... De recommencer, _rougit-elle à nouveau_. Wow ... Je ... Je me souviens pas avoir fait un si long monologue depuis ... Longtemps. Alors si maintenant tu pouvais éviter de me dire qu'en apprenant à me connaître moi, tu t'es rendu compte que j'étais conne, chiante, superficielle et inintéressante, ça serait cool ... S'il te plait ? **»**

**J**'étais sans voix, avec toutes les belles choses qu'elle venait de me dire, comment pouvais-je rivaliser ? Tout ce que je pourrais dire aurait l'air ridicule. Pourtant je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi bien, aussi complet et heureux à la fois depuis ... Depuis jamais en fait. Le fait qu'elle me considérait pour ce que j'étais, qu'elle aimait ainsi, c'était impensable, incroyable. J'étais comblé.

**«** -Bon, je viens de me prendre le plus beau vent que la planète terre n'est jamais connu, _me sortit-elle de mes pensées en se levant_.  
>-Non ! <em>M'exclamais-je en me levant à mon tour et en lui attrapant le poignet<em>.  
>-Je crois bien que si, mais je m'en remettrais, peut être, <em>grimaça-t-elle<em>.  
>-A moi. Jamais je ne serais à la hauteur de ce que tu viens de me dire car c'était ... C'était tellement sincère, réconfortant, et troublant aussi ! Comment peux-tu avoir vu des choses que j'essaie de cacher généralement ? Agate ... Si tu savais. À chaque fois que ton nom est prononcé, que ce soit pour te désigner ou non, mon cœur bat plus vite, je te jure ! J'ai l'estomac tu sais là, ça ... Ça ... Enfin tu sais ! Et puis quand je passe deux, trois jours sans te voir ... J'ai envie de pleurer, tu me manques vraiment ! Je veux j'ai besoin de t'entendre dire n'importe quoi, de te taper sur les doigts parce que tu manges les peaux ou juste de te regarder parler pendant de longues minutes sans pour autant entendre un moindre mot de ce que tu me racontes tellement je suis fasciné par tes lèvres qui bougent, ou tes cils qui battent. Aussi quand tu enroules une de tes mèches autour de ton doigt, souvent vernis d'ailleurs ! Tu en changes toutes les semaines ... Ouais, ça me manque au point de m'en plaindre auprès de toutes les personnes te connaissant qui me croisent ! Le jour où tu as entendus que jamais je ne sortirais avec la meilleure amie de Niall, tu n'as pas entendu qu'avant tu me plaisais beaucoup et qu'après, le lendemain, j'avais discuter avec Niall. Ces longues semaines sans te parler et sans entendre ton insupportable accent irlandais ont été les plus longues de ma vie je crois ... J'en parlais pas en plus, j'étais ... Frustré. Et maintenant que tu es là, à me dire tout ça ... J'ai l'impression d'être dans un rêve, <em>dis-je en m'approchant progressivement de son corps<em>. Moi aussi ça me démange, j'ai tout le temps envie de passer mes doigts dans tes cheveux, _je passais mes doigts sans sa chevelure rousse_, de caresser ta peau pâle, _je m'exécutai à nouveau en passant mon pouce sur sa joue_, de prendre ta main pour que tout le monde voit que tu es la mienne, _je serrai sa main gauche dans la mienne_, de t'embrasser. **»**

**D**oucement, j'approchai mon visage du sien, avec douceur et tendresse, j'embrassai ses lèvres avec une chasteté surprenante comparée à notre premier baiser. Elle sourit autant que moi, elle venait de me faire exploser. L'embrasser en étant parfaitement conscient de mes actes, c'était comme pouvoir vivre pour le restant des jours que cette planète possédait. Ce sentiment de chaleur qui coulait à travers nos corps, cette passion incontrôlable qui en redemandait toujours plus, tous nos organes qui se retournaient dans tous les sens, et puis nos cœurs qui s'emballaient à une vitesse insoupçonnée. Agate était définitivement celle qui me fallait, celle que j'aimais et qui me complétait parfaitement.

**«** -Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si on allait voir si Harry est rentré ? _Me suggéra-t-elle tout doucement_.  
>-Je dirais que c'est une bonne idée. <strong>»<strong>

**P**DV **E**xterne :  
><strong>I<strong>l était assis seul sur son banc. Celui qui le recevait à chaque fois que le ciel s'abattait sur sa tête. Un banc caché des regards, dans un coin du grand parc londonien. À en juger par les graffitis présents sur la peinture verte, il n'était pas le seul à venir ici. Les adolescents y venaient probablement quand ils séchaient les cours, chose qu'il aurait fait avec joie si ces années de liberté ne lui avaient pas été volées. Qu'il aurait aimé quitter le lycée en douce, ayant le cœur qui bat à cent à l'heure à cause de l'excitation, il aurait aussi aimé se taper des caisses et ne pas faire son travail pour les cours, il aurait aimé vivre normalement. Parce que lorsqu'on est normal, personne ne s'intéresse à vous, personne ne vous juge, personne ne se préoccupe de votre plus gros défaut ou de la couleur de votre caleçon, personne ne chercher à vous enlever pour vous voir.  
><strong>U<strong>ne mélodie résonna dans le silence qui régnait pour ce qui lui paraissait la cinquantième fois. Il regarda l'écran de son Blackberry, la photo d'une sublime brune bronzée souriant s'afficha. Il soupira, sachant très bien que quelqu'un avait du lui dire, mais il ne put se résigner à ignorer son appel.

**«** -Oui ?  
>-Rentres chez toi, ils s'inquiètent. Tu as passé plus d'une semaine loin d'eux, t'as pas le droit de leur faire peur à nouveau. <strong>»<strong>

**I**l ne répondit pas. Elle n'avait aucunement envie de l'avoir au téléphone, il le sentait. Et malgré elle, elle lui faisait du mal. Il se sentait plus seul que jamais à écouter le souffle de Mélitine dans un fichu combiné.

**«** -Harry, je t'en prie, rentres chez toi, _fit-elle plus douce_. Je sais que c'est pas facile, enfin, tu connais ma vie. Des fois tout s'écroule et on a juste l'impression que le trou est trop profond et trop sombre pour pouvoir s'en tirer, mais quand la lumière arrive ... Tu as été ma lumière Harry, c'est à mon tour d'être la tienne ... S'il te plait, ne m'en veux pas, _dit-elle après un long silence_.  
>-T'en vouloir pourquoi ? <em>Osa-t-il enfin dire<em>.  
>-Rien, juste, rentres chez toi s'il te plait. <strong>»<strong>

**L**a jeune femme raccrocha les lèvres pincées, ayant pour seule envie de pleurer. Jamais il n'avait été si peu bavard, jamais il n'avait eu l'air si mal et elle, elle se sentait incapable de l'aider. Elle le voulait, mais elle avait beau essayer de s'accrocher, la paroi glissait, et elle ne pouvait pas l'atteindre comme elle aurait voulu, c'était trop haut, et lui, l'autre, la tirait du bas.

**I**l était environ dix-sept heure, le silence régnait dans la salle de réunion d'un hôtel londonien. Cinq jeunes hommes attendaient. Récemment chamboulés, le moins âgés était revenu à l'appartement juste à temps en demandant d'éviter le sujet pour le moment, ils n'avaient alors rien dit et ce depuis une bonne demie-heure.  
><strong>D<strong>e l'autre côté de la porte, Ellen se mangeait les ongles. Elle n'avait que vingt-cinq ans et prétendait pouvoir gérer la carrière du groupe le plus sensationnel du moment, jamais ils ne la prendraient au sérieux. Simon lui avait dit qu'ils n'avaient rencontrés que des hommes dans le domaine pour l'instant et qu'ils avaient vite besoin de quelqu'un de compétent et de confiance. Ils seraient ces premiers clients mondialement connus ...

**P**DV **L**iam :  
><strong>L<strong>e silence était pesant, notre peut être futur manager devait arriver, et le plus vite possible pour briser cette ambiance catastrophique. Nous en voulions tous à Harry d'être parti ainsi, mais en même temps, nous comprenions son besoin d'être seul.  
><strong>L<strong>a porte s'ouvrit, une jeune femme de la vingtaine, portant un slim noir avec des converses et une chemise blanche apparut à nos yeux. Elle venait surement nous annoncer le retard de son patron ou quelque chose de similaire.

**«** -Hum ... Les One Direction ? _Demanda-t-elle timidement mais sure d'elle_.  
>-Oui ?<br>-Je m'appelle Ellen Douglas, je ... Oui, je suis ici car je pense pouvoir vous représenter et vous aider à gérer votre carrière. **»**

**C**ette brune un peu ronde venait de nous clouer le bec, nous la regardions tous avec des yeux ronds étonnés. Jamais nous avions eu affaire à une femme et encore moins à une personne si sure d'elle mais en même temps timide.

**« **-Euh ... Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie, _l'invita Louis_.  
>-Merci. Vous avez l'air surpris ?<br>-Hm ... Oui, nous n'avions jamais eu de manager fille et aussi jeune, _dit maladroitement l'irlandais_.  
>-Ah, et bien pour moi aussi vous êtes une première. Vous êtes mes premiers « <em>clients<em> » potentiels aussi célèbres, entre guillemet le client parce que d'un vous n'en êtes pas encore et de deux, je préfère être ami avec les gens pour qui je travaille. Même si c'est professionnellement ami. Enfin je suis sûre que vous avez compris. Excusez-moi ...  
>-Pas de soucis. Simon vous recommande donc à moins que le feeling ne passe pas, il n'y a pas de raison que ça se passe mal. On peut vous poser quelques questions ?<br>-Oui, bien sur ! _S'exclama-t-elle un grand sourire aux lèvres_.  
>-Qu'est-ce que vous savez de nous ? <em>Demanda Harry directement<em>.  
>-Et bien j'ai fait des recherches évidemment. Donc vous vous appelez Niall, Zayn, Louis, Liam et Harry, <em>fit-elle en nous regardant chacun notre tour<em>. Vous avez participé à X Factor 2010 en solo et on vous a mis ensemble pendant les auditions et tout ça. Vous avez beaucoup progresser au cours de votre aventure dans cette émission pour en finir troisième, puis vous avez mis un peu de temps pour démarrer, les fans étaient là, par milliers, mais vous n'étiez pas totalement prêt à ce que j'en ai jugé. Et puis vous avez sortis un album, puis un autre et des livres qui vous ont mené à moi aujourd'hui. Et même si ça n'a pas été facile avec les soucis des uns et des autres, vous êtes plus qu'un groupe de musique, mais un groupe de frères. **»**

**J**e crois que la réponse avait suffit pour prendre notre décision, nous nous étions tous regardé en souriant. Elle était la seule, la première à comprendre le sens de nos vies, la façon dont on fonctionnait, avant tout ensemble et ça lui garantissait le poste qu'elle prisait. Elle donnait envie de se confier, de discuter et de rire avec elle, elle n'était pas vieux-jeu, pas sévère, elle ne nous jugeait pas et était souriante et ouverte. Elle serait parfaite pour nous.  
><strong>A<strong>près un accord commun, quelques papiers signés et des formalités échangées, nous décidâmes de la mettre au courant directement des situations de chacun.

**«** -Je suis en couple officiellement, je fume mais sinon ça va, _avoua Zayn_.  
>-J'ai pas de problèmes, <em>affirma Niall en haussant les épaules<em>.  
>-Mon ex-copine qui était proche des fans m'a trompé, il y a longtemps. Et c'est tout.<br>-Je suis en couple avec la meilleure amie de Niall, _dis-je gêné_.  
>-Par quoi je commence ? J'ai eu une grave maladie cardiovasculaire, mais je vais mieux. Et récemment, je me suis réveillé en Grèce suite à un enlèvement. J'y ai passé deux semaines et j'ai rencontré Mélitine là-bas, qui fait ses études à Brighton. Et sinon, celui qui m'a enlevé est mon père biologique.<strong> »<strong>


	20. Je fantasme pas sur les Jonas Brothers !

**«** -Demain on est à Liverpool. Radio le matin et concert le soir. Tu me manques ...  
>-Moi aussi. Harry va mieux ? <em>Demanda-t-elle<em>.  
>-Comme un gars qui a apprit que son père avait organisé son enlèvement pour le voir, <em>répondit-il fatalement<em>.  
>-Expliques moi exactement.<br>-Le père d'Harry, son biologique, a été viré par Anne quand elle était enceinte de trois mois environ, il faisait n'importe quoi, ça a été violent. Elle n'a pas voulu le laisser revoir Gemma et lui. Alors quand il a vu Harry partout à la télé, il a voulu le rencontrer. Il voulait faire ça discrètement pour ne pas que sa mère le sache. Il avait pas pensée au pourquoi du comment il était à la télé et ce que ça signifiait. Il s'en est rendu compte une fois arrivé en Grèce et l'a donc laissé sur l'île où son complice a une villa. Tu sais tout, _acheva-t-il_. Quand est-ce qu'on se voit ?  
>-Quand tu peux.<br>-Je veux, vraiment ...  
>-Je sais, <em>soupira-t-elle<em>. Il faut que j'aille bosser. Je t'aime.  
>-Je t'aime aussi Nina. <strong>»<strong>

**L**e jeune pakistanais était bien tôt à la terrasse de son appartement ce jour là. Il devait être six heure du matin et il était prêt à partir pour l'aéroport. Cependant il était le seul et pour cause, ses quatre amis couraient dans tous les sens pour être à l'heure pour leur jet privé. Ils ne voulaient pas faire mauvaise impression auprès d'Ellen qui les accompagnait pour la première fois.  
><strong>L<strong>entement, il fumait sa cigarette en admirant la vue qu'il avait de Londres se réveillant. Il aimait la nuit, les lumières bougeaient, le froid s'emparait de chaque corps plus surpris que la veille, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de leurs manteaux ou les écharpes montées jusqu'aux nez. Sa saison préféré était l'hiver, il trouvait la neige féérique et le ciel blanc absolument fascinant.

**«** -Zayn, on y va ! _Cria un des quatre autres garçons du couloir_. **»**

**I**l écrasa son mégot dans le cendrier prévu à cet effet en regrettant de ne pas l'avoir fini. Le jeune homme était tourmenté, même si Nina lui avait pardonné les doutes qu'il avait eu, il la sentait froide et distante. Et pourtant il avait un besoin maladif de la voir, de la serrer contre lui et de l'embrasser. Il devait lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait, il n'avait pas le choix.  
><strong>E<strong>n montant dans le jet privé qui les amenait à Liverpool, il brancha son casque à son iPhone et s'isola du reste du groupe qui discutait joyeusement.

**«** -Quelque chose ne va pas avec Zayn ? _Demanda doucement la seule femme présente_.  
>-Il est peu bavard en général, <em>expliqua Niall<em>. Mais je pense que tout ne va pas très bien avec Nina, sa copine.  
>-Ouais, y a eu une grosse dispute récemment, <em>ajouta Liam<em>.  
>-Et on peut faire quelque chose ?<br>-J'y travaille, _sourit le plus âgé des garçons_. Il faut juste le laisser ruminer aujourd'hui, ça ira mieux plus tard.  
>-Bon d'accord. Alors la radio, c'est de dix heures à onze heure trente environ, il y a déjà beaucoup de filles là-bas, mais c'est sous contrôle, vous pourrez les approcher. Pas longtemps, vous comprenez bien.<br>-Ouep.  
>-Et après on file directement à la salle de concert, vous y passer l'après midi, à dix-sept heure vous rencontrez trois fans qui on gagné un concours.<br>-Tu as leurs noms ? _Voulut savoir Harry_.  
>-Oui, Victoria, Posy et Ileen, vous pouvez retenir ?<br>-Victoria, Posy et Ileen, _répétèrent-ils chacun_.  
>-Concert commence à vingt heure. Et vous rentrez dormir à l'hôtel, et vous partez tôt le lendemain matin à Londres. <strong>»<strong>

**P**DV **Z**ayn :  
><strong>N<strong>ous étions dans le van noir aux vitres teintées qui nous menait à la station de radio, il y avait déjà une centaine de filles qui attendaient selon les dires de notre nouvelle manager.

**«** -Hum ... Les garçons ? _Fit-elle_.  
>-Oui ?<br>-Non rien, _se rétracta-t-elle finalement_. Vous êtes prêt ?  
>-Quand ils veulent ! <strong>»<strong>

**E**t quelques secondes après, nous étions parmi les fans, voulant des photos, nos signatures ou simplement nous saluer, elles ne criaient pas étrangement. À croire qu'elles s'étaient mises d'accord pour ne pas faire les groupies. C'était surprenant, mais très reposant. Nous restâmes donc plus longtemps que prévu avec elles, elles étaient géniales, fantastiques. Et les rencontrer, c'était toujours mieux, plus concret qu'un simple tweet ou un follow. Et même si ça représentait beaucoup pour elles, je ne pensais que ça valait tant que ça. Mais c'était pour certaines le seul moyen d'avoir un quelconque contact avec nous.  
><strong>L<strong>es gardes du corps qui nous suivaient à la plupart de nos sorties nous firent signe qu'il fallait y aller. Nous saluâmes nos fans en nous excusant et montâmes au studio de radio que nous avions déjà surement vu.

**N**ous étions devant le musée célèbre de la ville, celui des Beatles, je l'avais déjà vu à plusieurs reprises et n'y trouvait pas grand intérêt. De plus, nous devions juste aller chercher à manger avant de nous rendre à la salle de concert, mais notre chargé de communication voulait absolument qu'on y fasse une apparition. Ce n'était pas ma journée et ils me forçaient à faire des trucs idiots dont je n'avais pas envie. Prendre une photo pour prétendre s'amuser comme des fous dans un musée par exemple. C'était bien moins intéressant que d'écouter leurs albums dans le pub où ils ont commencé à jouer. Nous remontâmes vite dans le véhicule pour faire les dix minutes de route qu'il nous restait.

**« **-Zayn, fais un effort s'il te plait, _me souffla Liam à l'oreille_. Je suis pas con, je vois bien que ça va pas. Mais pas aujourd'hui, fais semblant devant les autres s'il te plait.  
>-Ah ben putain ... Merci de ton soutient !<br>-Désolé, je voulais pas dire ça comme ça, _grogna-t-il_.  
>-Tu peux pas t'excuser à chaque fois que tu dis quelque chose de blessant. T'inquiètes, je vais sourire, la fermer et faire semblant. J'ai besoin d'une clope si tu permets !<br>-Je me doute, _souffla-t-il_. **»**

**S**ympa. J'étais sur d'être encore plus de mauvaise humeur après les mots réconfortants de Liam. Je savais que cette journée était importante, Ellen la passait avec nous pour la première fois. Il fallait assurer, seulement je pouvais pas ce jour là.  
><strong>E<strong>n arrivant sur le parking, alors que les garçons entraient les premiers dans le bâtiment qui nous accueillait, notre manager me reteint dehors.

**«** -Il faut que je te parle, _me dit-elle en s'allumant une Marlboro menthol_.  
>-Hm ?<br>-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Je sais qu'on ne se connait pas, mais je ne veux pas être juste votre manager, qui s'occupe de vos rendez-vous et apparitions, point. Si tu as besoin de parler, tu n'hésites pas,_m'invita-t-elle_.  
>-D'accord, je m'en souviendrais.<br>-Ça va aller pour cette après-midi ?  
>-Oui, oui. Je ... C'est juste pas ma journée, <em>haussais-je les épaules<em>.  
>-Et bien tourne ça à ton avantage pour que ça le soit, tu mérites de profiter de chaque moment de ton rêve !<br>-Merci Ellen, je tâcherais de ne pas oublier, _souris-je_.  
>-De rien, allez, file, je vous rejoins dans deux minutes !<br>-A tout de suite. **»**

**P**DV **E**xterne :  
><strong>L<strong>iam était dans un coin de leur loge, téléphonant à la fille qui portait désormais le titre de petite amie de Liam Payne. Car oui, c'était un réel titre à porter une fois ce dernier officiel. Toutes les significations que ça avait aux yeux des fans et du monde en général. S'intéresser à des choses futiles est le passe-temps favoris de l'être humain.

**«** -Qu'est-ce que ça change entre nous concrètement ? _Demanda Agate un peu confuse_.  
>-Tu veux que je te dise ? Pas grand chose mis à part le fait que maintenant je n'ai plus besoin de me torturer à te regarder en te savant libre de voir n'importe qui, que je peux t'embrasser sans que ce soit louche ou sans être sous l'emprise de l'alcool et que je peux te dire que je t'aime en savant parfaitement dans quel sens et pourquoi.<br>-Wow ! Je m'attendais pas à une réponse si précise Payne. Et puis complète en plus, on dirait moi tellement tu parles. T'aurais-je contaminé ? Bref, peu importe, _reprit la jeune fille sans attendre de réponse_. Cette conne de prof d'anatomie nous prend pour des débiles, elle m'a demandé si j'étais sure de connaître la constitution de tous les os de mon bras ! Elle me prend pour qui ? Je sais ça depuis la primaire !  
>-Ah ouais quand même, <em>se permit-il.<em>  
>-Oh c'est bon hein. Et puis il y a cette pouffe de Tiffany, tu sais qu'elle planque une photo de vous dans son cahier de biologie expérimentale ? J'étais morte de rire, c'est ridicule à vingt ans de fantasmer sur un boysband.<br>-Merci chérie, t'es adorable.  
>-Le prend pas mal, mais bon, je comprends que les filles de quatorze ans à dix-sept, dix-huit ans fantasment sur vous, mais à un moment ...<br>-Tu dis ça parce que tu m'as moi en petit ami et Niall en meilleur ami, _leva-t-il les yeux au ciel_.  
>-Je fantasme pas sur les Jonas Brothers à ce que je sache ?<br>-Tu nous compares à du _Made in Disney_, _se vexa-t-il_.  
>-Mais non ... Roh. Tu me manques Liam ...<br>-C'est ça, rattrapes toi !  
>-Ça marche ? <em>Essaya la rousse<em>.  
>-Oui.<br>-Tant mieux alors. Bon je dois aller travailler. Je t'aime beau gosse, tu me manques, _souffla-t-elle_.  
>-Moi aussi je t'aime Aga', on se voit très vite. <strong>»<strong>

**I**l sourit en rangeant son téléphone dans sa poche. Ce qui était formidable avec elle, c'était qu'il y avait toujours quelque chose à dire. Pas de blanc gênant, pas de peur de paraître ridicule, aucune honte. Elle le mettait à l'aise, parfaitement à l'aise. Elle était grâce à ça plus que sa petite amie, mais une personne de confiance à qui il pourrait confier tous ses problèmes, ou ses joies.  
><strong>I<strong>l revint s'assoir à côté de ses amis, un sourire idiot collé aux lèvres et qui ne pouvait s'en détacher.

**«** -Et ben, la petite rousse te fait de l'effet on dirait, _sourit Louis_.  
>-Fiche lui la paix, <em>souffla Niall<em>. Je suis heureux pour vous mec, mais par pitié ne rompez jamais, je pourrais pas faire de choix.  
>-De un je ne romprais jamais avec elle, et de deux, même si on devait se séparer, jamais je ne te demanderais de faire un choix.<br>-Bien, très bien, _accepta le blond_.  
>-Je l'ai appelé, <em>dit simplement Harry<em>. Je lui ai sous-entendu ce que je ressens. Elle veut du temps ...  
>-Et bien laisse lui ... Tu sais combien c'est long le cerveau d'une fille.<br>-Mélitine ne peut pas rien ressentir, _affirma Liam_. On la vu te regarder, pleurer quand tu es parti, elle tient beaucoup à toi, je t'assure.  
>-J'espère que vous avez raison ...<br>-Besoin de conseils de fille ? _Entra une blonde dans la loge ne souriant_. **»**

**Z**ayn se leva soudainement, surpris de l'image que ses yeux lui reflétaient. Depuis leur dispute, Nina était distante avec lui, elle avait peur de le perdre et était elle-même perdue dans ce foutoir qu'était sa vie. L'appel de Louis avait été sa porte de secours, sa solution à ces quelques jours difficiles.

**«** -Bon, on va vous laisser, je suis sur que les fans seraient ravies de nous voir, _souffla le plus âgé en entrainant ses amis avec lui_.** »**

**L**e couple se retrouva rapidement seul dans la pièce, se fixant l'un l'autre sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il aimait tellement cette jolie blonde, elle représentait le monde à ses yeux, il donnerait tout s'il le devait. Il avait beau dire le contraire, mais si elle lui demandait sérieusement d'abandonner sa carrière, il le ferait sans hésiter. Rien n'était assez pour un beau sourire de sa part. Souvent, on peut croire que les garçons ne sont pas capables d'aimer autant que les filles peuvent le faire, il en était la preuve contraire. Aimer autant qu'il le faisait était surhumain, malsain et destructeur. Et pourtant ça lui apportait tellement. Il avait une confiance en lui incroyable quand elle était là, il se sentait fort, prêt à tout. Elle le rendait réellement heureux, vous savez ces moments où vous vous demandez comment pleurer est possible alors que la vie est parfaite, il avait juste besoin d'elle pour vivre et avancer, juste elle ...

**«** -Zayn ... _Souffla la jeune femme_.  
>-Je suis tellement désolé ... Tout le mal que je te fais, sache que je le ressens aussi. Tu es ... Tu es tout.<br>-Arrête, ne dis rien s'il te plait.  
>-Mais'<br>-Viens juste m'embrasser, _le coupa-t-elle_. **»**

**I**l ne se fit pas prier et avança jusqu'à coller son corps au sien. Il posa sa main dans son cou, sous ses cheveux blonds, lui procurant ainsi une vague de frissons le faisant sourire. Sa deuxième vint caresser sa joue. Il pencha son visage et entrouvrit ses lèvres pour les poser sur celle de la jeune fille qu'il aimait. Tout d'abord lentement, ils échangèrent quelques baisers, puis le manque l'un de l'autre se fit ressentir, et tout alla plus vite. La passion, la chaleur soudaine, le désir, l'envie. Leurs langues dansèrent inlassablement ensemble quelques moments. Nina s'accrocha à son homme, elle passa ses fines jambes de danseuses autour de la taille de ce dernier alors qu'il la soutenait ses mains posées à présent sur ses fesses. Il finit par la plaquer contre le mur de la loge, encouragée par les gémissements de sa petite amie. Il avait terriblement chaud, terriblement envie d'elle, de sa peau contre la sienne. Alors que ses baisers dérapaient dans le cou de sa tendre, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

**«** -Oups, je suis désolé, _referma la personne qui venait de déranger_. **»**

**N**ina éclata d'un rire joyeux en redescendant sur terre alors que le pakistanais virait au rouge cramoisi. Elle rajusta son tee-shirt qu'il avait un peu relevé et se recoiffa rapidement en continuant de pouffer face à la situation qu'elle vivait.

**«** -Je peux rentrer ? _Demanda une voix de l'autre côté de la porte_.  
>-Oui oui, <em>fit-elle<em>.  
>-Je suis désolé encore, <em>entra à nouveau Ellen<em>. Je croyais que Zayn était seul, les autres ne m'avaient pas dit que ... Euh ...  
>-Nina, je suis Nina, sa petite amie, <em>se présenta la jeune fille<em>.  
>-Oh ! Bien d'accord. Je m'appelle Ellen, la nouvelle manager. Ravie d'enfin rencontrer la raison du boudin que nous fait Zayn depuis ce matin.<br>-Ellen !  
>-Excuse-moi, bref. Ça serait bien que tu ailles voir les fans aussi, elles vont se poser des questions.<br>-Ouais, j'y vais.  
>-Chouette. <strong>»<strong>

**I**l embrassa Nina en lui glissant qu'ils reprendraient plus tard avec un clin d'oeil et un sourire de la part de la blonde. Elles restèrent donc toutes les deux, penaudes dans la loge des garçons sans savoir quoi se dire.

**«** -Vous êtes ensemble depuis combien de temps ? _Tenta la brune_.  
>-C'est compliqué ...<br>-Ah. Et tu connais les autres filles de leurs vies, que je me renseigne ?  
>-Agate, celle de Liam, et de Niall, je l'ai rencontré une fois, ou deux peut être, elle est adorable, très bavarde. Caractère d'irlandaise quoi. Hm ... Hannah, l'ancienne de Louis, je ne l'ai jamais vu en vrai, pas à mon souvenir en tout cas. Après il y a Méli quelque chose ... Je ne l'ai jamais vu non-plus ...<br>-Bon, tu seras mon alliée parmi cette horde de mec alors, _rit-elle_. **»**

**P**DV **N**ina :  
><strong>J<strong>'étais allongée dans le lit de la chambre d'hôtel de Zayn, le sommeil ne venait pas. Regardant le mur, sur le côté, je songeais. Je l'imaginais en train de récapituler le soirée, serrant Liam dans ses bras, secouant les cheveux de Niall, allant fumer sa cigarette seul en souriant tellement il était heureux de faire ce qu'il aimait, ou encore fêtant avec les garçons le contrat avec la maison de disque française qu'ils allaient signer et que Ellen leur avait annoncé sur scène. Il avait été fantastique ce soir là, chaque fois qu'il chantait, j'étais subjuguée par sa voix, il n'avait aucune faiblesse, aucune fausse note, il était parfait quand il s'agissait de ses cordes vocales. Je poussais un soupir, il ne l'était pas autant partout. Mais je m'étais promis, j'étais forte et rien n'allait se mettre en travers de mes sentiments à son égard.  
><strong>J<strong>'entendis la porte s'ouvrir, je ne bougeai pas, imitant le sommeil profond pour une raison inconnue. Ses pas se rapprochèrent du lit, je sentis son odeur mélangée à celle de la cigarette et de la sueur s'approcher de moi. Il déposa un baiser sur ma joue et me chuchota qu'il allait se doucher. Je ne répondis pas, il était déjà dans la salle de bain de toute manière. Je ne sais combien de temps il passa sous l'eau, mais suffisamment pour que je somnole véritablement. Je l'entendis à peine se glisser sous les draps. Il se colla à moi, passant son bras autour de ma taille et posant une de ses mains sur mon ventre. Lentement, il embrassa mon épaule nue, mon cou, ma joue. Je me sentais si bien, rassurée, entière, simplement moi.

**«** -Je t'aime Nina, _chuchota-t-il à mon oreille_. **»**

**S**ubitement, je me retournais pour être face à lui, je pouvais sentir son souffle dans le mien, il me serra d'avantage contre lui, resserrant ses bras musclés autour de mon corps. J'essayais de capter ses yeux dans le noir de la pièce.

**«** -Je sais ... Et toi, tu sais ? _Demandais-je_.  
>-J'ai confiance en toi ... Tellement confiance. Tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire, je le sens dans tes gestes et je le vois dans tes yeux.<br>-Alors c'est très bien, _soufflais-je_. Tu étais parfait ce soir.  
>-De quand tu parles ? <em>Fit-il avec un ton coquin<em>.  
>-Arrêtes idiot !<br>-Je suis vexé.  
>-Au deux, même si un coin de la salle de dressing désert était pas terrible comme endroit, <em>le taquinais-je<em>.  
>-Oh ! Excuse moi, j'ai trouvé ça plus romantique que les toilettes, <em>se justifia le plus bel homme de la planète<em>.  
>-Ouais, t'as raison, c'est mieux.<br>-Tu as passé une bonne journée alors ?  
>-Oui, monsieur-je-fais-la-gueule.<br>-Ellen ...  
>-Oui. Si j'avais su que je te rendais si mélancolique.<br>-C'est pas drôle, je sais que c'est pas évident pour toi et ça me fait du mal, _soupira-t-il_.  
>-Je te remercie de te soucier de moi, mais je savais parfaitement ce que ça impliquait de sortir avec toi. Je bloque toutes les idiotes qui m'insultent, je ne réponds pas aux questions de mes élèves, et je continue de vivre ma vie presque normalement, <em>le rassurais-je<em>. Ça va mieux, je te promets. **»**

**I**l se tut, me regardant avec ses sublimes yeux qui me laissaient comprendre tout ce qu'il ne disait pas. Je me sentais si belle lorsqu'il faisait ça. Si importante. C'était gratifiant, rassurant et apaisant. Un soucis de moins presque. Je n'avais pas besoin de me maquiller ou me coiffer avec lui.

**«** -Nina ? _Demanda-t-il après quelques minutes de silence_.  
>-Oui mon chéri ?<br>-Tu es magnifique.  
>-Merci.<br>-Je veux une petite fille avec tes cheveux blonds, tes yeux sublimes et ton petit nez adorable. Ne me quitte jamais.  
>-Ça n'arrivera pas. <strong>»<strong>


	21. Tu crois qu'il va me détester ?

**PDV Louis :**  
><strong>C<strong>ette semaine avait été mouvementé, nous avions voyagé à travers l'Angleterre, donnant des concerts, faisant des interviews, des photoshoots, encore des concerts, puis des séances de dédicaces. Encore et encore. J'étais épuisé, lessivé, et pourtant, en ce samedi soir ou Dimanche matin étant donné l'heure, le sommeil ne venait pas.

_Destinataire :__**Hannah**_  
><em><span>Message :<span>__ Pourquoi j'ai toujours pas supprimé ton numéro ? C'est toujours le même au moins ? Aucune idée. Je me lance, je m'hasarde. Malgré tout Hannah, malgré les mensonges, l'autre débile, ta tromperie, malgré le mal que tu m'as fait, tu me manques. C'est con, c'est moche dit comme ça, mais c'est le cas. Juste un fichu sms pour te dire que j'arrive pas à te détester, j'arrive même pas à t'en vouloir. Peu importe, tu t'en fiches, tu as refait ta vie sans moi maintenant. J'ai vu ta photo pour le défi lancé, beaucoup de fans l'ont remarqué, et j'ai tendance à trainer sur internet pour voir ce que l'on dit. Merci de nous soutenir, je ne t'oublierais jamais._

_Louis._

**L**'envoyer ou pas ? C'était mon dilemme cette nuit là. C'était lâche envers moi-même, lui avouer toutes ces choses, c'était comme la laver de ses erreurs, lui dire que ce n'était pas grave. Or, ce n'était pas le cas, pas complétement. Hésiter était pour les idiots, j'appuyais sur le «_ send _» de mon iPhone. J'aurais le temps de regretter plus tard. Je reposais mon portable sur ma table de nuit, n'attendant aucune réponse. Je fixais ainsi mon plafond dans l'obscurité durant quelques minutes, peut être cinq, ou peut être vingt. Je n'avais aucune réelle idée. Je crus entendre des chuchotements puis des bruits de talons dans la chambre voisine, le manque de sommeil me jouait des tours. J'étais juste vide de cette fatigue, j'avais besoin de dormir, sérieusement besoin de dormir.

**« **-Tomlinson, si tu n'ouvres pas tes yeux dans cinq secondes, je verse ce petit verre d'eau au niveau de tes parties génitales et dis aux autres que tu t'es pissé dessus, photos sur Twitter à l'appuie, _me susurra une voix qui commença à compter alors que j'ouvrais les yeux._  
>-Harry, c'est Dimanche matin, on a passé une semaine mouvementé, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? <em>Grognais-je en m'asseyant sur mon lit<em>.  
>-Rectification, il est dimanche après-midi, 14h23 pour être précis. Et on avait rendez-vous tous les deux avec Ed à midi.<br>-Shit, _jurais-je en me frappant le crâne_.  
>-Il a dit que c'était pas grave, qu'il fallait que tu rattrapes le sommeil perdu. Je suis d'accord avec lui.<br>-Merci ...  
>-Tout va bien ? <em>Fronça-t-il les sourcils<em>.  
>-Oui oui, je t'assure, je vais aller me doucher.<br>-Ok, Liam est chez Agate, Zayn chez Nina et Niall regarde le foot, t'as qu'à nous rejoindre.  
>-Ouep. <strong>»<strong>

**M**on ami bouclé quitta la chambre son verre d'eau toujours à la main tandis que je me laissais tomber sur mon oreiller. J'avais effectivement eu besoin de sommeil. Je pris mon iPhone par réflexe matinal. Trois messages.

_Expéditeur :__**Ed**_  
><em><span>Message :<span>__ Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?_

_Expéditeur :__**Jay**_  
><em><span>Message :<span>__ Miss you bro'_

_Expéditeur :__**Hannah**_  
><em><span>Message :<span>__ Je te soutiendrais toujours dans tout ce que tu fais Lou. Mes erreurs, je les assume. Sache que je ne suis plus avec lui et que je suis désolé de la manière dont ça s'est fini. Tes conneries me manquent drôlement, je me rattrape en regardant vos vidéos sur YouTube. Tu me fais rire._  
><em>PS : J'avais pas effacé ton numéro.<em>

**«** -Salut mec ! _Dis-je à Niall en secouant sa touffe en me rendant dans la cuisine_.  
>-Lu !<br>-Je croyais que c'était toi qui avait Agate ce week-end ?  
>-Je croyais aussi ... <em>Soupira-t-il<em>.  
>-Oh ... Et dis moi, j'ai rêvé en entendant que tu n'étais pas seul dans ta chambre hier soir ? <strong>»<strong>

**M**on ami irlandais prit une couleur rouge immédiatement. J'avais gagné et pas rêvé visiblement. Tout en me servant une tasse de café, je rigolais et me renseignait.

**«** -Tu dormais pas ? _Demanda-t-il_.  
>-Non, j'avais du mal. Je suis le seul à l'avoir remarqué ?<br>-A avoir remarqué quoi ? _Fit Harry en entrant dans le salon_.  
>-La fille qui est arrivé hier soir dans le lit de Niall et qui est visiblement repartie tôt, <em>haussais-je un sourcil<em>. On la connait ?  
>-Niall ! Tu nous as jamais parlé d'elle. T'étais où hier soir d'ailleurs ?<br>-J'étais dans le quartier américain, pour visiter, j'y étais jamais allé. Elle s'appelle ... Hum ... Key ... Key quelque chose ... Kaleigh je crois.  
>-Ah ben c'est du joli mec, <em>soupirais-je en ne riant plus du tout<em>.  
>-C'est bon, hein. T'as rien à me dire à ce niveau.<br>-Justement, je pensais que tu valais plus que moi !  
>-STOP les gars. Tu comptes la revoir ? <em>S'imposa le bouclé<em>.  
>-J'ai son numéro, et puis merde, je fais ce que je veux, j'ai pas de compte à vous rendre !<br>-Ouais, t'as raison. **»**

**J**e secouais la tête, déçu de mon irlandais de meilleur ami. Attrapant les clés de ma BMW dans l'entrée, je sortis de l'appartement rapidement avant de lui dire des chose que je regretterais. Après Hannah, j'avais fait un tas de conneries, couchant avec n'importe qui, n'importe où. Les garçons avaient vu des filles différentes presque tous les matins pendant deux mois, puis une de temps en temps jusqu'à l'enlèvement de Styles. Ils m'avaient tous fait comprendre l'exaspération qu'ils avaient à mon égard, et à quel point ça les gênaient, professionnellement et amicalement parlant. J'étais un connard avec les filles, et s'il y avait bien une chose que je ne voulais pas, c'était que Niall devienne comme moi ... Il n'avait pas le droit d'être aussi con que je l'avais été.  
><strong>S<strong>ortant du parking souterrain de notre immeuble, je m'engageais dans les rues londoniennes, recherchant la sortie de l'agglomération dans mes pensées qui ne cessaient de cogiter. Je voulais juste partir, m'éloigner et rouler toute l'après-midi. Peut être m'arrêter dans un snack minable de campagne, là où personne ne me reconnaitrait, juste pour souffler après cette semaine de surexposition. J'avais besoin de calme et de solitude. Pour en faire quoi ? Aucune idée, j'avais passé malgré tout une excellente semaine, mon métier était le meilleur du monde. Voir toutes ces personnes pour qui on a un sens, a qui on donne le sourire, qu'on replace sur une base stable. C'était rassurant, gratifiant et réconfortant. Je ne servais pas à rien sur cette foutue planète.  
><strong>S<strong>ur un coup de tête, je m'arrêtais en bordure de cette route déserte en pleine campagne à quelques minutes de Londres, et sortit mon portable.

**«** -Allo ? _Retentit sa voix dans le combiné_. Louis ?  
>-Je ...<br>-Tout va bien Louis ?  
>-Oui. C'est juste que ... <em>soufflais-je<em>. Je voulais juste ...  
>-Moi aussi, <em>comprit-elle<em>. J'avais aussi envie de t'entendre.  
>-Désolé ... Je devrais vraiment pas faire ça, les garçons me diraient que je suis fou, que j'ai tord.<br>-Et même s'ils ont raison, c'est grave ? _Demanda Hannah doucement_.  
>-Non ... <em>soupirais-je<em>. Non, ce n'est pas grave.  
>-Si tu as besoin de parler, je serais là. On peut toujours être amis ... <strong>»<strong>

**J**e restais silencieux quelques secondes. Pouvait-on réellement être ami ? En étais-je capable ? Cela impliquait des contacts réguliers, se confier, s'aider, se supporter. Et je n'étais pas sur de vouloir entendre ses problèmes de couple et à quel point le mec avec lequel elle couchait était un dieu du sexe. Et pourtant l'envie de la garder auprès de moi, de savoir si elle allait bien me démangeait. C'était presque une obligation pour moi d'être son ami à défaut de ne pas pouvoir être plus. On se l'était promis de toute façon.

Flash Back

**U**ne jolie blonde était blottie dans les bras de son petit ami depuis un moment déjà. Ensemble, ils regardaient une de ses émissions débiles traitant des problèmes d'anglais banals. Il s'ennuyait particulièrement, mais savait qu'elle aimait bien regarder ce genre de choses, alors ça lui allait. De plus, collée ainsi à lui, il ne pouvait se plaindre.

**«** -Dis Louis ?  
>-Louis.<br>-Ah ah ... Non, sérieusement, si jamais ... _Hésita la jeune fille_. Si jamais on se sépare, on restera toujours amis ?  
>-Pourquoi on se séparerait ? <em>Fronça-t-il les sourcils<em>.  
>-J'en sais rien moi, mais tu promets ?<br>-Ça dépend des circonstances chérie, mais je ferais tout pour qu'on le soit encore.  
>-Chouette, je suis pas sure de pouvoir vivre sans toi, <em>marmonna-elle peu fière d'être dépendante de lui<em>. **»**

**I**l ne comprit pas pourquoi elle avait demandé. Le sujet du reportage n'avait aucun rapport avec l'amour en plus. Ça parlait d'enfants obèses dans des centres spécialisés. Aucun rapport.

Flash Back

**«** -Louis ? T'es toujours là ?  
>-Oui, oui. Excuse, je ... Oui ... Bien sur qu'on peut toujours êtres amis, <em>soufflais-je<em>.  
>-Je ... Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir fait du mal. Peut être que je ne regretterais pas il y a quelques mois. Parce que je ... Je l'aimais, <em>avoua-t-elle me faisant serrer la mâchoire<em>. Mais avec le recul, et sans lui ... Je vois bien que des comme toi, ça ne court pas les rues. Je m'excuse, je sais que ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas parlé et je n'attends rien de ta part. Je suis juste contente que tu aies fait le premier pas, j'en aurais pas eu le courage ...  
>-D'accord ... Bon, je dois filer, à bientôt.<br>-A bientôt. **»**

**J**e raccrochais incertain d'avoir fait le bon choix. Tout ce qu'elle venait de me dire était déroutant. Sans rester plus longtemps appuyé sur le capot de ma voiture, je repris le volant et m'enfonçais dans les campagnes anglaises.

**P**DV **E**xterne :  
><strong>Q<strong>ue faisait-il chez elle ? Devant sa porte, prêt à toquer mais sans le faire ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, mais il savait que c'était à Niall de passer du temps avec elle. Peut être était-elle aller à la colocation sans le prévenir, il s'était probablement croisé ? Il n'en savait rien, il ne savait rien. Cette force qui le poussait à être là sans avoir le contrôle et donc le choix.  
><strong>I<strong>l ne pensait pas que la porte s'ouvrirait.

**«** -Liam ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? _S'enquit la jolie rousse_.  
>-Je ... J' ... Je sais pas, <em>balbutia-t-il<em>.  
>-Hum ... Je devais passer prendre Niall normalement, je lui avais dit que ce serait son week-end, mais bon tu es là alors je vais', <em>la coupa-t-il en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes<em>. **»**

**S**urprise, mais pas mécontente pour autant, elle sourit contre la bouche de son petit ami. Il avait bien compris que c'était le seul moyen de la faire taire.

**«** -Niall va me détester, _souffla-t-elle alors qu'il embrassait le cou de l'irlandaise_. Liam ...  
>-Hm ?<br>-J'avais promis à Niall, je veux pas perdre sa confiance ...  
>-Ok, <em>soupira-t-il en s'arrêtant<em>.  
>-Désolé.<br>-Tu m'as manqué Agate.  
>-Moi aussi beau gosse, <em>sourit-elle<em>.  
>-Je t'amènes à l'appartement ? <em>Proposa-t-il<em>.  
>-Avec joie. <strong>»<strong>

**L**es deux jeunes gens quittèrent l'immeuble pour prendre la route. Liam savait parfaitement qu'elle avait raison, Niall lui en voudrait aussi s'il prenait Agate tous les jours de repos qu'ils avaient. Il était là avant et depuis toujours et avait la priorité. Ces règles débiles étaient de rigueur et comprises par tous les côtés.

**Ç**a la pesait, elle avait passé la semaine à boire du café ne pouvant dormir, à terminer des paquets de cigarettes et à travailler. La dissertation sur les échanges communicatif internationaux qu'elle venait de finir lui permit de faire pause avec une partie de son cerveau. Le dimanche était sa journée ultimatum, sa date buttoir pour prendre un décision, elle ne pouvait plus repousser, elle n'avait plus le choix.

**«** -Méli, je sors à Starbuck avec Jeff et Tina, tu venir ? _Lui proposa le japonais_.  
>-Non merci.<br>-C'est aujourd'hui hein ?  
>-Ouais, <em>soupira la jeune brune<em>.  
>-T'inquiètes pas, je suis sur que tu prends la bonne décision.<br>-Tu crois qu'il va me détester ?  
>-Probablament, ou pas. Ça dépend si il t'aime réellement.<br>-Probablement, _corrigea-t-elle_. Merci Fukuo.  
>-A ton service ma belle, <em>l'embrassa-t-il sur le front avant de quitter l'appartement<em>. **»**

**E**lle s'était mise dans une sacré situation, après le cauchemar qu'elle avait vécue, les mois de dépression et de solitude, ne pouvait-elle pas trouver le repos et le calme ? Peut être que sa décision lui apporterait ce qu'elle recherchait, peut être.

**P**DV **L**ouis :  
><strong>J<strong>'étais accoudé au comptoir d'un snack-bar des années soixante-dix attendant que quelqu'un prenne ma commande. J'avais roulé durant deux heures pour atterrir sur une aire de repos je ne sais où. Il me faudrait une carte pour rentrer à Londres à l'heure.

**«** -Je peux vous aider ? _Demanda une jeune fille la tête dans son calepin rempli de commandes_.  
>-Vous avez un truc gras et dégueulasse contre la mauvaise humeur ? <strong>»<strong>

**E**lle releva la tête brusquement pour m'observer. Elle avait de grands yeux marrons surmontés d'un trait d'eye-liner noir. Ses cheveux bruns étaient attachés par un chignon rapidement fait.

**«** -Hum ... Oui. Le Burgershine, je ... C'est avec un steak haché, de l'Edam, des tomates et du maïs. Servie avec des frites.  
>-Rajoutez un grand verre d'eau avec s'il vous plait, <em>souriais-je<em>.  
>-D'accord, je vous apporte ça, <em>m'informa-t-elle en quittant son bar pour la cuisine<em>. **»**

**J**'avais l'impression de lui faire peur, de la terrifier même. Elle était probablement le cliché de la jeune fille mineure aux parents fauchés et alcooliques qui devait travailler pour subvenir à ses besoins. Et la timidité était son principal caractère étant donné sa situation. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec ma nourriture dans les mains, elle déposa l'assiette devant moi et s'écarta un peu pour aller essuyer le plan de travail face à elle. Elle me fuyait, c'était clair et totalement indiscret.

**«** -Il y a un problème ? _Demandais-je en haussant un sourcil_.  
>-Pardon ? <em>Fit-elle en se pointant du doigt n'étant pas sure que je m'adressais à elle<em>.  
>-Oui. J'ai comme l'impression de vous terrifier.<br>-Oh ... _Soupira la brune en posant son torchon et me regardant enfin_. Je ... En fait, je sais qui tu es. Je suis ... Ouais, une fan. Sauf que j'ai téléchargé vos albums illégalement, que je n'irais pas à un de vos concerts pleins de groupies qui pissent dans leurs culottes et qui ont les ovaires qui explosent et que je me fiche de savoir quoi que ce soit sur vos fréquentations ou vos trucs privés.  
>-Wow ... On me l'avait jamais faite celle là.<br>-Ouais, je me doute.  
>-Comment tu t'appelles ? <em>M'intéressais-je<em>.  
>-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire , <em>dit-elle calmement<em>.  
>-D'accord. Comme tu voudras, je vais donc me taire et t'ignorer comme une personne quelconque l'aurait fait, personne que je suis aujourd'hui.<br>-Pourquoi tu veux être quelconque alors tu es tout sauf ça ?  
>-Je croyais que tu te fichais de nos « trucs privés » ? <em>l'imitais-je<em>.  
>-Peut être des vôtres oui, mais pas ceux de mes clients.<strong> »<strong>

**E**lle m'avait eu à mon propre jeu. Cette jeune fille de seize ou dix-sept ans était bien plus intelligente qu'elle ne le laissait paraître. Et peu importe son histoire, elle méritait mieux que ce vieux restaurant minable. Elle partit s'occuper d'une femme et son fils à une table adjacente au comptoir sans perdre ce sourire indispensable. J'avais envie de rentrer, ça me suffisait désormais. Niall n'avait rien à se reprocher, Hannah pouvait entrer à nouveau dans ma vie sans me tuer pour autant et j'avais envie de rire avec Harry. Cette jeune fille avait réussi à arrêter cette mélancolie dramatique qui m'avait habité toute la journée. Tout ça en se foutant de moi.

**«** -Où en étions-nous ? _Revint-elle discuter_.  
>-Au fait que je veuille être quelconque.<br>-Ah oui.  
>-Dis moi ton nom, <em>insistais-je<em>.  
>-Follow moi.<br>-C'est nul ça.  
>-Ouais, mais tu connaitras mon nom.<br>-C'est quoi ton pseudo ? _Levais-je les yeux au ciel_.  
>-Tu verras plus tard.<br>-Qu'est-ce que tu veux au final ?  
>-Je te laisse le ticket de caisse, tu paies sans moi s'il te plait, j'ai des clients à m'occuper, <em>sourit-elle me perdant dans ses phrases<em>. **»**

**Ç**a n'avait aucun sens, elle partit laissant le papier chiffré devant moi. Je laissais des billets sur ce dernier avec un gros pourboire, elle pourrait s'acheter notre prochain album. Avant de partir, je me rendis compte du « _ Shylikeyou _» manuscrit noté sous l'addition de mes consommations. Cette fille était différente, particulière, et surprenante. La biographie de son twitter était simple : « _Leigh, don't talk to me, I could eat you. _». Tout en quittant ce restaurant étrange, je tweetais quelque chose à son honneur : « _ Louis_Tomlinson : Parfois les gens étranges vous montrent le chemin, Shylikeyou je connais ton nom depuis le début, il était marqué sur ta chemise. _». Le sourire aux lèvres, la confiance retrouvée, je grimpais à bord de ma voiture et enclenchais le contact. J'appuyais sur le play de l'auto-radio et rentrais à Londres avec la conviction que tout irait bien.


	22. T'en as pas marre de te plaindre ?

**N**otre semaine de repos tombait parfaitement. Notre tournée commençait Lundi prochain et nous devions nous reposer durant ces quelques jours sans rien de prévu. Niall avait décidé de retourner à Mullingar suite à sa petite dispute avec Louis. Il n'avait pas envie de se prendre la tête, m'avait-il dit. Liam restait étant donné que sa petite amie n'avait pas encore de vacances et étudiait toute la semaine, mais Zayn allait à Bradford chez ses parents en profitant pour passer son temps avec Nina. Quand à Louis et moi, nous restions également, ma mère travaillait, mon beau-père aussi, ma sœur et mes amis avaient tous cours ou travaillaient aussi, je me serais donc ennuyé la journée à Holmes Chapel. Et mon meilleur ami n'avait simplement pas envie d'y retourner cette semaine là.  
><strong>C<strong>e que nous allions faire ? La fête, dormir, manger, dormir, la fête, manger et dormir. Même si j'avais décidé de ne plus boire à l'outrance à cause de cette histoire inoubliable, ça ne m'empêcherait pas de m'amuser. Ce Lundi matin était donc calme et reposant, à l'image de ce que nous devions faire avant la tournée qui serait fatigante. Nous étions tous les trois à la table de notre salle à manger, nous réveillant lentement mais surement. Mon café au lait avait un goût plus amer qu'habituellement, ma tête me faisait un peu mal et je n'arrivais définitivement pas à ouvrir les yeux correctement. Pour faire plus rapide, ce n'était pas mon matin.

**«** -Tout va bien mec ? _Demanda Liam en posant son téléphone_.  
>-Hm, <em>répondis-je furtivement n'aimant pas parler le matin<em>.  
>-Je me posais la question, pourquoi Niall a décidé de rentrer en Irlande ? D'habitude il prévoit ça bien à l'avance.<br>-Euh ... Il a foiré Samedi soir, _expliqua Louis_. Il a ramené une fille, jusque là, aucun problème. Mais il se rappelait à peine de son prénom et elle est parti super tôt, un coup d'un soir quoi. Et je me suis énervé, c'est pas son genre, je veux pas qu'il fasse les mêmes conneries que moi ...  
>-Wow ... T'aurais pas du péter un câble.<br>-Je sais, mais c'est pas le moment.  
>-Hein ? <em>Pris-je enfin part à la conversation<em>. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
>-Je ... <em>Soupira-t-il<em>.  
>-Louis, on avait dit qu'il fallait pas que tu gardes tout pour toi, arrête de te renferme sur toi-même et parle !<br>-Vous n'allez pas approuver, c'est pour ça que je veux pas.  
>-Tu couches à nouveau à droite à gauche ? <em>S'inquiéta Liam<em>.  
>-Non ... Non.<br>-Craches le morceau Louis.  
>-Je ... Hannah et moi ... On ...<br>-Me dites pas que vous êtes ensemble ? _Criais-je presque_.  
>-Non, non-plus. Je suis pas assez con pour ça. On est juste amis à nouveau, je lui ai envoyé un message Samedi soir. Et elle m'a répondu.<br>-Mauvaise idée, _confirma mon ami_.  
>-Je le savais ... J'aurais du me taire. <strong>»<strong>

**I**l secoua la tête et sortit de la pièce en jurant contre lui-même. Je ne savais quoi lui dire, si ça lui allait et qu'il était plus heureux ainsi, tant mieux. Cependant, j'avais toujours peur qu'elle lui fasse encore du mal ... Il faut prendre des risques dans la vie pour ne rien regretter. Mais est-ce que ça vaut toujours le coup ?

**«** -Harry ? Tu m'écoutes ?  
>-Hm ?<br>-Je te demandais ce que tu comptais faire avec Mélitine ?  
>-Euh ... Elle m'a envoyé un message hier. Elle veut me parler d'un truc et me demande de venir à Brighton, <em>me rappelais-je<em>.  
>-Oh ... C'est mauvais à ton avis ?<br>-Aucune idée ... _Soufflais-je_.  
>-Tu veux que je t'accompagne là-bas, <em>se proposa-t-il<em>.  
>-Non, ça va aller. Faut pas laisser Louis seul, et puis même si ça va pas, je vous appellerais.<br>-D'accord. **»**

**J**e souris timidement à Liam et fit racler ma chaise pour sortir de la table. Je pris ma tasse et la rangea dans le lave-vaisselle. Toujours en caleçon, je me retirais dans ma chambre. Je devais me faire présentable. Je n'avais pas vu Mélitine depuis deux ou trois semaines déjà, je commençais à suffoquer, réellement. J'étouffais de ne pas entendre son rire ou sa voix me crier dessus que je l'emmerdais. Son parfum, je ne m'en rappelais plus. Ses cheveux bruns qui se soulevaient au rythme de sa marche et qui me donnaient terriblement envie de passer mes doigts à travers. Son accent grec qui allait parfaitement avec son style perfectionné et la rendait différente. Je devais être un minimum présentable pour avoir la chance de l'impressionner comme elle m'impressionnait.  
><strong>J<strong>'attrapais un pantalon noir, un pull gris au col bordé de couture doré et une chemise blanche que l'enfilerais dessous. Déterminé, j'entrais dans ma salle de bains et pris une longue douche, mettant du masque dans mes cheveux pour qu'ils bouclent correctement, chose que je ne faisais presque jamais tant je détestais ça. Je mis au total une bonne quarantaine de minutes pour être finalement prêt, parfumé, sec et habillé.

**«** -Désolé pour tout à l'heure, _souffla Louis qui m'attendait devant ma chambre_. Tu vas où comme ça ?  
>-Je t'excuse, t'en fais pas. Si t'es heureux comme ça, c'est ok. Mais si jamais tu te casse la gueule à nouveau, tu pourras pas dire qu'on t'aura pas prévenu.<br>-Je m'en rappellerais. Je rêve ou tes cheveux sentent la crème ? _Rit-il_.  
>-Te fous pas de ma gueule. Ça sent bon ? <em>M'inquiétais-je tout de même<em>.  
>-Oui, oui abruti ! Tu vas où ?<br>-A Brighton.  
>-Oh.<br>-Ouais, j'espère que je me suis pas fait chier pour rien, _soupirais-je_.  
>-T'en fais pas ... Allez, file, <em>me serra-t-il dans ses bras<em>.  
>-On t'attend pour manger ce soir ?<br>-Je vous tiens au courant. **»**

**I**l tapa une dernière fois dans mon dos sans oublier de se moquer de mon odeur de « _mâle courtisant _». j'avais réellement peur d'en avoir trop fait. Mais dans le pire des cas, le voyage de deux heures en voiture aura estomper tout ce parfum. Et si elle n'aimait pas ce côté perfectionniste de moi ? Et si elle préférait au contraire le pauvre Harry avec ses deux jeans et trois tee-shirt de la Grèce ? J'étais un abruti, elle ne me connaissait que de cette façon de toute manière. Et au vu de sa réaction à l'après midi qu'elle avait passé avec moi ici, je ne lui avais pas plu ... J'étais con, vraiment con.  
><strong>T<strong>out en rouspétant et soufflant contre ma débilité, je montais dans mon quatre quatre et enclenchais le contact. Je ne savais absolument pas ce qui m'attendait au bout de ces heures de routes, et ça me terrifiait bien plus que je ne l'aurais pensé.

_A Mullingar_

**P**DV **N**iall :  
><strong>J<strong>'étais assis sur le canapé de ma grange. Elle me paraissait immense et vide sans les garçons avec moi. Je ne sais pas ce que je cherchais en revenant seul en Irlande, le calme et le repos certainement, mais au bout de deux jours, c'était quelque chose que je supportais pas. J'avais fui, certes. Mais Louis n'avait pas de leçon à me donner. Il avait peut être raison, mais je n'acceptais pas ça de sa part. Je soupirais en repensant à Kaleigh, cette fille était gentille, mais pas de mon type. Brune, petite, maigre et très intelligente, ne parlant que lorsque c'était nécessaire, réfléchissant à chaque geste et chaque acte, elle était trop terre à terre, et c'était les raisons pour lesquelles je n'envisageais pas de la revoir, Louis ne le savait pas.

**«** -Mon chéri, tout va bien ? _Entra la tête de ma mère_.  
>-Quoi ?<br>-Tout va bien ?  
>-Ouais ... C'est pas pareil sans les garçons, et Agate n'est pas là, Greg non-plus ... <em>énumérais-je<em>.  
>-Et tes vieux parents t'ennuient vite n'est-ce pas ? <em>Sourit-elle en s'asseyant à mes côtés<em>.  
>-C'est pas ça, mais'<br>-Si, si, je sais, _me coupa-t-elle_. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je comprends. J'aurais été dans le même cas à ton âge ... Je n'avais pas autant l'occasion de passer du temps avec des amis aussi proches que les garçons, mais je pense qu'à l'époque, ce n'était pas autant important que la famille'  
>-Maman, tu radotes.<br>-Oui, excuse moi, écoutes. Restes jusqu'à mercredi, tu te reposes, tu manges correctement, et puis tu rentres à Londres en milieu de semaine donc, ça te va ?  
>-Oui ... Oui, c'est parfait. Merci Maman.<br>-De rien mon chéri, t'as intérêt à donner plus souvent des nouvelles, _me gronda-t-elle gentiment_.  
>-Je suis super occupé.<br>-C'est ça, Louis appelle sa mère tous les jours !  
>-Me compare pas à lui, <em>râlais-je<em>.  
>-Boudes pas, et viens mettre la table champion. <strong>»<strong>

**E**lle m'embrassa rapidement le front et me fit le regard « _si tu ne fais pas ce que je te dis !_ » qui me fit évidemment sourire. Elle m'avait manqué et j'étais heureux de l'entendre, la voir et me faire engueuler.

**S**es cheveux bruns étaient détachés, certaines ondulations encore coincées dans son écharpe en laine, d'autres qui encadraient ses joues. Son nez était glacé par le vent qui soufflait sur la zone portuaire de Brighton. Elle attendait patiemment en regardant les bateaux partir dans l'Atlantique, ça lui rappelait sa terre natale, sans le soleil et la chaleur. Elle n'angoissait étrangement pas, sure de ce qu'elle faisait, contente de sa décision, elle n'avait rien à craindre. Mélitine savait qu'elle avait fait le bon choix.  
><strong>D<strong>eux mains chaudes se posèrent soudainement sur ses yeux légèrement maquillés. Surprise, elle se retourna.

**«** -Désolé si je t'ai fait peur, _dit-il de grands yeux inquiets ouverts_.  
>-Ah, c'est toi, <em>sourit-elle<em>. On marche ?  
>-Oui. <strong>»<strong>

**H**arry lui répondit par un joli sourire timide, elle était sublime. Ses pupilles bleues étaient fascinantes, ses joues rosies par le froid adorables, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver magnifique et de vouloir la regarder toute la journée.  
><strong>Q<strong>uant à elle, l'odeur qui avait épris son nez lorsqu'il s'était collé dans son dos ne la quittait plus. Elle ignorait la marque de son parfum mais savait qu'elle en était désormais addicte. Ses boucles étaient particulièrement bien dessinées , et son look était soigné à la perfection, même si elle aimait beaucoup le Harry naturel avec quatre pauvres vêtements, elle appréciait l'effort qu'il avait fait. Discrètement, ils se jetaient des regards l'un sur l'autre en rougissant si jamais ils surprenaient leurs yeux.

**«** -Tu voulais me parler ? _Demanda-t-il après une dizaine de longues minutes de silence_.  
>-Oui. Hum ... J'ai quitté Adam.<br>-Oh ! _Essaya-t-il de cacher sa joie et sa surprise_.  
>-T'es mon ami, je devais te le dire.<br>-Tu me demandes de faire deux heures de route pour me dire ça ? _Haussa-t-il un sourcil en souriant malgré lui_.  
>-Me fais pas chier, <em>rit-elle dans son écharpe<em>.  
>-Bon, pourquoi tu l'as largué ? <em>Essaya le jeune homme de se comporter comme l'ami qu'il devait être<em>.  
>-Il est trop loin ... Et puis je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui. Je pense que ... Et dis-moi, ça te manque pas nos vieilles disputes de merde ?<br>-Si, mais j'en ai marre que tu finisses jamais tes phrases !  
>-Et toi, t'en as pas marre de te plaindre ? <em>Fronça-t-elle les sourcils<em>.  
>-Oh, doucement la furie, j'essayais juste de recréer l'ambiance dispute qui te manque.<br>-Ouais, ben c'est réussi, _grogna-t-elle en s'enfonçant plus encore dans sa laine chaude_.  
>-Allez, boude pas, <em>passa-t-il son bras autour de ses épaules en les lui frictionnant et la serrant contre lui<em>. Je sais que tu souris.  
>-Tais-toi, <em>tenta Mélitine de cacher son rire<em>. **»**

**I**l la força à s'arrêter en la retenant. Elle était surprise, il prenait de l'avance, osait faire quelque chose et n'était plus passif. Elle tremblait un peu, sans même s'en rendre compte et certainement pas à cause de la température. Le vent fouettait son visage et des cheveux venaient se coller à ses lèvres. Il n'avait qu'une envie, dégager ces stupides mèches de l'objet de ses désirs. Les yeux du jeune homme ne cessait de jongler entre la belle bouche et les prunelles de la Grecque. Il était hypnotisé. Elle était submergée par l'odeur d'Harry, sa tête lui tournait presque tellement il la troublait.

**«** -Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? _Chuchota-t-elle_.  
>-Pour l'instant, rien.<br>-Pour l'instant ? _Sourit-elle de malice_. **»**

**E**lle voulait qu'il continue à prendre les décisions, à faire le premier pas. Elle l'avait appelé, il avait forcément pensé à ce qu'il se passerait même s'il faisait croire le contraire. Il rit en levait les yeux au ciel.

**« **-Tu sais que tu me mets dans tous mes états ?  
>-Non, expliques-moi, <em>joua la jeune fille narquoise<em>.  
>-Parles moi grecque.<br>-Toi d'abord.  
>-Quoi, dire quelque chose en grecque ?<br>-Non, mais allons-y pour ça, _haussa-t-elle les épaules en gardant cette proximité avec lui_.  
>-S'agapó.<strong> »<strong>

**E**lle oublia de respirer durant trop de secondes. C'était quelque chose de simple, de courant en Grèce. Mais qui savait réellement un seul mot de grec moderne sans l'avoir appris en cours dans l'Europe ? Il avait cherché, et suffisamment bine pour avoir un accent presque irréprochable. C'était la chose la plus adorable qu'un garçon ait fait pour elle. Et puis lentement elle réalisa et passa du côté linguistique au côté significatif. Elle n'avait pas besoin de plus, pas de longues déclarations clichées, pas de larmes de joie. Ses dents blanches n'avaient jamais été montrées aussi bien qu'avec le sourire qu'elle affichait. Elle fit un pas de plus vers lui, il l'imita. Leurs corps se collèrent finalement l'un à l'autre. Il entoura les hanches de Mélitine avec ses bras alors qu'elle joignait ses mains dans la nuque du jeune bouclé.

**«** -Combien de temps on a mis ?  
>-On s'en fiche, <em>haussa-t-il les épaules<em>.  
>-Harry, t'es ... Je sais pas ... Tu es ...<br>-Indescriptible, je sais. Maintenant, tu veux bien te taire et juste m'embrasser ? _S'impatienta-t-il_.  
>-J'allais dire modeste. Abruti, <em>rit-elle gaiement<em>.** »**

**P**uis, elle se leva sur la pointe de ses pieds pour attendre la hauteur du visage du garçon qui la faisait sourire et vivre à nouveau. Sans plus attendre, après des semaines à se convoiter, se chercher, elle embrassa Harry pour la première fois. Leurs lèvres s'entrechoquaient, ils jouaient, explosaient et vivaient ensemble à travers ces baisers. Ils se sentaient tous les deux entiers, chauds, heureux. Rien n'aurait pu les ébranler, le monde avait arrêté de tourner. Jamais un simple baiser ne les avait chamboulé ainsi. Elle souriait contre la bouche du jeune homme alors qu'il en redemandait, et ce plusieurs fois en changeant les rôles et jusqu'à ce que le souffle leur manque. Ils étaient plus euphoriques et joyeux que jamais.

**«** -Tu veux bien être mon petit ami Harry-la-fausse-rock-star ?  
>-Oh ! <em>Râla-t-il<em>.  
>-Tu te plains ? C'est ce que je voulais te dire.<br>-Dans ce cas, insultes moi quand tu veux, _rit-il en la serrant_.  
>-Avec joie, j'adore ça. <strong>»<strong>

_Quelques temps plus tard_

**L**e salon de l'appartement au centre de Londres des One Direction était plein, cette soirée du nouvel an promettait d'être réellement bonne. Agate était assise sur les genoux de son petit ami, l'embrassant de temps en temps. Jamais on ne l'avait vu autant souriante que ces dernières semaines. Elle était épanouie dans toutes les facettes de sa vie, elle cartonnait dans ses études de médecine, avait de liens formidables avec son meilleur ami et était comblé par Liam qui ne ratait jamais une occasion pour la surprendre ou lui faire plaisir. Comme cette fois où pendant la tournée il avait pris la route quelques heures à peine avant le concert pour venir la réconforter après une dispute téléphonique qu'elle avait eu avec sa mère. Il s'était fait engueuler d'arriver juste à temps pour monter sur scène, mais ça en valait largement la peine selon lui.

**«** -Hey ma Ginger, tu veux quelque chose à boire ? _Taquina-t-il sa chérie_.  
>-Arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça, j'adore être rousse alors ne te fiche pas de ma figure. Et non merci, je préfère rester assise sur toi.<br>-Bon, j'y vais moi, je rapporte quelque chose ? _Demanda Niall assis à côté d'eux_.  
>-Une despe s'il te plait.<br>-Rien pour moi, _sourit-elle_. **»**

**L**e jeune homme se leva pour aller chercher ce qu'on lui demandait. De son côté, il vivait des jours parfaits. Il n'avait pas besoin de cette petite amie que tout le monde lui cherchait, l'amour de ses fans qu'il avait ressenti durant la tournée l'avait comblé, c'est comme s'il avait des milliers de copines en fait. Et il se fichait d'en avoir une précise pour le moment. Il réussit à entendre la sonnerie de leur porte d'entrée et posa ses verres pour aller ouvrir. Une belle blonde qu'il connaissait particulièrement bien se présenta à lui.

**«** -Hannah ?  
>-Salut Niall, Louis m'a invité, <em>souffla-t-elle<em>.  
>-Oui, bien sur ! Entres ! Je suis content de te revoir, <em>la serra-t-il rapidement dans ses bras<em>.  
>-Moi aussi champion.<br>-Louis est dans la cuisine, tu connais le chemin, _fit-il un clin d'œil en repartant à ses occupations_. **»**

**E**lle acquiesça en souriant et se dirigea vers la pièce indiquée par l'irlandais. Elle l'aimait beaucoup et se souvint avoir été particulièrement proche de lui quand elle était avec Louis. Elle vit ce dernier verser des chips dans un bol, l'air concentré. Elle rit face à cette scène. Il n'avait cessé de se parler depuis leur reprise de contact et s'entendait très bien, aucun sentiment ne venait brouiller leur relation amicale. C'était parfait.

**«** -Tu es venue ! _S'exclama l'ainé de la fausse fratrie_.  
>-J'allais pas manquer ça, <em>l'embrassa-t-elle sur la joue en déposant le bouquet de fleurs qu'elle avait amené<em>.  
>-Tu vas bien ?<br>-Oui, un peu fatiguée du voyage, je travaillais ce matin, mais ça va !  
>-T'en fais pas, je vais te réveiller ! Tu veux boire quelque chose ? <em>Proposa-t-il<em>. Sodas, champagne, alcool plus fort, jus de fruit ?  
>-Tu te transformes en barman ? <strong>»<strong>

**I**l rit en la voyant sourire ainsi et l'invité à le suivre dans le savoir pour la servir. Il était réellement heureux de l'avoir à nouveau dans sa vie, ça signifiait beaucoup pour lui. En passant, ils croisèrent Nina qui cherchait son fiancé. Effectivement, Zayn avait profité du fait qu'elle soit venue à l'un de leurs concerts pour lui demander sa main devant des milliers de fans attendries. Ainsi, elle se trimbalait fièrement avec ce magnifique anneau d'or blanc sertie d'un diamant, souriant toujours. Mais ce soir là, elle semblait un peu inquiète et bouleversée. Elle le cherchait et prit naturellement la direction du balcon. Il y était , fumant sa énième cigarette en discutant avec un roux qui faisait de même.

**«** -Nina ! _S'exclama le pakistanais en souriant d'enfin voir sa chérie_. Tu es splendide.  
>-Éteints ta cigarette s'il te plait ...<br>-Bon, je vais vous laisser, bonne année vous deux, _écrasa Ed son mégot en laissant les amoureux sur la terrasse_.  
>-Euh ... D'accord, <em>fronça-t-il les sourcils et éteignant à son tour sa cigarette<em>. Tout va bien ?  
>-Je sais pas.<br>-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
>-Zayn ... Je crois que ... Que je suis enceinte. <strong>»<strong>

**I**l ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, ça n'atteignait pas son cerveau.

**«** -J'ai pris un peu de poids, mes seins aussi, je suis malade comme un chien le matin et j'ai plus mes règles depuis un mois. Et j'ai fait un test. Il est positif, _grimaça la jeune femme_. **»**

**U**n immense sourire vint occuper le visage métisse de son fiancé, il avait envie de pleurer de joie face à cette nouvelle fantastique. Il s'approcha de Nina et la serra très fort contre lui, l'embrassant, la félicitant et lui montrant sa joie. Elle était soulagée, elle voulait ce bébé avec lui, et même si elle avait à peine vingt ans, elle s'en fichait.

**«** -Vous auriez pas vu Mélitine ? _S'incrusta Harry_. Oh, je dérange ...  
>-Non, non, <em>sourit beaucoup trop Zayn<em>. On l'a pas vu.  
>-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Elle t'a dit oui une deuxième fois ou quoi ?<br>-Tais-toi, _grinça-t-elle en donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes du futur père_.  
>-Bon, vous me direz plus tard.<strong> »<strong>

**L**e bouclé laissa tomber, se fichant pour l'instant de ce que les deux fiancés pouvaient bien cacher. Lui, c'est sa petite amie qu'il cherchait désespérément. Il la trouva après quelques minutes supplémentaires de recherche, au balcon de sa chambre, fumant tranquillement à l'abri de tous ces gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Un verre de rhum orange dans une main et sa marlboro light entre deux doigts de l'autre, elle regardait Londres célébrer une nouvelle année. Il referma la porte et se glissa derrière elle posant une main sur sa hanche et lui embrassant le cou.

**«** -Salut toi, _souffla-t-il_.  
>-Salut.<br>-Ça va ?  
>-Parfaitement, <em>dit-elle en jetant son mégot<em>. Et toi ? Bonne soirée ?  
>-Excellente. Tous les gens que j'aime sont heureux, personne ne fait de coma éthylique et tu es sublime.<br>-Rien que ça.  
>-Non, ma sœur aussi est heureuse je crois, et puis Zayn et Nina cachent quelque chose je pense.<br>-Idiot, _rit-elle_. **»**

**T**out à coup, des cris de joie fusèrent partout. Les gens dans l'appartement ou même dans la rue criaient tous en cœur un compte à rebours. Cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un. Un immense feu d'artifice éclata non loin du Big Ben, sur la Tamise. Les fusées venaient de partout, éclairant joyeusement la nuit froide de ce premier Janvier. C'était magnifique.

**«** -Kalí chroniá ma belle, _souffla Harry à l'oreille de la grecque_.  
>-Bonne année à toi aussi. Je t'aime Harry, vraiment.<br>-Je t'aime aussi. **»**

**L**es deux jeunes gens s'embrassèrent délicatement sous les étoiles et les couleurs de l'avenir qui ne leur présageait que de bonnes choses. **»**

**N**ina souffla de répit, cette fiction qu'elle venait de lire en quelques heures la fit sourire. Mais elle ferait mieux de dormir, elle avait une audition importante le lendemain. Certes elle dansait, certes elle habitait Bradford, et s'appelait Nina, mais jamais elle n'avait rencontré un membre des One Direction, elle ne vivait pas dans un système d'adoration fanatique de toute manière. Elle laisserait surement un commentaire le lendemain. L'imagination de certaines dépasse l'irréel parfois. C'est beau de rêver.

* * *

><p><strong>Salut vous !<strong>

**Voilà, c'est fini pour ma I'll make it better. Enfin presque. Je remercie les gens qui m'ont laissé des reviews, même si je n'y répondais pas toujours, je les ai toutes lus et elles m'ont toutes touchées. Si j'ai posté les derniers chapitres ce soir, c'est pour vous !**

**J'espère que ceux et celles qui avaient des examens les ont réussis, pour ma part, c'est kiff/kiff. M'enfin.**

**Donc, il me reste 3 OS. Deux en rapport avec la fiction, un sur Zayn et un sur Niall. Et puis un OS sur la séparation des One Direction sans aucun rapport avec I'll make it better. Donc si vous voulez que je les poste, et bien laissez une review le demandant !**

**Merci à ceux qui m'ont lu **


	23. OS rapport fiction : Niall

**U**ne capuche cachant son visage angélique et ses cheveux reconnaissables, les mains dans les poches de son jean, Niall Horan marchait lentement dans les rues londoniennes. De nature curieuse et calme, se promener ainsi était son activité favorite. Personne ne venait rompre sa quiétude, il pouvait simplement se vider la tête en appréciant sa solitude. Sa vie avait tellement changé en l'espace de quelques mois qu'il avait souvent du mal à se rendre compte qu'il était bien lui. Vous savez quand votre vie est incroyablement banale, merdique et que tout à coup tout vous réussi ? Vous vous retournez pour être sur que c'est bien vous qu'on acclame, à ce moment là, vous êtes simplement spectateur de votre vie, vous la vivez sans vraiment le croire, essayant de profiter au maximum de chaque seconde, chaque sourire, chaque cœurs qui battent pour vous. Et bien l'irlandais se retrouvait dans ce cas là bien souvent. Comment était-il possible d'avoir des milliers de filles à ses pieds ? Comment expliquer le fait qu'il puisse vivre de ce qu'il aime faire ? Comment imaginer que la plupart de ses galères à venir ne seraient rien comparées au rêve qu'il vivait ? Il en revenait toujours à la même chose, la même réponse, les One Direction. Son rêve s'était réalisé alors qu'il n'osait presque pas le nommer à l'époque. C'était surement la grand-mère qu'il avait aidé à traverser plus jeune, ou cet enfant qu'il avait ramené à l'accueil du Tesco car il avait perdu sa mère.  
><strong>L<strong>e jeune homme secoua la tête en souriant, peu importe comment il avait réussi, mais ça y été, il l'avait fait. La rue du quartier américain dans laquelle il se promenait était active ce samedi soir. Les différents bars dégageaient une lumière forte qui éclairait particulièrement bien les pavés. L'odeur de friture lui donnait quelque peu la nausée, mais finalement il s'en fichait. L'ambiance était chaleureuse, il se sentait bien, c'était le principal. Après une légère hésitation, il se décida à entrer dans le pub nommé « _Malibu_ » à droite de l'aire piétonne. La façade faite de planches de bois et de néons de couleurs donnait un aspect exotique et estivale à l'endroit. De plus, il avait besoin de se réchauffer avec le froid qui paralysait les londoniens.  
><strong>L<strong>'intérieur était bondé d'américains à l'accent particulièrement prononcé, chacun ayant ses habitudes dans ce lieu où ils se retrouvaient. Ici, les consommations ne venaient que des États-Unis, que ce soit l'alcool ou la nourriture. Les cuisiniers et les barmans aussi étaient authentiques, faisant ainsi la renommée de l'endroit. Niall s'avança timidement vers le bar, trouvant un tabouret vide sur lequel il pourrait poser ses fesses et boire tranquillement. Il aimait beaucoup rester là à observer les gens, captant des brides de conversations, analysant les faits et gestes. Il comprenait mieux en voyant les réactions, pourquoi une fille sourit en mettant une mèche derrière son oreille ou pourquoi elle dévoile son cou et par la même occasion son décolleté en riant exagérément.

**«** -Qu'est-ce que je vous sers bonhomme ? _Lui demanda un vieil homme au ventre rebondissant_.  
>-Un Jack Daniel's s'il vous plait.<br>-Tout de suite buddy, _lui fit-il un clin d'œil_. **»**

**M**algré le prix exorbitant du simple verre d'alcool, il s'en fichait, il avait les moyens, alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter ? Son attention se porta sur le karaoké qui se déroulait sur une petite scène au fond de la pièce, une jeune fille, américaine visiblement se donnait en spectacle en chantant ridiculement faux un titre de _Beyonce_. Elle massacrait littéralement _Run The World,_ mais avait l'air de s'amuser faisant ainsi applaudir les spectateurs. Son verre arriva, après une gorgée brulante de whisky, il s'autorisa un petit rire et quelques cris encourageants. C'était sa nature, être là pour les autres, les aider. Il vivait de ça et avait le besoin de se sentir utile.

**«** -Mal, mais je l'aime quand même, _comprit-il d'une fille qui lui parlait_.  
>-Pardon ? <em>Se retourna l'irlandais<em>.  
>-Je disais qu'Emma chantait mal mais que je l'aimais quand même. C'est mon amie, <em>sourit cette américaine<em>.  
>-Ah, d'accord.<br>-Kaleigh. **»**

**M**algré sa gentillesse et sa politesse exemplaire, il ne put s'empêcher de regarder la brune face à lui. Elle était plutôt petite, d'une tête de moins que lui environ, pensait-il assis sur son tabouret. Mince, voir maigre, comme ces mannequins au corps sans vie qui se cassait au moindre coup de vent, ou comme ces feuilles séchées d'automne qu'on effrite pour faire passer le temps. Et pourtant, elle avait l'air d'avoir du caractère. Son jean noir et sa veste en cuir rouge bordeaux lui donnait un côté rock cassé par les talons hauts qu'elle portait. Elle faisait la même chose que lui, avec la discrétion et pensait qu'il était un gentil garçon pas naïf, mais pas vraiment sérieux non-plus. Cette évaluation de l'autre était nécessaire pour continuer.

**«** -Niall, _finit-il par répondre_. Si ton amie s'amuse, c'est le principal.  
>-C'est le cas. Je peux m'assoir ?<br>-Oui. Je peux t'offrir un verre ? _Tenta-t-il malgré l'indifférence qu'elle causait en lui_.  
>-Un cosmopolitan. <strong>»<strong>

**I**l commanda la boisson fermement suggérée par Kaleigh. Il trouvait cette fille étrange, elle ne faisait même pas la conversation alors qu'elle l'avait abordée, elle était sèche tout en restant gentille, maitrisant parfaitement son expression faciale, ses gestes et ses paroles. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait et comment l'obtenir. Et Niall avait bien deviné qu'elle n'abandonnerait pas sa proie, lui. Elle avait de la chance, ce soir là il s'ennuyait et ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas envoyé en l'air. Elle ne voulait rien de plus, et lui non-plus, il s'entendrait probablement bien sur ce point.

**«** -Américaine ? _Sourit-il_.  
>-Irlandais. On ne s'est pas déjà vu ?<br>-Non.  
>-Santé, <em>but-elle son cocktail d'une traite<em>. Tu danses ?  
>-Oui. <strong>»<strong>

**I**l l'imita en buvant son fond de Jack Daniel's rapidement faisait monter de petites larmes dans le coin de ses yeux bleus. La main de Kaleigh était sèche et froide, il n'avait absolument rien à voir avec elle et elle n'avait rien à voir avec les filles douces, souriantes et chaleureuses qui avaient l'habitude de lui plaire. Ce soir, il serait con. Aussi con que la fille qui dansait en frottant ses petites fesses contre le bassin de Niall.

**L**e jeune blond était particulièrement alcoolisé à cette heure avancée de la nuit. Il arrivait vaguement à lire que la petite aiguille de sa montre se trouvait sur le deux et que la grande sur le douze. Ça voulait dire qu'il était deux heures douze ? C'était trop dur de réfléchir à ça, il n'en avait absolument pas envie. Et puis l'américaine qui déposait des baisers dans son cou ou sur ses joues toutes les deux minutes ne l'aidait pas. Il commençait à vraiment la désirer, alors qu'il ne la trouvait même pas jolie, rien n'était logique. Son cerveau et son sexe n'était absolument pas connecté, ça serait presque inquiétant sans le contexte.

**«** -Ça te dit qu'on aille chez moi ? _Lui chuchota-t-il la voix grave et rauque_.  
>-Tu habites loin ?<br>-A cinq pas et demi, _pouffa-t-il_. **»**

**A**près avoir passé dix bonnes minutes sur la serrure à rire et à essayer de mettre la clé dans le trou prévu à cet effet, l'irlandais avait entrainé la jeune femme vers sa chambre sans même lui faire visiter. L'appartement était plongé dans le noir et il ne voulait pas réveiller les garçons de toutes manières. Et puis il commençait à s'impatienter sérieusement. Kaleigh se cogna contre l'encadrement de la porte avant d'avoir fait claquer ses talons sur le parquet ciré malgré les avertissement du propriétaire. Elle faisait n'importe quoi, alors qu'elle pouffait une dernière fois, il vint écraser de manière brutale ses lèvres contre celles de l'américaine. Il avait juste envie d'elle et l'alcool avait effacé la partie raisonnée de son cerveau. Sans ménagement, tendresse et douceur, il se fit la brune qui pensait exactement de la même manière que lui.

**P**ar inadvertance, sans y penser, elle releva ses manches pour se laver les mains avant de commencer à couper les légumes pour faire la ratatouille. Comme à son habitude, il observait le moindre de ses gestes, ne pouvant s'empêcher de trouver beau tout ce qu'elle faisait. Elle était sa meilleure amie, et il l'admirait bien plus que ça n'était possible. Ils étaient seuls pendant vingt minutes, après les autres reviendraient de la pâtisserie où ils étaient partis acheter le dessert. Niall ne loupa pas ce détail qui apparu sous ses yeux comme si c'était la seule chose à voir sur elle.

**«** -Tu peux me passer le torchon s'il te plait ? _Demanda Agate distraite_. **»**

**E**lle releva la tête en remarquant le manque de réaction de la part de son confrère irlandais. Elle suivit son regard avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il fixait. Elle poussa un juron puis remis son tee-shirt aux manches longues correctement. Il ne parlait toujours pas. Elle avait les deux mains appuyés sur le rebord du plan de travail, la tête baissée vers les courgettes et aubergines qui attendaient sagement d'être coupées. Il n'en revenait pas ... Il pensait que tout allait bien, elle n'avait pas de gros problèmes avec Liam, ses études se passaient pour le mieux, elle allait et venait dans la colocation souvent pour les saluer. Il se leva de son tabouret haut et s'approcha d'elle, posant sa main sur l'épaule de son amie rousse.

**«** -Agate ... Souffla-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Tu veux mourir ?  
>-Quoi ! Non. Doucement Niall ... Doucement.<br>-Expliques moi, je ne comprend rien là ...  
>-Y a rien à comprendre, <em>fit-elle sèchement<em>.  
>-Dis moi.<br>-Non.  
>-Ce n'était pas une question.<br>-Tu ne comprendrais pas.  
>-Tu m'expliqueras, <em>répliqua-t-il inquiet<em>. **»**

**M**algré toute sa volonté pour rester de marbre et forte, ses épaules tremblantes la trahirent. Elle ne pouvait pas mentir à son meilleur ami, c'était contre nature et ça avait assez duré.

**«** -Pourquoi tu fais ça ? _Demanda le blond en lui caressant le dos_.  
>-J'en ai besoin. C'est vital. Ça peut paraître fou, insensé et débile, ou dangereux, enfin tout ce que tu veux. Mais j'ai besoin de ressentir la douleur de temps en temps, j'ai besoin de sentir la brulure, les picotements pour ne pas oublier. Je me sens vivante en ayant mal Niall, je me sens presque mieux. Je ne veux pas mourir, ce n'est pas en s'entaillant le bras que l'on meurt, je veux juste me soulager, me décharger ... Je respire mieux après ça, je ne suffoque plus ... Tu ... Je faisais ça quand j'étais seule en Irlande, avec tous ces connards qui m'ont lâchés. Ils les voyaient les cicatrices, aucun n'a dit quoi que ce soit, ils ont tous fait semblant de ne rien voir. Et aujourd'hui ... Aujourd'hui vous partez de plus en plus souvent, de plus en plus loin et de plus en plus longtemps. Elena, mon amie ici est repartie en Écosse, en abandonnant tous ces espoirs d'études pour un putain de con qui ne la mérite pas, ma mère ne ma pas appelé depuis deux mois et puis je suis de plus en plus seule. J'ai besoin de me rappeler que je suis vivante ... Tu ne comprends peut être pas Niall, tu ne fonctionnes pas comme ça, mais j'en ai juste besoin, souffrir ailleurs, c'est tout. Et je me fiche de ton accord ou de tes remontrances, tu n'aurais rien dû voir.<br>-Et qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait si je n'avais rien vu ? Tu te serais tu encore longtemps comme ça ? Enfin Agate, je suis ton meilleur ami, je suis là pour ça, pour que tu ne sois pas seule, pour t'écouter, te parler, je sers à quoi maintenant ? Je ... Je sais pas quoi te dire pour que tu ne ... Ce genre de chose, c'est ... Effectivement, je ne comprends pas.  
>-Je ne te le demande pas. Niall, je ne compte plus les jours que je passe en solitaire dans mon appartement sans parler à personne pendant des heures, <em>finit-elle par pleurer<em>. Tu n'y peux rien, Liam non-plus, c'est votre travail. Je ne peux rien vous reprochez, c'est comme ça et les millions de filles qui vous aiment sont bien plus importantes que moi. Je le sais, j'ai juste un peu de mal à l'accepter en ce moment. Arrête de vouloir sauver tout le monde, tu peux pas.  
>-C'est pas juste ce que tu dis ! Évidemment que tu comptes plus qu'elles. Pourquoi est-ce que les engueulades avec vous c'est toujours à propos de nos fans ? On leur doit tout, ce sont elles qui ont votés pendant X Factor, qui sont venus aux concerts, aux séances de dédicaces, qui ont achetés nos albums, elles nous font vivre notre rêve, et c'est peut être pas évident pour vous, nos amis et petites amies, parce qu'elles ont une place presque aussi importante que vous, mais quand elles vous touchent, vous insultent, c'est nous qu'elles insultent ... Et c'est ça qui fait votre force. On sera toujours derrière vous. Derrière toi Agate.<br>-Je sais pas Niall ... Je sais pas si c'est suffisant pour que je me sente mieux, _haussa-t-elle les épaules en reniflant_.  
>-Liam le sait ?<br>-Non, mais il le saura dès que tu lui en aura parlé ...  
>-Je suis désolé Agate, désolé d'être aveugle et ne pas avoir vu que tu sombrais, je ... Je suis con. <strong>»<strong>

**I**l embrassa le front de sa meilleure amie, ne cessant de se sentir coupable de ce qu'elle vivait. Comment ces marques rouges qui ne se refermaient pas pouvaient-elles exister ?

**Elle détestais bien plus de choses chez lui qu'elle en aimait**, mais c'est comme si ça ne comptait pas et la faisait l'aimer encore plus au contraine. Toutes ces mauvaises manies qu'elle n'approuvait pas semblaient disparaître.


	24. Os rapport fiction : Zayn

**I**l se retourna pour la énième fois dans les draps chauds de sa petite couchette. Le bus bougeait beaucoup, il n'était pas tranquille même si le seul bruit qu'il entendait était celui du moteur qui tournait depuis deux heures. Il était épuisé, terriblement. Le concert de ce soir l'avait lessivé mais il avait aimé. Il ne pouvait qu'aimer. C'était à chaque fois si gratifiant, si réconfortant de se sentir admirer ainsi par tant de personnes. Il aimait ses fans presque autant que sa fiancée. C'est pour elle qu'il se tracassait. Elle vivait sa grossesse loin de lui, loin des garçons qui adoreraient la chouchouter. Il voulait râler et se lever à des heures incroyables pour lui apporter du saucisson ou du beurre de cacahuètes avec des chips. Elle lui manquait, son ventre rebondie, son sourire crispé par les nausées matinales et les regards assassins qu'elle lui lançait lorsqu'il se moquait d'elle lui manquaient. Le quatrième mois de grossesse les rapprochaient de l'arrivée de ce petit être aimé déjà d'un amour étouffant. Pourtant tout était encore à faire, l'appartement à Londres à trouver, la chambre à faire, les parents à prévenir, les garçons aussi qui ne savaient rien de ce qu'il se passait dans le couple. La tournée s'achevait dans quelques jours et il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps sans leur dire. Il avait l'autorisation de sa belle blonde depuis des semaines déjà mais il n'osait pas casser l'ambiance encore insouciante et adolescente du groupe. Ça les vieillirait forcément et il savait que les garçons n'y étaient pas encore prêts. Lui non plus, mais il en avait tellement envie qu'il s'en fichait. Cet enfant serait toute sa vie, il le sentait et avait hâte de pouvoir tenir dans ses bras la plus belle chose du monde après sa future femme.  
><strong>L<strong>e sommeil ne viendrait pas, il avait besoin de lui téléphoner, elle ne dormait sûrement pas, il voulait entendre sa voix, être sur que tout allait bien, qu'elle avait passé une bonne journée, qu'elle n'était pas trop malade, il devait l'appeler.  
><strong>Z<strong>ayn se leva doucement pour ne pas réveiller Liam qui dormait juste sous lui et alla dans la toute petite salle de bains collée à leurs lits de fortune.

**«** -Hm ? _Décrocha Nina_.  
>-Nina.<br>-Tu sais qu'elle heure il est mon chéri ? _Demanda-t-elle la voix ensommeillée_.  
>-Non.<br>-Deux heure trente. Je t'aime Zayn, mais j'ai besoin de sommeil, c'est fatigant de travailler et d'être enceinte.  
>-Désolé mon amour, excuse moi ... <em>fut-il gêné<em>.  
>-Ça va, ne t'inquiètes pas. Et toi, bon concert ?<br>-Excellent, vous allez bien tous les deux, tu es sure ?  
>-Oui, tu me manques, c'est tout, <em>sourit la jeune femme<em>.  
>-J'ai hâte de l'avoir avec nous si tu savais.<br>-Moi aussi, je commence à avoir des problèmes pour danser. T'en es où avec les garçons ?  
>-Je ne leur ai rien dit, ils ne sont pas prêts je pense, <em>secoua-t-il la tête fatalement<em>.  
>-Ils ne le seront jamais, et c'est ta vie mon chéri, pas la leur.<br>-Mais ils font parti de ma vie ! Enfin ... Tu crois qu'ils vont m'en vouloir ? Ils vont m'en vouloir.  
>-Non.<br>-Je t'aime, dors bien Ninou.  
>-Je t'aime aussi sexy man, <em>finit-elle avant de raccrocher<em>. **»**

**L**e jeune homme rangea son téléphone et repartit dans son lit sans se douter une seule seconde que son meilleur ami avait parfaitement entendu chaque mot qu'il avait dit et s'imaginait déjà la pire des choses. Peut être que les révélations viendraient plus tôt que prévu finalement. Liam ne voulait pas accepter le malentendu qu'il avait compris. Son cœur battait trop vite, son cerveau tournait à plein régime, il s'affolait. Que diraient les autres ? Devait-il immédiatement parler à Zayn ou d'abord à Harry, Niall et Louis ? Lui d'habitude si sur de lui et des bonnes choses à faire, était totalement perdu pour une raison qu'il pensait être juste. Ses sourcils froncées et son front plissé malgré lui, il décida d'ignorer pour l'instant, trop épuisé pour se prendre la tête.

**Z**ayn fumait sa cigarette seul dehors, il venait juste de quitter la table du snack dans lequel ils s'étaient arrêté pour déjeuner. Liam ne put se taire plus longtemps et entama son récit d'une voix tremblante.

**«** -Je ... Je crois qu'on a un problème ...  
>-Qu'esch-qu'on peut avoir comme problèmes ? Tu crois pas qu'on a eu notre dose ? <em>Haussa l'irlandais un sourcil<em>.  
>-Hier soir, j'ai entendu Zayn au téléphone avec Nina ... Je crois qu'il veut quitter le groupe.<br>-Quoi ? _Recracha Harry sa nourriture_.  
>-Attends, tu crois ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? <em>S'enquit Louis<em>.  
>-Il a dit quelque chose comme quoi il avait peur qu'on lui en veuille et qu'on était pas prêt à entendre ce truc qu'il nous cache, <em>résuma-t-il.<em>  
>-Tu es sur ?<br>-Certain ...  
>-Ça se trouve ça n'a aucun rapport ! <em>S'affola Niall<em>. Il ne peut pas quitter le groupe, aucun sens ! Et puis il a l'air heureux, plus stressé et collé à son portable que d'habitude, mais on est en tournée. Il peut pas nous faire'  
>-Niall ! Stop, il revient, tais-toi. <strong>»<strong>

**T**out sourire d'avoir pu à nouveau parler avec Nina pendant sa pause clope, le jeune homme revint s'installer avec ses amis qui étaient étrangement silencieux et plongés dans leurs petit-déjeuners fuyant son regard. Il n'était pas bête, il venait d'interrompre une conversation le concernant. Il soupira brièvement et leva les yeux aux ciels, il n'avait pas besoin qu'on gâche sa bonne humeur. Il réfléchissait à celui qu'il prendrait entre quatre yeux. Son ami blond gesticulait dans tous les sens sur sa chaise, il avait l'air perdu et tourmenté, comme un enfant qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était puni.

**«** -Niall.  
>-Hm ? <em>Releva ce dernier rapidement la tête<em>.  
>-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?<br>-Rien, _dit-il d'une petite voix_.  
>-Me prend pas pour un con, allez, crache le morceau.<br>-Rien, rien du tout, _essaya Louis de lui sauver la mise_.  
>-Liam nous a dit que tu voulais quitter le groupe, <em>dit-il précipitamment et affolé<em>.  
>-Niall !<br>-Quoi ? C'est quoi ces conneries ?  
>-Je t'ai entendu au téléphone hier soir, tu parlais de quelque chose à nous dire et qu'on allait t'en vouloir,<em>s'expliqua le concerné<em>.  
>-Oh ... <strong>»<strong>

**Z**ayn avait décidément loupé son coup, il n'avait pas prévu de leur dire tant qu'ils étaient en tournée, il ne voulait pas les faire penser à autre chose, ni les tourmenter. Mais il ne pouvait pas les laisser ainsi.

**«** -Non, je ne veux pas quitter le groupe. Mais ... Mais je serais peut être un peu moins présent parmi vous dans les années à venir, je ne pourrais pas m'impliquer autant que je le fais aujourd'hui. C'était inattendu, pas voulu, mais je suis content, heureux. Je vais ... C'est pas facile à vous dire, mon monde va changer les gars, _sourit doucement le pakistanais_. Le votre aussi un peu ...  
>-Accouche mec ! <em>Le pressa Harry<em>.  
>-Justement, ce n'est pas moi qui vait accoucher, mais Nina, dans cinq mois. <strong>»<strong>

**L**e silence qui suivit l'annonce de la future paternité du beau Malik fut un des rares que le groupe observait dans leurs repas. Chacun sous le choc de la nouvelle ne savait comment réagir, que dire, que penser. Un bébé. Mais qui voudrait d'un bébé à presque vingt-et-un ans ?  
><strong>L<strong>es quatre jeunes hommes s'échangeaient des regards surpris, ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils devaient dire, ils ne s'y attendaient tellement pas.

**«** -Zayn ... _souffla Liam_.  
>-Je sais. Vous êtes les premiers à qui on le dit, je vais avoir besoin de vous. Et puis je n'y crois pas tellement encore, ça fait presque deux mois que je n'ai pas vu Nina, et notre ... Bébé qui grandit en elle, tout ça. C'est nouveau et très étrange pour moi. Je suis sure que ma mère va me tuer en plus, <em>rit-il doucement<em>.  
>-Félicitations mon pote ! <em>S'exclama finalement Louis<em>. J'ai hâte de voir gambader un ou une petite Malik dans nos pattes et de la ou le surgater! **»**

**U**ne petite fille, Louis imaginait une adorable petite princesse blonde courir en riant aux éclats dans l'appartement qu'ils partageaient, il voyait parfaitement le sourire rayonnant de son ami fumeur, cette nouvelle n'apportait que des bonnes choses. Ou presque.

**«** -Mais Zayn ? _Demanda Niall la voix triste_.  
>-Oui ? <em>Sourit le pakistanais en quittant les bras d'Harry qui le félicitait<em>.  
>-Tu vas quitter l'appartement ? <strong>»<strong>

**U**n silence de plomb, lourd, absolument pesant et désagréable prit possession de la pièce. Niall avait ces yeux suppliants qui faisaient peine à voir, Liam qui passait des nuits à discuter dans la chambre de son ami prit conscience de ce gros détail en baissant la tête soudainement peiné et le futur père se grattait la nuque gêné de devoir confirmer ce fait. Il ne savait quoi répondre, déménager ne l'enchantait pas vraiment, mais il devait s'admettre qu'il avait une famille maintenant et il ne pouvait pas ne pas vivre avec elle, il ne pouvait pas avoir sa femme et son enfant dans une autre maison que la sienne et la cohabitation avec les garçons était simplement impossible. Le style et le rythme de vie n'étaient pas les mêmes. Ça serait dur pour lui de se lever plus tôt pour retrouver les garçons, de rentrer tard le soir, mais c'est de cette manière que sa fiancée et lui avait pensé les choses.

**«** -Presque rien ne changera les mecs, _essaya-t-il de les réconforter_. Je serais juste un peu moins là, c'est tout. Mais vous les verrez tout le temps Nina et le bébé, je les fourrerais obligatoirement à la coloc'. C'est magique pour moi, si vous ne m'aidez pas, ne me supportez pas, je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir le faire ...  
>-Bien sur qu'on te supporte, <em>s'approcha Liam<em>. Il va juste falloir s'y habituer.  
>-Oui, tout va bien se passer, <em>l'assura Harry<em>. **»**

**P**DV **Z**ayn :  
><strong>J<strong>e venais d'arriver à la gare de Bradford, ma fiancée devait être quelque part à m'attendre. Cela faisait plusieurs mois que je ne l'avais pas vu, la tournée mondiale nous ayant éloigné de l'Angleterre. Enceinte de cinq mois, elle avait arrêté de travailler juste après avoir annoncer à nos parents la nouvelle, j'avais du être en conversation téléphonique avec eux étant aux États-Unis ce jour là.  
><strong>J<strong>e tremblais d'impatience voulant voir sa bouille, son ventre, voulant vivre en même temps qu'elle ma vie, notre vie. J'avais une semaine pour respirer le même air qu'elle vingt-quatre heures sur vint-quatre, une semaine pour rattraper presque trois mois.  
><strong>D<strong>eux mains froides vinrent obstruer ma vue, son parfum me fit simplement vivre à nouveau, j'étais entier, complet, j'étais moi. Je me retournais vers ma future femme resplendissante, transpirant la vie et le bonheur. Elle souriait montrant ses dents parfaites, ses cheveux blonds qui avaient poussés encadrant doucement son visage. Elle portait une robe qui ceinturait le dessous de sa poitrine, mettant en valeur son ventre que je trouvais énorme depuis la dernière fois. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi belle, je m'emparais de ses lèvres, la serrait dans mes bras plus que je ne l'avais fait. Elle était mienne, elle était moi, elle était tout.

**«** -Je t'aime.  
>-Je t'aime. <strong>»<strong>

**C**hang venait de tomber dans le précipite, Mulan pleurait, la pluie se mélangeant à ses larmes et à son chagrin. Elle venait de voir l'homme de sa vie mourir sous ses yeux, pour la sauver, elle, pauvre idiote qui s'était disputé violemment avec lui quelques heures auparavant. Tout comme l'asiatique aux cheveux noirs, Nina pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps devant le dessin animé qu'elle avait décidé de regarder avec son petit ami. Zayn sentie rapidement les épaules de sa fiancée se secouer et il l'entendit parfaitement renifler.

**«** -Nina ! Hé, ma belle, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _se redressa-t-il la faisant s'asseoir_.  
>-Mulan ... Elle ... Il vient de se sacrifier pour elle ... Il ... T'imagines si ... Enfin ... <em>sanglota la jolie blonde<em>. **»**

**L**e jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de pouffer, il essaya tant bien que mal de le cacher, mais dès qu'elle entendit l'étouffement de ses rires, elle se retourna avec des yeux noirs à foudroyer et à soumettre le meilleur joueur de boxe de la terre. Vexée, elle se leva du canapé, essuyant ses larmes rageusement et entra dans leur chambre en claquant la porte. Zayn mit du temps à comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il soupira longuement, éteignit la télévision et se leva. Il savait qu'elle était particulièrement susceptible et il avait foiré, mais ça avait été plus fort que lui. Il s'assit contre la porte de la pièce, sachant comment s'y prendre.

**«** -Nina, je suis désolé mon amour, tu sais bien que je ne comprend pas toujours très bien les films de ce genre et je t'aime, tu le sais ça ? Je suis désolé mon bébé. **»**

**I**l se leva, persuadé qu'elle réagirait. Effectivement, quelques secondes après il entendit des pas et la porte s'ouvrit sur cette sublime jeune femme enceinte de son septième mois, les yeux bouffis, la mine triste, le visage rouge, ses cheveux attachés n'importe comment et ce vieux jogging gris qu'elle portait presque tout le temps ne se sentant à l'aise que dans ce dernier. Paraissant plus petite que d'habitude, elle se jeta dans les bras de son futur époux en chouinant adorablement.

**«** -Tu sais ... Mes hormones en peuvent plus ...  
>-Je sais, tu es fatiguée aussi. Mulan 2, c'était une mauvaise idée, <em>l'embrassa-t-il sur le front<em>.  
>-On va se coucher ?<br>-Oui ? **»**

**I**l caressait le ventre plus gros que la semaine dernière d'une main douce et chaude, essayant de sentir chaque mouvement de la petite fille qui grandissait encore au chaud, à l'abri du monde. Nina souriait, heureuse d'être chez elle, à Londres, avec l'amour de sa vie, enceinte jusqu'aux os. Tout allait bien, avant la petite tragédie Mulan, ils avaient passés la journée à peindre la chambre de la future princesse en « abricot des champs », un orange pâle très beau, ils avaient aussi reçu la visite de Liam, Niall et Agate avant leur départ en Irlande où ils passaient une semaine de vacances méritées en ce mois de Juillet.

**«** -Zayn ?  
>-Hm ? <em>Grogna ce dernier qui s'endormait au son régulier du cœur de sa fille<em>.  
>-On a pas réfléchit à son prénom encore, <em>remarqua-t-elle<em>. Tu veux qu'on suive la tradition de ta famille avec un prénom spécial ?  
>-Non. Faisons les choses normalement, comme on en a envie. À quoi tu pensais ?<br>-Je sais pas trop, hum ... Bon ok, Gyll, ou Cadi-Lee, j'aime beaucoup ces deux prénoms, _avoua-t-elle en souriant_.  
>-Je suis d'accord, j'ai le droit de trancher entre les deux ? <em>Leva-t-il la tête vers elle<em>.  
>-Oui, bien sur.<br>-Alors salut ma petite Cadi-Lee, _embrassa-t-il le ventre de sa fiancée_.  
>-J'ai tellement hâte de l'avoir avec nous.<br>-Moi aussi mon cœur, moi aussi. **»**


	25. OS Hors Fiction : La fin

**A**ssis, l'un en face de l'autre autour de cette table. Elle tenait un verre de vin blanc dans sa main droite, regardant l'alliance qu'elle portait amèrement. Comment en était-il arrivé là déjà ? Elle ne savait pas, mais c'était la première fois qu'il rentrait depuis quelques jours, il était directement venu s'asseoir sur cette fichu chaise, se prenant la tête entre ses mains.

**«** -Tu crois qu'on s'est marié trop jeune ? _Demanda-t-il en levant les yeux vers son épouse_.  
>-J'en sais rien ... Non ... Je sais pas. Où tu étais ?<br>-Chez ma mère.  
>-Ta mère ? <em>Haussa-t-elle un sourcil suspicieux<em>.  
>-Quoi ?<br>-Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule, tu n'aimes pas aller chez ta mère.  
>-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues exactement ?<br>-A toi de me le dire.  
>-Ça suffit Hellen, arrête tout ça, je ne te trompe pas ! Jamais je ne ferais ce genre de chose, c'est ... T'en es donc là ? Tu n'as plus aucune confiance en moi ? Si je suis plus ici, c'est que je me sens mal, rejeté, tu gardes notre fils hors de ma portée, j'ai l'impression d'être un étranger dans cette maison.<br>-Et moi ? Tu crois que je me sens comment ? Tu ne m'as pas touché depuis presque six mois, je compte figure toi.  
>-Alors c'est ça ? Une histoire de sexe ?<br>-Non ! C'est pas que ça, c'est tes amis, ton boulot, ton autre vie qui passent avant ta famille, c'est le peu de temps que tu nous accordes et l'importance de notre couple à tes yeux. Ian me demande tous les jours où tu es, qu'est-ce que tu fais, il m'a demandé si tu l'aimais ! Te rends-tu seulement compte de quel mauvais père tu es ?  
>-Tu dis n'importe quoi. J'essaie d'être avec lui, mais à chaque fois tu viens me le prendre. Soit c'est l'heure de la douche, d'aller au lit, ou alors il doit se reposer. Je n'ai jamais pu passer plus de vingt minutes avec mon fils cette année ...<br>-Louis ! Tu es absent ! Ton métier n'est pas compatible avec une vie normale, celle d'un gosse de cinq ans !  
>-Combien de fois on s'est disputé à cause de ça ? Combien de fois je devrais te demander si tu veux que je les lâche pour que finalement tu me répondes que tu sais que c'est ce que j'aime faire et que tu peux pas m'en éloigner ?<br>-Très bien, cette fois, je te le demande. Quitte le groupe. Quitte le groupe et reste à la maison, j'ai un travail, on aura pas de problème d'argent avec ce que tu as mis de côté, deviens un bon père.  
>-Je suis un bon père ! <em>Cria-t-il<em>. Et non ! Je ... Appelle Harry, ou Niall, Niall plutôt, dis lui que tu veux que je quitte le groupe. Et ... Merde, tu me demandes de choisir entre ... Entre les deux choses qui font de moi ce que je suis. Tu veux m'enlever ma musique, mon rêve, ou alors mon fils.  
>-Alors je ne suis même plus une partie de toi maintenant ... Ça y est, ce n'est plus que Ian ou les One Direction ? Tu as vingt-cinq ans Louis, il est temps que tu te réveilles ! Tu ne peux plus faire comme eux, ils n'ont pas d'enfants, ils n'ont pas les mêmes responsabilités. Que je t'importe peu, à la limite, je peux rien y faire, mais je ne veux pas qu'il grandisse sans père. Et même si je vous ai éloigné, je peux plus ... J'ai besoin de vivre moi aussi. Soit on divorce, soit tu quittes le groupe. <strong>»<strong>

**I**l n'en revenait pas, il regardait sa femme avec un air de total incompréhension. L'ultimatum qu'elle lui posait semblait fermer toutes les portes vers un futur heureux. Il était abasourdi, simplement sur le cul.

**«** -Tu n'obtiendras jamais une garde alternée ou complète avec ton métier si instable, avec ton rêve de gamin, alors c'est presque comme si tu n'avais pas le choix. Tu veux ton fils, tu leur dis au revoir. Quoi qu'il en soit, tous les deux c'est ... Je ne veux plus vivre avec un mari fantôme ou ce sentiment d'être ignoré par quelqu'un qui est censé m'aimer.  
>-Au moins on est d'accord sur ce point. Tu ne m'aimes donc plus ?<br>-Je n'ai jamais dit ça, j'essaie de m'accrocher au Louis de vingt ans que j'ai épousé, ce garçon drôle, attentionné, qui me couvrait de cadeaux et me donnait bien plus d'amour que j'en avais besoin. J'essaie très fort, mais tu ... Ce Louis tu ne le réserves qu'à tes fans, les garçons et ton fils. Tout le monde en fait, tout le monde sauf moi. C'est lui dont je suis amoureuse. Et toi, tu m'aimes ?  
>-Je sais pas. Pas comme avant, avant quoi ? Ça n'a aucun sens. Mais je ne peux pas choisir, tu ne peux pas être aussi dure avec moi. Ian est ... Il est tout, il est toi aussi et il a cinq ans, il ne peut pas comprendre ce qui lui arrive, je ne peux pas me séparer de lui, c'est mon fils, ma chair, mon sang ... Il est moi. Et Harry est son parrain, les garçons l'adorent ! Il les adore. Il peut passer des heures à jouer avec eux.<br>-Tu l'auras les week-ends.  
>-Alors c'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?<br>-Non, non. Mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix.  
>-C'est toi qui ne me le laisse pas ! Tu me l'enlèves sans me donner l'opportunité de changer.<br>-Ça fait six mois Louis, tu ne crois pas que je te l'ai donné l'opportunité ? Les disputes ne t'ont pas avertis ? Tu ne t'es pas douté que quelque chose n'allait pas ? Tu as eu l'occasion de changer les choses, de dire aux gars que tu devais ralentir le rythme parce que ton petit garçon t'attendait à la maison, ils auraient compris, les fans aussi. Elles sont folles de Ian, certaines, la plupart j'espère, sont matures et comprennent ce genre de chose. Mais non, tu as continué et tu as ignoré.  
>-J'étais pas prêt ... J'étais pas prêt à devenir père à vingt ans Hellen ... Je voulais pas grandir si vite, je veux toujours pas. Je le sais ... C'est mon problème, j'essaie aussi, je te jure que j'essaie de vivre avec.<br>-Je m'en fiche, j'en ai marre d'attendre que tu deviennes adulte. Tu ne l'as été qu'une seule fois. C'est fini maintenant.  
>-Hellen, <em>la supplia-t-il<em>.  
>-Arrête Louis s'il te plaît, ne rend pas la situation plus dure qu'elle ne l'est déjà. Tu devrais aller dormir chez ta mère, <em>renifla la jeune femme en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine<em>. J'appelle un avocat demain. C'est fini. **»**

**Ç**a lui déchirait le cœur, ça leur déchirait le cœur. Il savait qu'elle avait raison, qu'il avait raté cinq ans de leur vie, mais il se sentait tellement seul après cette dispute plus longue, plus définitive. Il se sentait con. Comme un gamin qu'il était, il avait joué et perdu. Les précieuses choses stables sur lesquelles il avait pu compter pendant ces années, ils les avaient laissés s'échapper. Il avait toujours voulu être le père parfait, mais ce titre lui avait glissé des doigts dès la première semaine de sa paternité. Il était un raté. Un parfait raté, le débile du lot, celui qui avait loupé sa chance. Il se détestait. Quel con ! Quel parfait salaud il était ! Il était tellement en colère contre lui, contre sa stupide manie de vouloir rester jeune et d'arrêter le temps. Pourquoi n'acceptait-il pas comme tout le monde ? Pourquoi ce bornait-il ? C'était stupide de vouloir quelque chose d'impossible, c'était immature. Et il avait perdu. Perdu. Ce mot résonnait dans son crâne toujours plus fort, à lui faire mal à la tête. Ce mot imprégnait chacun de ses neurones, le détruisant au passage, l'affaiblissant. Putain qu'il se haïssait. Le visage de son fils, son petit Ian qu'il aimait bien plus que lui, il était intelligent lui, il savait faire fondre sa mère pour n'importe quel caprice, il savait comment faire en sorte qu'Harry lui achète la glace que son père lui avait refusé, il usait de ses charmes à la perfection du haut de ses cinq ans. Il avait de grands yeux bleus qui faisaient tomber les plus gros durs à cuire, ses cheveux bruns toujours coupés proprement lui donnait un air d'enfant sage, on pourrait croire qu'il était un vrai ange, ce qu'il était dans le fond. Et Louis avait mal ... Mal de se dire que cet enfant, son enfant, n'était plus tellement le sien.  
><strong>I<strong>l monta les escaliers de sa maison deux marches par deux, essuyant rageusement les stupides larmes qui avaient osés s'échapper. En silence, il ouvrit la porte de la chambre plongée dans le noir de son fils, il dormait. Là, dans son petit lit, la couverture remontée jusqu'au menton, ses paupières fermées, il semblait si calme, bien loin du drame et du bordel qui agitaient les pensées de son père. Louis s'accroupit au niveau de son fils, souriant devant un tel spectacle d'innocence. Avec la plus grande douceur dont il était capable, il caressa le front de son petit ange du pouce, c'était son fils, sa prunelle. Il déposa un baiser sur son front et quitta la pièce sans se retourner. Il aurait pu passer la nuit à le regarder dormir, le regarder vivre. Soudainement il voulait rattraper les années qu'il avait perdu, il voulait le voir grandir, le voir rire, jouer, embêter sa mère, le voir dormir et l'entendre dire que les filles c'est nul, il voulait être avec son fils. C'est toujours de cette manière que ça fonctionne de toute manière, c'est lorsqu'on nous arrache quelque chose que l'on se rend compte à quel point on la voulait. C'est juste sous nos yeux, on le voit tous les jours, sans y accorder beaucoup d'importance, parce que ça fait parti de notre quotidien après tout. Et puis, paf ! Plus rien, ça n'est plus là. Et le vide s'installe, le manque. Il se détestait tellement.

**V**oilà, le début du reste de ma vie. C'est à ce moment là que tout à basculer pour moi. J'ai changé après avoir franchi le seuil de ma maison, ce n'était même plus ma maison en fait, j'en possédais juste les clefs, rien de plus. Et les clefs, ce n'était rien que l'autorisation à rentrer, si on y réfléchit bien. Je n'y vivais plus vraiment de toute façon, même la mère d'Hellen pouvait plus s'attribuer ce rôle que moi. Peu importe. Je ne sais pas encore quelle décision j'ai pris après cette nuit, je ne sais plus si j'ai décidé de boire, de plonger dans les profondeurs que la célébrité m'offrait, ou si au contraire, j'ai rompu tout contact avec cette vie qui n'était pas celle qui lui fallait. Je n'en voulais pas à ma future ex-femme, elle était la mère que Ian devait avoir. Mais j'avais aussi l'irrésistible et irresponsable envie de le récupérer, de devenir exemplaire pour qu'il reste avec moi. Seulement je ne pouvais pas. Alors voilà, je crois, je ne suis pas sur, que j'ai passé la première nuit à boire dans un bar, je n'ai pas dormi, je ne suis rentré nul-part, j'ai juste erré. Et puis après, je suis allé chez mon meilleur ami, il m'a écouté, il m'a épaulé et il m'a aidé. Et j'ai changé.

**L**e jeune homme était totalement perdu en arrivant chez son meilleur ami. Les verres d'alcools qu'il avait bu ne lui rendaient pas les pensées plus claires. Il ne voyait pas les choses correctement, il avait l'impression que sa vie était finie, terminé, sans espoir. C'était un cercle vicieux sans fin, il ne serait plus jamais heureux, il avait échoué.  
><strong>H<strong>arry s'étonna d'entendre quelqu'un toquer à sa porte à cette heure ci, il était particulièrement tôt, mais ça ne cessait pas, la personne insistait. Ça ne pouvait pas être n'importe qui, son adresse n'était pas publique, il n'était pas fou non-plus. Il s'approcha de l'entrée et regarda à travers le judas qui l'embêtait. Quelle fut sa surprise quand il découvrit son meilleur ami, apparemment bien amoché, ne tenant pas vraiment sur ses pieds et un air totalement vide dans ses yeux cernés. Il s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte et de le faire rentrer.

**«** -Louis ! Louis ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tout va bien ?  
>-Est-ce que ta question était ... Rhétorique ? <em>Demanda-t-il en pointant du doigt le bouclé<em>.  
>-Ouais ... Pourquoi t'as bu mec ? T'es dans un état pitoyable.<br>-Je te remercie de ta clairvoyance.  
>-Laisse tomber, je te parlerais quand tu seras sobre, t'as qu'à dormir sur le canapé, <em>baissa-t-il les bras<em>.  
>-Non ! Attends, <em>lui attrapa-t-il le poignet<em>. S'il te plaît, reste ... Elle ... Hellen m'a viré, elle m'a quitté, elle va prendre Ian et je vais ... Je vais être tout seul.  
>-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? <em>S'inquiéta soudainement Harry<em>.  
>-Je suis rentré, après presque une semaine à dormir chez ma mère parce que j'avais besoin de recul et ... Et on s'est engueulé, elle divorce. J'ai perdu mon bébé, mon fils, j'ai tout perdu. <strong>»<strong>

**I**mpuissant face à son désespoir, le père de famille commença à pleurer, réellement pleurer, comme lorsque qu'un proche meurt, lorsqu'une partie de soi s'éteint. Car c'était tout comme, il avait perdu sa dignité, sa crédibilité, il se sentait tellement idiot face à sa vie, à quel point il avait perdu le contrôle des plus belles choses qu'il ne lui était jamais arrivé. Qui aurait cru que le drôle, attentionné, aimant Louis Tomlinson ruinerait sa vie ? Sa conscience riait amèrement, il était ridicule, tout petit, rien.

**«** -Ça va aller Louis, ça va aller, on va ... Demain, on va appeler les mecs, on va trouver une solution, Hellen va changer d'avis !  
>-Non, fais pas ça. J'ai honte ... Terriblement honte, elle a totalement raison, j'ai foiré ! Si ... Si je quitte les One Direction, j'aurais plus ce problème !<em> Dit-il une lueur qu'Harry jugeait de malsaine s'allumant dans ses iris<em>.  
>-Quoi ? Non, dis pas n'importe quoi ! T'es complètement saoul !<br>-Elle m'a dit que le mieux pour moi serait de vous quitter dans tous les cas, je vais le faire ! Elle a sûrement raison, j'ai plus dix-neufs ans, il faut que je vous quitte. Je vous quitte ! **»**

**H**arry regardait son meilleur ami effaré, il avait l'impression d'être dans un cauchemar. Il savait qu'il était sous l'emprise de l'alcool et probablement d'autres choses, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était les actes impulsifs du plus vieux, ce qu'il voulait immédiatement, la seule solution à ses problèmes. C'était affreux, il se sentait nauséeux, il avait vraiment envie de vomir, et puis il avait envie de pleurer aussi ! Louis ne pouvait pas partir, c'était ... Non, ce n'était pas envisageable. Le scandale et les disputes seraient telles qu'ils ne tiendraient pas plus d'un mois sans lui. Et il ne pouvait pas mettre un terme à cette vie. Il aimait trop faire ce qu'il aimait, rendre les gens heureux avec une simple chanson, voir des sourires s'afficher sur des visages tristes grâce à lui, il voulait encore donner. Peut être qu'il changerait d'avis une fois sobre. Il changerait d'avis ! Il ne se rappellerait peut être même pas y avoir pensé.  
><strong>I<strong>l avait en face de lui une coquille, une enveloppe vide, un homme brisé par son retour sur terre. Il avait vécu trop longtemps dans le rêve, dans la facilité, peut être avait-il raison finalement, peut être qu'il était temps de s'arrêter, de dire stop et de mettre fin à ce groupe qui leur avait tant apporté. Cette simple idée formulée dans son esprit lui était insupportable. Les One Direction avait été sa seconde chance, l'opportunité de devenir quelqu'un, de donner un sens à ce qu'il était, il avait réussi, il savait maintenant, il avait sûrement encore à apprendre de ce groupe, mais il fallait s'arrêter, c'était peut être le moment. Ça lui brisait le cœur, littéralement. Il allait étouffer, il allait vomir et il allait pleurer. Vous savez probablement de toute façon ? N'avez-vous jamais eu la sensation de tomber de haut, très haut ? Chute libre, cerveau qui ne fonctionne presque plus, l'air qui vous traverse comme si vous n'existiez pas, les organes qui s'écrasent les uns contre les autres, ce manque de souffle, ouais, il savait que c'était la meilleur chose à faire, et ça le tuait complètement. Il avait un mal de chien, vraiment mal en regardant son meilleur ami pleurer devant lui sa misérable vie. Il souffrait, il se disait que c'était fini, que de toute façon si Louis quittait le groupe, il quittait le groupe, et Zayn le ferait, puis Liam et enfin Niall, parce que Niall était le plus courageux, celui qui y croyait le plus et qui continuait d'en profiter sans jamais en être fatigué, sans jamais se plaindre. Il était tellement fort derrière ses airs d'homme fragile, Niall était le pilier, les fondations de la maison, les os d'un corps, tout ça sans être le leader, il était le groupe à lui tout seul et il resterait jusqu'à la fin. Et Harry se détestait de savoir qu'en approuvant et en appuyant la décision de son meilleur ami, il réduirait à néant les chances de survie du groupe, il détruirait le rêve de l'irlandais. Il avait l'impression que la douleur qu'il ressentait à ce moment ne s'arrêterait jamais, qu'il était condamné à vivre avec pour le restant de ses jours. Une partie de lui allait s'éteindre, il le savait. Il jeta un dernier regard sur Louis, faible, sombre, et prit sa décision.

**C**inq jeunes hommes, assis autour d'une table ronde dans un de leur café londonien préféré. Chacun une boisson différente devant lui. Louis tournait la cuillère de son café lentement, essayant de survivre à la douleur qui le tuait chaque seconde un peu plus. Harry, les yeux lui aussi dans le vide ne savait pas comment annoncer ça, cette chose, ces mots qui l'anéantiraient malgré tout. Il se sentait tellement lourd depuis que sa décision avait été prise, il avait envie de rester au fond de son lit pour le restant de ses jours, se maudissant.

**«** -Harry ? _Suggéra Liam_. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
>-Laisse, lança Louis un regard à son meilleur ami. C'est moi ... C'est moi qui doit faire ça.<br>-Si tu veux ..._ Souffla-t-il en retenant ses larmes comme il le pouvait_.  
>-Vous me faites peur.<br>-Je suis désolé Niall ... Je sais combien c'est important pour toi, combien c'est toute ta vie ! Ça a été la mienne pendant six ans, six années de rêves, d'amour, de vie, de bien plus que ce que je demandais. Mais c'est fini pour moi ... Je peux plus vivre comme ça, je viens de perdre ma femme, mon fils et ... Et je me rends compte que c'est ça ma vie maintenant, je peux plus continuer. Mon temps est passé, j'apporte plus rien au groupe, le groupe ne m'apporte plus rien non plus, l'amour des fans ne me suffit plus, j'ai besoin de plus pour être heureux, j'ai besoin d'être sur, au début c'était ... C'était juste ce qu'Hellen voulait, que je quitte le groupe pour elle et notre fils, et puis je me suis rendu compte que c'est ce que je voulais aussi. Je suis trop vieux, j'ai plus ma place parmi vous ... Les One Direction, c'est fini pour moi. **»**

**I**l se fichait bien des larmes qui venaient creuser leurs chemins sur ses joues, il n'en avait pas honte, il les assumait. Il ne venait pas de tourner la page, il venait de fermer un livre tout entier. Et c'était douloureux. Le visage terrifié de l'irlandais face à lui, la mâchoire contractée de Zayn, les yeux vides de Liam et le visage bouffis du bouclé lui faisaient encore plus mal. Aucun mot ne sortait de leurs bouches, ils avaient tous compris ce que ça signifiait.

**«** -Vous comprendrez que ... _Essaya de dire Harry à travers ses pleurs_. Vous comprendrez que je peux pas continuer sans Louis, ça n'a aucun sens sans lui ... Je ... Désolé, _s'arrêta-t-il durant une __minute entière qui paru une éternité_. Je pensais pas que ça ferait aussi mal de dire au revoir ... **»**

**N**iall se leva révolté, déchiré entre la colère et la tristesse, il quitta le café sans un mot, sans rien. Et pourtant, son geste en disait long. Parce que c'était bien la première fois qu'il ne disait rien, qu'il ne contestait rien, qu'il fuyait. Harry baissa la tête, honteux, détruit, il essayait de retenir ses larmes, il essayait très fort. C'était horrible, le pire moment de sa vie, même la mort de son grand père semblait facile à côté.

**« **-Alors c'est terminé ? Comme ça ? Pas de dispute, de cris, de coups ?_ Demanda Liam toujours le regard mort_. J'aurais pensé que ça finirait d'une autre manière, tous à s'entre-tuer. Mais vous avez probablement raison, il est peut être temps de voler de nos propres ailes, pour voir d'autre chose. Niall ... Je m'occuperais de lui, il doit jute s'en remettre, ça sera pas facile, pas rapide, mais il le fera. Moi aussi, laissez moi du temps sans donner de nouvelle et ça ira mieux, _finit-il en quittant à son tour la table_.  
>-Je suis le seul qui reste alors, <em>dit Zayn les yeux noirs de colère<em>. Peut être que Liam le prend bien, qu'il voit le bon côté, il a toujours été comme ça, je ... Je sais pas quoi vous dire. Vous me lâchez dans l'inconnu ... Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ? Je ne sais rien faire d'autre ... Peu importe. Désolé Louis pour Ian et Hellen, j'espère que tu auras pas fait tout ça pour rien, tu peux m'appeler si tu as besoin d'aide, toi aussi Harry ... Vous restez mes meilleurs potes quoi qu'il arrive.  
>-Merci Malik.<br>-De rien, _souffla-t-il_. Je m'occupe de la paperasse si vous voulez, vous n'aurez qu'à vous rendre à la conférence de presse, je vous donnerais la date. **»**

**E**t voilà. Quinze minutes avaient suffit à mettre fin à six années. Fini, terminé. Ça semble facile comme ça, rapide, un peu brutal, mais facile. Mais ils étouffaient tous autant, derrière la fuite, les paroles, les larmes ou le calme des uns et des autres, un cœur rongé par la tristesse, un vide irremplaçable, un cercle qui ne s'emboîte dans aucune des cases de ce jouet d'enfant.  
><strong>L<strong>e blond était là, recroquevillé dans cette ruelle à deux pas du café, pleurant comme jamais il ne l'avait fait. Il avait l'impression que son monde était ruiné, que sa vie était terminé, sans aucun sens. C'en était fini pour lui, il allait se laisser mourir là, de faim, de soif, de tristesse. Il respirait bruyamment, il cherchait son souffle sans jamais en avoir assez, c'était fatigant, douloureux, ça le tuait, il n'allait pas réussir à y survivre. Son cerveau ne cessait de se répéter les mots de Louis, puis ceux d'Harry qui confirmaient bien la fin de son rêve.  
><strong>U<strong>ne main se posa sur son épaule, il sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à ses côtés et le prendre dans ses bras, la chaleur et la présence de Liam l'aida à respirer, mais pas à accepter. Il pleura de plus belle, de grosses larmes qui tombaient lourdement sur l'épaule de son ami. Il ne pourrait jamais s'arrêter malgré les mots réconfortants qu'on lui chuchotait à l'oreille.

**«** -Niall, Niall ... Ça va aller, je te jure. C'est comme ça, il faut respecter les choix de Louis, il n'en pouvait plus de tout ça. Tu vas arriver à t'en passer, on ne se dit pas au revoir, on met juste un terme au groupe de musique, pas à celui d'amis ... Allez Niall, on doit soutenir les autres, tu sais combien on en a tous besoin. On peut pas passer une semaine sans se parler, ça va aller Niall, les One Direction c'est avant tout cinq amis hein ! Viens, viens là, je suis là ... **»**

* * *

><p>Voilà, c'est terminé terminé cette fois ci, j'espère que vous aurez apprécié cette fiction et ce dernier OS que j'ai aimé écrire. Je remercie tous les anonymes qui me font sourire jusqu'aux oreilles ! Et puis tous les autres qui font de même. Merci encore de m'avoir lu.<p>

Je vous embrasse, et vous souhaite une bonne continuation, Gaëlle.


End file.
